Its Love Too
by Fred2gen
Summary: A story about friendship, love, betrayal, and drama. Follow the relationship between three boys as it becomes stronger with the badgering Ministry of Magic, a pestering lawyer, and a girlfriend that one boy doesn't want. A story about the power of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderfully gifted J.K. Rowling. Because she is an awesome author, she lets us take them out of the toy box and play with them. This is one of the many things that makes her awesome, unlike some other authers cough Anne Rice cough. (Who also is a great writer, even if I can't bring myself to get through Interview With A Vampire)

**A/N: Warning **warning **Warning **you are about to read a story from a twisted mine. If you cannot accept boy on boy loving quiet reading this before you even start. **Warning **warning **Warning** you are about to read a story from a mind that's friends say, "saying your mind is firmly in the gutter, doesn't even begin to explain it." If you cannot deal with the twisted and disturbed, and I mean boy on boy is missing something twisted and disturbed, quiet reading this before you even start. Hope I haven't given to much away. And if you aren't going to heed my warnings, then please join me on this quest as we examine what love is. And also, please leave me little reminders, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

_**Chapter 1**_

It wasn't supposed to happen, they were my friends, Lily was my life. I was supposed to be able to walk away when the day came. I wasn't supposed to wake up with them that morning, and I wasn't supposed to ask them to take me away with them. I wasn't supposed to see his tux hanging against the door and remember where I was supposed to be. I shouldn't have dragged them into hungry kisses when I saw that tux. I shouldn't have begged them to take me away. I shouldn't have asked them to make me forget her. I shouldn't be acting like it was that morning that I made that choose, I shouldn't have made the choice the first time I did. It hasn't ever been a choice I regretted. I didn't regret it that first night, and I didn't regret it that last morning.

I stretched out my legs in front of me, hanging my ankles on the coffee table. The fire was dancing, casting a glow around the dark red and gold decorated room. My hand went up to scratch my head through my messy black hair, it didn't matter how much I tried to keep it neat it refused to cooperate. Across from me, one of my best friends sat in the other arm chair. His back was pressed against one arm, his legs hanging off of the other side. A book rested in his hands, but his eyes were trained on the fire. He brushed his long but neat sandy-brown hair behind his ear, revealing the three scars that deformed his face. Laying on his side across the couch separating the two arm chairs, was our other best friend. One of his legs stretched out, while the other bent so his knee pointed upwards. He propped his arm up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. His other arm folded against him, his forearm resting against the soft fabric of the couch.

"What are you reading this week Moony?" I asked. A part of me said that we should probably follow our fourth friend up to our dorm. He had left a couple of hours ago, as had the other students. It wasn't that we weren't tired, it was just that we didn't want to go to bed. I think a lot of sixteen-year-old boys have this problem.

"It's just this book I found in the back of the fiction section of the library." He said with a shrug. "I don't think the governors know it's even here. They probably would take it out, what with Malfoy's dad being the Head and everything. They're very conservative." He explained, still staring into the fire. My other friend laughed loudly at this.

"Moony, Malfoy isn't conservative, he is a fanatic. Pure-bloods this and that, he and my father would make great friends." He laughed. "Oh wait, they are...well I don't know if either of them know what the word friend means, but they are business partners." We laughed at our dark haired friend's comment.

"Why would the conservative fanatic want to take a book out of the library?" I asked turning back to the point of my conversation. "What is it about?" Moony turned so that his brown eyes locked with my hazel, glasses covered, eyes.

"It's about these two boys, that became friends, and fell in love, and had to deal with their differences while in school." He answers quickly, so that we wouldn't be able to comment until he was done. "I was just thinking about how similar their difference is to my furry little problem."

"You're cool, you're a werewolf." My other friend said before I could say anything. "You aren't gay."

"Are you saying that if I was gay I wouldn't be cool?" Moony asked, turning to look at him the best he could from his position. "Because what if I told you I actually was? What would you do Padfoot?"

"No," Padfoot said harshly as he sat up. "I wouldn't care if you were gay or not, and you'll always be Moony, always my best friend, always cool."

"Good," Moony growled as he looked back into the fire. Padfoot and I shared a look before turning back to stare at Moony. Padfoot had messed around with a lot of girls, he was the biggest player in the school. I had had a few girlfriends, but they all knew I would never stop chasing after my true love, Lily Evans. Even our friend that had gone up stairs a while ago had dated a few girls. Only Moony had never had a girlfriend. It would have made sense if he was gay. "Yeah, I am, problem?" Moony growled after having felt us watching him for a while. He didn't look at us while he said it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked leaning forward, my legs dropping off of the table, and my arms resting on my knees.

"Yeah, we can accept you for being a dark creature, I think we can accept you for having a different taste." Padfoot said, also staring at Moony intently.

"If I had told you in a different setting," Moony said, swinging his legs off of the arm of his chair and sitting in much the same style I was. "What would have been your first question?"

"How do you know?" I answered with little thought in the matter. It was a question I wanted answered right now.

"I like someone, and that someone is a guy." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Well, someones." He amended, looking away from us. We shared a confused look. He was confident enough to admit that he had a crush on someone, that was a guy, but he couldn't tell us who.  
"Well then, spit it out, who is it?" Padfoot ordered. Moony shook his head, and continued staring into the fire. "Moony, you have until the count of three to tell us who, well they are, or I'm going to tickle you." Padfoot threatened. "One," he held up his index finger. "Two," the middle followed. "Three," he didn't even get his ring finger up before he lunged towards our friend. As soon as Padfoot had Moony pinned, I got out of my chair and went to assist him.

"Come on Moony, out with it." I said as I pressed the spots on his sides I knew made him squirm. "Who are they? Tell us and we'll let you go." I offered, as he withered, begging for mercy.

"Ah," Padfoot yelled. "He's trying to use his super human strength, I won't be able to hold him Prongs. Tickle him more." Padfoot ordered, and I did. Increasing the torture, and causing Moony to beg more to be let go. "I think he's asking to be let go, Prongs. Do you think we should?" Padfoot asked, tossing me an evil smile.

"No," I growled. "Tell us Moony, come on, we promise to let you go."

"No, no, no." Moony cried, his head rolling to one side and then the other. "Please, stop Prongs. Please get off of me Padfoot." He begged until he forced his self to still, his eyes becoming large. I looked at Padfoot, who had also stilled and was wearing a similar expression on his face. I looked where their hips were connected and understanding dawned on me. "I'm sorry," Moony whispered, looking away from us.

I reached to drag his head back to face us, and as soon as he was looking at Padfoot, Padfoot leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Moony's. Moony pushed him away, and looked at him with a look of pain on his face. He slapped my hands away from his sides, and tried to get away from Padfoot. As soon as his shock of being pushed away wore off, Padfoot pinned Moony down again. The werewolf's hands being held above his head.

"Why did you push me away?" Padfoot asked, a sound of hurt lacing his voice.

"This isn't one of your games." Moony said looking away. I moved so that I knelt above his hands, placed my hands on his face, and made him look at Padfoot. "This is my life." Moony cried, thrashing his head, or at least trying to, so he could look away from Padfoot.

"I can feel that it isn't a game, but," Padfoot said before he rolled his hips against Moony. "Does it feel like I want to play a game." Moony sucked in a breathe, his eyes growing wide again. "It's Prongs and I." Padfoot answered for Moony, I let his face go so that he could nod his agreement with the assumption. Padfoot turned to look at me, and I pushed him away from Moony, just enough that I could see the boy below us face.

Moony knew that it was my turn to lead, and so kept his eyes glued to my movements. I leaned down and gently kissed him upside down. At first I just pressed my lips gently to his, waiting until he pushed back. As soon as he was participating I slipped my tongue out and traced his top lips. He sighed and his mouth parted enough for me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I touched the tips of our tongues together, and lead his in a slow dance. When I pulled away I tugged his bottom lip between my teeth, and heard him moan.

"Padfoot, let me have one of his hands." I commanded, and Padfoot handed me one of his captures. I pressed Moony's long hand against the ache building in my pants.

"Does it feel like I'm kidding around, or joking?" I asked gruffly, pressing his hand against my ache a little harder. Padfoot took his other capture and held it against his own bulge. "Does it feel like we're kidding around?" I asked again. Moony shook his hand, and gave us both a nice squeeze. Padfoot groaned, and I called out Moony's true name, "Remus."

"What do you want from me?" Moony asked, trying to take his hands away from us. I held onto his wrist, not wanting him to lose the contact.

"Maybe it's what we want to do to you?" Padfoot asked. as he rolled his erection against Moony's. "Maybe we would like to make you feel good. Would you like that?" Moony nodded slowly, warily. I leaned back down to kiss him softly, wanting him to know that it was okay, that he was safe. I ran my hands through his hair, lifting his head to lay it in my lap.

Padfoot undid the button and zipper of Moony's school slacks, tugging them and his boxers to his knees. Scars ran up his legs that tugged at my heart when I saw them. Padfoot ran his tongue over the scars, making his way closer and closer to Moony. I kept running my hands through his hair, making sure that he was relaxed. Just before he took Moony into his mouth, I called to him.

"Padfoot, take it slow." I told him. "It's Moony, it isn't one of your bimbos." I reminded him, hoping he would realize that this was one of the people he cared about most in this world. Padfoot looked up and me and nodded. Knealing, Padfoot settled his self over Moony's legs and started to rub his hips slowly. Moony watched Padfoot entranced, and I watched Moony bewitched.

"Moony" Padfoot asked in a low voice. "How long have you wanted me?" He asked running his finger over a long scar.

"Um..." Moony gulped. I kissed him, passing him some courage. "Since we were thirteen." He answers. "I've liked you since we were thirteen."

"Did you start liking me then too," I ask, and he nods. "So, has it always been Pad and I then?" He nods again. "Even when you were making yourself come?" I ask darkly, running my hand from his hair down his neck, and back up. He nods with a shuttered breathe. Padfoot takes one of Moony's hands, licks his hand, wraps his hand around Moony, and Moony's hand around his. "Show him what he's done to you." I command Moony. "Show him how you like it." Moony gulps, and I watch his Adam's apple bob.

He started them off slow, with a few moans as they passed over his sensitive spots. Every once in a while he would turn their hands in a corkscrew motion. When the first drop appeared at his head Padfoot's thumb brushed against it, and Moony sucked in a sharp breath. Moony moaned, Padfoot said words of encouragement, and I continued my ministrations. Sometimes I would lean down and steal a kiss, especially when he moaned.

"Call out to him," I ordered. I wanted to hear him calling to Padfoot as they brought him closer to his edge.

"Sirius," he moaned, as they brushed their thumbs over the line on the underside of him. He whimpered, and called out again. "Sirius, Sirius, Padfoot, Sirius." I felt myself twitching. His brown eyes were shining in his pleasure. Their hands locked together rubbing him up and down made me want to take him in my mouth. Padfoot's gray eyes had turned black as he showed Moony how much he cared for him.

Padfoot and I had had sex with a number of the girls around the school. We were the most popular boys in the school. We couldn't go a week without someone petitioning us to take their virginity. None of them mattered to us half as much as the boy we were spurring to his climax did. We were sixteen year old boys, we didn't know what love was but, we knew we were closer to finding it together than we were separately.

"I want to hear you call to Prongs," Padfoot said as he flicked Moony's head with his thumb again.

"James," Moony sighed. "Sirius, James, Padfoot, Prongs." He chanted. I felt myself twitch as I listened to the boy in my lap pair my name with the boy bringing him to his high. Moony whimpered and started to buck against Padfoot's hand. Moony's own hands had moved to clutch at the carpet a while back. Padfoot used his other hand to rub Moony's sack, and brought more pleasured sounds to his throat. I felt myself growing tighter as those sounds paired with my name chanted at me to spill myself.

"What can we do to make it better for you baby?" I asked, hoping that I could pull back the need to come until after he did if I spoke. Moony whimpered, and looked at us, keeping with his chant he called to Padfoot and then to me.

"Kiss," he whimpered. I leaned back down and gave him a soft kiss. He shook his head, no. Padfoot leaned up, keeping his ministrations going, and placed a hungry kiss against Moony's lips. He shook his head when Padfoot allowed him to pull away. "Kiss," he said flicking his eyes between Padfoot and myself. With his hand still pumping Moony, my hands still digging through Moony's hair, Padfoot and I leaned up and kissed each other passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance. "Sirius, James," Moony screamed as he shot out, shooting us both in the necks. I pulled away and licked Moony's essence off of Padfoot's neck. Padfoot returned the favor, before leaning down to clean Moony up. Moony sighed hard when he finished coming off of his high.

I stood up, pulling Moony with me. Padfoot slipped Moony's pants back on him when he was standing. Before we started to walk away, Padfoot pulled me into a hungry kiss, both of our hands still attached to Moony's. Padfoot rolled his bulge in his pants against mine. Rolling and bucking against mine while we kissed eventually he lead us to find our highs as well. I shouted his name, he shouted mine, and we squeezed Moony's hands as we came against each other. Weakly we pulled Moony to us. Padfoot slammed his lips against Moony's, and I found a sweet spot on his neck to kiss and suck until my energy was regained.

When we got to our dorm, Padfoot stopped us from crawling into our beds. He flicked his wand at two of the beds close together, his and Moony's, and they sat side by side. With another flick of his wand he had merged the two beds into one large one. We all quickly got ready for bed, and when I started to make my way to my bed, Moony and Padfoot pulled me to the large bed. Padfoot put Moony in the middle of us, and we all snuggled in closely together for a long night of sleep. Padfoot and I curled into Moony's sides, our arms locking together on his stomach. Moony wrapped his arms around our shoulders and held us tightly to him. For a brief moment I was reminded of pictures where two hot babes wrapped their selves around a big, burly guy. Moony, Padfoot, and I curling together for a nice night of sleep was more than just that. I wasn't going to say that I was in love with them, not like I was in love with Lily, but it was still more. It wasn't just something primal and old, or something I was going to say I was born with. I still wanted Lily, I just wanted to show my best friends how I felt about them as well.

**A/N: **So maybe it isn't that twisted and disturbed. I personally think they are kinda cute together. Whay do you think? Twisted? Disturbed? Cute? You want them too? (You know what I mean.) Please, click that little button, just a little "hi Redneckwriter," will do. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaiemer: **James, Sirius, and Remus belong to the great British author J.K. Rowling, not the lowly twisted mind of some not even a real author in some state in the... you know... States

**A/N: **I've warned, you've read the first chapter. It's twisted, and it'll just keep getting more and more twisted. By the way, for those of you that couldn't quiet tell whose point of view this story is from, it's James'. I hope you all continue to enjoy the derangement that is my mind, and please leave all of your nice reviews, and if you want to leave a not so nice one, those are welcome as well.

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning I woke with my arm swung over Remus and Sirius' waists. Remus had turned in the night so that he was wrapped around me, his head being used as a pillow by mine. His face was burrowed in the crease where my neck meets my shoulder. Sirius' was spooning Remus from behind and his arm reached around Moony to wrap around me. Our arms touched, his falling over the thumb side of mine.

It took me a moment in my drowsiness to feel the sobs coming from the body beside me. My shoulder was damp from the tears that had been spilling from his eyes.

"Baby, whats' wrong?" I asked running the hand that had his head cradled through his hair. He tried to pull away, but found he could only sit up a little in order to achieve that goal.

"Hey love, what's going on?" Sirius asked sleepily as he sat up. He reached to place his hand on Remus' shoulder, but Remus pulled away.

"Don't call me that." He ordered, and I tried to reach out to him again. "Don't touch me." Okay, now I was getting mad. We kissed him, jerked him off, and slept with him in our arms last night. This is how he reacts the next morning, like it didn't mean a damn thing to him.

"Didn't last night mean a thing to you?" I growled. It had to have, it meant something to me, and I was sure I was straight. Well at least I was until I found out that my best friends, my best guy friends could get me worked up at a moments notice. I believe the correct term for me would be bisexual, I still wanted girls, Lily for instance.

"It meant everything to me." Remus shot, his back still turned to us. I could hear the implication in his tone. I couldn't have him thinking that, so I reached for him, ignoring his protests, and pulled his back hard against my chest. I put my chin on his shoulder, and turned to place a soft kiss on his neck. Sirius moved just as quickly so that he was facing Remus, and took our boy's hands into his own.

"Do you think we would have done it if we didn't feel the same way?" Sirius asked, reaching to brush a lock of brown hair behind Remus' ear. He used the same ear that my face was beside, and I reached out to nip at his hand gently. He smiled, and brushed his fingers against my jaw and then Remus'.

"What about all of your girls?" He asked reveling in the contact, but refusing to look at Sirius.

"They mean nothing compared to you." Sirius said, taking Remus' chin in between his thumb and forefinger and forcing him to look up. I placed another kiss beside on his neck, hoping he felt my agreement with the simple gesture.

"Even Lily?" He asked in the smallest voice he had used all morning. I looked up and saw the Sirius was glaring at me. I knew he was saying that I better answer correctly or else. Or else very rarely meant I could find other friends, but this time I knew it did. If I was to say that Remus wasn't as important as a girl that constantly degraded me, and made me feel like a worthless piece of shit, only to need Remus and the others build my ego back up, I could find other friends.

"If Lily were to come up to me at breakfast, say she had thought about my offer, and said she accepted, I would tell her she was too late. I found someone else, someone better." I answered truthfully.

Remus loved me for me, and I loved him for him. He loved the prankster, even when I was a bit of a bully. I loved the bookworm, studier, prankster. People might think that Remus didn't really belong with the Marauders, might think that he was too mature for us. We knew better then that, had learned the hard way a few times. We also loved Sirius, our couldn't give a shit, don't mess with the people I love, prankster. There was definitely a common theme with us. Sure there was one more of us, but he was our faithful lapdog. He was the kind of person that had to find his identity in those around him. Remus, Sirius, and I were the kinds of people that had strong personalities our self, but when we paired them together, we were unstoppable.

"Now, where was I ?" I mused, rubbing my thumb up and down Remus' bare side. "Ah yes, good morning baby," I said pressing my lips against his pulse point, slipping my tongue out to lick at it, and sucking at the beat, beat, beat.

"Yes, good morning love," Sirius said as he leaned forward and caught the other side of Remus' neck with his own lips. I felt his hand find the ends of my hair. I thought that having a short hair cut would help with the mess that my hair always wished to be at, so my hair ended near the top of my neck. Remus' hair ended just at the top part of his collar, barely touching it. Sirius' had smooth straight hair that he kept just past his collar, barely an inch longer that Remus.

Remus' head fell back when Sirius and I both made a move against his neck that felt particularly good. He didn't know whether to call out to me or to Sirius, and ended up drowning us both in the sound of his pleasure filled moan. I don't know it that sound effected Sirius quiet the same way as it did me. I leaned us all up so that I could uncross my legs, and kneel instead behind Remus. I was a master, I decided, when my lips didn't leave Remus' pulse point once. I rolled my hips agaisnt Remus back, wanting him to feel what his sounds were doing to me. It just increased the noises he was making.

Not to be outdone, Sirius crawled closer, so that he was knelling at Remus side. Again his lips never left Remus' neck, but this did not make me feel any less a master. Sirius was a declared sex god all around the school. This time he was just Remus and I's sex god. Remus wrapped an arm around the back of Sirius' legs loosely, when Sirius rolled his hip against Remus as well. Remus moaned as we both sucked at his pulse point and rolled our hips together. Working as a team, Sirius and I pulled Remus up so that he was also knelling on the bed with us.

"I want to do it this time Padfoot," I said when both Sirius and I's hands met just above Remus' ache. Sirius locked eyes with me for a moment, dragging his tongue up the side of Remus' neck, in a way that made me wonder which one I really wanted to tease at that moment, before nodding. With his hand moved back up to rub against Remus' upper body, I continued my mission.

Slowly I slipped my hands down his pajama bottoms, red silk with a gold strip around the waistband and down the sides of the legs. I smiled against his neck when I felt that he hadn't bothered to wear boxers as he slept beside me. I ran my hand down his front, feeling how hard I had gotten him that morning. I cupped my hand over his head, and rolled a circle around him that made him call out to me. I circled my fingers around him, and slowly moved up and down him, listening to the spots that made him, moan, whimper, sigh, and groan.

He went to grab my wrist and force me to move faster. He found all that did was make me stop all together. He let go and slowly I began to move again, but I was soon moving at the speed he wanted. When I went to flick my thumb against his head, he shouted for Sirius. Sirius had bit into Remus neck at the same time I had made my new movement. Remus soon found that if he called our boy's name I would move faster for him. He kept up a stead chant of, "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius," as I spurred him closer and closer to his edge.

Sirius listened as I brought Remus further along to the sound of his name, and rolled and rubbed his hip against Remus' hard side. He had let go of Remus neck, placing his forehead against the side of Remus', and breathed deeply in his ear. Remus moved his arm back in between them, and placing his hand against Sirius' ache, rubbed him on the outside of his soft pants.

"Ah, fuck, Remus," Sirius shouted as Remus cried. "Sirius, God, James!" I didn't realize it, being to engrossed in what I was doing to my love, but I had rolled and rubbed myself on his back and when they came with each others names, I cried, "Moony, Padfoot." Together we fell forward as our climaxes took over our bodies. Remus fell with his front agaisnt the bed. My positition behind him, caused me to fall on top of him with my head on the side of his neck Sirius had played with during the morning. Sirius fell across us.

"Um," a small voice called from the other side of the curtains of our large bed. "Tell me I just had an awful nightmare that would explain why I just heard, "Ah, fuck, Remus, Sirius, God, James, Moony, Padfoot," in sex pleased voices?"

We stalled as we remembered that, even thought the bed seemed like its very own room, we weren't actually alone. We burst out laughing as the sexiest noises we could think of hearing turned into a joke coming from our other friend.

"Pete," I said when I regained control of myself.

"Y...yes," Peter asked frightened.

"We have something we need to tell you." Remus said softly.

"Oh god," Peter gasped. "You three are in a polygamous same-sex relationship aren't you?"

"Yep," Remus and I answered softly. Laughing from saying the same thing at the same time, we turned to each other and stole a soft kiss.

"Oh, um, well, good for you." Peter stuttered, from his side of the room. We could all imagine him curled into a ball near his headboard, hoping he could get away from us quickly before he caught some sort of disease. He did this whenever the three of us burst into a loud laughing fit from something he didn't understand.

"You okay with that Worm?" Sirius asked, before growling at us to kiss him as well.

"Yeah, sure, it's weird." He answered. "But as long as you three are happy, and I don't have to be a part of it, whatever floats your boat." He assured, even though the shakiness of his voice made him sound not as okay with it as he tried to sound "Well, I don't know if you know, but it is almost eight. I know that Remus likes to already be down for breakfast by now, so yeah." He told us. We couldn't see the clocks with our bed curtains pulled. "I'm hopping me in the shower, please don't join me." We all laughed at how scarred we had our friend.

"Well, we've told Worm." I said once Sirius had gotten off of me, so I could get off of Remus.

"I would gladly go shout this from the Astronomy Tower, if you wanted me to." Sirius said looking at Remus.

"I would join him." I agreed. "It's up to you. What do you want to do?" I asked Remus. Both Sirius and I stared at him intently. To say that we would go shout it from the Astronomy Tower, so that the whole school could hear, showed how serious Sirius and I were.

"Worm is right, it is weird." He answered in a small voice. We knew what he was going to say, but we'd rather him finish, just in case he wanted to surprise us. "And I'm already enough of a freak."

"Remus," I snapped when he dared to bring that into this.

"Don't," Sirius growled, reminding Remus we would not take kindly to him speaking of it in such a manner.

"It's true, I am a freak. Get over it, accept it." Remus bit back at our warnings.

"We have," I glared. "But we don't see you that way."

"You are not a freak." Sirius growled. "You are Remus, Moony. Our best friend, and the boy we love. If you don't want the world to know, fine, say that. Don't bring in your furry little problem. That is a part of who you are, we don't just love the human part, we love you. All of you." I nodded my agreement sharply to the end of Sirius' speech.

"Fine," Remus agreed, only to get away from the turn our conversation had taken. "It's only September, can we just, keep it the four of us this year? See what happens with us? If we still want this after the summer, we can tell them then." He offered. We agreed.

I guess that is where the mistakes started happening. I would never say that being with them was a mistake. Being with them were the happiest times of my life. It was agreeing to keep us a secret that was the mistake. If that hadn't have happened, the other mistakes wouldn't have happened. It was a domino effect. Hit one, hit all the others.

As soon as Peter had bid us good-bye, we all hurried to get ready. In need of a shower, but running out of time, we all hopped in together. Sirius went to get Remus started again, but he smacked his hand away, and showered. For a moment I remembered all of the times we had showered together previously. We had always said we were brothers, and that it was more time saving as well as environmentally conservative to shower together. With this rememberence in my head, I pinned Remus against the back wall while Sirius rinsed his hair.

"You little trickster," I growled in his ear. I felt him gulp, and knew that his eyes had widened. "You came up the "it's more environmentally conservative to shower together."

"Yes," he said softly. I rolled my hips against him. "I didn't mean to use it that way, and if you paid attention you would have known I never watched."

"Now I can't believe that." Sirius said, tapping my shoulder, and letting me use the water. He took up my position of pinning Remus back. "I watched, and we all know I was a declared straight."

"I watched," I said as I watched the water droplets roll down them. Sirius and I shared a dark look at this admittance.

"Yes but you two are perverts." Remus said, trying to loosen Sirius' hold. "You watched to see who had the bigger cock. I would have watched for..." he trailed off.

"Entertainment purposes." Sirius offered with a waggle of his brow. Remus gulped again, and nodded his head.

"Like I'm doing now," he growled, gaining back some confidence as he watched me rub the soap on my body. I stopped, catching his eye, smirked, and held out the wash clothe. Sirius turned around at this, grabbed his wash clothe, got the soap into a nice lather, and started rubbing my back. Remus snatched the clothe out of my hand, and started to cover my front in circles of soap. I held up my arms and relaxed in the feel of them washing me.

When I was rinsed, Sirius and I turned our attentions back to Remus, and returned the favor. After Remus was cleaned, we treated Sirius in the same manner. That morning we came up with a tradition that would last that first year of our relationship. The next morning we added a hair washing train. Our showers usually lasted an hour after that first day, but it wasn't because of the actual showering part. We also had a tradition of kissing each other before we walked out of the dorm room.

In our dorm, or when we were alone, we always were touching and kissing and messing around. When others were around we went back to the Marauders, friends that were closer than brothers. Even then we did things that a careful observer would have noticed showed we weren't just friends. In the Great Hall our feet would always be touching in a three-way game of footsie. In the halls our hands would casually brush against the others. In class we sat closer together, not close enough to be touching, except for our feet, but still closer. We would also pass notes that drove the others crazy. Messages like, "I want you now," or "Binns is boring, I want to duck under the table and suck you." or "How quiet do you think you could be if I wanked you?" These notes usually ended with us ducking into a alcove behind a tapestry for a quick romp after class.

No one every was a close enough observer, and most things stayed the same between the Marauders. Peter was the only one that knew, and since we weren't obvious about it, he was able to act normal. Even when the four of us were around, we had enough respect for him to not make him too uncomfortable. We still sat on the same bed, touching each other by holding hands, or having our legs or feet or something next to each others. This he was able to get used to fairly quickly. The first time Sirius slipped and kissed Remus then kissed me moments later, was when Peter had his first real issue.

We were sitting in our dorm, talking about the latest prank that had gone off with out a hitch, when Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus. Knowing that we were gay together, Peter blinked and continued saying whatever he had been saying. When Sirius leaned down and kissed me Peter stumbled. "Sorry," he said, even though Remus and I were both looking at Sirius as though he were the one that needed to apologize. "It's just, you kissed him, and then turned around and kissed him. That's not normal." He said it so nonchalantly that the four of us had to burst out in laughter. He hadn't even stuttered.

**A/N: **Please remember to click that little button, I lover getting your guys reviews, they make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter couldn't belong to me, I'm only creative enough to steal J.K. Rowling's world, not come up with something like it myself.

**A/N: **I hope you are all enjoying it so far. So, since I don't have a life I can easily post a chapter a day instead of those authors that post once a week. Here's the thing, I will only post a chapter after I have gotten 3 reviews. Who knows, maybe if I get six or more reviews in the same day, I might even post an extra chapter that day.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**October 1976**_

It had been over a month and half since we three had what...gotten together? Well we had always been together, probably always loving each other just never knowing what kind of love we had for each other. Started going out? Where exactly were we going, our dorm, alcoves in the hall and library, the lake and only if we found a good hiding spot? Hooking up? That sounds so... I don't know, I don't want to sound like a girl, but it doesn't even begin to describe what we were doing. We couldn't say became a couple either, there were three of us. Anyways, it had been a month and half since we started doing whatever the hell we were doing.

We had gone through one full moon already that year, and it was one of his easiest. I don't know why the October one was different, neither did he. It was, it was so hard on him. Moony had tried to rip his leg off half of the time, and after he had slammed me into the wall, and knocked Padfoot unconscious under the table, nearly succeeded. Padfoot woke up quickly, and we managed to keep him from hurting his self too badly. The proof of his attempts was currently flowing down Remus' leg.

I was sitting with my back against the staircase, one leg stuck out in front of me, the other bent. My arms rested on my knee, my chin on them. Sirius was still in Padfoot's shape, and was laying next to Remus, trying to keep him warm with Padfoot's fur. Remus was lying on his back, one arm over his eyes, the others palm rested on his heart. The cut on his leg was almost healed, and a long trail of blood ran from his hip down to his ankle. I cleaned and wet a piece of ripped up curtain, and started to wipe the blood off of my love. I hated to see him bloodied and bruised, the scars I found damn sexy, the blood hurt my heart.

I heard Remus start to stir, and smiled when he turned his head and kissed Padfoot on the nose. Padfoot flicked his tongue out and licked Remus on the nose. I laughed when Remus turned and wiped his nose on the pillow we had put under his head, mumbling about dog germs. Sirius transformed back, and licked Remus' nose again. He asked if that was better, and Remus surprised us both by saying that he was licking the wrong part of his body.

"Did he just say?" I trailed off, my face formed into an expression of shock.

"He did," Sirius said with a mischievous smirk. I knew, when I saw the glint in his eye, what he was planning on doing. "Do you think that would make you feel better, love? Do you think it would make it hurt less?"

"I don't know, maybe you should do it, and see." Remus replied. He was too weak to sit up on his elbows like he usually did when he was in this situation, so instead he just put his hands behind his head. Sirius moved down to do as Remus requested, but Remus stopped him. "No, both of you, lick me." He ordered. We'd never tried that before. One of us sucking the other off, and the one getting sucked sucking another, we'd tried. It wasn't possible for two of us to suck the same one at the same time. Sure we could take turns, which is something else we had tried. We had never tried to get another one to come while two of us licked him. I was intrigued to find out how this would go, and when I looked at Sirius, so was he.

Taking the sides of him that we were already sitting on, Sirius and I leaned over and trailed our tongues down him at the same slow speed. He obviously didn't know what to expect either when he cried out a cuss, something it usually took a while for us to get him to do. He'd start off usually with soft moans or whimpers, and when we built him up he'd cuss. Remus didn't cuss anywhere but the bed, and it always was a jolt straight to my building aches when that sweet, innocent mouth reminded me how not sweet or innocent it was.

We listened to the cues we had found his different sounds to mean as we licked up and down his sides. Every time we got to the top we'd trail our tongues against him, and flick them against each other. We knew he lic\ked watching us kiss, we'd learned that the first night when he came because of us doing so. It definitely added to the pleasure only we could bring him.

We had had a conversation once about how he had only ever wanted us, how he had only been with us. Sometimes he had been with just me, some of those Sirius had watched, others he hadn't. Sometimes he had been with just Sirius, some of those I had watched, others I hadn't. He had mentioned it casually, that we were the only ones he had ever wanted, only ones he had ever been with. He didn't know that it would make us want him even more to tell us that. It had, and we'd shown him just how much we liked the idea that it had always been us.

Eventually he called out to us, and I wrapped my lips over the top of him, and he shot his self deep into my throat. That first night he had come on Sirius and I's necks. That morning we had all come in our own pants. Many times we had come in our mouths because we had been sucked to completion. Many other times our shower water had washed our come away before we could see where it landed. When we actually went through with a threat of wanking one of our loves off in class, they had to come in their pants. It was my personal favorite to wank them and put my mouth over them when they came, taking it all down my throat. I loved the taste of them, but I thought that it was easier to watch their faces while I brought them to their highs if I wanked them. This combination made what I did to Remus that morning my favorite.

When I pulled away, and Remus eased away from his high, Sirius grabbed me into a hungry kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, trying to find any and all of the taste of Remus that still lingered. I smiled when he pulled away, and watched him move so that he knelt above Remus' head. I threw one of my legs over Remus' so that I could straddle him. I watched as Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus for a while, Remus clutching at the back of Sirius' head keeping him locked in place. When Sirius pulled away, I gave Remus a moment to breathe before leaning down so that my forearms were on either side of his head. He didn't even give me the chance before he buried his hands in my messy hair and pulled me into another hungry kiss. When we both needed air, he let me go, but kept me in a place where he could see both Sirius and I.

"I love you, I love you." He said. Sirius and I's eye grew wide. We hadn't said that yet. I called him baby, and Sirius called him love. Sometimes when I needed a term to describe them with I said love, friend wasn't enough. I called Peter my friend, and I wasn't going to do what I did with them to him. I didn't use lover, that was a term I was waiting until we had actual one of us being inside the other sex. We hadn't done that yet, we hadn't had to. We were waiting for something, even though I don't know what.

I wanted to tell them I loved them. I just wasn't sure if they were both ready to hear it. Remus would have been able to say something like, "I care about you James," if he wasn't ready to say "I love you." Sirius on the other hand wouldn't have taken it well if he wasn't ready to hear it. He would have felt like the girl if I was to tell him before he was ready, and that would have made him mad. So I had waited. Remus was the one that had always known he loved us, it was fitting that he was the first to say it. The way he said it was to both of us at the same time, something only Remus could pull off.

"I love you too," I said looking down at Remus, and turning my head up I said, "I love you." Looking Sirius in his eyes so that he knew it wasn't like the few times I had said I loved him when he was just my best friend.

"I love you too," Sirius said, also looking at me so that I understood what we had now was even more important than what we had had once. He looked down at Remus and sighed, "I love you too." Completing the circle.

Remus pulled me down hard, kissing me, and then letting me go only enough that he could kiss Sirius as well. I tried to roll to the side or something, but he refused to let me leave my position above him. Sirius moved to our side, laying so that he faced us, he cradled Remus' head with one arm, and threw his other across my back.

We hadn't been able to lay together for long, even though we all wished we could spend the whole day right where we were. Soon we heard the door that lead from the Whomping Willow being pushed open, and Sirius and I had to hurry up the stairs before we were caught. No one knew that we were animagi that spent the full moon with Remus. We were trying to keep the secret about our relationship as well, but we could have easily just rolled to the side if we didn't want someone expecting that.

"Mr. Lupin, I was starting to get worried. You are usually in my office an hour before now. Was it that bad?" We heard the voice of the school nurse float up the stairs. Sirius and I shared a look, yes it was an awful night for him. Remus being Remus though...

"It wasn't too bad, I must have just slept later than I planned. I'm not even in that much pain." He answered.

"Still, I'd like to get you to the hospital wing and checked out before we decide if you can go to your classes today." Madam Pomprey said. We heard moving around downstairs, and then the opening and closing of the passage door.

"Little liar isn't he?" I asked looking at Sirius from our place in the ripped apart bedroom.

"Yes," Sirius said as he walked to take a seat on the bed. "I hate it when Moony is that awful." He cried as he sat down hard. "I don't know how he can joke about the pain, but act as though he's a freak the next day. I wish there was something we could do to ease the pain."

"Me too," I said sitting beside him. "More then pleasuring him while he is in pain that is." Sirius nodded with a small smile. He laid his head against my shoulder, and breathe deeply. "I know love," I mused running my hand through his hair. "They're probably far enough away by now that we can sneak out." I said after we just sat in silence for awhile.

"Yes that is what I want to do." He said sarcastically. "Go to class, where I have to act like Remus and you didn't tell me you love me. Where I have to act like you are nothing more or less then my best friend. Where I have to act like I don't want you two every minute of every day." I closed my eyes as he spoke, just enjoying the feel of him against me. That was one of the things I loved about Sirius, he was able to boil every problem down to a line or two. Hoping that those two lines would be enough to know where the solution lied. Sometimes it worked, others it didn't. This time it didn't.

I tipped his face up so that I could catch his lips into a kiss. I wished I could make him feel better, just like we were able to make Remus feel better. I wondered how Remus would feel if I was to go inside of Sirius when he wasn't there the first time. Even though Remus was the one that wanted this first, was the one that told us he loved us first, I was still the leader in our relationship. I thought it would mean more if our first times were actually separate, one-on-one times. The first time I was with Sirius, the first time I was with Remus. The first time Remus and Sirius were together. Then we could have the first time we were with each other, the three of us.

With that decision made, and praying that Remus would see it that way later, I pressed Sirius to the bed. He whimpered as I let his mouth go and instead turned to kiss down his chin and neck. When we turned from our animals into people the clothes we had been wearing were just as they were when we became animals. It had been a school day the day before and Sirius was still in his dress shirt, though the tie had been lost as soon as the final bell had rung. As I kissed down his neck I pushed away several of the buttons, just enough to have given my hand a head start as my lips traced a trail down his body. When the final bell had rung his shirt had also come out of his waistband, which made it easier for me to undo and push from his shoulders.

"James," he gasped as my hands went to start on his belt buckle. "What is your plan?" He asked his hands stroking my hair. I smiled softly at him and hoped that my look alone was enough to explain. We liked talking dirty and telling each other just what we were planning on doing to each other, but I didn't want to do that this time. I didn't want it to be one of our fucks, I wanted to make love to him, to my best friend. "Remus?"

"Can have us both on his own later, right now I want you. I want to show you how much I love you Sirius." I answered. He nodded understanding my logic. I continued where I left off, undoing his belt, his button, and his zipper. Rolling his pants down, I said a silent thank-you that we remember to take our shoes off when we get to the Shack. I didn't want to deal with laces and socks right then. As he kicked his pants off of his ankles, I crawled back up his body. Placing soft kisses along his legs as I moved back up. I drew him into my mouth, rolled my tongue along him, and let him go as I finished my path, kissing him when I reached his lips again.

"Do you want me inside you?" I asked, giving him the option of bottom or top. He nodded that he wanted me to top, and I smiled. Sirius was the most dominant person I had ever met. The only person he ever let have any control over him was me. "Turn over." I said, and he raised his brow before doing just that. I wasn't taking him from behind, I wanted to watch his face. I just needed to ready him.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and cast a spell I had read about in a book that really had no business being in a school library. Standing over him, I started rubbing his shoulders, knowing him like I did, I knew he had a questioning face that was slowly being replaced with an expression of "heaven". I leaned down and kissed the spot on his back just where his neck ended, and slid my hands down massaging any spot that felt a little tight. As I massaged him I kissed down his spine until I reached the small of his back. I rubbed my knuckles there, knowing from the years I had been his best friend and the weeks I had been his...well I guess I could use lover now, that this was his "oh, yeah spot." His leg even twitched like Padfoot's did when scratched right there.

I knelt on the bed and pressed kisses against the inside of his thighs and on his smooth cheeks. Remus and I were the kind of boys people said didn't have an ass. Sirius was the other kind, the one with that slight bump that entranced your attention. With my hands on both of his cheeks I opened him a little and breathed a gasp of air into him. "Fuck," he shouted and I did it again. I trailed my tongue across his backside, giving him a hickey right on the dimple of his left cheek, and nibbled at the spot right behind his sack. I ran my tongue up and down the crease listening to the sounds that had driven me crazy for weeks.

When I felt him relax I tapped him once with my tongue, and heard him sigh my name. Pushing it slowly in and pulling it back out caused him to moan. I kept this up for a while, slowly pushing in and out, twirling it around and around. Listening to him beg me for more, either with my name or the sounds I had started to love hearing. I could have stayed there forever, by then he did the one thing he really, really shouldn't have done.

"James, want you," he sighed, and I stopped with my tongue pushed as far as it could go inside him. Keeping my hands on his cheeks, giving me the perfect space to slide myself into, I backed away. Raising myself into a knelling position behind him, he flipped his self over before I could enter him. I smiled as he raised his legs to his chest giving me an easy advantage as I slipped inside of him. I slowly moved in and out of him, feeling him tighten and relax against me. As he got used to the feeling of me being inside him he started to raise his hip to meet me, pushing me deeper into him. He wrapped his legs around me, and tried to pull me into him faster than I was moving.

"I thought you wanted me to be inside of you?" I laughed, slowing my speed even more.

"I do, I just want you to move fucking faster." He growled, and I slammed myself into him. "Much better." He sighed as he raised to meet me again.

"Call for him." I commanded in his ear. Even if Remus wasn't with us, he was still a part of us. It wasn't just Sirius and I, Remus and I, or Sirius and Remus, it was the three of us. Three parts of a whole. Separate and complete by their selves, but unstoppable when they were combined.

"Remus," Sirius sighed as I slammed into him again, and I did the same. Our eyes were locked so that we knew who was really moving against us, but our voices called for the other that we longed to be with us. Sirius' hands slid down my back, and he pressed a finger inside me, soaked from the sweat he had gathered as it ran down my back. He entered it just as we called for our other love, and I knew he was trying to imitate his finger being Remus pushing inside of me. The image spurred me on to increase the movements I made inside of Sirius.

"James," he cried as I called out, "Sirius." His load spread across our stomachs as I shot deep inside of him. I crashed down on top of his stomach, and laid much as I had laid above Remus earlier that morning. I turned my face when he turned his, and we caught each other in a kiss that reminded the other of the things we had said that morning. "I love you."

**A/N: **Oh, so sweet? I'm lost? How are you feeling about this chapter? Remember I only need 3 reviews and you can see what our boys get up to next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, belong to J.K. Rowling, I just take them out of the toy box and make them do dirty things to each other.

**A/N: **First thing I'm going to say is, wow, I got three reviews in like less than two hours of posting chapter 3, so y'all get a reward! Sadly, this reward does not have a bottom Remus. Darn, not much of a reward, but believe me, I get three more reviews and you get chapter five, and it is H...O...T...HOT!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**October 1976 **_

That night Sirius, Remus, and I crawled into our room of a bed. Sirius and I sat facing Remus, as Remus crawled under the covers and readied himself to go to sleep. When he turned around and saw us staring at him, he pulled the covers over his legs and raised his brow.

"We need to talk." I said, and cringed as his eyes grew wide at the dreaded four words. "Not like that," I assured quickly. "I love you remember?" He nodded his head. "Then why would I want to end this. I love this, I love being yours, I love being Sirius'."

"I love you too, so what's the matter?" Remus said, the brow that had dropped in worry back up.

"Well after you left this morning, Sirius and I didn't go straight off to class." I told him. Sirius looked at me wondering why I was doing all the talking. I shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to." Remus said. "I left you two in a building all by yourselves, and you think I expected you to go straight to class. No way that happened, you two can't even be in a classroom by yourselves and not fool around." We all laughed at that. We had put a silencio charm around our curtains a while ago and had never taken it off. Peter could only hear us if one of the curtains was opened.

"What if we told you we did more than just fooled around?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him intently, and he looked a little saddened by that. I knew he feared that one day Sirius and I would come to him and say, "well this month or so has been fun, but you must remember we're straight, so this has to end now. Hope you got us out of your system." That was never going to happen though, I at least had become addicted to him.

"I was thinking about it, and our bodies aren't used to being invaded like that." I said, sounding more like a doctor than a lover. "I was thinking that we could get used to it if we," I motioned to Sirius and myself, "us," I motioned between Remus and I, " and you," I motioned between Sirius and Remus, "did it once separately before we did it all together. What do you think?"

Remus thought about it for a minute, and I hoped he saw my logic. That way he wouldn't be hurt as much as he looked. Slowly that look of hurt went away as a look of understanding took it's place. "I think that is really intimate." I breathed a breathe of relief as he saw it my way, Sirius tackled him, and I looked at my other guy confused.

"I get him first," Sirius said with a large grin, and Remus and I burst into laughs.

"Leave it to Sirius," Remus said.

"To take something serious," I continued.

"And make it not serious." Remus finished, and again we laughed.

"Never mind," Sirius said letting Remus go. "I don't want him anymore. He makes fun of my name." He started to move back to my side.

"So do I, now what are you going to do?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I'm going to go find a girl." He huffed as he started to make his way off of our bed. Remus and I tackled him with a growl.

"Your going to go find a girl?" Remus growled looking down at him with a look that told him he was ours.

"No," he said weakly.

"You think a girl can kiss you as well as we can kiss you?" I growled, a similar look as Remus' on my face.

"No," Sirius said even weaker.

"You think a girl can suck you as good as we can?" Remus growled, his hand trailing down to Sirius' crotch.

"No," Sirius breathed shakily as Remus rubbed against him.

"You think a girl can fuck you as good as we can?" I growled, and my hand trialed down to his crotch and passed moving under him to touch the crack of his ass through his pajama bottoms.

"No," Sirius sighed his eyes slipping closed at the contact.

"Good," I said pressing my lips against his softly and moving away.

"More," Sirius begged. Remus kissed him and traced his tongue across Sirius' lips. "Not enough," Sirius whimpered as Remus backed away. I took up Remus' spot, traced my tongue across Sirius' lips, slowly slipped my tongue inside and tapped our tongues together. Pulling away I tugged on his bottom lip. "Not long enough," Sirius cried. Remus took back the position, and kissed him long and hard. "Now you," Sirius said pulling on the knee of my pajama bottoms. Remus grinned at me, slightly dazed from his kiss with Sirius, and slightly wanting to watch me kiss him. I moved down and danced our tongues together, flicking the roof of his mouth with my tongue, and running my tongue over his teeth. We went to sleep as we did every night. Remus tugging us close to him, as we wrapped ourselves around Remus. We woke as we did every other morning. Me spooning Remus, and Remus and Sirius wrapped together.

_**November 1976**_

A few weeks later we were standing outside of the locker rooms waiting for the first quidditch match of the year to start. Sirius and I both had a finger looped in one of Remus' belt loops, and listened as he stroked our egos to prepare us for our match against Slytherin. Before the time came for me to go inside and pump up my team, Remus pulled me and then Sirius to him for hungry kisses. We went inside, and I said some sort of cheer up and lets go win that game speech. Cheers filled our ears as we flew up to wait for the game to officially begin. The chasers passed the quaffle between ourselves, tackling the Slytherins, faking tosses towards the goals, and scoring seven goals. Sirius and his other beater waked the bludgers around knocking the Slytherins off balance. My keeper tried to block fourteen goals, letting eight pass him. This was okay since my seeker found the snitch after an hour of play. The game started at ten, we all went for lunch around twelve, and studied until the party started at seven.

Remus, Sirius, and I were standing near the fire sucking on butterbeers, usually stealing one from each other instead of drinking the one in our own hands. We figured this was the simplest form of flirting that we wouldn't get called on. Not to mention we all liked the idea of our bottles in each others mouths as we gulped down the contents. This is where I should slip in the fact that, yes girls still flirted with us, but it was usually in passing, so it never really bothered us. The night that Sirius, because he knocked Avory unconscious in the beginning of the game, and I, because I had scored five of the seven goals, were the quidditch heroes of the night. So every girl thought it was okay to flirt with us, in front of Remus of course. Two in particular were the worst though.

"Congratulations James," a blond girl said as she pulled my head down to her lips. When I finally was able to pull away I saw Sirius and Remus' eyes had gone dark. The girl saw they had gone wide, but she didn't know them well enough to see the darkness. We might like watching each other kiss, but no one else needed to be doing such a thing.

"Thank-you Maria," I said with a charming smile, before looking over her head apologetically at Sirius and Remus. They're dark look eased, but as long as Maria was standing with her arm locked around mine, it wasn't going away.

"Great game Sirius," a red head friend of Maria's said before doing the same thing to my guy. I knew then what had brought the dark look to Sirius and Remus' eyes. It was the chant inside their heads that continued to repeat, "mine, mine, mine." Until Sirius was able to break away from the lips of Stacy. Sirius shot a look similar to us as the one I had shot him and Remus.

"We should sit down, the seats by the fire just opened up," Stacy said. We looked and their were only two available. I pointed this out, and Maria giggled. "We can always just sit in your lap, it'll be funner that way."

"Yes I'm sure it would," Sirius said suavely, "but then where would our friend sit?" Stacy looked at Remus and shrugged in a manner that turned Remus out of the conversation. My eyes narrowed at her, and so did Sirius'. The girls had some how snaked their arms around our waists, and Maria's head was actually resting in the same spot I had woken with Remus' head at. I was seriously wondering what the hell gave these two bitches the right to act like my, well if I needed a term for it, boyfriend was unimportant.

"Oh look," Remus, ever the cool headed one, God how I loved him, said. "The chair across from those two has opened up." He said as he led us over to sit on the chairs Stacy had spotted. We sat and talked, or at least Sirius, Remus, and I did. Maria and Stacy sat on mine and Sirius' laps, respectively, and tried to divert our attentions. Remus was making funny faces and talking about the way a pair of Slytherins he had sat behind during the game reacted to each score made. The poor girls had no idea what they were competing with. When Maria stuck her tongue in my ear and started twirling little circles around, I threw a look at Remus that told him I only wanted him and Sirius. That lead us into one of the conversations we can have where we don't even need to say a word.

"Just remember that girl has no idea where all those spots are that make you moan when this boy licks you." Remus shot at me.

"Don't be cruel." I plead as I tried to get Maria's tongue out of my ear.

"Don't let girls flirt with you." Remus smirked.

"Let me tell them." I shot back, and he shut up. We heard Sirius laugh from beside us. We turned to look at him and knew it wasn't from Stacy trying to stick her tongue in his mouth, though the way her face fell when he pushed her away could have added to it.

"Hello Remus," we heard a girl say beside Remus' arm. Sirius' and I's head shot over to look at him quickly. We were the only two that had ever touched our boy and it was going to stay that way.

"Hello Margret," Remus greeted nicely. We sighed a breathe of relief when all she did was use the arm of Remus' chair as a seat. "How are you tonight? Enjoy the game?"

"Very well, and very much so." She answered with a sweet smile. "You, watched your best friends win it for us, enjoyed it?"

"Always enjoy watching them." Remus answered, and we knew he wasn't just talking about the game.

"So tell me, what is it like being friends with the heroes of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Margret said with her smile still in place.

"Good, they are the best friends one could ask for." Remus replied with a smile that made my knees grow weak.

"Did you hear that Padfoot?" I asked trying to hid my happy from Maria.

"I did, he loves us." Sirius answered, with a giant smile he tried to play off as mocking. Remus and I knew better. Remus waggled his eyebrows, and Margret laughed, though Sirius and I knew he was reminding us that he truly did. "Which is good," Sirius said in a tone of mock sincerity. "Because we love him too."

"That we do." I said, and we shared a smile that made all of the girls say "aw, aren't they sweet." Oh if they only knew.

"Well, besides being the biggest pranksters in the school, what do you three do for fun?" Margret answered.

"Four," I corrected. "Their are four Marauders, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, and we do the usual. Play exploding snap," I said.

"Chess is one of our favorites, though Remus always wins." Sirius added.

"Study, though I'm the only one that finds that fun." Remus finished before we shared another look that added a few of the other things we did for fun.

"Give each other hand jobs," I thought.

"Suck each other off," Sirius added.

"You know, fuck," Remus finished. Sirius and I laughed at the way the "sweet" one worded it.

"Since you are such close friends you must know each others darkest secrets." Margret said, not being let in on the small conversation we had had. "I'm the editor of Said the Lion, the most popular gossip rag at Hogwarts. Slythering Snakes coming in a close second, but still far enough behind that they'll never catch up." There were four gossip magazines at our large school. One made by a group of girls, and several guys that always got the mickey taken out of them, from each house. "What is one of those dark secrets of your friends that they would hate having the school know?" We laughed, hoping that Remus would give away our dark secret if only to get the two girls off of our laps.

"They're not really that secretive of people." Remus answered. "I mean we all know James has a crush on Lily Evans." I glared at Remus for mentioning the red-head.

"Oh, does he still have that, he hasn't asked her out in a long time." Margret asked. Sure it was still there, I just refused to mention it. I wanted Remus and Sirius more than I wanted Lily, I loved Remus and Sirius.

"He does, it's just he's growing up, but it's still there." Remus said softly. I continued glaring at him until he sent me one of our messages that told me he knew I wanted him more. I nodded sharply at him and turned away. "And we all know that the Blacks are a pure-blood fanatic family, and that Sirius' last name isn't coincidence. So really what more would you want to know?"

"Okay, what about their good friend Remus Lupin." Margret asked walking her fingers up Remus' front. "Does he have any dark secrets?" She asked leaning in close to him, and batting her eyes.

"He's gay," Remus said so dead-panned Sirius and I almost fell out of our chair laughing. Margret backed away as though she had been burned, and stood up opening and closing her mouth like a fish gasping for water.

"Oh, well, I guess I really am done here then aren't I?" She said when her brain cleared enough for her to say something. "And you knew?" She asked turning to Sirius and I.

"Um, best mates remember?" I asked.

"Course we knew, we tell each other everything." Sirius said with a large gesture at the word everything.

"Right," Margret said again. "Oh, I have someone for you to meet." She said excitedly before running off. Sirius and I sobered instantly. Sirius yawned after a few minutes.

"Ah, well being a beater sure does take a lot out of you." Sirius said after his theatrical yawn. "I think I'll turn in early." Stacy pouted, but got off his lap anyways. He started walking towards the boys dormitory, and I acted like I had just remembered something important.

"We have that essay due for transfiguration on Monday." I said as I jumped out of my seat, nearly knocking Maria to the ground. I would have if she didn't have such quick reflexes, I would need to remember that when I needed another keeper the next year. I rushed to Sirius' side, and we hurried to the stairs again. "Moony," I called when he didn't follow us. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"Oh right," he said standing up as well. Margret and her friend, some blond boy that was kind of attractive but not Sirius and I, had just walked back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, and I have friends that need help with their homework." He hurried away before the boy could greet him. "You two are so jealous." Remus laughed as we walked into our dorm.

"No, we weren't jealous yet." I said.

"Yeah, we were being possessive." Sirius agreed.

"Jealousy is better, possessive is creepy." Remus said as he tugged off his shirt in order to get ready for bed. "But I must say I was having some possessive tendencies down there. I just knew how to channel them."

"You know how you could have "channeled" them?" Sirius asked mocking our smarter part's word.

"Let me guess, by kissing, sucking, grabbing, or fucking you in front of those girls?" Remus asked with the same dead look he had when he told Margret he was gay.

"Right," Sirius agreed. "Mark your territory you sexy wolf, I am yours for the taking." He said holding out his arms and spinning around in the middle of our dorm. Somewhere in our conversation he had lost his shirt as well. I could see a hickey I had placed on his lower back during our shower two days ago, and one that Remus had given him last night as we all had rolled around in our giant bed.

"Come here," Remus growled. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and walked to where Remus was with an intrigued expression on his face. "Don't call me a wolf." He ordered before kissing Sirius hard. "Don't call yourself my territory." He said before biting into Sirius shoulder, and sucking on it until he left another hickey on him. "I know what I am, and I know what you are, and I'll mark you as I see fit." He said before lightly pushing Sirius onto the bed. "Come here," Remus ordered me. I walked to him. "Do you know that I am a wolf?" Remus asked, and I nodded slowly. He dragged me into a hard kiss, the hardest he had ever kissed me. "Do you know that you are my territory?" I nodded again. He bit my shoulder just as he had done Sirius' and sucked until I also bore his mark. He pushed me to sit next to Sirius, and looked at us intently. "You are both mine." He growled. "Not Maria's. Not Stacy's. Not any other girl that might try and take you from me. Not even Lily's. Do you understand?" We both nodded. We were his, and he was our, and we were each others.

**A/N: **Oh, possessive wolf-boy...me like! You like? You should tell me that, and remember 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter...It is HOT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **My name may start with a J but it is not J.K. Rowling so these characters can't belong to me, oh poo. Thankfully J.K allows me to play with her characters, and this is what I come up with for them.

**A/N: **Let me address some of the questions I've gotten today: First, spoiler alert: Remus = Bottom, and you might want that just so it is clear when you get there. Secondly, I had a comment about the beginning where it sounds like James might be marrying Lily, to that I say, I shall not spoil the story! Thirdly, I was asked about the mark that Remus' gave them, no it was just a hickey, a very intense hickey.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**December 1976**_

A few weeks more passed with quidditch practices, classes, studying for finals, snogging/shagging sessions, pranks, hanging out with Peter so he didn't feel too left out even though he didn't mind being left out, more snogging/shagging sessions, full moons, finals, did I mention snogging/shagging sessions? Finally we were on the train going home for Christmas. Sirius had gotten some money over the first term from an uncle he had never really known, and gotten himself a flat. Remus, whose parents hadn't treated him very well since he turned into a werewolf, never really abusive just not well, was moving in with Sirius over the holidays. I knew I had to spend at least this holiday with my Mum and Dad, but when the parents were away the children planned on playing.

Before we could do that though, we had to get off of the train, and before we could do that the train ride had to end. As it were, the train ride was barely into its first hour of a six hour long ride. The four of us, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and I were sitting in a compartment by ourselves. Sirius and Remus were currently playing a game of chess, which Sirius was loosing terribly at. The fact that I kept running my hand through his hair had nothing, nothing at all to do with this.

"I'm going to go take a walk," Peter said abruptly standing up. I was in the middle of a sentence about how I thought I could take out the Ravenclaw captain in our game in February. The three of us gave him a look that wondered why. "You three are doing that thing you do." He explained, only to have our confused expressions look at him more. "Where you guys look at each other, look at me, go back to what you're doing, look at each other, look at me, go back to what you're doing. It's the same thing you do when we are talking in the mornings, but you all just want me to leave so you can go shower together and do what you do in there. You know, the shower, that I use, to get clean." We all laughed, and thanked him for being such a good friend that he could read us so well. He nodded sharply and walked away.

"Good he's gone, now you can suck me," Sirius growled at Remus. Remus and I both laughed shaking our heads at our straight-forward part. I don't say half, because half implies two halves in order to make a whole. We had three parts that were needed to complete us.

"Who said I don't want you to suck me?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"Oh I'm sure you want me to suck you, but I want you to suck me, so we'll be at a stand still until you give into me." Sirius said smiling sweetly.

"Oh I do think you are underestimating me my dear lover," Remus smiled back just as sweetly. "You see it is you that will be giving into me."

"No," Sirius said surely with a shake of his head. "You will be giving in to me."

"No, I am positive it is you that will be sucking me." Remus argued again. I groaned, all of this talk of them sucking each other, and they were missing out on an important member. Namely, mine.

"Stop it," I commanded, and they did. Oh, my good little whipping boys weren't they? "Remus I want you to suck me while I suck Sirius." I said, thinking that they would actually give in to this.

"But James," Remus asked with a sly grin. "I thought you liked it better when you gave us hand jobs and then had us come in your mouth?"

"I do," I agreed, and groaned when he kept with the talking. He was a good speaker sure, but there were other things he could do with his mouth that he was even better at. I stood up and held out my hand for him, he looked up at me questioningly, but took it. I pulled him up hard, spun him around and made him sit beside Sirius in the seat I had just vacated. With both of their attentions on me, I placed one of my hands on the back of the bench beside Sirius' head and the other beside Remus'. This move brought my face dangerously close to my two lovers.

"What is he going to do?" Sirius asked with wide anticipating eyes.

"I don't know," Remus answered back just as quietly as Sirius had asked his question. "But I am suddenly very, very hard."

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Sirius asked in awe of how close I was to them. I quirked my eyebrow.

"I like his glasses," Remus said, and my face distorted into a shocked and questioning expression. "They magnify his eyes, brings out the gold when he's horny." I laughed darkly.

"This is what you two are going to do." I growled. They shut up and listened for their orders excitedly. "You," I looked at Remus, "are going to suck him." I looked at Sirius, "You are going to suck him." I looked back at Remus.

"You want us to suck each other?" Remus asked in amazement of my order.

"Yes," I growled, pushing myself up and away from them.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked looking at me longingly, which made me smirk as I sat down comfortably on the other bench.

"I'm," I said popping open the button on my jeans. "going to wank and watch." I finished by dragging my zipper down.

"He wants us to be his own personal porn show." Sirius said with an excited smile.

"And what a good porn show you will make." I said as I pulled myself out of my pants.

"Well if we are to be a porn show," Sirius said turning to Remus, "we might as well be a good one."

"How do you propose to do that?" Remus asked, not knowing what our boy had planned.

"We should role-play no?" Sirius asked with a wide smile. God I loved that smile, it was his, "I have a plan, and I'll let you in on it, only after you agree to do whatever I say" smile.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to kind of regret this." Remus said, and I laughed. Both the wide smile on Sirius' face, and the timid answer from Remus, were standards for when we were about to do one of our pranks that would go down in history.

"James, what makes you horny?" Sirius asked sincerely. I did not give him a sincere answer.

"You two," well it was the truth, but it wasn't quiet what he was looking for. The looks they both gave me reminded me of this. "Well, there is this certain quidditch player, and this announcer that get me all hot and bothered." Remus was the announcer at the Hogwarts game, and again they gave me a dirty look. "What if I just said quidditch players? Would that work for you?" I was starting to wonder where I had made the mistake that had them asking silly questions instead of sucking each other. I should have just had one of them suck me while I did the other one.

"Yeah, that can work." Sirius said with a shrug. "Okay, this is what we are going to do...

_It had been a long day for the sandy haired chaser. The coach had yelled at him until he did ten perfect double fake boogies. His partners had laughed when he failed at the seventh and had to start over, even though he had gotten farther then they had on their first few tries. The keeper actually took pity on his two partners and let them score on their third try, but made him do it all on his own. The seeker and one of the beaters had made fun of him as well until he achieved his goals. He didn't know __why the hell he had signed with this team, he wasn't even a supporter._

_ As he sat in the locker room by his self he thought seriously of quitting quidditch all together. It had been something he had enjoyed while in school, but could one really make a career out of it? He had all of the marks necessary to become an auror. As he sat with only the towel wrapped around him he felt a hand stroke up his back, and start rubbing at his shoulders._

_ "I hate this team too," the voice of the beater that hadn't laughed at him said in his ear. "I was thinking of quitting as well. Then they signed you, and I stopped think about that." _

_ "Why?" The younger player asked confused. _

_ "Because I missed you." The dark haired beater sighed as he began to nibble on the ear of the chaser. "What was school like these last two years? Did you miss me as well? Miss how I would touch you after practice when all of the Gryffindors had gone off to the common room? Miss how I made you feel when the rain nearly drowned us that day the game got washed out? Or did you find someone that made you feel good again after I left?"_

_ "I missed you," the chaser sighed rolling his head so the beater could have better access. "I tried finding another person, had a girl in my bed once even, they never worked. They weren't you." It was at that moment he remembered why he signed with that team, he needed to be closer to this person again._

_ "You've been on this team for two months, why haven't you spoken to me?" The beater asked, before biting into the shoulder of the chaser. As though he wanted to brand the younger boy so that the world knew he belonged to the beater._

_ "I didn't know if you still wanted me." The chaser answered with a sigh of the beater's name rolling from his lips. "You've been famous for two years now. You could have anyone in the world you wanted."_

_ "I haven't been able to have the one person in the world I did want though have I?" The beater asked as he moved around the side of the chaser. It was then that the chaser noticed the beater was naked, with drops of water still rolling off him from his shower. The chaser looked up and locked eyes with the beater, licking his lips he shook his head. The look in his eyes was one of question, did the beater, after all this time, still want him? The beater leaned down and kissed away the question, of course he had, did._

_ The beater kept his lips on the chasers, as he leaned down and untied the towel, having it fall away from the chaser's body. He trailed his hand across the chaser's body, moving closer and closer to his ache. Wrapping his fingers around the part he had missed so much, he started to slowly pump his old lover. The chaser's lips fell away from the beater's as his head rolled back with the sound of the beater's name. The beater dropped to his knees in front of his old lover, ready to remake him his. He drew the chaser into his mouth and started to suck him to his completion. Just before he came, the beater stood back up, pushing the chaser to lie against the bench. The beater wiped his hand down his body, and used the water from his shower to ready the chaser to accept him. _

_ The chaser remembered what to do, even though he had topped the few people that he had slept with since the beater had left him. He drew his own legs up to his chest, giving his lover, the only one he ever considered his lover, an easy advantage as he slowly slide in. He called to the heavens and paired it with his lover's name. His lover moved slowly, as they reveled in the feel of being together again. The chaser begged the beater for more, but the beater couldn't do it. He had to make this last, he had to remember what it felt like two years ago, had to compare that with now. Two years ago he had been the only one to touch the chaser, and now he had been touched by many, even if it had only been four others. Soon though he was moving faster and faster, needing to remind his lover, needing to remind his self, that this was it, this was the best they had ever had, this was more than just sex, even if those words had never been, and probably never would be said._

_ It wasn't long after they had started to move quicker and quicker together that they were crying out for each other. Clutching onto his lover, the chaser pulled him down to him hard as they fell off of __their edge together. The chaser's head fell to the side, and the beater kissed his neck when his high had eased. Before every time the beater pulled away he would kiss the chaser's neck, but that was as close as the chaser ever got to knowing what he meant to the beater. "I missed you," the beater sighed into his ear, and the chaser swallowed and nodded. He had never let the beater see him long for more than what he was given, and this time would be no different. When the beater pulled away and turned to go get dressed again, that was when the chaser let the single tear fall from his eye. They beater called him his lover, but he wasn't really, he was just another adoring fan that the beater had at his disposal. Only this adoring fan really was in love with the beater..._

"I didn't like the story you came up with Padfoot," I said as I pulled myself together and rushed to my other lovers side. Obviously Remus wasn't fond of the story Padfoot told either. "I would have liked it better if the beater wasn't an ass, and said I love you instead of I missed you."

"Yeah, that was really weird, I kinda got a little to into it." Remus agreed, as I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed too. "I love you," he said before pulling Remus into a soft, long kiss. "I love you, and no matter what deranged stories take place in my head, don't ever forget that okay. You're my world, you both are. That beater just left his lover, I would have seen you at least every holiday and Hogsmeade weekend, and sent you tickets to my games, and wrote you letters. I probably would have also warned you that the team were all assholes and not to sign with them."

"Okay, okay, okay." Remus said, after he was not in the mind set of the character he had played. "It was just a game, I know it didn't mean anything. Well okay, every time one of you is inside me it means something, it was a game, the feelings of the characters are not our feelings. It was make believe."

"Right, make believe, not real. This is real." Sirius said before kissing Remus again. "This is real," he said before kissing me.

"This is real," Remus and I both said before kissing each other. We might act like a lot of teenage boys and talk about sex, giving each other hand jobs, sucking each other, fucking each other like it didn't mean more then getting ourselves off, but it did. We called it fucking, but we knew that it was making love. We said it every morning since that day in the Shrieking Shack, we said it every night before we went to bed. We said it after every shower when we kissed each other before we entered the world where our relationship didn't exist and everyone else did. We said it when we found ourselves in alcoves behind tapestries after class. We sometimes passed notes with only that written on it. We even found times when we could pretend to be jokingly saying it. We loved each other.

So many times I wanted to tell Remus that I loved them and the world could go fuck their selves if they couldn't accept it. We still lived in a time where what we were feeling, what we were doing was considered illegal for people our age to feel, do. That didn't matter to us, we were the Marauders for God's sake, we couldn't give a flying fuck about the rules. We weren't hurting anyone anyways, the only other person that knew about us still saw us as brothers. It shouldn't have mattered to the world. Yet the world said only one boy and one girl could love each other. Well we said, one boy and one girl was love, one girl and one girl was love, one boy and one boy was love, and one boy, one boy, and one boy was love too. That worked for the others as well. Monogamous, polygamous, straight, gay, bisexual, transsexual, who gave a flying fuck, it wasn't hurting them it didn't matter. Now once it started hurting someone else, as in forcing it on someone else, then we had a problem, but if it wasn't, it was no one else business.

A/N: No, I'm not a gay rights supporter at all...Yeah right, I can't wait for the summer just so I can go to the parade. My sister is taking me to my first one! So excited and it's nearly a year away. Any other gay right supporters out there? How do you like my story? Remember 3 more and you all get the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Can't be mine, I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling, even though I wish I was.

**A/N: **So I'm in the process of writing chapter 16, thought I'd throw chapter 6 up for you all. Remember it's either a chapter a day or several if I get 3 reviews a day. This is one of my favorite chapters, I hope you all enjoy it as well.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**December 1976**_

That first night of Christmas break I laid in my bed, alone for the first time in months. It was weird to lay in a large bed, not nearly as big as the one Sirius had made for us, but still bigger than a bed at Hogwarts, and be the only one in it. It was also cold, I noticed even as I pulled a fourth blanket up to my chin. I had pulled a pillow into my arms as well, trying to at least pretend it was Remus' body pressed against mine. It hadn't tricked my mind into falling asleep, and I just laid there for hours my mind never shutting off.

Every time I closed my eyes I'd see them. Kissing me, kissing each other. Rubbing me, letting me rub them, rubbing each other. Sucking me, letting me suck them, sucking each other. Being over Sirius, being under Remus. I couldn't get those pictures that had turned into my favorites out of my mind. I groaned and just stared up at the ceiling watching the fan spin round, round, round.

"Mister James" I heard a squeaky voice call as my door opened. I looked up and saw my family's house-elf standing in the small crack of the door frame, haloed by the small light coming from the hall. "Are you awake sir?"

"Yeah, what's up Inky?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. As soon as I answered in the positive the door opened more and two shapes hurried from the hall and jumped onto my bed, piling on me and pressing kisses over my face and down my neck. I laughed at the enthusiastic greeting from my pups, and pushed them away. "What are you two doing?"

"We couldn't sleep," Sirius answered, licking my hand like a happy puppy.

"Something was missing," Remus said as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. "You," he finished as he licked my neck.

"Excuse me sirs," We heard the little elf squeak. "But should Inky keeps this a secrets?"

"Yes," I said seriously, before Sirius brushed his hand over a particularly ticklish spot causing me to laugh. "Please Inky, no one else should know about this. You can keep this secret right?"

"Of course sir, Inky is most pleased to keep the secret for Mister James." She said ecstatically before shutting the door and walking back to her duties. Once we were where we belonged, in each others arms, we were able to fall asleep easily.

The next morning I woke up with soft kisses on both sides of my neck. I tried to lay still, enjoying the feel of their lips on my skin, with my eyes closed so they thought I was asleep. When they both sucked for a moment on my pulse points, I sighed, and they knew I was awake. They stopped, I whimpered, and they laughed, before taking turns of giving me and their selves good morning kisses. It was actually one of the sweetest mornings we had ever shared. Most mornings we woke with someone's hands on us as we got pumped into full awareness. That morning we just kissed each other, and nuzzled each others necks, enjoying the laziness we were able to feel over the holiday.

It could have been minutes or hours, time always had this thing about standing still and yet speeding up when we were together, when the door started to open again. We all looked at each other, the door, and back at each other. While the door was opening, Sirius rolled off of the bed, and disappeared underneath it, Remus jumped up and hurried into the closet on his side of the bed. My mum walked into my room, and smiled brightly at me.

"Hello sleepy head," She greeted.

"Ello mum, how was your night?" I asked as I sat up. She sat next to me, and I thanked the heavens that she was healthy and skinny. I heard a sigh when the bed dipped and knew that Sirius had also thanked that it wasn't my father that had sat on the bed. Mum's brow twitched, but I covered the sound with a slight cough.

"My night was fine," Mum finally answered. "Are you getting a cold?" She asked in that way mothers do at the simplest of sneezes from their children. She put the back of her hand on my forehead, and looked at me quizzically. "You aren't hot, but your forehead is soaked." She said pulling her hand back and wiping it on one of my blankets. That is when she noticed the four of them, even though three hand been turned down once my boys had me in their arms. It had been the first time I had slept in the middle, and Remus was right, it felt nice. "You slept with four blankets, are you sure you're not getting sick? I could send an owl, and use one of my sick days."

"No, no, mum you don't need to do that. You should use your sick days on you, not me. I'm a big boy, I can stay home by myself." I assured her. If she stayed home I couldn't be with my boys, and I didn't want that.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I was planning on taking a few days off, we don't get to see you nearly enough during the year."

"No mum, you need to go to work. We have the nights, and Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day. We'll see each other so much that you'll be ready for me to go back to school when the break ends." I said hoping that would be enough for her.

"Alright, if you're sure." I nodded that I was. "Well Inky has breakfast nearly ready, come down in a few to join your father and I okay?" I nodded my agreement, and after kissing me on the forehead, she walked away.

"Oh, thank God that wasn't your dad," Sirius said as he rolled out from under the bed. "I've hid under a bed that a dad, large guy, makes your dad look skinny, sat on. I think I nearly died that day." We both laughed as I slid off of the bed. We looked at the door of my closet, waiting for a moment for Remus to come back out. When he didn't, we walked to the door and opened it. We stopped not knowing if we should laugh or not. He was looking intently at the shelves in the walk-in closet with a box in his hands.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I asked with a grin. He looked away from the shelves, looked at the box, looked at me, looked back at the box, and looked back at the shelves.

"Whatever it is, it is not organizing your closet." He said with a deer caught in the headlights look as he turned back to me. "And remember, even though I am a geek, I am your geek." Sirius and I burst into laughs at this, and I walked to Remus pulling him into a soft kiss.

"That you are." I laughed before Sirius took him away from me.

"You shouldn't have even gotten that apartment, you spent a half a day at it." I said a few days later. It hadn't even been half a day. The train had gotten in around five the Friday before Christmas, and Remus and Sirius had spent the evening at the apartment. They had Chinese take out, for Sirius' first time, and then went to bed around ten. My mum sent me to bed at ten as well, saying that I needed to turn in early after the long day of travel. Around one was when my guys had joined me. Ever since then they had been sneaking around the house. They had only gone back to the apartment long enough to get their bags, and bring them to my room. They hid them in my closet, that was more organized in the first week of Remus hiding in my house then it had been in the last seven years. Inky, being the only other one that knew of my two guests, always had food sent up to them in the morning and at dinner-time. My boys came out of my room only when my parents were either at work or asleep.

That first Saturday of holiday I was sitting at the dining room table eating pancakes with my parents when I heard the door bell ring. I looked up at my parents, who were looking at me, wondering who had invited visitors. Inky had opened the door, and invited our guests into the dining room. My mum, who was quiet fond of Sirius, beamed at her second son. My father, a large man that liked to eat, was fond of Remus, he thought he kept Sirius and I's head on straight. He stood up and shook Remus' hand in greeting. The three of us shared a look that looked innocent enough, but with the three of us was anything but.

"Would Mister Black and Mister Lupin like to eat pancakes with the Masters Potters?" Inky asked, knowing the answer. She magicked two more setting places, and Sirius and Remus took the seats across and beside me. Instinctively our feet met in a three-way game of footsie. My parents asked Sirius about his new apartment, Remus how he enjoyed his duties as a prefect, and all of us how we were enjoying the school year. We shared looks, and smiles that my parents couldn't decipher.

"I've been thinking," Mum said as Inky cleaned up the table. "What would you boys say to spending a day in Diagon Alley, I'm sure you all did your shopping at the last Hogsmeade weekend, but what would you think of some window shopping?"

"That sound great Mum," Sirius answered excitedly. We both knew it was because he had a thing about keeping my mum happy. Still we both shot him a look that said we really didn't like the sound of that, yet we consented. Anyways, I don't think any of us had bought a present for each other.

We had spent a few hours together walking around the shops that mum dragged us into, but eventually Remus and I complained about needing a break and Sirius and Mum went to a shop by their selves.

"I've been thinking again," I said as Remus and I sat in Florean Fortescues's Ice Cream Parlor sipping on hot chocolates.

"Oh crap, not again," Remus said concerned. He glanced around, saw no one was watching us, and put his hand over mine. "Baby, haven't you learned yet? That is so dangerous." He laughed, and I ripped my hand away from his.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." I shot him a dirty look, that only made him laugh more. "Anyways, like I was saying, I was thinking. I haven't gotten Sirius a present yet, or you," I added softly looking away from him. Remus laughed again, and squeezed my hand. The look he sent me told me he wished he could lean over the table and kiss me, but as it were...

"That's not all, I know you, you have a plan." Remus said, and I nodded. "Well? Are you going to leave me in suspense, or are you going to tell me this plan?"

"I want to get us something, something that will be a show of what we are to each other, but that most people won't notice too much." I said, trying to piece together my thoughts. I had no idea what we could get each other that wouldn't look suspicious, but I knew that if I let Remus into my thought process he could help me figure it out.

"You're thinking a bracelet of some sort, or a ring for that matter, would be to obvious." Remus said, and I nodded my agreement. "What about a necklace?" He asked as he pulled a quill out of his pocket and pulled a napkin near him.

"That would work, we could keep them under our shirts, but even a glimpse of the chain would be the reminder we needed." I agreed as he sketched something on the napkin. He smiled, nodding at my assumption, and passed me the napkin. I couldn't draw stick figures, Sirius wouldn't even try, but Remus was a king. I figured it was a side-effect of being locked up in his room from the time he was six to the time he was allowed to go to Hogwarts, and every summer since. On the napkin he had drawn a full moon with an etching into the center of a dog and wolf howling, and a stag standing guard as they worshiped the silver orb.

"That could hang off of it, if the jeweler can do it. It would have to be white gold, that way it looks silver but won't, you know..." He suggested.

"Doesn't burn you?" I offered to finish his sentence. He nodded, looking away from me when the topic of his condition was brought up. I looked around, and seeing that still no one was paying us any attention, I pulled his face back up. "When will you get it?" I asked softly, cupping his face with my hand.

"Get what?" He asked, kissing my palm after his eyes did a quick scan of the cafe.

"That we love you because of what you are, not in spite of it. It has made you into the person you are, the person we love." I answered, and not giving a shit if someone saw or not, leaned over and kissed him quickly. Once I pulled back, my hand dropped away from him, and I heard him sigh at the loss of contact. How I wished we could always throw caution to the wind, and act like three people in love in the open. We couldn't though, and it wasn't just because of Remus asking us not to, it was because no one would ever understand, which is why he asked us not to.

"I know, it doesn't make me not ashamed of what I am though," Remus said, "it just makes me love you more." I smiled softly, and he returned it. After finishing our cocoa, we went to the jewelers.

"We need three necklaces with this icon hanging on them," Remus said when the jeweler asked us what we needed. He passed the napkin to the older man. "If you need me to draw it on a piece of paper I can redraw it for you."

"Yes, in order to copy it, I'll need it neater." The man said as he pulled a piece of paper out from under the counter and gave Remus a special quill. Remus had just done a quick sketch on the napkin, he took his time with the piece of paper adding more details to the icon.

"Three necklaces?" The jeweler asked with a raised brow.

"Yes sir," I answered as I watched Remus draw a small "JSR" into one of the paws of the image of Padfoot.

"Friendship necklaces?" The jeweler asked, his brow still raised.

"In a way sir," I answered as Remus drew a "MPP" into a paw of the image of Moony.

"In a way?" The jeweler asked, his brow arching higher. I just smiled gently in answer, wondering what Remus was going to draw in the image of Prongs. "It"s was etched into the hoof that was raised in a half stomp. "Love" was etched into the front hoof that was down. "Too" was etched into the back hoof. "Right then," the jeweler said as Remus finished his drawing. He took the paper, "what kind of chain?"

"Something thin." I answered.

"White gold," Remus said on the tail of my suggestion. The jeweler nodded, and pulled out a collection of chains in the style we had said. He took three out of the collection. Using his wand he copied Remus' picture two times, and changed the papers into small, white gold icons that he attached to the chains.

"Twenty galleons," he said as he placed them in small black jewelry boxes. Remus' eyes widened, on our way over we had agreed to split the price. We knew that, even though we were horrible boyfriends that had waited for the last minute to get our gifts, Sirius had gotten them the Hogsmeade trips right after we had said those three words. I looked at him, shook my head, and paid the full price for them. He looked at me like I shouldn't have, didn't need to do that.

"You drew them, that is half the work, I just paid for them." I said as we walked out of the jewelry shop. He smiled softly, I felt like I was stuck in a bad love story, but at the same time I was enjoying that look of worship in his eyes. I tugged him into an alley, and pinning him against the wall drawing him into a hungry kiss. This got rid of that love sick feeling, but also increased my want, need for him.

To say Sirius was pleasantly surprised with our gifts three days later was a bit of an understatement. To say he was happy was an even bigger one. We had waited for a moment where we were alone by the tree, I'm a hopeless romantic, and Remus is no better. It took a while to get a moment alone by the tree, my parents had invited everyone in the wizarding community to Christmas, or at least it seemed. Eventually we did get a moment, in the late evening. My parents always had a large Christmas party that lasted from early in the afternoon until the beginning of what was technically Boxing Day.

Sirius looked at us questioningly as Remus and I pulled out the three boxes from under the tree. Remus carefully unwrapped his box, Sirius and I ripped the paper off of our boxes. When Sirius saw that the small packages were black jewelry boxes he looked back at us with an even bigger questioning look. We pushed him to open his box first, as he did so, we opened ours and turned them so he could see the same thing was in each of our boxes. He looked at it carefully. Remus had drawn the picture in a large scale so that each of the details were easier for him to draw. When the jeweler had shrunk the drawing the details became something only a trained eye, or one that stared at the icon for a while saw. Sirius looked back up when he had examined the icon thoroughly, his eyes were filled with tears he was not going to let drop. Instead he pulled us both into long kisses.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Sirius asked as he walked around Remus, took the necklace in his hand and locked it around his neck. When the chain was connected, he kissed Remus' neck just before he let his hair drop down, and moved behind me. He pulled the necklace out of the box in my hands, and did the same to me as he did Remus.

"You did," I answered as we turned him around. Remus took the necklace out of his box and put it around Sirius' neck.

"It's always good to hear though." Remus said just before he kissed the back of Sirius' neck. Keeping our boy's hair raised, he let me kiss the same spot, before dropping his long hair down again.

**A/N: **Ah aren't they just the sweetest little love-birds one ever did see? No, probably not, but still sweet. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? That was way too sweet for the Marauders? Where's the sex? I love to hear your thoughts, and if I get three soon I'll put up another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I'm too tired to come up with anything good right now, so I'm not J.K. Rowling they don't belong to me.

**A/N: **That last chapter was sweet, and I'm not saying that theme is going away, but it also gets a whole lot more intense again. Thank God, no? Ah, well I hope our boys are happy about it. Enjoy, and remember more reviews, more chapters.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**December 1976**_

"Can we ditch this party, and have our own?" Sirius asked when he turned around. Making sure to turn around just in time to catch my lips in a kiss again. He slipped his fingers into my belt loops and dragged me so that his ache rubbed against mine. I groaned as he made it increase, and he pushed me away. "See Moony, Prongs wants to, don't you?" He pulled Remus to him as well, and while Sirius kissed him and rubbed his ache against Remus', I came up behind him and sucked on his neck while making him feel what they did to me.

"God," Remus groaned when we moved away from him. "You know I want to." He said as he laid his head against Sirius shoulder. My chin rested on his shoulder, and in turn rested against Sirius' as well.

"But," Sirius pressed as he wrapped his arms around us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter expect us to stay until Boxing Day, if we disappeared without saying good-bye they'd wonder, and James can't just leave without getting permission first." Remus said, and we both groaned at his cool-headed response. "Do I need to show you how much I want to go upstairs?" Remus asked as he pulled Sirius' hips back against his own. Sirius whimpered when Remus moved away. "Let go James." Remus said as he let go of Sirius. I shook my head against him. "James, my wolf senses are tingling." I laughed as I gave into his wishes, with a groan. I didn't want to let them go. I wanted someone to catch us, but I knew I couldn't let it happen.

"What are you three mischief makers getting up to?" The ancient voice of my Great Aunt Fanny asked.

"Nothing," We all answered in a sweet, sing-song voice that said there had to be something up, we just weren't about to tell anyone. Aunt Fanny laughed, but walked back out of the parlor, only to be replaced by my older cousin Jessie.

"Hi Sirius," said the nineteen-year-old cousin.

"Hello Jessie," Sirius greeted kindly.

"Hey Cuz," I called. Jessie turned away from Sirius and smiled sweetly at me. She left moments later, and was replaced with another relative, and another, and then a friend of dad's from work, and another relative, and a friend of mum's from work, and two more relatives. After getting tired of standing in the same spot for nearly an hour, Sirius made a comment about needing a drink, and the relative we were talking to let us go into the dining room where the buffet was set up.

When we made our move into the dining room the bombardment of relatives continued. This was easier to deal with, since while we had our little conversations, we could sneak the pigs wrapped in blankets, cheese balls, cookies, and other little goodies that were laid out after we all had had Christmas dinner. Eventually the bell rang twelve times, and we all wished each other a Happy Christmas and Boxing Day, before the guests started slowly filing out of the house. When my parents were saying their good-byes, Sirius and Remus shuffled into the line that was heading out of the house, and I asked if I could sneak up to bed. When they were sufficiently distracted, and the niceties had been dealt with, my lovers and I sneaked up to my room.

Sirius was the last one in, and roughly pushed us on the bed. Remus and I looked at him with playful expressions, but his look was dark. His gray eyes were turning black, something they did when he wanted us, but something they did quicker when he needed us. He locked eyes with Remus first, licking his lips in a tantalizing motion that had both of us wondering where this was going. "You drew it." He didn't have to ask, of course Remus had drawn it. "You drew the moon, the dog, the wolf, the stag, and all of those little details. Have I ever told you that you are an amazing artist?" Remus shook his head. "Well you are, a fucking amazing artist. I hate the story behind those skills, but you are so fucking good. Do you know what else you are fucking good at?" Remus quirked his eyebrow, having some ideas, but not wanting to take the spotlight from Sirius. "This," Sirius growled before pulling Remus into a hard and long kiss.

"And you." Sirius said letting Remus go, and turning to me. "They were your idea weren't they? Maybe not the icon but the gift itself. You're such a hopeless romantic." He laughed, but even though his voice was dark it wasn't cruel, it wasn't to take the mickey out of me, but to enjoy the characteristics that made Remus and I the boys Sirius had fallen in love with. He didn't have anything else to compliment me on, but I didn't care as long as his tongue was flicking against mine within seconds, and he was soon complying to my wishes. Pulling me into a hard and long kiss just as he had done Remus.

When we had been kissed good and proper, Sirius pulled away only to push us into laying positions against the bed. "I'm going to enjoy this." He growled as he looked down at us. Remus and I shared a look of question. "No," Sirius growled, "this night I'm in charge, and I want you two to look at me until I tell you otherwise." We gulped, allowing him to watch our Adam's Apples bob, and gave in to his wishes.

The nice thing about my family was they refused to be traditional. If a guest arrived at our party in dress robes, we kept a closet full of all shapes and sizes of muggle jeans and accessories. When my parents were at work they dressed in wizarding robes, but at home they found jeans and t-shirts most comfortable. So for the party Sirius, Remus, and I all had worn a pair of jeans and a Christmas shirt. My "Dear Santa, I can explain" shirt had gotten a lot of compliments from my family. Remus' jingle, jingle, jingle shirt with a picture of bells at the end of each jingle and a rock behind the last bell, had gotten a laugh from a lot of my family, the loudest from my Great Aunt Fanny. Sirius' "I can get you on the naughty list" shirt had most of the family laughing, but that could have been because the first time Aunt Fanny saw it she reminded everyone of a wrinkly tomato, she had blushed that hard.

With our attention fully on him, and the promise on his t-shirt, he crossed his arms at his waist and slowly, much too slowly rolled that green shirt up revealing his smooth skin. As soon as he was able to, he flung the rolled up piece of cloth across the room and proceeded to drag his hands back down his now revealed chest and stomach. His finger traced the line in between his abs as it edged closer and closer to the button of his jeans. He flicked the button open and slide his zipper down slowly. Wriggling his hips a little the denim fell to his ankles revealing most of his toned legs, but more importantly unleashing the tent of his boxers. I heard Remus whimper beside me as I lifted my hand in efforts to reach out to that part calling to me. Sirius took my hand and pressed it back to the bed, shaking his head, and somehow keeping any other part of his body from touching me. He toed off his shoes, as he locked his thumbs in his boxers' waistband, and dropped them as well.

Stepping out of the clothes around his ankles he wrapped his hand around him and looked down at Remus and I. "Kiss," he growled and we moved closer to each other so we could do as he asked, or more like ordered. "Hmm, trail your hand down to his back James. Yeah that's right you moan for him Remus. Get his shirt off him James. Oh God look at you, you're so fit Remus, I could lick that patch all day if you'd let me. Get his shirt off him Remus, I know you want to feel his skin rubbing against you. Like that James, like feeling him against you? Finish the job you two, get naked for me." We hadn't stopped the kiss he had ordered us into expect to pull our shirts over our heads. As soon as we were completely bare before him, we turned away from each other so we could face him. "Roll over James," I did as he asked. "Eat his ass Remus," I felt Remus move so that he was behind me.

Sirius always let me be inside of him when we were together. When Sirius and Remus were together, Sirius was always inside of Remus. When Remus and I were together, Remus was always inside of me. That way we all knew what it felt like to be inside someone, and what it felt like to have someone inside of us. We had all been together several times, we just had never been together at the same time.

I heard Sirius stop ordering his commands, and felt Remus sigh and moan against me. I knew that the sounds that he was making were much like the sounds I was making, which lead me to believe Sirius was eating him.

"Do you want him James," I heard Sirius ask a moment after I felt Remus whimper against me. "Do you want him to pound into you?"

"Yes," I answered. "God Remus, want you so much." I felt Remus back away and knell behind me. I lifted myself so that he could slide into me.

"No, flip James, I want him looking in your eyes. I want to look into your eyes." Sirius ordered, and I did as he said. Before Remus slipped into me though, I watched as Sirius pulled Remus slowly onto him. Once they were connected, the both leaned forward as Remus slowly pressed into me. From the angle they were at it looked as though both of them were above me, felt like both of them were in me. As Remus slowly moved out of me, Sirius moved out of him. When Remus came back into me, Sirius slide back into him. Each time I raised my hips to meet them, keeping my eyes locked with both of them as we moved together at Sirius' slow pace.

"God he is so beautiful." Sirius gasped as he looked down on me. "Tell me what he feels like Remus."

"So good, so tight, love fucking his ass." Remus answered, each statement coming out in a gasp of breathe as he slid into me.

"Oh yeah, so much like you Remus." Sirius sighed as he tugged at Remus' ear. "Do you want to hear what he's like James?" I nodded as I brought my hips up meet Remus again. "Heaven, it feels like heaven when I'm in him. It feel like that when your in me too James. Do you remember that thing I did to you that first time we were together like this?" I looked at him confused, even though my expression didn't last long as Remus rammed into that one spot that made me shout his name. "Yeah, when we were doing that. When we were calling for Remus. Do you remember what I did?" I nodded this time, and ran my hand down Remus' back as they moved away from me. When they moved back I found Sirius' ass and slid my finger in him like he had done that morning. "Oh James, yeah." He sighed closing his eyes as I probed him. "Call for him Moony, call for our lover."

"James," I heard them both sigh, causing me to buck against them harder.

"Hold him down Moony," Sirius ordered. I whimpered when Remus complied, not allowing me to create some of the friction that would get us to our highs. "I don't want him to speed this up. I just want to feel us all moving together." Sirius explained. "Look at that cock," He said staring at me hungrily. "We should make him feel even better then we are." My finger hadn't stopped its rhythm even though I couldn't always reach Sirius. When they moved away I would rub my hand against Remus. As they came back to me, I slipped my finger back into Sirius, just barely, but enough for him to be getting the sensations. "He's just laying there, begging for us to touch him. He is always so good when he rubs us, isn't he Moony."

"God yeah," Remus sighed. "Always knows just where we want it, how to make us make the sounds he wants to hear. He loves taking us down his throat when we come for him. He's amazing."

"We should return the favor shouldn't we? Make him feel half as good as he makes us feel." With that Sirius wrapped his hand above the upper part of me, and Remus' hand wrapped below that. As they moved away from me, their hands moved away from each other. When they moved back together, their hands connected in the center.

"Oh shit, Sirius, Remus." I gasped as I felt their hands moving against me, even as I felt Remus pumping his self in and out of me, and watched Sirius move at the same rhythm as Remus.

"Did that feel good?" Remus asked before Sirius had the chance to. Sirius bit into Remus' shoulder.

"Yeah," I cried.

"Do you like both of our hands on you love?" Sirius asked. "Like both of our hands on you as we both pound into you?"

"Yeah," I replied. The sensations of Remus in my body, and both of them rubbing me, paired with the feelings of them both looking as thought they were in me, left me with little else to answer them with.

"It's because you had such a good idea." Sirius said before he caught Remus' necklace chain in his teeth. My free hand went to my neck and found the icon Remus drew.

"He drew it, he came up with it." I breathed.

"Yeah, the whole look of it? Was it all his work?" Sirius asked increasing our pace just the slightest.

"Yeah, all his." I answered.

"Do you like this Moony?" Sirius asked turning his attention to the lover between us. "Do you like feeling him around you and feeling me inside you?"

"Shit yeah Sirius," Remus calls as his head rolled back. Sirius caught Remus' neck with his teeth and started suckling at his pulse point. I raised my hips in attempts of moving quicker, and they relent this time allowing us to pick up speed.

"Come for me loves." Sirius orders us after sometime. I had felt myself tightening for a while, but I was doing whatever I could to keep myself from coming until they did. "Come for me, because I'm about to come for you." With that he screamed for Remus and I, Remus screamed for him and I, and I screamed for them. Sirius slipped out of Remus as he fell off of his high, and Remus slipped out of me. When our energy was gone, Remus fell so that he laid on me, the icons on our necklaces touching. Sirius fell forwards as well, and I quickly wrapped my arms around them holding them both in place, not caring if it made it difficult to breathe. When Sirius had fell forward, his necklace had moved so that it dangled over Remus' shoulder. The moon caught it, and it shined for all of us to see. Remus turned his head on my chest, and the three of us just lied there, feeling each other, and watching our symbols in the nearly full moon light.

It had happened many times before that night, and it would happen many times after that night. Especially when the mistakes started getting more and more frequent, and hard to avoid or ignore. There would be times when we would find ourselves just laying on each other, with each other, and wish time could stop in that moment. That we could just be with each other, that no one else in the world existed. No one that was there to tell us that what we did was wrong. No one that had the power to rip us apart was ever born. That we lived in our own time, our own world, where the only people that mattered were ourselves.

Two nights later Sirius and Remus did have to go to their apartment. They had a garage that had cost them extra, but it was necessary for the full moon. It wasn't the first full moon I hadn't spent with him since becoming an animagus. It was the first full moon that I had spent without him since becoming his lover. I had known that whole day I wouldn't sleep, and I had been right. He had given me his necklace, in fears of Moony ruining it, and as I sat watching the moon move across the sky, praying for the dawn, I held the piece of gold with our symbols in my hands. I sent every prayer I could think of for their safety and an easy night as my thumb brushed against the smooth carving. Inky came in once, and offered me something. I told her that unless she could find me a cure for the werewolf's curse I didn't need anything. She thought differently, and had sat with me, holding my hand, until the dawn broke.

**A/N: **I love this house-elf! Speaking of house-elves I say we take a moment and reflect on the short life of the bravest house-elf every. RIP Dobs, RIP. So, how'd you like it? Good, bad, bottom James' is a hot James? Anybody else wanting Sirius to get them on the naughty list? Oh, another question that thinking of Dobby made pop into my head. Whose all seen the new movie, and what did you all think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I know we've gone over this J.K. Rowling is British, I am a Yank, so I couldn't possible own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I've gotten a few reviews asking about HEA, and after some thought I've figured out what it means. Happily Ever After! Are our boys going to get a HEA? We'll just have to wait and see, I will tell you this for this chapter...Please don't hate me.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**January 1977**_

I had done it several times before, but they were usually in the mornings when Remus had woken up wrapped around me. One January day, the Saturday after we had gotten back from Christmas Holiday, had been different. I had seen the dawn light in the window before I even realized I was awake. When you wake up beside the ones you dream of, that must happen a lot. Not knowing if that was the real one or your dream one, especially when your dreams can't truly imitate the real one, they just aren't good enough. My arm was thrown over Remus and Sirius' waists, my hand rubbing circles on the back of my dark-haired lover's back. I stretched, careful not to wake them, it was too early for them, but my mind was too alert to go back to sleep.

Looking down as I sat up I was struck by a thought that seemed to grab my attention at the worst of times. I shared a bed with the most beautiful men in the world, tell me I'm wrong, and I'll ask for a picture of someone better. Then I'll proceed to tell you why he doesn't even begin to compare to my pups.

Sirius with his shaggy black hair that was made just for my hands to run through, and find that spot just behind his ear that made his eyes droop in ecstasy. His pale skin, that, unlike certain other pale skinned people that ran around the school looking sick. Sirius looked like a porcelain doll, and his lips, and he'd kill me for saying this, but were just a little darker then a normal pink that they had to be called red. It wasn't that he looked like Snow White, and I got to be the Prince Charming that woke him up, but at the same time it was.

Remus with his neat sandy-brown hair that sparkled in the sun, and fell in a way that was so reminiscent of the beauty of a wolf's coat. Even the scars that dragged across his face, one cutting just above his eye, one falling from one side of his face across his nose and to the other side, and one cutting just under his lip falling off his chin. If one was to remove the scars from his face he would look just like every other boy in the world, no one would be able to tell that he wasn't the same as everyone else. Yet if one was to remove the scars from his face he would not look like Remus. He wasn't a monster, as Sirius and I constantly reminded him. He was Remus, not boy, not monster, just Remus.

My stomach rumbled as I watched my boys sleeping, curled together. Remus with his head tucked under Sirius' chin, and their arms locked together pulling the other as close to their selves as they could. I couldn't help but smile as their beauty hit me, and I sent up a prayer of thankfulness that with my normal hazel eyes, and my messy hair, and my glasses, they allowed me to call them mine. Sure they had said I was beautiful a time or two, but with them it was actually true.

"I love you," I whispered as I brushed a kiss against Remus' temple.

"Wuv woo," he mumbled sleepily, but I couldn't even shush him back to sleep before he had returned to the dreamland.

"I love you," I whispered as I brushed a kiss against Sirius' temple.

"Love you too," he said clearer.

"Go back to sleep," I told him. "I'm going to go get an early breakfast, I'll bring you two up some so you can eat in bed. How does that sound, breakfast in bed?"

"Best boyfriend ever," Sirius answered, the sleep in his voice still present. I laughed as he fell back asleep and I slid off of the bed.

It wasn't until I was walking down the stairs to the Common Room that I realized he had called me his boyfriend. Sure we'd said lovers, love, baby, and a thousand other terms of endearment, but never had we called each other by those labels. Those labels that the rest of the world used to show that they belonged to someone. Lovers sometimes could show that possession, but it also could mean that a married man had someone on the side. That married man, even if he and his mistress thought differently, did not own his mistress. She was free to do whatever she wanted without thinking about what it would do to him, except certain things. Being someone's boyfriend, belonging to and with someone else, that meant there was just more then yourself to consider when making a decision in your life, it would effect someone else. I belonged to them, that was what those chains around our necks meant. My life, the decisions that I made, effected them as well.

It seemed that I was not the only one awake at a time no human being should be required to wake on a Saturday morning. I'm not even sure why I had waken earlier then usual, I just had, and when my stomach ordered food, I did as it bid. Sitting in front of the fire, with a book in her hands, was a red-head girl. Though I could not see them, I knew she had several freckles that dotted around her nose, and green almond-shaped eyes that could hold one entranced for days. I used to go to bed dreaming about those eyes, those freckles, and that hair. That was before, it felt like such a long time ago, as though a different lifetime, a life where my world didn't spin on the axis of Sirius and Remus.

"Ello Lily," I called out, and suppressed a laugh when she jumped.

"Oh, James," she usually called me Potter, but I had gotten much better about the bullying thing since Remus started rewarding me when I held back the urge to hex someone. We still pranked every one in the school, but I had stopped finding certain targets and hexing them just for the fun of it. Sure it still would have been fun, but it would have been nothing compared to being pulled behind a tapestry, having my pants dropped before I could ask what was going on, and having my cock taken into his warm mouth. Yes, that was much better then being a bully. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," I laughed slightly, and she joined me. It was a nice laugh, musical in quality. Yet it wasn't a bark that shot straight through me forcing me to make that bark sound again. It wasn't a howl that filled my ears until the only thing I could focus on was the face of the laughter's owner, and have a need to cause that howl to echo again.

"How are you?" She asked when our laughter had died down. "We haven't...spoken," she chose instead of the list of other words she could have, "in a long time."

"Lily," I said smiling sweetly at her. The green eyes locking with mine still made my tummy flutter, but it wasn't quiet the same twitch my body gave when gray and brown eyes locked with mine be it when we were alone or in a crowd of people. "We were partners in transfiguration class two days ago." I pointed out to her.

"Yes, but" she started. "We only talked about class, and turning the mouse into cheese, which is quiet ironic, with a possibility of cannibalistic, and totally disgusting." We laughed.

"You said that Thursday," I reminded her.

"Did I?" I nodded. "Yes, I guess I did. But how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" It was no better then asking her if we were having nice weather out today, but five months ago I would have just been happy she wasn't calling me an "arrogant toerag." Today, I was fine with the small talk before I had to rush downstairs and get my boyfriends some food.

"I've been well, actually, don't know if you want to hear this, but Cormac and I have been dating since late October. He said that he wished he could have asked me long before then, but he was so afraid you would turn your attentions away from Severus if he dared to." We laughed at this too, and I nodded that I probably would have. "Thank-you, for you know, stopping, he's a good guy James."

"Are you falling for him?" I asked, truly hoping she had found even a dash of the happiness I had.

"No," she answered with a mischievous smirk. "I already have."

"Good, you deserve to be happy." I said honestly, and she looked at me questioningly. "There comes a time when a person has to figure out that what they wish for will never be theirs. That time has come for me Lily, and now all I wish for is for you to be happy." She smiled sheepishly at my explanation. Sure it had been some what of a lie. I did want her to be happy, but I didn't suddenly just stop chasing after her. I didn't even suddenly stop wanting her. I just wanted someone more, two someones, but still I wanted them more, and I didn't need to chase them. I had what I wanted more than I wanted her.

"James," she asked looking up at me, and putting her book on the table in front of her. "I never told anyone this, not even Alice, who is my best friend, in fear that it would get out to the rest of the school. There was one thing that I always, sort of, wanted to do." She said as she walked towards me.

"What's that?" I asked looking down at her confused.

"This," She said as she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, and pulled me to her for a soft kiss. Unlike the few kisses other girls had forced me into over the last few months, this was gentle. It took me by surprise, but it wasn't forced. I knew that if she let me I could push her away, where as the other girls always made any attempts to get away seem as though I wanted to kiss harder.

Her lips were soft and smooth, and tasted like cherries. It had been a while since I had kissed a girl that I enjoyed kissing, probably because I always thought about Remus and Sirius and the way they waited only a moment before begging to let their tongues explore my mouth. This was just the soft press of lips against my own. There was no beg for entry, no force to keep me still, no hands rubbing against anywhere. It would have been nice too, except for the fact that I realized as I kissed her, that I missed the twitch I felt as my kisses begin to turn my boyfriends on.

"Yes, I always thought that would be nice." She said when she let me go moments after she had pulled me to her.

"What about Cormac?" I asked with my brow raised.

"I won't tell if, you won't." She said with a smile. I wasn't going to tell. That would be a great thing to start spreading around the school. I could see it now.

_"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Sirius would ask when he had me cornered in our bedroom._

_ "About what?" I could try the innocent route._

_ "A certain red-head, and what the hell her lips were doing on my boyfriend's?" He would ask, starting off in a calm voice that would quickly escalate._

_ "Oh that," still I would pretend to be innocent. "She kissed me."_

_ "And you expect me to believe you didn't kiss her back?" Sirius would ask with a glare._

_ "Of course he did, he still wants her too." Remus would say in that way he did whenever the subject of the red-head was brought up._

Who knows what would happen then. Sirius would be mad, and Remus would act like he could share with another if the time came when he needed too. Sirius would do one of two things in his anger, and whatever Sirius came up with for punishment Remus would go along with. He would either toss me on our bed and fuck me until I couldn't remember anyone else name but Sirius and Remus', or I would be ordered to sleep on my own bed until he got over it.

"That didn't answer my question." I said.

"I don't know James, I still love him, and even though kissing you was nice, it wasn't kissing him." She answered, and I nodded.

"Kissing you was nice, it wasn't kissing him." I pretended to repeat, but actually I was agreeing. Sure when the girl wasn't forcing me to keep my lips pressed to hers, girls were still nice. They were soft with curves in all the right places, and little things only they could do to entrance your attention. Not to mention they were magical, but that was a crude joke. Remus knew I wasn't gay, he knew Sirius wasn't gay. We were bisexuals, we still checked out the girls at the school, we just didn't want them. Not like we wanted him.

"Well I was off to the kitchens for an early breakfast," I said as I stepped around the red-head I had once called the love of my life. She bid me a good-bye, and returned to her book. I hurried down to the house-elves, who were happy to pile loads of food together for me, and I rushed back up to my room.

"Oh, loves of my life, my only true loves, my world, reasons for which I breathe, and my heart continues to beat." I said as I pulled the curtain open and dropped the food onto the bed beside them. "I bare gifts." I grinned when they turned to look at me like I had lost my marbles. Instantly they were up, and knelling on the large bed where the food had piled.

"I love you," Remus said as he grabbed a chocolate frog box, that had mysteriously made it's way onto the tray. It had nothing to do with me asking for as many of them as they possible could get on it with some actual breakfast things as well. He turned to me before opening the box and tugged me into a kiss, moments after his lips touched mine his tongue was begging for entrance and I gladly accepted. Kissing her had been nice, but it wasn't kissing him.

"You take such good care of us," Sirius said as Remus let me go, and dragged me into another mind blowing kiss. There had been a time when I would have given everything to have the kiss I had gotten first that morning, but now that time was long past. That kiss couldn't hold a candle to the one I was currently involved with. The one where Sirius had twisted us so he could straddle me as he pressed my back against the bed, never once letting his lips and tongue leave mine. Lily's kiss didn't compare to the gentle rock of Sirius' hips as he made his pelvis meet mine, and I felt his ache, the need only Remus and I could stir up in him.

"Eat you mangy mutt," I said when he pulled away.

"I plan too," he said as he grabbed a cereal bar and opened it over me. Some of the crumbs fell off of it as he ripped it open and he leaned down to lick them off of my shirt. I laughed and pushed him off of me so that I could grab one of the donuts and shut up the rumbles of my stomach once and for all, that morning.

Muffins, donuts, scones, and bars were passed around as we chowed down in our bed that early morning. Remus even shared a few of the chocolate frogs with us, saying that we should always remember how much he loved us as he did it. "I love yous," and kisses were swapped as we picnicked in the confines of our bed curtains. It was in this world that only we existed, where we could tell and show how much we cared for each other. I had gotten dressed before going to the kitchens, but Sirius and Remus were only wearing their pajama bottoms.

Sirius had gotten Remus and I several gifts, that he said still didn't compare to our own, for Christmas. Remus had gotten a book, and I had gotten a new set of quidditch gloves. Sirius had also gotten three sets of the same pajama bottoms, I say set because to have had a pair would have been two, and there were three in each set he had gotten. A blue one with silver colored stripes running down the side, Remus' favorite colors. Another with quaffles, bludgers, snitches, and beater bats all over them. As well as a pair of black silk ones. That way we always matched when we snuggled into bed together.

Since they were only in the blue and silver bottoms, their necklaces were easily seen hanging around their necks. In the world that our curtains hid us in, we could show them to each other, a reminder of the vows and promises we were making to each other with each "I love you" we uttered. In this world we could lean over and kiss the path of the chain, and suck the cool metal icons into our mouths tasting the one that wore the necklace on the back of the white gold full moon. In this world, it was just my beautiful pups and me.

**A/N: **Ah, psst...James, Remus and Sirius aren't the only pups. You're a love sick puppy! So, that kiss? Anybody having any thoughts they'd like to share with me? How about on the breakfast in bed? Good, bad, sweet? You all know the rules, I get three and you get another one...or I'm ten chapters out so maybe I'll just continue to post one each day. It's up to you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **So, I'm not positive about this, but I don't think J.K. Rowling is a struggling college student with no life, but I am. So that would mean I'm not her, and thus these characters and places don't belong to me, ah poo!

**A/N: **I think it was in chapter six, I'm on chapter 22 I don't remember that far back, I wrote a little fantasy scene, I didn't get any replies on how you all liked it, and I was just wondering. Was it confusing? Did you get who was supposed to be acting out each character? Did you get that Sirius was the one telling the story and Remus was helping him? Did you like it, hate it, what? I'm just wondering because I have a few more that pop up in this story.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**February 1976 **_

I never told them about that kiss, they didn't need to know, and it would only hurt them if I did. I knew them and I knew that they were always waiting for the other shoe to drop, That was their life, had always been their lives.

Remus said he could remember parts of his life where his parents had loved him, but most of his memories came from after the night he got bit, and his parents all but stopped. He didn't tell me until after we got together, but his first name had once been John, it hadn't always been his middle. When he got bit, his mother took him and got his name changed to Remus John Lupin, his parents' last name was King. I mean really, it makes sense, what kind of coincidence would it be for a person named after one of the boys that was raised by wolves, to have a last name that dealt with wolves? Oh, and then he just happens to be a werewolf. No, his mother did it so that there was always a reminder of what he was. I'm glad I never meet them, I hate them.

Sirius had never had a time in his life where his parents loved him, they had always been abusive and fanatics. I had met the Blacks, and I had never even been civil to them. I used to walk through the halls and if I saw Regulus I would make his life difficult in one way or the other. When I got with Sirius and Remus I quiet messing with Regulus. I hadn't noticed it, because I had to be so close to Sirius' body that it felt like we were one person in order to see it. There was a scar from where Sirius had gotten hexed by his mother the day they fought enough to make him leave. Sirius told me that he had been found by a healer that night, who had fixed him up free of charge. The healer had told Sirius that if he hadn't fixed him right there, Sirius would have bleed out by the end of the night. I couldn't control it, I wanted to cause pain to someone that had brought my lovers pain.

I was the first one to ever tell them I loved them. No, it hadn't been me when we told them in that meaning, but it was me first. When we were twelve, just before they went with their parents for the summer. I had pulled them aside, hugged them, and said, "I love you brothers." They both hugged me back, but they never said it. They joked about it when we turned thirteen, but had never said it like I had said it. Not until that morning in October when we made Remus feel better, and before I pulled Sirius away and made love to him for the first time. Now they always said it, and yet they always waited for the day, that just like Remus' parents, I would stop.

I was never going to stop, they were mine. They were mine when they sat in the middle of the common room and Sirius tried to beat Remus at chess, tried and failed. They were mine when we rolled together in the same bed, and came together screaming out each others names. They were mine when we sat in the middle of the Great Hall and girls all over the school flirted with Sirius, and some of the boys with Remus. They were mine to make happy when a teacher called them out in class, okay that was usually only Sirius. They were mine to make feel good when pain I couldn't even contemplate took over their bodies, and that was only Remus. At Hogsmeade, on the quidditch pitch, in class, in the corridors, in the Great Hall, in the common room, on the grounds, in our bed they were mine. Somebody would have to kill me before I let them go.

I had been thinking these thoughts as I had watched them play a game of chess, in which Sirius was loosing horribly to Remus. I scanned the room, and seeing no one watching me, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of Sirius' head. His head flipped up and he spun to look at me with a shocked expression, and I just smiled at him. Looking to see that we still had no one's attention I whispered. "I love you," and watched through his eyes as his heart melted for me.

"Come here," I told Remus, and he shook his head. "Come. Here." I said again, and he crawled over to me, sitting so that it looked like we were plotting something. I looked again, and saw that even in the crowd of people we were alone. I brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, and trailed the back of my hand down his face. "I love you," I whispered, and again watched as his heart melted for me. "Come on," I said, getting off of the couch I had been laying on and leading them up to our room.

I kissed Sirius, until I had him laying with his back on the bed. I turned to Remus, and did the same, leaving just enough space between them that I could knell between them. I ran my hands down the sides of their cheeks as I just looked at them. They watched me intently, but made no other sounds then to sigh as I brushed their skin softly.

"You two don't even know how beautiful you are." I said as I bent down to kiss each of them again. "You keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for me to leave you, but stop, it's not going to happen." I said and they looked away, looking at each other, believing that only the other one could understand what it was like not to be loved. They were right, I had always been loved, but because of that I was able to show them what love was, and that what I felt for them was just that.

"What would you do," I asked as I pulled their chains above their collars. "If I told you that these," I went for the icon. "Mean to me the same as better for worse, richer for poorer, sickness and health?" They looked at me in shock as both of their hands went up to wrap around my hands holding their icons.

"They are the same as wedding bands to you?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Since I will never be allowed to give you a band, that is exactly what these are to me." I answered. "I will never leave you." I promised before gentle pressing my lips against theirs and trailing my hands downs as I kissed each one of them. As I chewed on Remus' bottom lip gently, my hand found Sirius' untucked shirt hem, and Remus waistband. Giving both of the shirts a tug, I moved back to slowly kiss Sirius, as my hands moved to the skin under the white button-down shirts. I heard Remus moan at the contact, and I felt Sirius do the same against my lips.

Remus started moving, I felt it under my hand, at the same time Sirius went to pull my shirt away as well. "No," I said pulling away from Sirius' mouth. "This night is all about you two, I just want to make my lovers feel good." I said before finding Remus' mouth again. They had to know. My words had never been enough, neither had my actions. I had to dispel those fears, there was no one I wanted more then I wanted them. They had to know, and maybe if I paired my words with my actions, they would understand.

"I love you," I said as I placed a soft kiss on Sirius' lips, and began to undo the buttons of their shirts. "You are my best friends." I said as I turned to Remus, undoing the next button. I knew that if I was to say this with Remus that it would have more of an impact then if I had done so with Sirius. I knew that Remus used to think that you could only have one best friend, well if that were true I would also have to believe I could only have one lover. These two were my life, I probably could have had one or the other, but we wouldn't have been the same.

"You stood beside me when I watched my dreams fall apart." I said kissing Sirius for a while afterward, and finishing the buttons of their shirts. "You put me back together, and because of you I dare to dream again." I said as I turned my attention back to Remus and shed his shirt off of him.

"I have seen you at your weakest and at your strongest." I said kissing Sirius and getting rid of his shirt. "I have been the shoulder you cried on." I turned back to Remus, rubbing my hands across their bare chests, and paying special attention to their nipples as they moaned for me. "I will continue to be that shoulder." I said as I moved to lick Sirius' nipple, "I will continue to be the rock that has given you shelter." I licked at Remus' nipple, the one on the same side as I had done on Sirius.

"Many people spend years searching for the one that will bring them their joy." I said before teasing Sirius. "Some find it late in life, others in their teens, I am one of the few that gets to say, I found my loves when I was still a child." I teased Remus.

"Most people only get one person at a time to make them happy." I said moving back to kiss Sirius properly as I undid their pants. "Some of them spend their life with the same person, others have many people over the course of their lives." I said kissing Remus and pushing his trousers off of him. "I will spend my life with two, only two, and will rejoice in the fact that I will spend it with them at the same time." I said before turning to Sirius and ridding him of his slacks as well.

"Some say that the way I feel for one of you alone is wrong." I said as I slipped off the bed where I had left their feet hanging, still tied in their shoes. "Many say that I cannot feel this way about the two of you." I said as I untied and tugged one of Sirius' shoes off. "Because of these beliefs I break the law every time I show you how I feel." I continued with his next shoe. "I am a Marauder, and most have called me our leader, I do not care about these laws." I said as I untied Remus' shoe and tugged it off. "I care about the way I feel about you two, and the way you two make me feel." I finished with his other shoe. "I." I pulled the sock off of Remus' foot that I had just taken his shoe off of. "Love." I went to the next one. "You." I went to Sirius' sock that was next in the sequence. "Two." I finished undressing my lovers except for the chains around their necks.

When I stood back up and looked at my lovers, I saw that tear tracks stained both of their faces. Sirius only had one track leading down his left cheek, where Remus had several, but that one track meant the same to me as those many. Sirius had learned as a child that "Blacks Don't Cry." To let any tears, out of sadness, laughter, joy, had been taught to him as a sign of weakness. Remus hadn't really been taught any more then go to your room and eat your dinner, tears had been a part of his life for the majority of it. Leaning down I kissed the tear track on Sirius' face as dry as I could, before turning and placing a soft kiss on Remus' lips. I knew that to Sirius, the sign of acceptance of his tear was more intimate then the kiss I shared with our lover.

"James," I heard Sirius breathe, and both Remus and I turned to look at him. "I..." he knew what it was to be happy, sad, angry, afraid, and to laugh. He knew that he loved Remus and I, but other then saying it, and buying us presents, he didn't always know how to show it. He would not have been able to do as I had done tonight. "I want you inside me." This was the way he understood how to show us how he felt for us.

I nodded, shed my clothes quickly, and using a spell I had found a few weeks back, I knelt in front of him. "Remus, I want you to do like I did Christmas night." Remus rolled to his side and kissed Sirius for a while before nodding his consent to the wish. Using the same spell on myself, Remus came up behind me. I slowly pushed into Sirius, and once we were used to the connection again, I slowly moved back, sliding myself onto Remus. Remus kissed my shoulder as we moved together so that it was as though we were both moving back into Sirius. As I moved away, Remus did the same.

"God," Sirius cried, his voice was still weak from the emotions I had dragged to the surface. "It really is like you two are moving inside of me." We hadn't been together like this since that night. Sure we had still had our one-on-one times, sometimes with the other watching and wanking as I had put it so simply on the train ride home for the holidays. We just hadn't been together, two of us moving as one into the third. When one of us was inside of the other, we more often then not had the one being moved inside of wank or suck the third one.

"James," Sirius cried, and I looked at him locking eyes. "I wasn't raised to know what love is." He explained to me, before moaning at a particular slide.

"I was raised to know that it can be taken away at a moments notice." I heard Remus say as we thrust together.

"You're going to have to teach us." Sirius said.

"Just like you always have." Remus added.

"You said we stood beside you when you watched your dreams fall apart." I hoped they didn't know what I meant by that.

"We weren't always the best at helping you remember that you weren't what she said you were." Leave it to Remus to always know what I'm talking about.

"We learned from you. You always know what to say when we're down." Sirius said as we moved in.

"Using that we began to figure out how to help you." Remus added as we pulled out.

"We watched you as you fell in love with us." Into Sirius, Remus and I pushed.

"We used that to show you the same thing." Out of Sirius, Remus and I pulled.

"You've seen us at our weakest, as we have seen you." Sirius ran his hand down my back, and pressed me closer, begging us to move faster.

"You've seen us at our strongest, as we have seen you." Remus saw the motion and lead us into complying with the wish.

"Because of you, we were able to be shoulders and rocks when you needed them." When we moved into him, I leaned as best I could, and he sat up as best he could, and we caught each other in a short kiss.

Remus groaned as he watched us. "As long as you need our shoulders, they are here, as long as you need our shelter, it is here." I moved away from Sirius, and turned my head so that I could catch Remus' lips in mine.

"I didn't know what it was like to even have a friend before you came into my life." I felt a tug on my heart as Sirius said this, and I wrapped my hand around him so he could feel as good as I did that first night we had been together like this.

"I didn't know what I felt for you until it was so strong, I feared I would lose you if you were to ever know." Remus kissed my shoulder, as he wrapped his hand around Sirius and worked him with me.

"You made us happy just by being our friend." He said before moaning our names at the pleasure we were giving him.

"I don't know if you will ever understand how much you mean to us." Remus said, tugging at the chain on my neck, before licking at the sweat that was pooling around it. Sirius groaned at the picture of the two of us.

"We belong to you James." Sirius called, and uttered his warning.

"We always have." Remus said before nipping at me, something he did just before he came.

"I love you," Sirius said, and called my name alone as he shot onto our stomachs.

"I love you," Remus said and mimicked Sirius as he too shot his self deep inside of me.

"Remus, Sirius," I called as I slammed back on Remus, before shooting myself deep into Sirius. "I love you," I sighed as I fell onto Sirius after the strength left me with my climax.

"I love you too Sirius," I heard Remus sigh after he landed on my back.

"I love you too Remus," Sirius said in my ear, and I felt them lean together and catch each other in a kiss. When they broke away, Sirius placed his hand on the side of my face and turned me to look at Remus, who I gladly kissed as well. As Remus rolled off of me, I turned and kissed Sirius just as I had Remus. When the three of us were laying side by side, we heard a cough come from the doorway.

"Oh my God," Remus said shooting up, and reaching for anything that would cover his self.

"Wormtail," Sirius shouted, as he reached behind him and grabbed a pillow to cover himself with...That would have been my pillow, how did we get on this side of the bed?

"Pete," I said a lot calmer then the thoughts shouting in my head. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't see nothing." Wormtail said quickly.

"That means you saw something." Remus said in his lecture tone. "Two negatives make a positive in both Math and English." Sirius and I shot a look at our lover. "What?" Remus asked as he looked back at us. "It does." We laughed.

"Alright, well besides for a big gold ball that was covering you guys, with like streaks of other colors shooting all over the place, I didn't see anything. The gold thing was too thick." Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "You should probably know that when it went away it like divided and shot into your chests. Don't have the foggiest as too what it was, but," Peter shrugged. We all looked at our chests and saw that yellow gold had filled our symbols inside of the full moon.

"Hmm," Remus said as he looked at his icon.

"Well that's new," Sirius said from in between Remus and I.

"Huh," I said as I let it dangle in front of my face. Remus went to the library the next day, and found that he figured it was a sign that our souls had been connected. Usually in wizarding relationships they used a silver engagement ring, and at the ceremony a duplicate of the band would be formed magically at the ceremony. We figured it was because of the, in essence, vows we made, since couples didn't have sex at their ceremonies. It must have seen our necklaces as engagement rings, or it was looking for the silver, found the white gold, and combined with it. None of us really cared how it happened, we were too caught up in the fact that it had bound our souls.

**A/N: **Two quick things, I love this chapter, it is one of my favorites. Second, just in case you were wanting to know, I don't do malepreg. I like that with Magic, you can do things you can't with humans, and that is why the gold ball was in this story. Plus my imagination just went haywire after all that sweet, lovey-dovey stuff. So yes, I made them join souls, get married whatever, and in the next few chapters you'll understand why, hopefully. As always, if you all give me lots of little nice reviews, even if you give me one that isn't so nice, I'll post the next chapter. And again, if you could tell me what you thought of chapter 6's fantasy scene, "personal porn show", that would be awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not J.K. Rowling, she has people to remind her what happens in each chapter, and I obviously don't.

**A/N: **I am so sorry if I confused anybody with my last request, about seeing if everyone understood the fantasy scene in chapter 6. You see, it was in chapter 5 that actually happened. If it didn't make sense, then I am sorry, I hope I set the next one up a lot better. Also I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed and told me that you like that this story isn't all about sex. This is a story, and it is going to be a long story, full of twists and turn, it's not all smut. If that excites you then good, lets go further on our adventure. If you think a threesome story shouldn't be like that, then there are lots of other good stories on this site, and the authors would love for you to visit them.

_**Chapter 10**_

_**March 1977**_

Remus could draw, he could draw really, really well. Sirius had a talent himself, one that he rarely told anyone about. Sirius looked like the most confident boy in the world, but that was only if no one knew about his dark secrets. He was a writer, not that that was a dark secret, but he would say the same thing about Remus and the furry little problem. No, he just didn't want people to know, because he feared that he sucked. He didn't, if Remus used lines, shapes, and colors to make the world, or at least our world, a more beautiful place, then Sirius' medium was words. I could listen to him telling stories that only he could come up with for hours and days if he'd let me, but that could also be from the fact that I could listen to his voice for hours or days.

Why, you might ask, if Sirius was such a great writer, or at least by my biased standards, was he not telling this story? He would give you a long list of reasons, but the truth was it is not his story to tell. No, it is mine, and I would gladly stall in Sixth Year for as long as I could. That was where my life should have stayed, the early March and before of Sixth Year. It couldn't have though, to stop time we had learned was impossible. To not grow older left you with only one other choice, and dying wasn't an acceptable one.

The reason I brought up Sirius' writing skills is explained as I tell the story of one day, in early March, while we sat in the middle of class. It was History of Magic, as it had to be. In potions, we would have spilled something on Sirius' work. In transfiguration, McGonagall expected to have our undivided attention, and kept a watch on us so that she got her way. Charms was too chaotic of a class in order for him to get a moment of quiet to write. History of Magic, he either slept, or on those days when his pen started making his hand itch, he'd scratch out whatever it said too. He always blamed his hand. In our next class, which was transfiguration, he handed his new piece to Remus and I, and kept his eyes glued to McGonagall. He hated this time, where he had just written something, and he had to wait to hear if it was good or not.

_"Hurry up Jim," the sound of the sandy-brown haired man shouted to his bespectacled companion. They, or well he, had just finished climbing down the side of a mountain into a hole the men had found that would lead them into a cave. "It's just down here, I told you we couldn't be too far. The clues all pointed here, didn't I tell you that?"_

_ "Yes, Ray, you told me that." Jim shouted back as he jumped from one boulder to the next as he tried to find the best place to enter the hole. Sure he hadn't believed him, why would the clues have lead to Scotland. The land of the dragon was Wales, at least if one went off of flags alone. None of the clues had really made any sense to Jim, but he was willing to follow Ray to where he said they should go. Ray had never led them astray before, he doubted this time would be any different._

_ Finally Jim was beside Ray, and after sharing a mischievous smirk together, the young men had crawled inside the dark opening. Jim was the first to feel something slither across his hand, and quickly pulled his wand out so that he could actually have some light. He almost fainted when he uttered lumos, the largest snake he had ever seen was slithering beside him. Alright, so he had never seen a snake that wasn't in the zoo before, but still, it was big. "I'm going to kill you Ray, you know, if we don't die in here first."_

_ Ray turned around, looked at what had caused his friend to stop, and rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby Jim," He said in his rough accent. "It's a snake, don't bother it, and it won't bother you." He laughed before turning around again, and leading them farther into the narrow passage._

_ "I'll give you baby," Jim said and hurried to follow his friend. It was a long crawl, and the hands of the men were scraped and bloodied by the time they finally even began to see light. It was a shining golden light that had Jim chanting to his self, "don't go towards the light, don't towards the light." Ray looked at him, shook his head, and laughed at his friend's antics. The closer they got, the larger the light got, until finally the narrow tunnel opened into a wide archway that they could easily stand in, side-by-side_

_ A large sculpture of a bearded warrior was carved out of gold standing behind an alter of some sort. Artifacts littered the alter, and were being examined by a dark-haired man in a white t-shirt and jeans. A golden cup was in the mans hand, and the light in the cavern reflected off one of the red rubies on the base of the goblet. _

_ "Ah, damnit Samuel." Ray called as he stomped his foot in a very childish manner. Jim tried to suppress his laugh as his other friend turned around with the goblet still in his hand. "You found it first." Ray pouted._

_ "You had doubts of this Raymond," Samuel asked. "Don't you know by now, that I find all of the sweet spots?" The smirk and eyebrow raise that accompanied Samuel's question made it easy for the other two men to know what he was speaking off. Jim felt his cock twitch at the innuendo, and Ray's pout slipped away as he shook his head._

_ "No, I'm mad at you," Ray said as he started climbing down the wall and approaching the alter. Samuel came up behind him, placing the goblet on the alter, and his hands on Ray's waist. He rolled his hips against Ray's._

_ "I hadn't said anything yet." Samuel growled in Ray's ear, before tugging the lobe between his teeth. Not wishing to be left out of his favorite game, Jim hurried down to the alter as well. While he was on his way, Ray pushed Samuel's hands away from his waist. Jim took this as his opportunity to tug his traveling companion into his arms, Ray's back against his chest, and start sucking on his neck._

_ "Well," Ray said and paused as a moan pressed out of his lips. "Oh god, I'm not mad at you."_

_ "Why? If you hadn't had to drag Mr. It's in Wales around, you might have actually found it before me." Samuel reminded him._

_ "True," Ray said, though it had come out as a gasp as Jim nibbled at a certain spot on his neck. "I should be mad at both of you." He said, but as Jim's hand slid from around his waist to cup the growing bulge in his pants, he knew he wasn't going to go through with the threat. Jim could careless about the sculpture of the Celt god behind him, or the gold goblets and other artifacts. He was not an architect. He was a famous quidditch player on vacation, and had gone with his lovers on an adventure. Sure this was their work, he didn't care. He had asked them to take the week off, they had, and then they had gotten the offer to find the Lost Cave of Belenus. It was either a week of doing nothing with a possible wank here or there, or an adventure. He'd gone for the adventure thinking he could get laid somewhere exciting. He knew that his two history fanatic friends would find the Lost Cave of Belenus an exciting place, but he doubted they'd actually let him fuck them in such a sacred place._

_ "Since he has you distracted, and we are both going to get paid no matter who found it or not." Samuel said as Jim squeezed a steady rhythmic beat against Ray's bulge. "Now can I kiss you?" _

_ "If you don't, I'll be madder," Ray answered with a sigh. Slapping Jim's hand away from their lover, Samuel placed his hand against Ray, and as he rubbed him, drew him into a hungry kiss. Not to have his hands without anything to do, Jim turned its attentions to the growing bulge in Samuel's pants. _

_ "Fuck, Jim" Samuel cried as he broke away from Ray's mouth for a moment. Jim laughed as he slipped the zipper down Samuel's pants, and Samuel followed the movement with Ray's. "I don't want your hand today Jim, I want your mouth." _

_ "That's nice, but you know what they say?" Jim growled in Ray's ear, making his cock twitch more. "Want in one hand, shit in the other, see which one gets filled the fastest."_

_ "I'm the one that won," Samuel reminded him. "I should get a reward."_

_ "Yeah and I'm the one that was supposed to be on vacation." Jim argued. "Some vacation, I get drug through a dark hole with snakes, and get laid only twice in the span of a week."_

_ "You still have three weeks left before your team starts practicing, we can fuck you every night from here on in if you want." Ray offered. "But you have to be a good boy and get on your knees so you can suck him if you want that." Jim gulped, thinking about the offer, before moving from his place behind Ray. "Good boy," Ray growled as Jim dropped to his knees in front of Samuel. Samuel maneuvered his cock out of his pants, and it stood out pointing at Jim's face. Jim licked his lips as he saw the cock he had always declared gorgeous practically begging to be placed in his mouth. "He likes your cock Sam." Ray said darkly._

_ "I know he does," Sam said as Jim finally took him in his mouth he shouted, "Ah fuck. Come here Ray," Sam ordered as Jim started to lick up the sides of his cock. Ray walked to where Sam had motioned, and Sam turned to pull Ray's cock out of his pants. "I'm going to pump you while he sucks me. You going to like that?"_

_ "Ah, shit Sam," Ray sighed as Sam started to follow out with his threat. "Yeah, this way I get to watch him sucking you, look at him, he likes it so much, and get to feel your hand on my cock. Shit just like that Sam, do it again." Ray said as Sam started to imitate the motions made by Jim's mouth around Sam's cock. With one hand fisting Ray, Sam buried his other in Jim's hair._

_ "Ah, so good, so good." Sam said as his hips started to move against Jim's face. "So wet, he's so fucking wet."_

_ "He's always wet, his mouth just waters at the idea of our cocks in his mouth. He's a dirty little liar, always acting likes he want those bitches hanging off of him at the games. We know the truth though, don't we Sam?"Ray growled. Jim loved it when they talked like this about him. He would never let anyone else know, but he loved worshiping his lovers. Loved being on his knees in front of one of them, showing how lucky he was that they wanted him._

_ "Yeah, we know the truth Ray." Sam answered as he slammed into Jim's mouth. "Doesn't want anyone like he wants us. You know what he really likes Ray?" _

_ "Oh I know what he likes, I know what really gets him off." Ray answered, and Jim hummed against Sam, enjoying their conversation possibly more then they were._

_ "Yeah?" Sam sighed, Ray took it as a question, Jim took it as encouragement._

_ "Jim look at us." Ray ordered. Jim looked up under hooded eyes as he kept hollowing his cheeks against Sam. Ray grabbed Sam into a hungry kiss, lips clashing against lips. Teeth banging into teeth. Jim moaned at the image of his lovers standing like true gods amidst all of the gold, their tongues dueling in a dance he learned the steps too long ago. When Jim moaned, Sam jerked, and as he jerked his hand slid hard against Ray, who threw his head back in pleasure. Jim hadn't stopped watching them, and seeing that his motions caused Sam to react enough that Jim was in control of not just Sam, but them both, he began to try other things, that made Sam react strong enough that they effected Ray._

_ Seeing that each of the movements that felt the best were Sam's reactions from what Jim was doing to him, Ray put his hand in Jim's hair as well. Sam's hand lay next to his, and he could feel it, but he mostly felt Jim' under his hand. Knowing that it was Jim's motions that made Sam react in the way that made him feel best Ray began to chant, "Jim, Jim, Jim._

_ "Look at me baby," Ray ordered, and Jim's eyes flicked over to where Sam was stroking Ray. "God, do you see what he's doing to me, it feels so good. You like when he makes me feel good don't you." Sam jerked against him, and he knew Jim was moaning. "Oh shit yeah, do it again Jim, moan against him. He makes me feel so good when you moan. Yeah, fuck Jim, keep doing it please. I'll come so hard if you keep that up. Fuck yeah, Jim, god Sam your hand, it's so fucking amazing. I'll come all over your face at this angle Jim, then Sam will have to lick you all clean. Will you like that?" Another jerk, and Ray took that as a yes. "Yeah, I bet you would. Go on keep up your moans, I can already feel my balls tightening. It's gonna come so soon, so fast, so hard. You made it come like that Jim. All your fault."_

_ Ray felt Sam's hand stop moving, and with the hand that had been in Jim's hair, Sam whipped Ray's face around to face him. "You better start chanting my name. It's my hand that's fucking you, not his mouth."_

_ "Tell me I'm wrong," Ray growled. Seeing that Sam had stopped pleasuring their lover, Jim hummed, and reveled in the fact that Sam had to move his hand in the ecstasy._

_ "You're not wrong, but you better start remembering whose hand is pumping you." Sam answered when he could._

_ "Keep moaning on him Jim," Ray begged, and once Jim started, Sam had nothing else he could do but pump Ray._

_ "I could always just take my hand off you," Sam warned, trying to regain some of the control he had when this thing started._

_ "Try it," Ray said as he wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist. Jim moaned, and Ray guided Sam's hand up and down him. "I'll chant your name, but as soon as you come for him, you're going to show him who was really in charge here. It might look like you, but we all know he has all the power." Sam agreed to this, and Ray started chanting, "Sam, Sam, Sam." Soon Ray was going through with his threat to come all over Jim's face, and Sam shot down his throat._

_ Once Sam was spent, Jim let him out, and he sunk to his knees. He pushed Jim back gently and found his cock with his mouth. He was lazy about it after the suck he had just gotten, but he knew Jim liked them like that. Jim could feel how Sam's bones had melted from having Jim's mouth around his cock. Because of the turn on of sucking Sam, and watching Sam stroke Ray to completion, not to mention that it was actually Ray that had licked his face clean, which was a whole new turn on, it didn't take long for Jim to come calling for them both._

"How did you like it?" Sirius asked shyly after class. This was one of the only times Sirius Black was ever shy. He had been taught that he didn't need approval from anyone as he was a Black, thus better then the rest of the world. But truly, how many people felt like they never needed the approval of others? He always looked at his shoes when he asked this, and didn't see my eyes flicking around the hall looking for the nearest tapestry.

"It was a very good study in the characters you wished to portray." Remus asked honestly. I rolled my head to look at him, danger in my eyes. "Shutting up," he said quickly.

"Thank God," I growled as my head rolled back to look at Sirius. In any other circumstance I would have upset him. The fact that I was so horny I couldn't think properly got me off the hook this time. "You want to know how I liked it?" I asked darkly as I lead Sirius to the nearest tapestry. He nodded his head eagerly. The smile I gave him was feral, and I put my hands on his shoulder, pushing him in the alcove roughly. He smiled as he tumbled backwards, and laughed when his head hit the stone floor hard. "Oh, I'm sorry love," I said as I knelt beside him.

"Silencio," I heard Remus mutter when he joined us. I ripped Sirius' pants down hard, and pouted a little when I saw he was not as much at attention as I would have liked.

"God, how can you not be completely hard when you knew what you were having us read?" I asked looking at him with longing and surprise. "No matter, I can work with this." I said before kissing up his thighs, and licking closer and closer to his ache. I heard Sirius sigh, and Remus hum in hunger. It wasn't long before Sirius was as hard as I needed him to be before I wrapped my lips around him just like my character had in his story, and started acting out what said character had done.

"Wait," Sirius asked as his hand fell into my hair. "Is he actually sucking me, not pumping me then catching it his mouth?" Remus must have nodded, because I didn't hear a positive answer. Sirius held my head in place, and I growled wanting to suck him. "Wait baby, I never get to be here quite enough," I didn't know they wanted me to do this more, these boys have got to learn to Speak the fuck UP! "Let me just, enjoy it." I knelt there, at least rolling my tongue up and down his sides, and tracing that line underneath him, as he enjoyed being in my mouth. It's not like they don't spend a lot of time there, they just are in the middle of their highs by the time I take them in that I guess they never really got to feel the full effect. Eventually he did let me move, and his hips bucked, once he started getting involved with it the most, he held my head still so he could fuck my face, and I let him, enjoying the feel myself.

Soon he was coming, shouting my name loud in the stone alcove. It had never happened before, and I had no idea why it did this time. It wasn't as though it was the loudest he had ever shouted for me, but it could have been the loudest he'd ever done so in an alcove. The vibrations of his shout echoed in the small cave in the castle, so that I heard for a minute or so my name coming from his mouth loudly even after he had fallen completely limp. That was enough to make me shoot my load as well, and I fell with my head on his stomach. Remus dropped down beside us.

"Well don't you two just look spent?" He asked with an eye roll. I nodded sheepishly, and he laughed. "Have to say hearing that echo nearly had me as well. It was your name, I assumed you'd jizzed yourself. Now what are you two planning on doing about this?" He asked with a smirk as he pointed at his tent. Sirius and I looked at each other with lazy smiles, and chuckles as we looked back down at his tent.

"Take your pants off, I can't help you." I said, and Remus did as we said. "Get back down here." He laid back down next to us. I placed my hand on the upper part of him, and Sirius put his hand below mine. Slowly, lazily we stroked him together, our hands parting and then meeting together again. "Your so beautiful." I said with a sleepy smile.

"Yes you are." Sirius agreed.

"God, you two." Remus sighed, not having anything else to add, and not needing to. He leaned over, our hands not moving from their place, and kissed Sirius and then myself. Eventually, slower then normal because Sirius and I didn't have the strength to pick up our pace, Remus came for us. Our hands still on him, Sirius' pants still at his knees where I had left them, me laying on Sirius, we fell asleep right there in the alcove.

**A/N: **So, every one knew which character was supposed to be which of our three guys? Not too confusing? What do you guys think of Sirius being a writer, too OC that I should quiet while I'm a head, or do you like that Remus has his thing, Sirius has his, and even James has his? 3 reviews = New Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, I'm not creative enough to write something as amazing as she did. So I'll just borrow her characters.

**A/N: **All I can say is, don't hate me, please!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**March 1977**_

That is the second mistake we made. I would never say that being with them was a mistake. The months that lead up to that day were the happiest of my life, and so many after were as well. Maybe if we hadn't agreed to keep us a secret it wouldn't have been that big of a deal. Yet we did agree, and so that afternoon when another couple came in to use our alcove, it was a surprise, and then we were the talk of the school. Hogwarts gossip travels fast, and sometimes certain pieces of gossip, make their way to the parents, and the parents...well we all know how parents are, especially when they think something may or can harm their children.

We didn't know how long we slept, but we did know what woke us up. Lily had a boyfriend, this I had known for several months, and I was happy for her. To think she didn't sneak into alcoves with her boyfriend, as I sneaked into them with mine, was... well I don't know. I really wouldn't say I could be classified as a backwards kind of person. Hi, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriends, actually they are probably more like my husbands what with the gold magic ball and what not, you know, the two of them. So, maybe it just hadn't dawned on me what exactly Lily Evans having a boyfriend meant. When a giggle I was familiar with, to a point, was heard as the tapestry moved open, I learned.

"Oh my God," the voice I knew belonged to Lily nearly shrieked.

"Ew," Cormac's voice shouted. "Are they faggots together?"

"What did you just call them?" Lily said, turning from shocked to rather disappointed with the "man she was in love with" in 3.2 seconds.

"Sorry, shock." he apologized. She nodded, I saw this as I turned to look from where my head was still resting against Sirius. "It's just, they are, aren't they, gay together? The three of them?"

"No, we...we..." Remus answered as he tried to casually tuck his self back into his pants. Sirius and I looked at, we're calling him husband for this just because it makes it sound worse, husband with questioning looks as to how the hell he would cover this up. He looked back at us, saw that we were not going to help him. He was the one that wanted to keep it a secret, he was the one that allowed us to get caught. Alright, so we were all at fault there, but still he didn't want us getting caught, he should have made sure we were more careful. "Oh fuck," my eyes widened at his choice of words, so did Lily's. They were good friends. "Yeah, we're gay, together, the three of us. Problems?"

His attitude reminded me of something. I just couldn't pin-point it. Oh yes:

_ "It's about these two boys, that became friends, and fell in love, and had to deal with their differences while in school. I was just thinking about how similar their difference is to my furry little problem."_

_ "You're cool, you're a werewolf. You aren't gay."_

_ "Are you saying that if I was gay I wouldn't be cool? Because what if I told you I actually was? What would you do Padfoot?"_

_ "No, I wouldn't care if you were gay or not, and you'll always be Moony, always my best friend, always cool."_

_ "Good, Yeah, I am, problem?"_

I laughed when I remembered that night, and how similar it was to the situation we were in. Remus had come out of the closet that night, and now we were about to walk out of the closet together, hand in hand. I held out my hand, and they looked at me quizzically.

"We'll loves, looks like we're coming out of the closet, would you like to do it hand-in-hand?" I said with a smile. "Of course we're not doing it until," I turned to Sirius. "Put yourself back in your pants."

"You took them off me, maybe you should do it." He huffed.

"Sirius Black, put your penis back where it belongs." Lily ordered. Remus and I couldn't keep a straight face, and broke into laughs with Sirius' next comment.

"Where exactly do you say that is? Because I tend to think it could be anywhere from James' hand to Remus' ass." He said it so seriously, so coolly, so confidently that even Lily's lip twitched in a smile.

"Ew," Cormac said with a groan. "That's disgusting, and wrong."

"And illegal, do you think we give a shit?" Sirius, I was starting to realize, was the most confident when his pants were down. I guess I had been to distracted to notice in those situations before then. What with my own little problems needing his attention.

"Sirius, love, I promise if you're good you won't regret it." Remus suggested. We knew what he meant. If Sirius did what he would be asked of for the next, however long it took to get us to the comfort of our own room, Moony would make him very, very happy indeed. Sirius smiled at the prospect, and popped himself into his pants. Lily and Cormac must have understood Remus too, because Lily had blushed harder, and Cormac had an even bigger look of disgust on his face.

"Is it true then?" We heard a voice we knew belonged to Margret, the editor of Said the Lion. A flash got us in the eye as one of her camera men took the picture of Sirius and Remus standing up, both about to grab my hand and pull me up. Since we were all fully dressed the picture wouldn't be to incriminating. "The Marauders, most popular, and sought after boys in the whole school, of four thousand, are in a polygamous, same-sex relationship?"

"No comment." I said as I started to walk away. Remus was on my heels. We stopped when we noticed that Sirius was not following us. Turning around we saw that Margret, Jane from the Hoofing Huffle, Rose from the Flying Raven, and Rita from the Slythering Snake, had descended on him before he could get away fast enough. Remus and I shared a look that said that if he was stuck in the lion's den we were going in after him, God please keep us alive.

"Sirius, come on, we have class to get to." Remus ordered as he pushed his way through the crowd gathering around the school reporters. He knew he was giving them a perfect picture, but he didn't care, our guy looked scared. He grabbed Sirius' hand, and knowing that I wouldn't let them go down alone, I grabbed Remus'. A flash caught us in the eye, and as I pulled Remus to safety he pulled Sirius.

"So is it true?" Margret asked again.

"This reporter has heard that you were caught in the act of preforming fellatio on each other, is this true?" Sirius laughed as we tried to get away.

"How long have you three been going together?" Another voice called.

"Do you mind if I use a quick-quotes quill?" Another voice called. I knew what those evil little green things did and turned around to say yes. I forgot I was holding Remus' hand, and as I turned around I pulled him to me closely, dragging Sirius along as well. Another flash, and I saw the green quill moving on a piece of pad of parchment. Somewhere over the course of the afternoon Remus and Sirius' chains had fallen out of their shirts. I went to pull mine out as well, only to find it was already there. Not only did they have a picture of us holding hands, our bodies pressed together, but all four of the shots had our icons hanging in front of us.

"Stop," I shouted, but it wasn't my voice that was heard. From the railing above us, the wisest man I knew was looking down at the jumble we had caused. Every one stopped that heard the voice echo through the hall. Dumbledore's hands were held out over the ledge and he looked like a king addressing his subjects. "I would say that any pictures that have been taken, and any quotes written would be confiscated, but I know that would just cause my least favorite of the school's publications to draw up even worse articles. You three," he said pointing at Remus, Sirius, and I, "follow me." The students all moved aside as we walked together. The cat was out of the bag, and we walked holding each others hands. If anyone thought they had something to say, they could fuck off for all I gave a shit.

"Are you mad," Sirius whispered, when we got to the part of the school that nobody ever went unless ordered. I knew he was asking Remus, who shook his head in the negative.

"We were careless, and when I say we, I mean all three of us. I can't be mad about something I should have been watching better. I should have made you get up, but I didn't. I let us sleep like that in an alcove. Another couple was bound to go in." He explained and squeezed Sirius' hand. I squeezed Remus, glad he had answered Sirius like that. That was Sirius biggest fear these days, doing something that made Remus and I mad enough that we would end up breaking up with him. We had reached the headmasters office, and he offered us some tea. It is rude to refuse tea when offered, and we didn't know how much trouble we were in, so we didn't want to be rude.

"Relax boys," Dumbledore told us. "You are not it trouble." We all breathed a sigh of relief at that. "You are not in trouble with me, that is." He went on to explain. "Statutory Sodomy is considered statutory rape."

"We didn't rape each other," Sirius said quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't," Dumbledore said looking at him in that manner that told you to sit down and be quiet. "If you'll allow me to explain. Statutory rape is considered having any deviant sexual relations with anyone less then the age of consent. This is sixteen," our eye lit up at this, "for a heterosexual couple. For a homosexual couple, this is nineteen."

"That's not fair," I said, before shrinking back into my chair at Dumbledore's look.

"No, it isn't, but at least it will be legal for you eventually, so shut it." I nodded, not really sure why he sounded almost jealous of that fact. "Now, if you'll allow me to explain what the law considers to be the punishment for this, a year in Azkaban. Now, this is the punishment if it is only between two consenting, well they don't believe a sixteen-year-old can consent to homosexual acts, but you understand what I mean."

"Yes," Remus spoke for the first time since entering the office. "Two, if it was just two of us then it would be a year in Azkaban, what happens since it is three of us?"

"Three." Dumbledore answered shortly. "Three years in Azkaban, and no Mr. Black you won't share a cell." Sirius deflated before he even got to ask his question.

"But sir," I cried. "They can't do that to us, we love each other, and we're...we're..." I sat back down just as suddenly as I stood up.

"You are what Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore's blue eyes rested on me, and I turned to Moony with a pleading look.

"Possibly married, we're not sure." He answered. "There was this big ball of gold light, and then our white gold necklaces," he pulled his necklace out. "This gold part, it used to be an etching, but now it's well... filled." Dumbledore's eyes grew wide at this news, and Moony sat back down.

"Oh this isn't good," He started shaking his head. "Boys, go to your room...no, take them to the Shack Mr. Lupin, I'll call your parents Mr. Potter. Thank God your birthday was the other day Mr. Lupin, I could hear your parents now." Remus chuckled softly, and nodded his head. "Think Albus, think." He told himself as he sat down, and Remus lead us to the Whomping Willow. We didn't hold hands this time, we just didn't want to give them reasons to look at us. We had a lot to think about. Azkaban, we fell in love with each other, I knew it was against the law, but I didn't know it would be bad enough to send us to Azkaban.

"Kiss me," Sirius said as we sat in silence in the Shack a while after leaving Dumbledore's office. I turned to him and pressed my lips lightly against his for a moment. "Remus," he said to the boy sitting cross-legged in front of us. Remus looked up from the interesting spot he had found on the bed spread, just long enough to press a short kiss against our lovers' lips. When he looked back at the spot he had been staring at I noticed he was staring at a speck of blood, most likely his.

"Scrougefy," I said, and the spot disappeared. Remus looked up at me sadly. "Got enough problems to worry about, full moon isn't for a couple of weeks, lets not think about that huh?" He nodded, and leaned to press his lips against mine. "Look, if we have to go on the run or something, we will, we aren't going to Azkaban." Remus nodded, and Sirius looked at me with that pleading look I had only seen a few times. The day he came to my family needing a place to stay, and every morning after the full moon as we watched Remus wither in pain. It was his, please fix this James, look. The one that reminded me that I was superman in his eyes. I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek. I put my elbows on my bent knees and rubbed my face. I would think of something even if Dumbledore couldn't.

"I have a plan, but you're not gonna like it." Remus said. I looked up at him. "One of us could get a door, a girlfriend."

"No," I bit sharply. "We aren't lying anymore Remus. That's what caused this in the first place. Why do you always want to lie?" I asked, a bit of my worry turning into anger.

"Don't call him a liar." Sirius ordered.

"I'm not calling him a liar," I said as I got off the bed. "I'm just saying, that usually is what he turns to. Oh, I'm a werewolf, lets tell everyone I'm going home to visit my sick mum, even though..." I trailed off as I realized where my statement was about to go.

"Watch it James," Sirius said in the strongest voice he had used since we'd gotten to the Shack. I nodded, and looked apologetically at Remus.

"It's okay," Remus forgave, "tensions are a bit high aren't they?" I nodded, and moved to kiss the top of his head. "Now, if that is all you plan on doing, you're not forgiven." I laughed, and kissed his lips instead. "Better," he smiled for a moment before looking back down.

"I don't want a door," I said.

"Who said you had to have the door?" Sirius asked, and I flopped onto the bed on my back looking up at them from the perfect angle between them.

"You can't pull it off, you're not an actor, and every one knows Moony is gay." I explained. They both nodded at this. I had to be the one that would get a door.

"You'd have one ready for you," Remus said. "She'd probably do it."

"I don't want Lily," I growled knowing exactly who he was talking about. I tackled him so that I had him pinned under me on the bed. I moved my legs quickly so that I straddled him. "When will you get that? It's you, it's you and Sirius. Do you see this?" I pulled out his chain. "You are my husband, okay? You and Sirius are my worlds, you and Sirius are the loves of my life, I don't want Lily, I don't want Maria, or Bobby Joe, or Rose, or Mary Sue, or... I could do this all night. I don't want them, I want you, do you get that? Do. You. Get. That?"

"Yes," he breathed. "I get it. It doesn't change the facts that if you had a door, we would be in better shape then we are. We can deny having sex, and unless they force feed us veritiserium, they won't find out a thing. If you had a door then they would only charge Sirius and I, they would see your door, and go with it. I'm not saying this would have to end, I'm just saying that it would make things easier."

"Then what, they believe I have a door, but they keep tabs on my life with said door. I break up with her, they want to know why. I don't ask her to marry me a certain period of time after school, they want to know why. Are you asking me to live that lie?" I knew that I would if he said yes. He knew that I would if he said yes. Sirius knew as well.

"Remus," Sirius gasped, and we turned to look at him. His eyes were filling with tears of fear and sadness. "Please, don't...I...please?"

"Sirius," Remus said as we both reached for one of his hands. "It might be the only way."

"Please?" He begged again, one tear was making it's way out the corner of his eye, and I let his hand go to brush it away.

"Sirius, Azkaban." Remus reminded.

"I've dealt with despair before," Sirius said his voice breaking on the sobs he refused to let out. "You two are the only good things I've ever had in my life, don't take it away."

"We'll still be together," Remus said.

"I can't share him. I've never had something in my life like this. Something good, decent, loving. I'm not even sure I do it right half the time, but I do know that you're mine. I don't wanna share." Sirius said in a voice that reminded me of the broken boy that told me he hated going home for Christmas, because he didn't have a real family. At least not the kind I described having.

"Come here," we both said at the same time, we shared a small smile, and Sirius crawled over to us. I rolled over him, and Remus turned on his side. We wrapped our arms around him, just holding him, holding each other. Once again we were alone, it was just the three of us. We were back in our own world, where Sirius was right, things were loving and good and happy. Places like Azkaban didn't exist here. Laws that said what we did was wrong didn't belong here. Amateur reporters, and couples that can't keep their gobs shut didn't exist here. It was just us.

**A/N: **I know you're probably thinking "what the hell is this?" I was doing some research, why I don't really remember, and I came across something that said that during this time homosexuals in England during the 70s weren't allowed to participate in the act of love making until they were 21, I thought, huh...their consent age to that is what our drinking age is, and yet they could drink before they could do that...And then I got a little bit of a story, and the way I went with that sucked, and then this came into my head, and here we go...Again, don't hate me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling, though most days I wish I was, so the characters can't belong to me.

**A/N: **I'm not done with begging you not to hate me!

_**Chapter 12**_

**March 1977**

"You know, it's fitting that he sent us here." Sirius sighed as he woke up. It may have been that we had just come down from an adrenalin high after everything that had happened after our first nap that day. It could have just been that in the Shack there was little else to do since we had left our bags in the alcove. Our bags with Sirius' new story, and the letters we had passed over the week, because I never cleaned my bag out.

"Why's that?" I asked as I turned to kiss him softly.

"Do you know what this place is Remus?" Sirius asked. I quirked my eyebrow at him. If anyone knew what this place was it was Remus. "Not to Remus, but to us." He explained.

"It's the first place James ever made love to just one of us." Remus said. "You're right, it is fitting." I saw him move so that he could kiss Sirius' shoulder. "I want my turn, I want you two in me." That is when I realized that Sirius was already needing us, and Remus' wish, paired with Sirius pressing into my leg had me wanting them just as much as they wanted me.

Sirius smiled at Remus' comment and started moving down the bed. Remus and I were able to look at each other, and he reached over and drew me into a kiss. I smiled as he let me go.

"What was that for?" I asked, in a slightly dazed voice. I had always been the one that left those I was kissing dazed, that was before this year. I guess I couldn't believe that these two wanted me, and a half a year later, they still wanted me.

"It's amazing James," he said, and I looked at him questioningly. "You've had me in you when Sirius was in me." I nodded remembering Christmas night when Sirius showed us just how much he liked his present. "You've been in Sirius when I was in you." I nodded again remembering the night that we may have joined our souls. "This time you're going to be in Sirius, while Sirius is in me. It's gonna blow your mind, it's amazing James. To feel him against you, around you, and to watch us moving together." He explained, and I felt my want for them quickly turning into a need.

"Enough with the talking, more with the getting rid of the clothes." Sirius said, and we turned to see that he had already done just that. Remus laughed as his hand started going for the button of his shirt.

"No," I said grabbing his wrist to stop him. "I've got a plan." Remus eyed me quizzically, but stopped his movements. I hopped off of the bed, and shed my clothes quickly. I walked behind Sirius, and guided him to knell in the space between Remus' spread legs. I knelt behind him, guided one of his hands to wrap around my wrist, as I wrapped my other hand around his free one's hand. I rocked our bodies so that our faces were right next to our lover's neck, and Sirius knew what to do from there.

As I licked and sucked on one side of Remus' neck, Sirius worshiped the other side. I guided our hands down Remus' sides, across his waist, and up as we undid each button. When his shirt was unbuttoned we started making a path down his chest as we pushed his shirt away. We both teased one of his nipples and listened to the sounds only we could draw out from him. We continued our way down, and when we reached his waistband, Sirius broke his hands away from mine and undid Remus' belt. As Sirius pulled the strap of leather through his belt loops, I undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Together, Sirius and I, led Remus' pants down his legs. We were both glad that even in the state we had been in, our werewolf would never let us on a bed with shoes on. As the pants fell off of Remus, we rolled his socks off too. Standing back up, still pressed together so that I rested in his crease, we looked down at our lover, bare for us. I saw Sirius lick his lips as I rested my chin on his shoulder, and I growled hungrily.

"Do you want me?" I asked Sirius as I pushed him towards the bed.

"Yes," he said as he knelt back in place so that we could take Remus.

"Do you need me?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around him, and stroked him once.

"God yes," he sighed.

"Ask him the same." I ordered as I pushed him just enough that he hovered over Remus.

"Do you want me?" He asked as he trailed his tongue down the column of Remus' neck.

"Yes," Remus cried as his eyes slipped close for a moment.

"Do you need me?" Sirius asked as I said the spell that got them both ready to accept us.

"Yes," Remus said as Sirius positioned his self. I watched as my dark-haired lover slowly entered my light-haired one. I put my hand on Sirius' back, stopping him from moving.

"Do you want me Remus?" I asked as I looked over Sirius' shoulder.

"Yes," Remus answered as he placed his hands on our lover's cheeks and spread them so that I would have easy access.

"Do you need me Remus?" I asked, keeping eye contact and moving so that at his answer I could easily slid in as well.

"Yes," came his sigh,and I did as I had prepared to do. Sirius sighed when I was in as far as I could go, and I heard Remus do the same when my movement pressed Sirius in him deeper. Slowly, just as Sirius and Remus had done to me on Christmas night. Slowly, just as Remus and I had done to Sirius the night we made our vows. Sirius and I began to rock in and out of our werewolf. As he pulled out, I would pull out of him, as he pushed in, I pushed into him. I'm sure I made pleased sounds as I felt the friction of being inside of Sirius, and saw the pleased look on Remus' face. It really was as if I was pressing through Sirius to get inside of Remus. I had been the one to receive them both, I had been the one they pushed through to be together, but I hadn't been the one to lead us yet.

"I think I was wrong James," Remus said after we had just felt each other for a while, we were still moving slowly, none of us begging for it to go faster. We all probably thought that if we were slow, if we didn't come quickly, it would push time to slow down as well. We wouldn't have to think about Azkaban or doors or anything else that had gone wrong earlier that day. It would just be us, in the place we had made some of our greatest memories.

"Why do you think that baby?" I asked when Sirius and I pushed into him.

"I think I thought feeling him around you as it seemed as though you were pushing into me was the most erotic thing you'd ever feel." I nodded, that was what he had tried to tell me before we started. He was close to right, it was definitely better to be on this side of things then it was to be in the middle. "I was wrong, it's more erotic to watch you two move into me." He finished his explanation and I nodded with an agreeing smile. To watch both of my lovers experience their pleasure as they moved into me was definitely better than to see only one of them. The middle was good to, to feel myself move in one of them as the other moved inside of me was good. It was just better to watch them.

"I'd have to agree with that." Sirius said, and I caught his neck with my lips. His head rolled back, and he uttered a sigh that had me moving quicker. Remus groaned at the feel of my hips slamming Sirius into him faster, and I did it again, and again.

"Do you want us to make it better for you?" I asked Remus as I reached for the only member of us not getting pleasured.

"I don't need you to." Remus answered, though he didn't stop my hand from wrapping around him as I slammed into Sirius faster.

"Why does he always do that?" Sirius asked, and Remus tried to look at him questioningly. When Sirius wrapped his hand under mine, and we started pumping together, only ecstasy could remain on his face. "Always thinks we do this for him? Hasn't he figured out by now, we like listening to what we do to him?" Remus rewarded Sirius' question with a moan, that had me moving into Sirius quicker. As Sirius and I stroked Remus, our hips moved at a growing speed. Soon Remus was calling for us as he shot himself over his and Sirius' stomachs. Sirius was calling for us as he slammed his hips into Remus and shot himself deep into our lover. I growled there names, as I moved back into Sirius, and shot myself into him as well.

We fell against each other as we always did, and Remus wrapped his arms around us not wanting us to move. Sirius snuggled his head into his chest like the dog that took over his form whenever he felt like letting it. I smiled into Sirius' neck, enjoying the feel of my lovers, my husbands. It didn't get to last long, but I was slowly beginning to realize our happiness was never anyone else priority besides our own. We heard the door from the Whomping Willow open, and Dumbledore's voice echo through the house, later I would believe it was his way of warning us more people were in the house. We quickly got up and pulled our clothes on, we were all roughly the same size, so I don't know if we actually pulled on our clothes, or someone else, it didn't matter.

Dumbledore, my parents, and an older wizard with a strange glass eye walked through the door to the bedroom. The older wizard had a stoic expression on his face. Dumbledore looked less worried then he had when we saw him earlier. My parents had an expression I couldn't read, and that made my stomach drop.

"Are you mad?" I asked looking at my mother, then my father.

"Are we mad?" My mother asked calmly, moments before she pulled Sirius to her and hugged him tightly. My father did the same with Remus, and I saw that even though Remus' body could take a lot more pressure than most, my father was starting to suffocate him.

"Mr...Mr. Potter.."He squeaked. "Um...dad...dad..."When My father heard Remus calling him dad he realized he was breaking his ribs, and let him go.

"Good, then we won't have to tell you to call us that." Dad said. "I'm just so happy, with you in there lives they'll be forced to keep their heads on straight." We all laughed.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked with a smile.

"Just because your parents may be alright with this lifestyle you have wished to participate in, does not mean the ministry will see it the same way." The older wizard with the blue eye said in a gruff voice.

"But you have a plan, right Alastr?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at the shorter wizard through his half-moon glasses. The wizard nodded sharply.

"Wait, Alastor?" Sirius asked with a large smile. "Alastor Moody, greatest auror ever? I knew I recognized that eye. You're my hero."

"I can honestly say, I never thought I'd hear the day a Black called me his hero." Moody said as though he may have thought he'd see it.

"You're the one that put my Uncle Proycon away." Sirius explained, and Moody nodded that this was correct. "I'm not going to say he was the worst one, that would still be my mum, but he was definitely the most foolish." I may have heard the name Proycon Black somewhere, but I didn't remember what he had been arrested for. Of course since all of Sirius' relatives were named after stars and constellations I could have just heard. "Proycon, Black..." and then some sort of reprimand of Sirius. Either way I had heard the name, I was not about to ask what Sirius' uncle had been arrested for, I knew better than that.

"Back on track," Moody said, before his eye spun around. "Constant Vigilance!" He shouted as his explanation. My parents and Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the man's actions. My loves and I were staring at the eye wanting to see if it would spin again. "Let me see your necklaces boys." He held out his hand, but we only pulled them out of our shirts. "I'm going to need to examine one closely." He explained. We shared looks asking who would dare to take it off first.

"Oh boys," my mother gushed. "Aren't they sweet?"

"I'll do it," Remus said. "I've taken it off before, yours have never been removed, and personally, I'd like it to stay that way." Sirius and I smiled at him, and he unclasped the chain and handed it to Moody. Moody held it up close to his eye. He shot us a look, and I wondered if he could tell what the symbols meant. As he examined the icon he made tutting noises and other sounds.

"There is an old law, one of the firsts the original ministry wrote before writing other laws to keep our society organized." Moody said as he handed Remus back his necklace. I snatched it away from him. He may have taken it off himself for the full moons, but he had never put it back on him. He smiled and shook his head, before moving the strands of hair that always got in my way as I clasped it back around him. "In this law the ministry agreed that if Magic said something, put something in motion, or the like, no law could put a stop to it. The gold in those necklaces is a sign that your souls have been bound, you are in essence each others husbands. No law can try to break that, it does not matter if you are too young, the same sex, or more then two of you. Magic has spoken, the law must listen."

"There is more Alastor." Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Moody replied. "The current minister does not always listen to this law." Our hearts had been singing at the news Moody had just given us, and it was quickly dashed. "He may listen to it this time, I doubt it. He may do what he would have if Magic hadn't tried to step in, and God be with you in Azkaban if this is the case. Or he may order you to end it, and if it seems as though you have, he will leave you be." It may have been my imagination but I swore I heard Remus sigh, "Door."

"We can fight it?" I asked. "We can show them the law, and the magic gold in our necklaces, and they have to leave it as it is?"

"Possibly, but then the Prophet and other publications will have a heyday with your story, and you will be cast into the public light. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared for that Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked looking at Remus with his piercing blue eyes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sirius growled. Remus and I shot him a look that told him to "shut up" and "watch your language that is the headmaster."

"You all know what I mean, and that is why I ask, are you prepared to be in the public light Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked again, his eyes had never left Remus. Silence took over the house as we waited for Remus to answer.

"I'll do it." I sighed. Remus and Sirius' heads both spun to look at me. "I'll do it. I'll get a door Moony."

"You don't have to," Remus said. It was one of the first times I realized that when he was upset he'd say one thing one moment and another the next. I had to learn how to decipher what he really wanted from what he was saying to keep Sirius or/and I happy. This time I knew what he really wanted, and I was telling him once again, I'd do anything he asked of me.

"Yes I do, you need me to. You're right, if we pretend then it goes away. I won't put at risk, you'd think being in the public light was worse then Azkaban for a year." I reached for Remus' hand as I said this, and Sirius grabbed mine as well. "What about the student's that already know?" I asked turning towards Dumbledore.

"I have had the Heads gather there students and obliviate the incident from their memories, all except Mr. Pettigrew and Mrs. Evans, I assumed they already knew." Dumbledore explained. Remus nodded our thanks.

"Peter did, Lily didn't." I replied.

"I can have it wiped from her as well." Dumbledore offered.

"No, I'm going to see if she'll be my door. I'll have better luck of it if she knows." I explained, and he nodded his agreement with the thought.

**A/N: **This is where I got mad at Remus, anybody else with me on that?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling probably has people that can drive her all over the place, I sadly do not. Though today I could have used one. So, again, I can't be her, though I wish I was. All of these characters belong to her creative imagination.

**A/N: **I hope you all haven't decided to hate me and so stopped reading my story. If you have, please shoot me a review telling me how I awful I turned it. If you are still into the story, please shoot me a review telling me how you are feeling about what I'm putting our boys through. And once more, don't have me after this chapter.

_**Chapter 13**_

_**March 1977**_

If I could get a time-turner, and find the moment when the mistakes started happening more frequently I would. The question is, where would I take us. Would I have a conversation with Remus about how keeping us a secret was a bad idea? No, being in the open about it wouldn't have changed the fact that our actions could take us to Azkaban. Would I have told myself to wait to get Sirius to our room before I gave him the best suck I had ever given him? No, I loved the way his scream of my name had echoed in the alcove. Would I have made us get up and go to class after our romp? Possibly, yes if I could turn back time that is what I would have changed.

"I don't like this." Sirius pouted as I walked towards the door of our room. It was the day after the fiasco in the alcove, and I was about to track Lily down in the library. I knew she was there, because I had looked at the map to find her. I walked back to him, and ran my hand through his shaggy hair, making sure to scratch that spot he liked behind his ear.

"I don't either." I sighed as his eyes closed so he could enjoy the stroke of my fingers. "It's just the only way. You know I wish I didn't have to right?"

"I don't know James," he sighed, and my hand stopped its movement. "I don't want to think it, but I can't get this voice out of my head that keeps telling me, "he probably just did this the last six months so that he could get with her in the end." My hand more then stopped its movement, my hand completely went away from him as though I had been burned.

"Do you think so lowly of me?" I asked dropping to my knees so that I could see his face. Remus was sitting beside Sirius, with his legs crossed and facing our dark-haired lover.

"No," Sirius sighed, still looking away from me. "You just have to remember what my life was like before this James." He said in a small voice that broke my heart.

"We only know being left," Remus said. "We know you love us, and we know you're not leaving us, but still..." He shrugged as he trailed off.

"We don't have to do this," I told them, turning both of their faces so they could look at me. "We can still do my idea." I offered one last time.

"Run?" Remus asked. "No." He shook his head, and I let my hand slid down his face as I let him go.

"We're the Marauders, we lie, and hide, but never run." Sirius said, and Remus and I laughed at the comment about our fight the day before. It isn't like we had never fought. As just friends we had fought, once to the point that we almost ended our friendship. I'm glad Remus and I were able to find it in ourselves to forgive Sirius the year before, or we probably wouldn't have had this one. He had foolishly let slip the way to get into the Shack to Severus Snape on a full moon night. I had saved Snape before Moony could hurt him, but we had still been upset with Sirius for nearly a month about the things that could have happened. We had had fights, more like bickers, even over the year, but they were usually dealt with quickly. Except for that one fight where we didn't speak to each other, if we had been upset with each other as just friends we would punch each other until we got it out of our system. I liked the way we dealt with our disagreements better now, almost made you want to get in an argument just so one of them would drop to their knees and show you how wrong you were.

Before I left I kissed both of them softly but passionately so that they could remember that I loved them, everything I did, I did for them. Then with my bag thrown over my shoulder so it looked like I had gone there to study, which come on, this is me, I don't study. I went down to the library, threw Madam Pince a charming smile, she eyed me cautiously. I wondered for a moment if teachers and staff had found out as well and Dumbledore forgot to charm their minds as well. Then I remembered the last time I had met the librarian in her sanctuary of books, and laughed as I continued going to where I believed Lily to be. She was there, sitting hunched over a report, I figured it was the one Slughorn had given us the day before.

"Ello Lily," I said with a smile, and sat next to her. "This seat taken?"

"No, please join me." She answered with her own smile. The one I had worked a large chunk of my life at trying to get. "How are you, everyone's mind is charmed so that only Peter and I know, but still, how are you?"

"Loaded question," I said as I breathed a sigh. "School might not know anymore, but that doesn't mean the ministry doesn't. Everyone went crazy afterward, and Dumbledore said that a couple of people sent letters off to their parents about it. We have a meeting with the minister in Dumbledore's office tomorrow. Actually, that's why I'm here Lily." I figured it might be better to just get it over with.

"You think I can help?" She wondered as her brow raised. I nodded.

"Only if you want to, and you might not." I warned her. "You're with Cormac, so..." She interrupted me.

"Cormac is a cheating bastard, that I won't ever be talking to again." She said quickly. I raised my brow this time. "Seems you aren't the only one that likes to go for romps in alcoves around the school. While I was on patrol last night, by the way tell me how Remus is in a minute, I heard a couple behind a tapestry. I looked and there was my boyfriend snogging Stacy Melloncraft senseless, which really he didn't have far to go, but..." My jaw had dropped at the news. "Of course I dropped him at that second and took fifty points from Ravenclaw, considered taking points from Gryffindor, but I didn't know why I had to be punished as well. She has a detention instead." I had to laugh at Lily's smug look.

"Nicely done Evans," I congratulated. "Remus is, well you know how Remus is." If Remus' theory on being allowed only one best friend had been correct then Lily was to Remus what I was to Sirius, you know before all of the sex, and love, and golden magic balls.

"How can I help you?" She asked after shaking her head sadly at the thought.

"We need a door, or I need a door." She raised her brow at the way I worded it. "Do you remember how I said that the boys and I were coming out of the closet?" She nodded. "Well, we have to go back into the closet. Dumbledore has an auror friend that thinks if the minister sees that one of us has a girlfriend that he'll let this incident slid. If not, well then we get to go spend sometime with dementors."I finished my explanation with a twitch of a smile. Lily's mouth dropped at the news.

"You need me to be your door?" She asked when the idea of dementors and Azkaban was no longer taking up space in her mind. I nodded. "I have to act like a girlfriend to you, but you're in love with two boys, and you probably go to bed with two boys every night, and you do things with two boys that you should do with your girlfriend." I nodded again, thinking she was going to say no.

"I'll be the best boyfriend I can be, just don't think of what I do with...them," I wanted to say my husbands, but I knew that I couldn't She didn't need to know that, just like they didn't need to know about the kiss we had shared earlier that year. "As cheating. Besides," I said needing to find something humorous about this situation. "I'm a bi, not a gay, I can have a relationship with both girls and guys."

"And exactly what do they say about that logic?" She asked with a laugh.

"Remus would probably agree, Sirius would have my ass and not in the way I'd want him too." I said, and then froze to see how she would take that comment. When she just laughed harder I joined her.

"I'll do it," Lily agreed when we sobered. I smiled gratefully at her, and leaned in to give her a kiss of thankfulness. Just like the one we had shared in January it was soft and lasted only moments, but it was still nice. The very night Remus told us he liked us, Sirius and I had wanked him, and from there the physical aspect of our relationship had been hot and heavy. I think we all figured that since we had been best friends for five years before that night it was acceptable. With Lily things would be taken slowly, and I wasn't completely sure that was just because I was in love with Sirius and Remus and she was just a door.

The next day we had our meeting with the Minister, and Lily joined us. She told him how ridiculous the accusations were that he was making against her boyfriend, his best friend, and her best friend. Those were her words. When the Minister brought out the pictures of our necklaces, she described them as perfectly innocent friendship necklaces, and that Remus had been friends with Sirius and I for several years before they had become friends. When he pointed to the hand holding, she said that we were very touchy-feely friends, but just friends. With the facade of my girlfriend there to practically represent us, the Minister left us alone. He did make a threat that he would be watching us, just like I had known he would.

I would never say that the days I spent with Sirius and Remus were mistakes, they were not, they were the happiest days of my life. There were days when I said being with Lily was a mistake, and others when I thought it was fun. Sirius and Remus had always been my best friends, and when we added to our relationship it just made it better. Lily was the sweetest girl anyone could ever ask to be there girlfriend, and many times I felt guilty that I was keeping her away from all of the other boys that could have treated her well, only to have another relationship behind the world's back. I say it this way because Lily always knew.

She knew that I went to sleep in the same bed as Sirius and Remus, and woke up with them. She knew that I made love to them at least once a day, sometimes just in our bedroom other times in the alcoves around school. She knew that I wore a necklace that marked me as theirs, and they did the same. She knew that I loved them, and that it wasn't possible for me to love anyone as much as I loved them. She was okay with being my door. Sometimes I would treat her more like my girlfriend, by taking her to Hogsmeade, and spending time alone with her. She was the one that actually tried to make it easier on me by dragging Remus and Sirius along to the library, something Remus never minded. Sirius said that I had done something unforgivable by bringing another brainiac, study-addicted, geek into our circle. Remus and Lily would both whack him upside the head for this.

I always knew, but I never really cared. It was usually things that Remus asked of me that lead to my mistakes. He was the one that asked me to keep it a secret. He was the one that asked me to get a door. If, God forbid, I was ever to say being with them was a mistake, which it wasn't, I don't know if I could really blame Remus for that. Remus did not ask us to be with him. Remus did not even want to tell us who he liked. Remus had actually said that he was planning on telling us that September, not the who, just that he was gay, and was going to start dating. The day he said that I had tackled him and shown him exactly why the way things had happened was much better than the way he planned. One day in May was no better when Remus asked me to do something I didn't want to do.

"How far have you taken things with Lily?" He asked as we sat out by the lake, just the two of us. Lily had forced Sirius to go study for one of his finals. He had not been thrilled with this idea, but after a little encouragement from Remus and myself he had consented. I tossed a rock into the lake and spun around to look at my husband with a fierce expression.

"What?" I growled, and he put his book down, making sure to mark the page with his bookmark. He always yelled at us when we folded the ear down.

"How far have you taken things with Lily?" He asked unwavering as he locked his brown eyes with my hazel. My jaw dropped as I wondered how to answer that question. A few kisses, always soft, always short, nothing more was the truth. The real thing that had me in shock was why my husband wanted to know how far I had gone with my door.

"No where near as far as I go with you daily." I finally answered. He cocked his head to the side in that, "I'm about to give you a lecture so you should probably stop me," way he does. So the, "you should probably stop me," was something I had added to his warning, but still.

"James" He finally said.

"No," I held up my hand to stop whatever he planned on saying.

"James," he repeated, ignoring my hand. I pouted, he never ignored the hand. "You've been together for two months, I don't expect you to have gone as far as we have. We've been together for eight months, and there was that whole best friends for five years thing, and the whole, we're all red-blooded males, as well." I laughed at this. "Have you snogged her?"

"I've kissed her." I answered.

"You've chastely kissed her, I've seen that. You usually greet her as well if Sirius and I are with her, you just usually greet us a bit more enthusiastically." He said with a hand wave at his choice of words.

"Do you want to know if I've had her tongue down my throat, or how about my tongue down hers?" I growled, he didn't waver. He didn't nod at this either, but the look he gave me was enough to know that had I worded it differently he would want the answer to that question. "No, my tongue only belongs in two people's mouths. She isn't one of them."

"Yes she is," he argued. "Three, it is okay James. I can see it, you care for her." My eyes narrowed. He was asking for us to get in a fight, and this time I wasn't going to be showing him he was wrong by pulling him behind the tree and wanking him. "Don't look at me like that, it's true." I shook my head, turned away, picked up another rock and flung it into the lake.

"She is turning into a very good friend, that I kiss in front of people." I bit back as I turned around.

"She's falling for you." He said it so simply, like he had said everything else during our conversation.

"I know," I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"It is not fair to her." I looked back at him.

"You're the one that told me I had to." I shouted.

"I did not," he said calmly. "I said you didn't have to."

"Only to make me happy, first you said I had to. I did, because it would make you happy. When are you going to get it? Your happiness, Sirius happiness, are my first priority. If I have to have a door to make you happy, guess what I'm going to do." I said with a sharp look. He smiled and motioned me towards him. I walked towards him, and looked at him suspiciously. He tugged on my shirt until I leaned over and kissed him. "Yes, your happiness," I sighed as he let me go.

"Be a good boyfriend to her too James." He said, and I sighed again.

"I'm trying, but..."

"No, do." He said shaking his head. "Do." I nodded and knew that it had been long enough. Lily and I needed to step up our relationship. If people that knew we were together questioned its sincerity, how would people that only checked up us every once in a while feel about it?

**A/N: **So, what are you thinking? Good? Bad? What the HELL? What's for dinner? Not that I can answer that last one for you, but I still love hearing from you all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, darn, all belongs the the great mind of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **I just want to get this next chapter posted, and I don't have a lot to say. I think some of your worries might get addressed in the first paragraph of this chapter. I do need to warn you that the boys, particularly one of the boys, gets a little dirty in this one, so if you don't like that skip it. If you do, cool. As always, tell me what you think when you're done.

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Summer 1977**_

I had only stepped Lily and I's relationship up enough that we had snogged a few times. Once I had taken Remus' patrol for him, and after her rounds had pulled us into a broom closet. Alcoves were for the guys and I, I was not about to snog her in the places I had been with them. Once I had just gotten done with practice, and after being with Sirius and Remus alone in the rain, she had come to check on me. I smiled at her, and a little bit still on the horny side, drew her into a long snog. The last time was when Remus had to go check the train on our way back home, to make sure everyone was alright, and Sirius had gone to make Remus' job hard for him. Lily had come from the compartment she was sharing with Alice Prewitt and Alice's boyfriend Frank Longbottom. While my boys were away I distracted myself with Lily.

Sirius still had his flat, and since my mum and dad knew about us they had said I could spend the summer with my pups. They made a condition that we all had to go to my childhood home for dinner every night, but I don't think any of us were too disappointed with this. Mum had said it would be the only way she knew we were actually staying alive, and not starving to death or any of the other ways she figured the three of us living on our own could end up not making it back to school. Lily was going on a long vacation with her parents, and said that she would see me when school started, before wishing me a good summer with a wink. I believe I found the only girl in the world that would snog me one moment and wish me a good summer when she knew I would probably be screwing my two male lovers the next.

Except it wasn't screwing, hadn't been for months. It wasn't fucking, even if when we got aroused to the point of practically ordering each other about, we called it that, it wasn't. It hadn't been for months, and during the times when they were both over me, Remus slamming deep inside of me, Sirius ramming himself into Remus, and the chains around their necks were swinging, I had to wonder. Had it ever been as simple as screwing or fucking? No, it hadn't. This, what the gold that reflected a streak of light into my glasses, that I made them leave on me so I could watch them better, signified had always been there. They had always been mine. My friends, my partners in crime, my brothers, and my lovers. Sure I knew how weird it was to call them brothers and lovers in the same sentence, but that is what we had evolved from.

Three, four, new kids setting out to a mystical land, because Hogwarts was just that, a fantasy world. We only knew each other, and not very well. Sirius was a bitter child that didn't know what friend meant, and so tried to be a user. Remus was a worried child that thought if he stayed in the shadows no one would notice him. Peter had been a shy child that thought we could protect him. I was arrogant, spoiled, and I knew from that first day I wanted these boys. I didn't know I wanted them like I wanted them now, but something inside of me told me they were mine.

Then we started placing dungbombs around the school, and finding more and better pranks. Sirius laughed for the first time, a true laugh that even then made me want to make him do it again. Remus' lips twitched as he had watched our very first victim try and remove the stench, and I began to work harder to see him truly smile. Peter had quickly figured out that we could protect him, and when other students tried to bully him, he would always remind them who his friends were. That was how we got our targets, except for Severus. He was our own to bully, and most left him alone since we were so good at it.

They had said once that I couldn't understand what it was like to not be loved, and they were right. I had always known, and that was what made it easy for me to know that I loved them. I did not know at the age of twelve that it was more than the love I had missed out on in not having any siblings. So I had called them my brothers, I had done things to make sure they knew that I loved them, that I was their family. I was their protector, their comfort, their shelter, their laugh, and all the time I never realized I was becoming their life.

While I was becoming their life, the person they wanted to be with them, I chased another. I never knew how much it hurt them, and Sirius didn't tell me until long after Christmas that he had always felt the same way. When he heard that Remus had been thinking about telling us just so he could date others, Sirius told me that he would have been the one that asked Remus out first. Things had taken a different spin, and the three of us had been together. I wondered sometimes if it was because of my need to protect them, to make them happy, if that was the real reason I had shown Remus that it was more than alright for him to like me and Sirius. If it was this need to show them I loved them even when their parents had failed in doing it that made me be with them. I then would wonder what that meant, if what I felt for them wasn't as strong as I said it was, and really they meant no more to me during our Sixth Year as they had in our Fifth.

Then I would feel Remus slid into me, and push in harder as Sirius slid into him. The gold of their necklaces would catch the light as it swung back and forth, and I would know. No, they were not just friends I would give anything for, they were my lovers. They truly were the loves of my life, my world, the reasons for which I breathed, and my heart continued to beat.

"He's doing that thing again." Sirius growled in Remus ear. "Why does he always do that thing?"

"What thing?" I asked as Remus slid so that he hit just that right spot. I sighed and begged him to do it again. He obliged me, just not as soon as I would have liked.

"You were thinking again." Remus said as he actually slowed down his pace. "Would you like us to stop? That way you and your thoughts can be alone."

"Stop," I growled, "and you may lose a limb."

"Just as long as it isn't your favorite." Remus smirked as he slid back into that spot, and I could have sworn my eyes rolled back in my head. "Why don't you tell us about your thoughts Mister Brooder?"

"Just thinking about you," I said looking at them both and smiling. They rewarded that comment with a quicker pace. "How much I love you." Ah, they sped up again. "How much I missed out by not seeing that this is what I always wanted." Again they rammed into me. "How much I love making you laugh, and being your superman." They rewarded this by laughing.

"He's thinks he's our superman?" Sirius asked as he tugged Remus' ear between his teeth.

"I think that would be because he is." Remus sighed as his head rolled to the side so Sirius could adore his neck.

"Mmmm," Sirius hummed against Remus' pulse point, before kissing it and moving away so he could continue with our conversation. I loved talking to them when we were connected. I know that made sound like a girl, but I did. I loved their voices. Sometimes when Sirius was telling us one of his stories he could make me come just by using his voice. He learned this one night when I accidentally called out to him during my climax. Thankfully Remus, who would never leave me alone in a lion's den, had come that night as well. "Look he even has glasses, just like Clark Kent, and he flies. Do you think he can fly faster then a speeding bullet?"

My eyebrow quirked as my pure-blood asked this. Remus turned around as best he could to look at Sirius as well. "What?" He asked as he slammed into Remus faster, causing Remus to move back into me. "You're the ones that got the telly, I just watched it." We laughed as he moved in and out of us quicker. "Do you Remus, do you think he could fly that fast?"

"I don't know," Remus said, even though as he looked back into my eyes I could see he wanted to lecture us about density, velocity, and aerodynamics. Just not as much as he wanted to keep sliding in and out of me as Sirius did the same to him. "He is pretty fast when he's on his broom. Though I have to say, that isn't the stick I want to be talking about right now."

"Oh," Sirius and I both said at the same time. "What stick do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked as he slid back into him.

"This one," Remus said as his hand wrapped around me. "How fucking gorgeous it is. It looks like its weeping for us Siri." He said as he flicked his thumb against me. "Like if I hadn't touched it right now it wouldn't have been complete. It needs us Padfoot, doesn't it Prongs, you need us to jerk you before you can come for us don't you?" I nodded with a smile. I loved hearing there voices, but I loved this the most. I loved when sweet Remus started talking like this. It was enough to get me to come on its own too. Sometimes Sirius would write something, and we'd read it. Ever since he knew what that story he wrote back in March did to us, he had found his favorite genre and characters to write about. He was nearly done with a novel about Ray, Sam, and Jim. When Ray's character started talking like this, Remus would have me hard in an instant, and before we could even finish the chapter we were screwing each others brains out. That's why we now not only read them, but acted them out.

"Come on Jim," Sirius said, "tell him what you need."

"What?" We were not playing his little game, he was going to need to explain himself.

"Brainstorm, now do it." Sirius laughed, and the vibrations made Remus move quicker.

"Ah fuck Ray, fuck me, that's what I need, that's what I always need, fuck me. Harder, please, harder." I said as I laughed. We had never been the ones to come up with Sirius' lines for him, but it was fun.

"Do you think I should Sam?" Remus asked as he laughed along with me, never slowing his speed. "Do you think I should fuck him hard? He's begging for me to, listen to him."

"Please, God Ray, I need you, I need you to fuck me hard." I said not missing a beat. Sirius was laughing so hard as he moved with Remus that he couldn't manage to say anything back.

"He won't answer me Jim," Remus said as he moved, refusing to move harder until Sirius played along with us. I really needed him to answer Remus.

"Oh fuck, Sam please, please tell him to move faster. I need you to tell him. Please." Sirius just bucked his hips harder, not being able to answer as he laid his head against Remus' shoulder and laughed.

"You two suck," Sirius said when he finally got his self under control. "That's not even how they are. Jim wouldn't beg, and Ray talks a whole hell of a lot dirtier then that."

"Oh, well in that case, fuck me Ray, fuck me hard, fuck me until I come screaming your name." I said as I locked eyes with Remus. "Better?" I asked before we started laughing again.

"Yes," Sirius laughed. "Fuck him Ray, he needs it so bad. I want to here him come screaming your name like he says he will. Do it Ray, do it."

"I can't talk dirtier than that. I just can't," Remus said as he slammed into me harder. "My mind isn't as warped as yours." Sirius and I locked eyes as Sirius lead them into a faster pace before laughing. "Ray may be based off of me, but he is so much dirtier then I am."

"Love, my fantasy doesn't even begin to compare to how dirty you can get." Sirius said and I nodded at this agreement, before we shared a combined moan at a very fast, very hard slid.

"Um..." Remus had actually turned the shade of a beet. How it was possible to have gone from talking about my weeping cock needing his hand to complete it, to the shade of a beet in the span of two minutes, I didn't know. What I did know was that I liked watching my Remus, stripped of all clothing except for the chain that marked him as mine, blush because he had just realized something that got Sirius and I more horny for him then we had once thought possible. "I'll do it, but I'm not acting like I'm fucking Jim and Sam." He offered, Sirius had slowed our movements back down, and even though I was whimpering and tugging so they could figure out I needed them to move again, I understood what he was trying to do. Remus had to get used to the fact that he had a nasty little habit, and that we liked it. We nodded our consent to his offer. He took a deep breath as Sirius slowly started to build their speed back up.

"Fuck James you're so tight. I could just stay here pounding my cock into your tight little ass until you come calling out for me over and over again. Would you like that? Yeah I bet you would, cause you like when I pound into you don't you, you're a horny little bastard that loves feeling my cock stretching you. You like it when I wrap my hand around your thick dick and pump you at the same speed that my cock is pounding in and out of your ass don't you? You like watching Sirius humping me like the dogs we are why we both take your dick in our hot hands and pump you till you come screaming for us don't you?"

While Remus said these thing he acted them out as well. Pounding into me just like he said he was doing, wrapping his hand around me and pumping me with Sirius' help. Sirius picked up our speed as we listened to Remus talk, and I whimpered feeling everything he was describing as he led me closer and closer to the point he kept telling me he wanted me at.

"Why don't you come for us James, come for us, scream our names while you shoot yourself all over my stomach." His wish was my command. I did as he ordered just as Sirius rammed him into me hard and they both shot their loads, Remus' deep into me, Sirius deep into Remus. Just like we did every time we were together like this, Remus fell onto my chest, and Sirius fell onto his back. We shared kisses like we did every time, and they rolled off of me. Remus had the ability to keep us there as long as he wanted. I would probably suffocate under their combined weight. I could handle Remus being on my back, or one of them wrapped around me, just not both of them together.

"Told you, you could do it." Sirius said as he laid on one side of me.

"So, Ray really is me then?" Remus asked, the blush back as he thought about all the things he had said to me.

"Yes sir," I answered for Sirius. "Our lover really knows us Remus."

"Husband, James, our husband really knows us." Remus corrected. He had been trying to get me to quiet calling them lover for most of the summer. It hadn't worked, though sometimes I did call them my husbands. I liked the term lover better.

Before I could comment a tap, tap, tap was heard at the window. Sirius being closest to it, opened it up, and a barn owl flew in delivering our letters for our Seventh year at Hogwarts. Remus stopped us from opening them, saying we had to read them at the same time, and being the sentimental sap he always was. Sirius and I shook our heads before stealing a kiss from him. Again he amazed me. As we opened our letters, and Remus actually read his, Sirius and I didn't need to know that we had once again been invited back for a year at Hogwarts, of course we had, something gold fell out of mine.

"James, love, what the hell is on my bed." Sirius said pointing at the gold "H" badge that had slipped out of my envelope. "Because I swear to God, if that is what I think it is, I will never have sex with you again." Remus and I looked up at him and laughed.

"Love, only swear to God that which you can actually keep." I said as I looked back into my envelope. Inside was another letter from McGonagall, one that said that I was going to be Head Boy. My face turned into one of shock, fear, and anger. I couldn't be Head Boy, I was James Fucking Potter, Marauder Extraordinaire. I turned to look at Remus who dared to beam proudly at me. "For the love of God, tell me you had something to do with this." Remus nodded.

"Dumbledore offered it to me, I said that I thought it was a bad idea, he asked who I would suggest, I suggested you." Remus explained, the proud look not leaving his face. "Stop looking at me like that you two, and start looking at the good this will do for you. First off as quidditch captain teams have already been looking at you, as Head Boy they will want you even more. Secondly, you are the Head Boy, using your Marauder mind, think what that could mean."

**A/N: **So what are you thinking? Remus seems a little OOC? Thank God there was no Lily? Oh, and just as a side note, I'm almost done writing the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling doesn't need to beg for reviews, she knows she has one of the greatest stories ever! I do, I am a poor pathetic soul that craves reviews. This can't belong to me, though I wouldn't mind having James, Sirius, and Remus for Christmas, preferably with only a bow marking them as my gifts.

**A/N: **Thank you to everybody that sent me reviews today, I would have posted this a lot sooner, but my sister had my nephew instead. He is the cutest little baby, and he has these long fingers. I'm such a proud aunt! Okay, enough about my life, how about we see what happens with our boys.

_**Chapter 15**_

_**September 1977**_

"We have to go soon," Remus said as the three of us sat alone in a compartment. Lily, even though I hadn't seen her yet, was probably with Alice and Frank. We didn't know where Peter was, but we did know he'd come around when he felt like it. Remus' comment was more sighed then said as he pulled away from a kiss that Sirius, Remus, and I had been sharing.

During the summer Remus had had a dream that helped us out immensely. It showed him how the three of us could kiss each other together, and our lips had practically been inseparable since. The best part about it, was we couldn't tell whose mouth whose tongues were in. It was like we were one person, one kissing entity. Sure we had to break it in order to be together in a more intimate situation, but sometimes it was enough just to kiss each other.

"James come on, we need to be there soon." He sighed again as I pulled away from Sirius and we turned to attack Remus' neck. The thing was, I felt like if I did as Remus was saying then the summer was over. The days where we took Padfoot to the park. The evenings we spent taking Sirius to a muggle movie. My parents loved combining wizard and muggle things so I had grown up with television, going to the movies, we even had a car. It was Sirius that knew next to nothing about muggles, and Remus and I had spent the summer teaching him. Then at night we would come home and make love to each other until we fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, only to repeat the process the next day. Yet now, Remus was asking me to get up and go preform my duties as Head Boy, not to mention go back to my lie of a life with Lily. Remus, the boy I would do anything for, was asking me to get up, leave my dark-haired lover, and follow him out of the compartment, out of the summer.

"I don't want to," I cried as I flopped against the ground. We had sat on the floor, nestled in between the benches, as it gave the three of us better advantage as we kissed each other, and hid us if any curious students peaked through our window. I closed my eyes and felt a weight press against me. I opened my eyes to Remus laying on top of me, his hands on either side of my head keeping his head hovering above mine. It was the perfect angle to wrap my hand around the back of his neck and tug him towards me. I had done this move a few times with girls and usually they were forced down to my lips. Even Sirius had to put up a fight at this angle. Not my wolf, he was stronger then me, and because of that, his head didn't even bob like Sirius' did.

"I know," Remus said as he smiled down at me. "Have I told you lately how much I like this position?"

"No," I answered quickly. This morning was not considered lately. "Tell me again, why do you like this position?"

"Because it is the position I'm usually in right before I slid into you," He said rolling his hips against mine. I moaned, and knew he took it as my "don't tease" whimper. "You know as Head Boy, you can always start the meeting and make it end quicker. We'll have four hours if you don't keep us like Richard did last year, to do," he paused to press his hips into mine, "whatever we want." He finished with another roll of his hips.

"No we won't," Sirius said. We turned to look at him. His back was pressed against the opposite bench then the one we were laying beside. One of his knees was bent up against him, and the other leg was stretched out across the floor of our compartment resting just over my head. One of his arms rested with his hand dangling across his knee, and the other was slung across the seat of the bench. His shirt had been ruffled, as well as his hair, and the button of his jeans was popped open. He looked ravishable, and when I turned to look at Remus, I saw he thought the same thing. "He'll have to pretend with Lily for a while, so we won't have four hours. We could have four and a half, but he needs to make it look real. I'd say three, we get three hours to do whatever the hell we want, then you can roll your hips against him, and cause him to make that glorious sound." Remus did just that, and I groaned.

"What if I refuse to ever leave this compartment?" I asked with a raise of my brow. "What would they do then?"

"You're Head Boy, you don't get to." Remus answered simply.

"Why do you always get to make my life decisions?" I asked grumpily, and he tugged on his chain. Right, that whole husband practically thing. Stupid Magic. That I was thankful for, because it bound me to the two most important people in my life, and I wouldn't trade those gold filled icons for anything in the world.

"Come on Head Boy," Remus said as he nudged my arm. "Get your ass up."

"I can't," I smiled, and he looked at me questioningly. "You're on top of me." I reminded him, he moved to get up, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "And you can stay there." He looked at me with that, "playtime is over" look, and pushed his self away. "Stupid werewolf strength." I muttered, and both of them looked at me. I had heard my father complain about my mother under his breathe, I had heard other men be it on the television or otherwise complain about their wives. I wanted to tell those men, "Yeah, try being married to someone with the hearing of a dog, quiet literally." Stupid side-effects of being an animagus or werewolf.

Yes, I was grumpy. I didn't want the summer to end, but it had, and I knew I had to go do my Head Boy thing. So with a pout, I stood up, and kissing Sirius good-bye, followed Remus out of the compartment. We walked down to the prefect lounge, and got ready for our meeting. I kissed Lily hello, and Remus kissed her cheek in greeting as well. I didn't know how they could do that, know they were sharing me, and yet still be close friends. It drove me nuts, as though it were, okay.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked turning to me concerned. At that moment it was just Lily, Remus, and I in the compartment. "You look grumpy."

"I am grumpy." I huffed as I slammed myself into the Head Boy seat.

"He has a hard on the size of Ayers Rock." Remus explained. Lily made a little face of understanding, and nodded. "It could be my fault, but I won't take the blame." He continued causing her to laugh.

"Could be," I asked. "Could be? No, it is your fault. You will pay for this mister," I warned. "You just wait."

"Oh, now you're killing me with anticipation." He said knowing it would make matters worse for me. I shot him a look that told him I hated him, and he laughed. "I know you love me." He said with that charming smile he had formed for himself. He had spent years watching Sirius and I, and practicing in front of a mirror until he had created his own smile that could make anyone that wanted him weak in the knees. I whimpered and put my face in my hands, and started trying to make the alphabet out of potions, A is for Amortentia, B is for Belch Powder, C is for Calming Drought...

"Z is for Zimmerslang," Remus said just as I was getting to that precise letter. Damn him and his way of knowing everything about me. It was no matter, I had been fixed since Q. Maybe not fixed, but a lot more comfortable. Just as my head turned up the compartment opened again and in walked three of the six Slytherin prefects. Two of the girls looked at me strangely. The boy decided to say something.

"Who made you Head Boy Potter?" Snape asked in that annoying voice of his. His hair was just as greasy as it always was, and his nose hadn't shrunk over the summer. He looked at Lily, and instinctively, I pulled her to my side using the back of her robes. As I did this I felt Remus step to my side. "Filthy mudblood and half-breed." He muttered. He was the closest to us, so the girls didn't here his mumble, but I did, and so did my...girlfriend and lover? Lily and Remus both wrapped a hand around one of my wrists and kept me from killing the git.

"Watch your tongue Snivellus, I have the power to take points and give you detention. I won't need to hex this year."I growled instead, hoping my warning made it clear what would happen at his next outburst.

"Didn't hex me too often last year, bit busy, weren't you?" He growled back and his eyes flickered to Remus. His lips and nose twitched into a look of disgust before disappearing into his normal snarl. He couldn't possible know, Dumbledore said that the students had been taken care of.

"Stand down." Remus whispered when he saw me about to attack our enemy again.

"Leave it be," Lily added. She didn't need to, Remus had made his command, I rarely didn't follow them these days.

"Hmm, so are you cock-whipped or pussy?" Snape snarled, when he heard their whispers that kept me from throwing him against the back of the compartment and beating him to a pulp.

"Excuse me Sev," Lily asked with a sharp look.

"How the fuck do you even know?" Remus asked, he tried to whisper it, but it was no matter. It was obvious Snape knew.

"There are spells to block, Obliviate." Snape answered with a roll of his ugly black eyes. Really why the Slytherin girls seemed so taken with him was beyond me. He was so pale he looked sick, he was so skinny he looked weak, his nose was bigger then Wales, and his eyes were black. Not a shining onyx black like Sirius' got when he needed Remus and I, but this dull, soulless black.

"Yeah well keep it to yourself Sev," Lily ordered.

"Of course, wouldn't want it getting out that your boyfriend was fucking his two best mates would you?" Snape asked with a cold laugh. I felt Remus' hand tighten around my wrist, and knew he was just as likely to attack as I was.

"Prefects sit down." I ordered as a group of Ravenclaws came in, all but Snape did as I said. Once Lily threw him a pointed look he snarled and did as I said as well. I sat in my seat, and Remus sat in the one to my right as Lily sat to my left. I held out my hand, and she took it. Remus looked anywhere but where our hands were connected, and I playfully punched his shoulder. He turned and smiled so that I only I could see it, and we shared one of our looks we had perfected over the past year. One of the ones that reminded the other that we loved them, and only them.

I had done as Remus had suggested, and kept the meeting to an hour. Lily had tried to do as Richard, the last year's Head Boy had done, and gone for two. I kept her on topic, and then when the meeting was over followed her to her compartment. Alice and Frank had stepped away for a while, and I took the opportunity to distract myself as I waited for the hour I thought was necessary to keep up my pretense was over by snogging her. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy snogging her, she was a very good snog. She just wasn't them, and I think she understood this. As soon as the hour was done, I went back to my pups.

"Sirius, love, when are you going to learn?" I asked before kissing the top of his head. They were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess. I walked passed Remus and placed a kiss on the top of his head as well before sitting down. Peter had finally joined them, and I patted his shoulder as I took a seat beside him.

"Never," Sirius answered loudly. "I will beat you," he growled as he pointed a finger in Remus' face.

"I have complete and utter faith in you on that goal." Remus said just as he moved his queen into the space that placed Sirius' king in checkmate. "Checkmate, just not today." He said with a laugh. Sirius threw his back against the base of the bench. "Oh," Remus said before leaning over to kiss Sirius. He knew that when Sirius was this "upset" about loosing the game, Sirius would bury his hand in Remus' hair so he could kiss out his reaction to the loss. I think that is why Remus always did it. He may look like the nice guy, the sweet guy, but we knew better. He liked things more rough and dirty then we sometimes did.

We hadn't seen Pete all summer so instead of doing as we had wanted before I had gone to that meeting, we asked him about his own adventures. He had gotten a girl, that lasted two weeks before she called him a dweeb and ended things. His family had gone to France for a month, and that was fun. Other then seeing the Eiffel Tower, and a few other sites, he had found another girl. She thought he was charming in his homely kind of way, and they had lasted the two weeks from the time he meet her to the day he had to go back home. She promised to write. He had been back in England for two weeks, she had not written.

Eventually we were at Hogwarts, and the First Years were sorted into their classes. We chowed down for a while on all of the goodies the house-elves had made for us to eat that night. As the prefects lead their Houses to the Common Rooms, Lily and I patrolled to make sure no one had lagged behind. As soon as patrol was over, we went to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. I feigned exhaustion from the long train ride, and she kissed me good night for at least enough of the students to see in case inquiries were made about my love life. With that, I rushed up to my room, and saw that the large bed Sirius had made us the year before was still in place.

"Was the bed left in its place?" I asked as I pulled the curtain back.

"Yes," Sirius answered from the place he was laying on the bed with a notebook. Both of my pups had notebooks in front of them. Sirius' hand flying across the page as he wrote down the next lines in his story. Remus was slowly making meticulous strokes over his page. I smiled as I watched them work. "There was a note on the bed saying that "Inky was a friend of Missy, and Inky had told Missy to leave the bed as it had been. Inky wouldn't tell Missy why, but Missy did it anyways." He said in a imitation of what one of the squeaky voices would have sounded like saying that.

"What are you drawing?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head, and reached in my trunk for...I looked up to see what they had decided on for the night...my black pajama bottoms.

"Oh, something sexy." Remus said as his pencil moved in a curve motion. I exchanged one pair of pants for the next and slowly crawled onto the bed as not to disturb either of their works. I kissed from the small of his bare back to his shoulder blade hoping that I could get to an angle where I could see what he was drawing. He stopped when I stopped my movements, and shook me off of him. I laughed and turned my attention to my other artist. Sirius didn't agree that he was an artist, a hobbyist yes, but he was not Moony.

"What are Ray, Jim, and Sam getting up to tonight?" I asked as I moved over to where Sirius was laying.

"Nothing, I'm fixing that last chapter." He explained as I kissed his back just like I had Remus'.

"Why, it was a good chapter?" I told him, taking my lips away from his skin for a moment.

"No, that chapter I wrote back in March is going to be one of my last ones." He explained. "I'll have to change it a little, so that we already know the characters, but it'll be one of my lasts. This chapter took them away from Scotland, I'm pretty close to being finished as long as this one will cooperate." I hummed against his back. I didn't always understand what he was talking about with cooperating chapters, but I was a good husband and supportive.

"Are you two done then?" I asked as I finished my trek up Sirius' back. Remus stuck his lip out a little as he put his pencil down. Sirius shook his head, and did the same. I laughed at how they mirrored each other as they slipped their notebooks onto their night stands.

"No where near it." Remus said before yawning.

"Stupid Jim, he's as stubborn as mule." I looked at him with a laughing smile. "Just like the person he's based off of." Sirius continued to grumble, my laughing smile died. I was now glaring at him. Then he smiled his "you love me anyways" smile, and I leaned over to kiss him. He yawned as well and I looked at them both.

"Tired?" They nodded, and Sirius snuggled into Remus' side. I wasn't as tired as they were, but if they needed to sleep I was more then content in just holding them that night. I did just that, held them as they fell asleep and watched them until I followed them. That day had been simple, sure I had to deal with Snivellus, but still it was simple. If only the rest of the year could be just that simple.

**A/N: **Oh please let it stay simple? Ha, what good story leaves things simple? What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Just checked, and I'm still not J.K. Rowling, darn. The characters all belong to her.

**A/N**: I don't have to much to say right here but the usual. Read & Review, please.

_**Chapter 16**_

_**October 1977**_

For a time it was simple. During the day it seemed to the rest of the world that I was with Lily. We even got caught a few times in a broom closet together. At night I reveled in the truth, I was Sirius and Remus'. If the things I did to protect the two true loves of my life hurt them, they never let me see it. The year before they wouldn't have been able to hid it, I watched them too closely for them to hid anything from me. That year I was busy showing the world that any suspicions they could have had were false, and thus did not have the time to watch them as I wished I could have. I had promised both Lily and Remus I would be a good boyfriend to her, and so I had to do what I did. I never wanted to, I didn't want to be with her, but I had to do what I had to do. They would not see the inside of Azkaban as long as I lived.

For a month it was simple, and I thought I had actually found a girl that could leave things simple. Not that they all were complicated, surely. My life had to be more complicated then it was simple anyways. By day I seemed to be straight, and at night I was most definitely not. Then Lily, sweet Lily that accepted that I could never be fully hers, because my heart had already been taken, went and complicated it even more.

"James," She said as the two of us studied in the library one October afternoon. N.E.W.T Year was upon us, and the homework was intense. I understood why Flitwick wanted us to practice the new charms more, and McGonagall had us writing longer essays, and Slughorn was giving us more chapters to read. I understood, but that didn't mean I could stand it. Homework was boring, homework had always been boring.

I looked up from my transfiguration essay, I had two more feet to write and I had just finished the third. I smiled, but then I saw her emerald eyes shining with something I thought only belonged in Sirius and Remus'. I knew then that things were going to get complicated, but I didn't know how to stop it. I did lean over and kiss her, maybe if I kept her mouth busy with other things she couldn't say it. Eventually I had to pull away and let her breathe though.

"James, please." She insisted, and I allowed her to say what she wanted said. "I know that you don't feel the same, but I still think you should know. I love you." There it was, the words that a little less then a year ago had changed my world. Well maybe it wasn't actually those words that changed my world, maybe it was more a tickle war that brought about those results. Still, Remus, Sirius, and I had said those words, meaning the same way Lily meant them, a little less then a year ago.

Now I had to ask myself, was she right, can I not feel the same way as she did because I had my pups? Most said it was only possible to love one person, and yet here I was telling two every night and every morning that I loved them. Was it possible to add a third to that? Did I even want a third to be added to that? Before I could answer that I had to decide if Lily even meant half as much to me as Sirius and Remus.

The were my world, they were mine, they had always been mine. They had been mine to make happy for the first time in their lives, and were mine to keep that way. They were mine to protect from the cruelty of the world that I was able to. They were mine to stand beside when we did what we were known for. They were mine to show how much they meant to me every night.

Was Lily? Could Lily be? I liked her smile, and I liked being the one that made her smile. I liked her laugh, and I liked being the one that made her laugh. When she got upset, usually because Snivellus had called her that name, I liked being the one that cheered her up. She was soft, and I enjoyed snogging her.

The one major difference was that I would die for Remus or Sirius. It was sad, but I could imagine a world without Lily Evans. It was a bleak, darker world, but it still functioned just as it did with her in it. I couldn't even dare to imagine a world without Remus or Sirius, without them both was worse. If we were to get attacked on a date or something, I would do what was necessary for both Lily and I to survive. I would probably even lie down my life to make sure she survived. There was that difference though, probably for Lily, definitely for Remus and Sirius.

"Lily," I said after a while. Her red hair had fallen back over her face, like a curtain that hid her expression from me. I tucked it behind her ear, and she looked up at me. "You're not them," I started.

"I know, you don't..." She interrupted.

"Let me finish," I did the same. She smiled apologetically at me, and allowed me to continue. "You are not them. They are my best friends, no one means as much to me as they do. But in my own way, in your own way, I love you too." She smiled shyly, and I kissed her softly.

It wasn't a lie. In a way reserved only for Lily, I did love her. In a way reserved only for Peter, I loved him. In a way reserved only for my parents, I loved them. The difference between the feelings I had for Lily, the protectiveness I had for Peter, the bond I had with my parents was intensely different then the need I had for Remus and Sirius. I loved Lily, Peter, and my parents. I was in love with Remus and Sirius.

Even telling Lily that I loved her didn't complicate my life completely. We still hung out the four, or five when Peter came around, of us. Lily and I would say those words when we were alone, other couples said it when they were in the corridors. Lily believed that it was something that should be said in private, that it wasn't something that should be used as a show. I was just thankful I didn't have to hurt Sirius and Remus by having them hear something that should have only been reserved for them.

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" Remus asked a week later. The three of us were sitting on our bed studying. Well Remus and I were studying, Sirius' hand was moving to quickly for him to be doing anything other then writing. I had Remus' back pulled against my chest, arms wrapped around his waist, legs on either side of him, chin resting on his shoulder. He had the transfiguration text book propped in front of him, and we were reading it together.

Sirius was laying across our feet as he wrote in a journal I had gotten him for his birthday. He wasn't actually supposed to get it for two more days, but when he found he was out, I took pity on him and gave it to him early. The look he gave me whenever I did something like that, his "superman" look, was enough to make me forget about what day his actual birthday was anyway. Not to mention I had three other journals, a new personalized beater's bat, and a box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans for his present.

"Sticky," Sirius answered without missing a beat. I laughed. Kissing girls was nice, kissing Lily was really nice, kissing my pups was nicer.

"I'm serious," Remus said, putting the book down. Sirius looked up at that. "Don't say it. I've never kissed a girl. I've only kissed you two. I'm curious."

"I'm Sirius," Sirius said enunciating so we knew which "serious" he was talking about. "Their gloss gets sticky, and it starts getting all over your face. Prongs always washes his face before kissing us." I nodded. "Kissing you two is nicer, because we don't feel like we're getting stuck to each other. We don't have to worry about that shit, and can just keep kissing and kissing and kissing."

"Your a Marauder, girls have, and sometimes still do, line up to kiss you." I pointed out. "Why didn't you take one of them up on the offer?"

"I was just curious, but I don't want to. I like being the one that has only ever kissed you two." Remus explained with a shrug. I smiled and kissed that shoulder that had bobbed up and down. "Do you think that Prongs, that kissing us is better then kissing girls?" He had turned to look at me the best he could. I cupped my hand around his cheek and drew him into a lazy kiss.

"I believe that kissing someone you love is better then sex with a relative stranger." I answered.

"So that would be a yes?" Sirius asked as he moved to knell next to us.

"You two know I love you," I said, and they shared a quick look. Their, "I know it, but when does he stop," look. "Don't you?" I pressed. "How many times do I have to tell you before you believe it?"

"We know it," Sirius assured.

"We just don't understand it." Remus explained. "Just like we know we love you, we just don't understand it."

"Everyday I wonder if I'm doing it right." Sirius added.

"Oh loves," I sighed as I cupped Sirius' face and drew Remus closer to me. "You're doing it just like you do everything, perfectly."

"I'm too much of a screw-up to do something perfectly." Sirius said turning away from my face, but into my hand.

"I'm too big a freak to be perfect," Remus mumbled as he tried to get me to loosen my hold.

"Who told you that?" I asked, and when I looked back at their faces, I knew. The four people I hated the most in the world, their parents. "You two asked me to teach you what love is. I'm no expert, but I've figured a few things out. Lesson number one, I think you're perfect, not despite your faults, but because of them. They are what makes you who you are. Come here Pads, lay down Moony." As Sirius came to knell beside me, Remus laid on his back in front of us. Both were looking at me with strange expressions. "Pads, do you think Moony is perfect, or at least pretty damn close?" Sirius shot me a look that said I was asking a stupid question, and nodded. "Good," I smiled. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to undress him for you, and you are going to tell him everything that makes you think that. From head to toe, inside and out."

"I love your scars, especially the ones on your face." Sirius started, locking eyes with Remus.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"He'll explain," I said as I pushed Remus to lay down again. "Just be patient Mister Needs and explanation for everything." We laughed, but Remus consented and made himself comfortable again.

"I think they make you mysteriously sexy," I agreed. "Plus you have all these stories, most of them hilarious, about how you got them. When a first or second-year finally gathers the courage to ask you about them, and you tell them one of your stories, it reminds me that you trust me, even with my mistakes, with the truth. These scars, and the few on your hands are the only ones you can't hid.

"You almost always manage to avoid the detentions Prongs and I get, so you've avoided the hard work and the quidditch that have mixed to make our hands rough. You have scars on your hands, but no callouses. Your hands are this in between soft and rough that only you could pull off.

"Your scars, the ones on your chest, stomach, back, sides, and legs, at least the bigger ones, that you've gotten since Fifth Year, I've got memorized. I know the story behind each one. This one," he ran his finger along a long, thick scar that was just over Remus' heart. "Prongs and I had needed to duck out of a detention in Fifth Year, and weren't with you as soon as Moony would have liked. He thought you had done something to make his pack not want to be with you, so he scratched you. This one," he moved to a scare that stretched across Remus' stomach. "I don't know the whole story, I just know it's from the summer between Fifth and Sixth Year, when Prongs and I weren't there with you during the moons. This one," he traced the scar on Remus' leg. "Moony was trying to rip your leg off last year, and then when you woke up you told us you love us, for the first time.

"Besides being God-damned sexy, you're the smartest, kindest person I know. No one could blame you if you were hateful, but instead you are friendly. Firsties and Seconds know that if they are struggling with their classes they can come to you, and you'll tutor them. Fifth and Seventh Years know they can go to you when they start freaking out about their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and you'll study with them."

"Do you understand why Padfoot loves you?" I asked Remus. He opened his mouth to reply, but decided on shaking his head. "You don't understand why Pads loves you?" He nodded at this. Sirius looked at me, wondering if he had done it wrong. "You feel honored that he trusts you?" Sirius nodded. "This sexy man, this smart, kind, nice, loving, friendly, sexy man trusts you. How does that make you feel?"

"Wow," Sirius gasped before his face broke into a wide grin.

"You getting it yet?" I asked Remus. He was smiling shyly and I couldn't tell if it was a funny site to see him turning red while he was laying in front of us naked and hard, or as Sirius had said, God-damned sexy. Looking away from us, he finally nodded his head slowly. "Good, Sirius do you want to show Moony what he means to you?"

"Oh God yes," Sirius groaned and I had to laugh when Remus' head spun back to look as us excitedly.

"Too bad," I laughed again when they glared at me. "It's Sirius' turn. Remus, come sit over here." Groaning from his ache, Remus pushed his self up and came to sit beside me. "Sirius, lay down." Sirius did as I ordered. "Now, again I'm going to undress him for you, and your going to tell him what makes him perfect to you." Remus nodded, and looked back at Sirius.

"You're beautiful, I know you don't think you are, but I see it. Sometimes I catch myself staring at you, and I wonder, "does this boy realize he's in the wrong time period?" Sure you live in a castle, but with your gray eyes, and your thick hair, and your lips that, I know you're going to hate this, but they are red. You look like a prince, like you just stepped out of a fairytale. After your years of playing beater, you have these muscles that allow you to hit the bludgers across the pitch, but at the same time, when you're holding me, I almost feel like you could hold Moony or the full moon or something back. It's almost like your strong enough that I wouldn't have to transform.

"I was locked in my room from the day I got bit until the day I came to Hogwarts for my first year. I had never laughed, or had any real adventures, and then you walked into my life. Well, more like waltzed, because you never really walk anywhere. You do this glide thing, where I wonder if your feet have actually even touched the ground. Then you forced me, and yes forced, because you grabbed my shirt and I was a lot weaker back then, and dragged me out of the common room to the knight you wanted to put that dungbomb behind, and we did our first prank. I realized after that day I liked having adventures, and you were the one that brought that to my life. Well you two, but I'm not sure if we are even supposed to be remembering Prongs is in here." I laughed at this, and when they looked at me I shook my head. This was just about the two of them deciphering what they felt for each other.

"You're smart, but you're so lazy, and I know it's just because you like annoying me when you ask to borrow my homework, and when I refuse, you remind me you'll fail and how I don't want that and once again you get your way. It's not like you're manipulating me, because the way you do it is too funny to make me think like that. You always make me laugh, and when I laugh you do too. When I hear our laughs together I remember that you're animagus is a dog and I change into a wolf, it's almost like we were made to be together. You're smart, and lazy, and funny, and strong, and beautiful, and those paired together make me think you're perfect. That's why I love you," I smiled, thinking that they had finally gotten it. "Right?" He asked it like he did when he knew, he knew the right answer, he just didn't want to look like a know-it-all. I nodded before leaning over and kissing him.

"So you get it now?" I asked when I pulled back. "That these things they make you who you are, and sometimes you might not have even seen it, but because he loves you he does. By the way, I was agreeing with most of the things you two were saying. I know you sometimes think it's just because we have good sex together, but it's more then that. It's because of this that the sex is as good as it is. Why kissing each other, is better then having sex with some girl. We're best friends because of these qualities, we love each other because of these qualities. Now do you get it?" They were smiling, and nodded. "Okay, now you can show each other what you feel for the other one." I sat with my back against one of the middle posts, and they shook their heads. "What?"

"You or me?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"I want you, so you can do him." Sirius answered. Remus' nodded at this, before motioning me to him. I crawled over to where he was pointing. Together they quickly, nearly ripped, my clothes off of me. Sirius laid down, and Remus moved so that he was hovering above Sirius' lips, and Remus' head was above me. At the same time, Sirius wrapped his lips around Remus, and Remus took me into his mouth. I sighed, the image of Sirius sucking Remus making the feelings of Remus sucking me even more intense.

**A/N: **At the beginning of this I invited you all on a journey to discover what love really is. This has been something I've been wondering for...six months rounding up I'd say. What do you think of James' theory on what love is? Or, "they aren't perfect because they are flawless, but because they are flawed." It is their flaws that make them the boys he loves. Good, bad?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Not J.K. Rowling, all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I'm not her!

**A/N: **After two chapters with little to no sex in them, and the crap our boys have been going through for the larger part of the last seven chapters I thought I'd give them a treat. Warning things get dirty!

_**Chapter 17**_

_**November 1977**_

I rolled over and my arm fell across Remus and Sirius' waists. I nuzzled into Remus' back, and tried to go back to sleep. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Lily was letting me go with the boys today. Not to mention it was still way too early, and we could all use a nice lie in after the night we had. Way too hard, way too long, and left us exhausted.

"Hogsmeade today," Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"Yep," I agreed with a yawn. I felt Remus twitch under our arms, and knew if we didn't shut up we'd wake him up too.

"You're coming with us today right?" Sirius asked excitedly. September and October I had gone with Lily to Hogsmeade, and we'd been looking forward all month to this one.

"Yep, Lily's letting me go with you two today." I answered. "Peter has that date."

"Wonder what got into that boy, he always has a date these days." Remus mumbled sleepily.

"I'd like to know more where that red-head gets off on the idea that she can allow you to go with us somewhere. We're your husbands, we get to decide when you can go off with your mistress." Sirius bit grumpily.

"She's not his mistress." Remus argued in my behave.

"Yeah, she's a door. Nothing more, nothing less." So I did care about her a lot, to the point I'd call it love, but still. If things were different, like there was no Azkaban to worry about, I wouldn't be with her.

"I don't care, you spend more time with her then you do us. I feel like your dirty little secret." Sirius said as he buried his head under Remus' chin.

"We are," Remus said, and I nipped at his shoulder to show how displeased I was with that idea. "So plan for today?"

"Butterbeers at the Broomstick." I yawned.

"Need to get some dungbombs and a few other supplies at Zonkos." Sirius added. Remus yawned.

"Have to be back for dinner at six." I finished before both Sirius and I yawned.

"Hmm, so we have no reason to be up at this time?" Remus asked grumpily.

"None," I assured as I nuzzled my nose into his back again. Our whole conversation had taken place with our eyes closed.

"Good, because you two bastards woke me up, and I don't want to be up yet." Remus muttered. My hand started trailing down his front. "Keep those hands where I can see them mister." He ordered sleepily, but the pleasure he was feeling in my hand against his skin showed he didn't really mean that. Finally I found what I was looking for.

"Seems like you don't really have a choice in being up." I smiled against his shoulder as my hand curled around him.

"Oh, is he awake then Prongs?" Sirius asked as his hand went to meet mine. Remus smacked it away.

"He is Padfoot," I answered with a wink. "Do you really want to go to sleep baby?" I asked as my hand slid down him and started to move back up. Remus groaned and moved his head into his pillow farther. I turned him so that he laid on his back, giving me better access to work.

"Prongs I was asleep, you bastard." He groaned.

"Do you really think I'm a bastard?" I asked as just my finger tips brushed against the underside of him.

"If you don't wrap your hand around my cock and start pumping it, I'll know you are." He ordered, and I did as he said. Three groans were heard at his words.

"You just need to remember, that I'll give you everything you ask for." I reminded him as my hand went back to sliding up and down him.

"What about you Padfoot, would you do anything I said to?" Remus asked, his head turning to the side so he could face our third part.

"Yes," Padfoot sighed as he watched Remus' reactions to what my hand was doing to him.

"Even if I told you to get on your hands and knees like the dog you are, put your cock in front of my face so I can suck you, and you face where you can watch Prongs jerk me?" Sirius and I groaned at Remus words, as Sirius moved to do just as Remus had ordered. At the new position, I had to move so that I was also sitting on Remus' legs so I could continue doing what I had started. From this angle Sirius and I were face to face. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him down. Once Sirius was at close range, Remus leaned up and started sucking Sirius.

"What's he like?" I asked Sirius as he groaned from the feel of being in Remus' mouth.

"You know what he's like." Sirius reminded me as Remus did a particular move that had him sighing.

"I know, but I want to hear it." I said as my hand slid down him. I was purposely being slow in this situation.

"He's so wet Prongs, like his mouth just started watering as soon as he saw my cock wanting him." Sirius answered, before uttering a sound when Remus must have done something that made him feel really good. Remus tapped Sirius' back, and Sirius turned as best he could to face the one pleasuring him.

"If you don't watch what Prongs is doing to me, I'll stop." Remus warned as he let go of Sirius for a second.

"Is that what you want Moony, you want me to watch him while you suck me?" Sirius moaned, and I gathered Remus had made a sound against him that answered that question. Sirius looked down at where my hand was running up and down our third lovers. "Would you like me to tell you what he's doing to you?" Another sound of pleasure, and Sirius started doing as he had offered.

"He's running his hand up and down you," Sirius made a choking sound, and must have remembered how our Moony, our sweet Remus, really got off. "Sorry, you want me to talk dirty, say things like he's running his hand up and down your shaft, or no your cock. That's what you like isn't it, you like words like cock, dick, prick? Yeah, I know you do. You're such a dirty little werewolf aren't you?" I tossed him a look at that comment, but he was moaning. "Don't look at me like that Prongs, he likes it. Don't you you filthy little werewolf? You like that we woke you up just so we could get you off early. You didn't want us to go to sleep last night did you? You're fucking werewolf stamina is just to much for us to take, did you know that. At first I thought it was the pent up frustration, but God it's not is it. It's because I like fucking a werewolf, I like having my mouth around a werewolf's dick, like having my prick in a werewolf's mouth. You act like you hate what you are, but you're proud of it, aren't you? Yeah, you are. Proud that when you get mad you have the strength to flat out take me when you want to. Not that you could ever rape me, I want it too bad. Did you know that sometimes I make you mad just so you'll pull me into an alcove and show me how wrong I was being? Did you know that I like the fact that you'll reward me with you sucking me so I'll study? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Tell Prongs," I heard Remus voice say. "Tell him how much you like him fucking you."

"Only if you," Sirius started but ended with a sigh. "God yeah, do that. I do though Prongs, love it, fucking love it. You don't even like that we call it that do you, but how can we not. Maybe last night wasn't, maybe last night is just what you enjoy hearing. You're such a fucking sap, talking about making love, and having us explore why we love each other. You're not wrong, we do, and that was intense last month. Sometimes I agree with you, like the night that great ball of gold was over us, the night we joined souls, that was making love. But this, this is just simple fucking. Well as simple as it could ever be with the three of us. The real difference between when we're making love, and when we're just fucking is we never go inside each other when we fuck. You're giving him one of your great hand jobs, and he's sucking me. Hmm, shame, no one is helping you our with your cock are they. I'm not doing much of anything, am I?"

"Oh yes you are." I groaned with a little smile.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You like my voice so much that I can make you jizz in your pants can't I? Tell me, do you do that thing you do when we're all moving as one when you're listening to my voice? Thinking, how can you think in those situations? Lily, do you think about Lily?"

"Don't even say that name when we're fucking." I snarled.

"Oh fucking, you just called it fucking, good boy. Oh god, do you want to know what Moony is doing to me?" I nodded. "Hmm, do you want to know how fucking deep he's taking me down his throat? Or how wet his mouth is? That is what you asked for at the beginning of this isn't it. I think I've found a good angle for him. I don't think he's ever taken me quiet this far, and he's enjoying it so much. I bet it does, his mouth waters just when he starts thinking about our cocks. He loves being our cocksucker."

Again I shot Sirius a look, and again he sighed. I don't understand how Moony can get off on being reminded that he's a werewolf or how he can enjoy being called a cocksucker, but he does. It's not that I hate listening to Sirius and Remus talk dirty, it gets me off just as fast as it gets them. It's just there are certain things I don't want to hear when I'm about to come. Remus being a cocksucker, even if it's true, he does like it, we all like it, is one of them. Sirius is right, I'm a sap. I like calling it love making, showing them how I feel about them. It's not primal, though it can get primal. It's deep, and intense. Every time we're together it's love making, be it us being inside each other, to what we were doing right then.

Sirius bobbing up and down on Remus' face, my hand stroking Remus, and Sirius' voice filling my ears and shooting straight to my ache. I couldn't hear the noises that I was eliciting from Remus, but I would think that they were getting translated well from Sirius. When ever Sirius made a noise that sounded particularly pleased, I had just done something that I knew Remus liked. Sirius knew that Remus did the things Sirius really liked when I did the things Remus really liked as well. He kept asking me when I did one of those movements to do it again. I would, but I wasn't quiet ready for him to come yet, so I wasn't going to do it too many times.

"Shit, Prongs, our little cocksucker's about to come." Sirius warned translating once again for Remus. "We should kiss, we know he likes that. It'll come all over our necks, and then he'll have to lick us clean. Once he takes me down his throat of course."

"I don't think so, I don't see why he's the only one that gets to taste that." I argued. "I'm gonna do what I always do, and you're going to come for him while I'm doing it, do you hear?"

"Oh yeah," he answered after he moaned. "I hear, shit, you better do it fast, cause he's...shit Moony do it...yeah," I wrapped my lips around Remus as Sirius warned me I needed to, and I heard Sirius shout for Remus as he came down our lover's throat.

"Do him lazy," Remus ordered sleepily after he let Sirius out of his mouth. Sirius had waited until I was out of his way, and then collapsed onto Remus' legs as soon as his climax had finished. Sirius looked at me, I was hard and pointed right at his face, and then turned to look up at my face.

"Suck or hand job?" He asked just as sleepily sounding as Remus did.

"I don't care," I laughed and ran my hand through his shabby hair. "I'm good." Sirius flicked his eyes from my face down to my crotch and back up.

"Do him." Remus ordered again.

"You're going to have to help me make him sit back." Sirius groaned, and I just laughed. It was evident in their eyes that they wanted to help me and my situation out, they were just to spent to do so. Maybe this was one of the reasons why their was supposed to only be two in a relationship.

"You're going to have to get off me." Remus grumbled back at Sirius' comment.

"If I could get off you, I wouldn't need your help to get him." Sirius argued.

"You're feet stink, get off me," Remus said. Sirius was laying with his chest against Remus' stomach and Remus' chest against Sirius' stomach. Sirius' head was resting on Remus' legs, and his legs were spread on either side of Remus' head.

"You can take it, you're a werewolf." Sirius grumbled, and the three of us laughed at the reminder of that comment.

"I might be able to take it when your head is near mine, but you must remember I also have the smell of a dog." Sirius and I chuckled at this. "I can smell, sniff and the smells around go into my nose, that kind of smell you dorks. Now get off, you're going to kill me." Remus cried. With a groan Sirius flipped onto his back. His feet were still next to Remus head. "Now for you," Remus said as he looked at me. He opened his mouth and pointed inside of it. I quirked my eyebrow.

"You want to do that again?" I asked in shock. Werewolf stamina for sure.

"No, you'll do all the work, but," he pointed inside of his open mouth again. I laughed, grabbed my wand and cast the lubing charm on him. It was his turn for his eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"If I'm going to be doing all of the work, I might as well get to choose just where to stick myself." I explained, as I helped him pull his legs up.

"Whatever gets you off," he mumbled as I slid into him slowly. He turned to look at Sirius. "He's nicer then you." We all laughed. I didn't have to do all of the work, and it wasn't long before I was jerking him again while I slid and pushed myself towards that mark they had both experienced. Sirius even found enough strength to turn his self around, and as I pushed into Remus, I got to watch my two lovers kiss each other slowly. What really made me smile was while I drove into Remus faster, he kissed Sirius with more hunger. Eventually I called for him, and we came together, just before I crashed to his chest. Once I had regained myself, Sirius turned from his kiss with Remus and started kissing me. I checked my watch at this, and found that if we had been going for the two hours I thought we had, we had only rested for an hour after the night we had had before. We shared a laugh at this revelation and our eyes slipped close again. I was still lying on Remus, my head tucked under his chin, and Sirius was curled around us.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked a while later. I groaned at being woken again, but checked my watch for him. I laughed.

"Ten," I finally answered.

"What time did we go to bed last night?" Remus asked. I did the math in my head.

"We went "to bed," I said using air quotes, "at eleven, but after messing around and you two being in me we didn't actually go to sleep until one. We slept until two, and then we were in Sirius until three thirty. Fell back asleep for thirty minutes and had a go with Remus, and once again fell asleep. Woke up an hour later and had some more fun, until we passed out around eight, and now we have had our longest nap." I explained.

"Oh, thanks Remus." Sirius yawned, not wanting to get up. Sure we wanted to go get a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, and we needed to go to Zonko's, but we could do it tomorrow if we wanted. We were the Marauders, we had a Map to help us not get caught, and we knew how to get to wherever we wanted to go. Except during the summer we hadn't been allowed to have a day where we three just stayed in bed, and it was starting to look like today would be that day.

"I'm James," I yawned.

"Oh, really. You sounded like my lecturing lover Remus." Remus and I whacked him upside the head for the comment. Which just caused him to laugh. I tried to slid off of Remus, but he held me still. "All in favor of not going to Hogsmeade today," Sirius said as he bent his arm at the elbow so it looked like he had raised it. Remus and I did the same.

**A/N: **After all the crap I've been putting them through lately, I thought our boys deserved a day to spend in bed. What did you think? Oh, and one more thing. I've finally finished the story, have an epilogue I might add, but the only thing I want to put in that epilogue I could just include in the first chapter of the sequel, oh yeah there's more. So do you guys think I should just keep doing what I've been doing, posting a chapter in the morning and a chapter at night, or do you think I should post the whole thing? Or any other ways to divide up the 35 chapters? Its' up to you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, so none of this can be owned by me.

**A/N: **So to all of those that keep reviewing on every chapter, I just want to say thank you, I love hearing from you. It also gives me motivation to post the next chapter. Now onto another note, I was one chapter away from finishing this thing, and that is why I said I was done. Took a bit of a break, and when I went to finish it, I had lost everything up the the 24th chapter. Ten chapters just, gone, poof, bye-bye. Sucks, thankfully I have some idea of what I had written in each chapter, and I'll just go do it again, hey maybe I'll do it even better. So please, please continue reviewing, if for anything else to tell me that was not a sign I should quit this.

_**Chapter 18**_

_**December 1977**_

So it was only the first of December and the Hogsmeade trip that my pups and I hadn't gone to had only been two days before. Still it was technically December, and Christmas was coming up, which meant the halfway mark. Sirius had already turned eighteen, and Remus and I only had to wait for March, only had to wait for March to turn eighteen. Then we had a year, and we were in the clear. Well except for the fact that polygamy was illegal, but I had done my research. We weren't doing anything illegal once we turned nineteen, because we weren't going to get married. Well we already were, but there would be no papers. Sirius would stay Sirius Black, Remus would stay Remus Lupin, and I would stay James Potter. Really, whose name would we all take anyways, or hyphenating, who would come first. This would be the best, yes?

Oh if only it could be that simple. Once more my life had to get complicated. Lily, Sirius, Remus and I were walking through the corridors when everything got tipped on it's head again. I had my arm slung across Lily's shoulder, her arms around my waist. Remus was walking beside me, and when no one was paying any attention I would reach out and lock our pinkies for a second. Sirius was walking beside Lily, and over the top of her head we would exchange one of our looks that looked perfectly innocent, but we knew better.

"Mr. Potter," a voice called from the other side of the Entrance Hall. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I were on our way outside when we stopped and turned to see a man in business robes carrying a briefcase walking towards us. "Hello, my name is Ethan Bradshaw, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I've been assigned your case." He had seemed like a pleasant fellow, until he said that, and I instantly hated him. That's how I worked. You were given one first impression, and I based my opinions of you off of it, and stuck to that. Ask anyone, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Lily. All relationships, because even the bullying of Snivellus was considered a relationship, had been based off of first impressions. I took my arm from its place around Lily, and shook the man's hand, and put it right back where it kind of belonged. Would have much rather had it around the boy that I had woken up with it around, actually that had been Sirius, and don't ask me how that happened.

"What can I do for you Mister Bradshaw," I thought to myself "oh, look whose being a grown up," but it sounded an awful lot like Sirius, so I'm not sure I actually thought it.

"Firstly I would like to explain why Mr. Alastar Moody is no longer in charge of your case. Is there a place where we can go to discuss this privately?" He sounded British, he damn well knew where a place would be. Remembering this, he began to lead us up to the Headmaster's office. I was too caught up in the fact that Moody had been in charge of my case. I was pretending to date someone when I could have easily continued with my life just as it had been, because Moody would have kept my secret for me well enough. I felt Remus and Sirius shoot me looks, and knew they had both had the same thought. I would like to remind everyone, having a door was Remus' idea.

"Why isn't Moody on my case anymore?" I asked as soon as Dumbledore had allowed us the use of his office. Sirius and Remus had given Lily and I the chairs. Sirius was standing to the right of my chair and Remus to Lily's left, almost as though our best friends were also our guards.

"Mr. Moody was found to have not been taking sufficient enough reports for the Minister's standards. He has thus been assigned back to what he is good at in the first place, hunting death eaters." The fact that the man had said it with a proud grin and a laugh did not help his case with me any. Okay maybe it did some, but still what did he want. "Instead I have been assigned in his place to your case. I got a report that over the weekend the upperclassmen took a trip to Hogsmeade, is this correct?"

"Yes," I answered sharply.

"In this report it came to my attention that the Marauders, which is what you and your friends call yourselves, correct?" He asked. He had pulled out a few papers from his briefcase while he explained why Moody was no longer assigned my case. When he was asking a question he would read the paper, and flick his eyes to look at me when he said, "correct."

"Yes, we're the Marauders." I answered just as sharply. I hoped I was getting my point across that I thought having a case was useless and stupid.

"There are four of you, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin," he looked up to Remus. "Sirius Black," he looked at Sirius, and had the same look that most people have when they say my lover's last name. "And yourself, James Potter." He looked at me, and I nodded. "The three of you, Lupin, Black, Potter," Again Bradshaw's eyes flicked at us. "Are the ones that have been said to be involved in this polygamous same-sex relationship, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Remus answered for us.

"Can you believe that? The biggest player in school, is said to be in a same-sex relationship, with his best mates, the two of them." Sirius said, making sure Bradshaw saw how ridiculous it sounded.

"That is what we are trying to disprove, and believe me boys I am on your side. I find the very notion ridiculous." Bradshaw said. We all bit back our laughs, he was on our side he said. Wonder what he would say if he knew he was trying to disprove something true. "That is why I am here, to find out where you three were this weekend." An image of Remus' cock in my hand, while Sirius' was in his mouth flashed before my eyes, but just for a moment.

"James was sick." Lily answered for me. "I checked his temperature. I've been accepted to St. Mungo's Healer Program next fall, and so I've been doing a lot of studying for that as well as my N.E.W.T.S. His temperature was much too high for him to go with me. We've gone to both September's trip as well as October's, and he was supposed to spend the day with his friends, well at least Sirius and Remus, Peter had gotten a date. I'm not one of those girls that thinks his life should revolve around me, I can't stand girls like that. So my friend and I had plans for that day. When I saw how sick he was I offered to stay with him, but Sirius and Remus said they would take care of him. His fever broke just after dinner, and now look at him. All better."

"It's as simple as that?" Bradshaw asked looking at me. I nodded. "And you two took care of him."

"Yes sir, good friends like Lily said." Remus answered.

"Yep, fever broke and he's good as new. Maybe I should be a healer." Sirius added. Remus, Lily, and I all looked at him like he had lost his marbles. "What?" He asked looking at us. "I could do it, I'd be very good at it. Healer Black, paging Healer Sirius Black." He said as he cupped his hand around his mouth.

"Yes Mr. Black," Bradshaw agreed. "I'm sure you would be very good at it."

"No he wouldn't," Remus said a bit to loudly, before shrinking when the three of us looked at him. "I mean, you can do whatever you set your mind to." He said in a small voice. Oh, someone was going to be in the dog house tonight, and he knew it. I knew that at that moment he so wanted to add an "I love you," to the end of his comment, but it was so not the right place for that.

"Now, Miss Evans," Bradshaw said turning the conversation away from Remus. "You and Mr. Potter have been together for..." He trailed off allowing her to finish the sentence.

"Nearly a year now," she said without missing a beat. We hadn't actually ever discussed our cover story. "We had our first kiss in mid-January, not long after Christmas break, and after a few mishaps, got together in late-February." I had almost forgotten about that kiss.

"Mishaps?" Bradshaw asked.

"Yes," Lily answered. "I got a little scared after that first kiss, and foolishly started dating this boy named Cormac, he's a Ravenclaw."

"What did you get scared of?" Bradshaw pressed.

"Um, really it was just the idea of it." She said almost shyly, if I didn't know her like I did, I wouldn't have known she was totally acting. "James and I had a really rocky start, and I didn't know if I was ready for that."

"Rocky?" Sirius said with a bark of his laughter. "Sure, if by rocky she means she wanted to push a boulder onto his head." Remus howled his laughter at that.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Lily pointed out looking over her shoulder at him.

"I love you, you are one of my best friends, you know this, but..." He replied.

"They come first, always have, always will." She finished for him the statement she had heard him say many times.

"Now Mister Lupin, I also have report of you being of the homosexual persuasion." Bradshaw said, continuing his business here.

"Yes, I am still a virgin," I was so glad Bradshaw was looking away from Sirius and I. We shared a look that said "virgin my ass" and "unless virgin means talking dirty while my prick is ramming into his ass at three o'clock in the morning." The first from me, the latter from Sirius. "But, females do not physically stimulate me. I have not done anything illegal, and thus nothing wrong."

"So you are physically stimulated by males?" Bradshaw continued. Remus nodded. "By say, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter?"

"Come on Moony, you know you want us." Sirius teased.

"You realize you don't help your case when you do that." Remus pointed out with that look that we had long ago labeled his "prefect." We both mumbled a sorry. "I am not blind, and only someone not secure enough in their masculinity would say that James and Sirius were not good-looking young men." Oh, and his professor's tone. I didn't know about Sirius, but I was totally seeing a role playing night coming on. "They are, however, my best friends, and thus I would never go there." Bradshaw nodded, accepting Remus' answer.

"Mr. Black," He said turning to Sirius. "You have said that you are the biggest player in the school, but I have no reports of flings or flirtations."

"Well now, how can you keep a reputation if people just go slinging it through the mud?" Sirius asked. "Anyways, that was before," none of us knew what he was doing, but he had started to walk to the other side of my chair, and was now knelling besides' Lily. "Wasn't it dear?" He said before taking Lily's hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Sirius," she gasped. "I thought we had agreed. James' heart just can't take it if we go public with the affair. Anyways, I told you it was over." She continued. He sighed and looked away, not letting her hand go. "You should, do as Mr. Bradshaw is suggesting. Find someone new."

"I can't Lily," Sirius gasped. "There is no one new, it is only you, it has always only been you, and will always only be you."

"Oh Sirius," She said trailing her hand across his cheek. "Dear, dear Sirius, how many times must I tell you? It is James I love."

"At least a million more before my heart even begins to understand it," he sighed before putting his head down on Lily's arm rest. Lily turned her face towards her shoulder, and laid her hand on his head.

"And," Remus said, "end of act three." I stood up and applauded the performance. Lily and Sirius stood up and gave us a bow. Bradshaw was looking at us in confusion, before he took a deep breathe.

"Okay," he said, "that was a little over dramatic." We all laughed, and even Bradshaw's lip twitched into a fast smile. "So let's see here," He took out a quill and a new piece of parchment and wrote something down. He looked up, pointed between Lily and I, "been dating for nearly a year." Lily and I nodded. He wrote something else down, before turning to Remus, "gay, sees that his best friends are good-looking, but would never go there." Remus nodded, and Bradshaw wrote something else down. He looked at Sirius, who flashed him a charming smile. "Too over dramatic, I'm just going to leave it alone," and finished writing whatever he had been writing. "Well I'll see you in two months time, enjoy your Christmas." We wished him the same, even though I know I for one was wishing he'd choke on his Christmas pudding. He nodded, and flooed from Dumbledore's personal fireplace.

"How did it go boys, Miss Evans," Dumbledore asked as he returned to the office part of his area of the castle.

"I don't like him," Remus answered truthfully.

"Total Cannons supporter." I added.

"Complete git." Sirius cried.

"He was doing his job, and he was actually kind of nice." Lily answered looking at us with a soft smile. We all glared at her.

"His job?" Remus asked in outrage.

"His job is to keep us unhappy." I added.

"Complete git." Sirius cried again.

"He just asked some questions, we all came up with very believable lies, except Sirius." She added with a shake of her head. "And I honestly don't think he's ever going to go there again." We all laughed at that.

"Ah, was it the disgusting route or the over dramatic?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Over dramatic, made me participate," Lily answered with a smile that said she enjoyed playing her part.

"Ah, of course. Well run along, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He added as we walked towards the door. The four of us turned back and gave him a questioning look.

"Sir, no one knows anything about you." Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, what wouldn't you do?" I asked. He just smiled and winked, before turning to walk to his desk. We all shrugged at each other and hurried out of the office.

"What do you mean, I wouldn't make a good healer?" Sirius asked as soon as the four of us were alone. Remus spun to look at him.

"I think we're missing out on the important part of that conversation." He said with a shy grin. He knew he was bringing out the big guns with that.

"Oh, and what would that be, dear lover of mine." Sirius growled. Remus spun to look at Lily and I.

"You came up with that story of a kiss in January, awfully quickly." He was talking to Lily, but his glare was meant only for me.

"Yeah, had a time and everything." Sirius added, again talking to Lily, glaring at me.

"You never told them?" She asked. Really, she could lie to an employee of the Ministry of Magic, but not to my lovers. They had more power.

"No," I answered shortly. "I never thought it would be important."

"You know when it was important?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the day it happened." Remus answered. I tried to move behind Lily.

"Really is it even important anymore?" Lily said, trying to get them to calm down. "I mean really, I kissed him, not the other way around. It was still nice, but he didn't really respond." The look that they turned on her made her regret saying it was nice.

"You're the one that walked in to that tapestry that day." Sirius growled.

"You're the one that gets to be his girlfriend." Remus added.

"You're the one that gets to snog him in public." Sirius continued.

"If I didn't know better," Remus shook his head.

"Man stealer." Sirius accused.

"Oh please," Lily said standing up to them. "You think I orchestrated this? Hello, does it actually sound like something I would want? I'm dating James fucking Potter."

"Hey," I said feeling a bit offended by that. "You're the one that said you loved me."

"You said it back," she snapped, as she turned to face me. My eyes went wide, and I looked behind her to see Remus and Sirius with the look I had never wanted on their faces. The one that said, "there it is, I knew it had to end, just never thought it would be quiet this soon." With a shake of their heads, they raced away. "I'm so sorry James," Lily said, as I slumped against the wall my head in my hands.

"I'm so sleeping on a couch tonight." I sighed. Reverting to humor when my world may have just crashed around me.

**A/N: **So, what are you thinking?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure J.K. Rowling isn't a college student, and since I just got back from class, I'm gonna have to say I'm not her. Darn, all these characters belong to her, but if she wants to give me a nice Christmas present, I would gladly accept these boys with nothing but bows and bells on.

**A/N: **Uh-oh, Lily got James in trouble, well you know maybe James helped with that. What will he do, he doesn't want to sleep on the couch?

_**Chapter 19**_

_**December 1977**_

After sometime of me ignoring Lily's attempts to cheer me up, she had left. I didn't know what else to do, and I wasn't going to class. I didn't care if I was the Head Boy or not, they were more important. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the familiar piece of parchment. I pulled it out, and really only wanting to see what they would say, I tapped it with my wand and uttered, "reveal your secrets." Elegant script started to scroll across the page.

_ Messr. Wormtail would like Mr. Potter to remember that no matter what happens, he is still Wormtail's brother._

_ Messr. Moony would like Mr. Potter to know that he is a jackass, and can rot in hell for all Messr. Moony cares._

_ Messr. Padfoot would like to agree with Messr. Moony, and add that it should be the ninth level for he is a betrayer._

_ Messr. Prongs would like Mr. Potter to remember that he is the biggest idiot in the world._

I really couldn't say I disagreed with any of those comments. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Slowly, almost as though Messrs. Moony and Padfoot were trying to stall the process, the map began to slowly reveal itself. "Please," I sighed, "please be in the dorm, please." I begged. My eyes first shot to where our dorm was, and my heart nearly broke. They were there, and though I had watched their dots do what they were doing now before, I had always enjoyed it, not this time. In the past, when it seemed their dots were sharing the same space I used to get a thrill, almost as though it was my right to fantasize about what they were actually doing. Now, I was saddened by the fact that they were having hurt sex, and I was the one that had caused that hurt.

"If he, who actually knew what it was, can fall so easily out of it, why couldn't we?" I heard as I walked through the open door of our dorm room. They weren't having hurt sex, they were just sitting together, their backs facing the door and thus me. I stopped so I didn't interrupt their conversation. "I mean, can we, if we don't even know for sure we have it, hold onto it tighter?"

"Are you saying you're not sure your in love with me?" Sirius asked as he took his head off of Remus' shoulder.

"No, I know I love you, but it's just, never mind. We just try harder." He said, and Sirius placed his head back on Remus' shoulder.

"Cheer up love," Sirius ordered, though his own voice sounded sad.

"I don't want to cheer up, I just want him to explain." Remus said, and I heard him take in a deep breathe.

"It's not the same kind of love," I said from my place at the door. "It's not the same kind we have for Peter, but it's more like the kind you have for her Moony. It's not what we have."

"If it's that simple, why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked, and it seemed as though Sirius had nodded. Remus hadn't even flinched when I started talking, though Sirius had.

"You knew I was here?" I said as I crawled onto our bed. Remus nodded, and Sirius shook his head when he turned to look at me. "I didn't know how you would take it. But you have to remember it really is you, you're all I want." I said as I kissed Remus shoulder, and turned to look at Sirius.

"I don't believe you," Sirius said, backing away. "James, you've always been a bit spoiled, selfish. Here's your opportunity to have everything you ever wanted."

"Sirius, I already told you that this..." He interrupted me before I could go any further.

"I know, but this is your chance to have us, who you say you need, and the girl you had a crush on for three years." He finished.

"Do you want me to go end things with her?" I asked. "Moony if you will let me fight for us, I will." I offered.

"No," Remus sighed and laid down on the bed, still facing away from me.

"But you love her," Sirius reminded me.

"It's not that kind of love, I'm in love with you. Sirius, do you understand that. I love my parents, but you wouldn't get upset with me for saying that would you?" He shook his head. "I love Peter, but you wouldn't get upset with that either, right?" He agreed. "Why Lily, why the girl that I don't even want to be with, sure it's nice being with her, but it can't compare to being with you, why does that bother you?"

"Because," Sirius started.

"There was a time you used to say it," Remus continued.

"And you used to mean it the same way you mean it when you say you love us." Sirius finished. I made an "oh" sound as I began to understand what this was doing to them.

"Do you want me to end things with her, and go find someone else?" I offered. I'd still have the door, but I wouldn't have the girl that I had used to tear out Remus' heart before.

"No," Sirius answered. "She's the only one that knows, understands."

"Which is one of the reasons why I love her." I said, hoping he would get it. I was so proud when he actually did.

"It's like, it's like..." he stumbled trying to find the right words, but he got it.

"She's your best friend." Remus said as he sat up. "You wouldn't even kiss her if it wasn't for me." He said as he turned around to face me. I nodded, with a "yeah, duh" look on my face. "We're idiots." I shook my head at that. "No, we are, well I am. I feel the same way, I love Lily. She's my best friend, but I don't want to sleep with her. She's the only one I'd go to if that curiosity of what kissing a girl feels like got a hold of me."

"She's not sticky," I said and made them laugh. Ah, things were settling back into place. With them cheered up I narrowed my eyes at Remus and started to crawl across the bed towards him. Sirius, knowing what I was up to, started to join me in my hunt.

"No," Remus said as he started to move across the bed. "We have to get to class."

"Screw class," Sirius said as he continued to advance on our prey.

"Prefect," Remus said pointing to his self. "Head Boy," he pointed to me. "We can't screw class."

"We can screw each other and forget about class." I offered seconds before I leaped at him. I caught him across the chest, and we stumbled backwards. I hadn't been aware of how close we were to the edge of the bed, and when we stumbled we fell right off of it. Remus' head made a smacking sound as it collided with the hardwood floor of our dorm. "Oh," I said as I sat up, still straddling him, "are you okay?"

"Off," he growled, and I shook my head. "James," he warned. I had tried to look serious when he first told me to get off, but as soon as I felt his ache pressing against mine I couldn't keep away my smile. I rolled my hips against him, and watched as his resolve crumpled.

"I heard make-up sex was the best." I said as I leaned over, one hand on either side of his head, and growled into his ear. He whimpered, bucking his hips so that he could press against me. "We have to go to class." I reminded him, as I lifted my hips so he couldn't reach me.

"Screw class," he growled.

"Why Professor Lupin," I heard Sirius say from his place on the bed above us, "did I just hear you say, "screw class?"

"I'm not a professor," Remus answered.

"You could be," Sirius pointed out. "You could be my professor." Remus stretched his neck so he could look at Sirius, and I found the perfect opportunity to lean down and attack said neck in licks, sucks, and kisses.

"No way," Remus said before letting out a sigh when my tongue did that one thing he really liked. "I will be your prefect, but I am not being your professor." He offered, before whimpering when I pulled away so I could look at him.

"You know as a prefect, and me being the Head Boy, you're my subordinate." I reminded him.

"Oh," Sirius said with a laugh, "kinky office romance."

"I don't want to play," Remus growled before trying to buck his hips against mine. "I just want you, please." He added when again I moved my hips from his attempts. I looked back at him, and shook my head. "Why?" he breathed, having all but given up on trying to buck against me.

"You only want me," I answered. "You could lie there wanting me for hours and it wouldn't do anything to you. You could want me, and still go to class. You know that's not what I want to hear."

"I need you," he said with a smug smirk as he bucked up, and I finally let him reach the point he had been searching for. "I need you, I always want you, but right now, I need you James. I need you to suck my cock."

"Right here?" I asked looking around at the fact we were on the floor of our dorm. "Or would you like to move somewhere a bit more comfortable?" I cocked my head back towards our bed.

"No, I need you too bad to move." He answered, before reaching up and dragging my face back to his. We kissed hungrily, spurned on for our needs for the boy either under us or over us. "Wait," he said when I started to move my kisses from his lips to his jaw. "Sirius, get down here, and suck James." He ordered. "He did me last time while I did you, you never repaid him."

"Is that what you want James?" He asked a moment later. He had obviously gotten onto the floor with us, and was now leaning over me as he wrapped an arm around me and started undoing my tie. As he removed the piece of clothing from his angle, I did the same to the lover below us. Remus, being the tallest of us three, if only by a little, had long enough arms to help Sirius, while Sirius helped me, and I helped Remus. "You didn't answer me Prongs," Sirius said once our ties were gone. "Do you want me to suck you?"

"I always want you to suck me, so that's a stupid question." I growled as I felt his fingertips start moving across my chest as he flicked the buttons open. Again I did the same with Remus, and Remus did the same with Sirius. We didn't say more after that, Remus just watched us as we undressed each other, I watched Remus as Sirius undressed me, and I knew that Sirius was doing the same thing. We moved at the same speed, all of us tugging our victim's shirt at the same time, opening belts and pants. We all kicked off our own shoes, not that we needed too. We also all got rid of our own socks, it wasn't that we needed to, we just liked being completely and totally naked in front of each other.

As soon as we were undressed Sirius flipped so that he was on his back. Parting my legs, he slipped between them and pulled me so that he could lick the underside of me. I moaned before doing the same to Remus. For a second I remembered that my mouth, that was used to spewing out things like, "I love you" and "God that's good," and Sirius' mouth, that was somewhere between "I love you" and "suck me harder" were both busy. Only Remus, our sweet Remus that refused to cuss in a corridor when he stubbed his toe against a stone wall in fear of a first year hearing such things, was the only one that didn't have his mouth occupied.

"Shit," he growled after a minute. "I'm not a fucking lollipop James, stick me in your mouth and fucking suck. I didn't ask you to lick me clean like you would a fucking plate, I told you to suck me." I grinned, before putting my lips around his head and sucking, just as he had asked. I almost had to back away when Sirius did to me as Remus was truly ordering I do to him. "Don't you dare," Remus growled as he put his hand in my hair and tried pushing me down farther on him. I knew he was only using an ounce of his strength to keep me in place. If he wanted to he could push me as far down as he wanted and been the one to fuck my face, but even when he was horny and talking dirty, he still had this ability to be gentle, or as gentle as Sirius and I wanted him to be.

"James," he growled after I had teased his head for a little while, not nearly as long as he had let me just lick him. I knew what he was warning me of, and so I took him in until he hit the back of my mouth, and wrapped my hand around the rest of him. He had to hold me back again when Sirius took me even deeper into his own mouth, throat. "Hmm," he moaned as I moaned around him. "Sirius if you want me to feel really good, do that again." Sirius did as Remus suggested, and again I moaned around Remus. "Fuck it feels so good Sirius, almost like you both are sucking my cock. You know your in control of him and what he does to me like that don't you? Like it when your in control don't you?" Sirius moaned around me as if to answer in the positive, and I showed Remus once again how in control Sirius was as I moaned around him, and brought another to his lips.

"I want you to try something James," Remus said after he had felt me bob up and down him for a little bit, my hand joining in the movements. The moaning hadn't stopped, every time Sirius' tongue flicked against me when he let me almost all the way out, or when he pulled me back in so deep I knew I was no longer just in his mouth, I moaned, groaned, tried to sigh. Whenever I made a sound, Remus echoed it. "Tell me you love me while I'm in your mouth." He said pushing me down so that I couldn't bob. I had to hum the syllables he wanted to hear, but it had the desired effect. "Oh shit," Remus groaned. "God, do it again," I did as he asked. "Fuck, Sirius you try it, tell him you love him." Sirius held me in his mouth, the spot where I wasn't in him deep and he couldn't flick his tongue against me, and hummed those words. Remus was right, it felt damn good, and when Remus echoed my sound of approval Sirius did it again. "Yeah, I love you two too, so damn much, so fucking much." Remus groaned as we hummed it against each other.

"One more time and I swear I'm going to come. You better be ready James, because when I shoot into your throat, you're going to do the same to Sirius." His wish was my command, and I was so glad it was, because I had been trying to figure out how to hold it back for too long now. I hummed those words against him one more time, and once I felt him start to shoot into me, I shot into Sirius. "Fuck. Jame. Sirius. Love. You." He shouted, echoing my own thought perfectly as we came. He had to hold me down when I started shooting into Sirius, because me head so badly wanted to roll back from the pleasure.

"I think it is unfair that I am the only one that has never come just by the sound of a voice out of the three of us, until today." Sirius said as I fell to the side, so I didn't collapse on his head. Remus propped himself up on his arms, and I turned to look at Sirius. His stomach was glistening with his own come. "I'm not even sure how it happened," Sirius continued, though the way he was looking at his stomach made me wonder if he was actually talking to us. "I think it was the "I love you's", but I'm not sure. I mean, we've said I love you before and it didn't get me to come. I need stimulation, and now I don't. What's wrong with me?" I was too busy watching Sirius and his little rant to notice that Remus had crawled over to where Sirius was lying.

"You weren't supposed to come," Remus told him. "I was supposed to come, James was supposed to come, and as soon as I had my bearings, I was supposed to suck you." Sirius whimpered at the unfairness of it all. "James got to taste one of us, you got to taste one of us, and what about me?" He shook his head before leaning down over Sirius' stomach and licking our lover clean. I was sure, that if it wasn't for the fact I was spent, I would have been ready for another go just by the scene playing in front of me.

"Aren't you three glad the only one in the common room was me?" Peter asked as he walked through the door we had left open. Remus, Sirius, and I looked up so quickly I was surprised none of us got whip lash. "And clean your mouths, God." He groaned as he shook his head at us. Sirius and I laughed as Remus stuck his tongue out and licked his lips in a big show kind of way. "Ew, you're such a fag," Peter laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"You can't smoke us." Sirius pointed out, before we all started laughing with Peter. If anyone else dared to call us that they would be reminded what a swirly felt like. Peter didn't mean it, and Remus had asked for it, so it was just a joke. It didn't happen often, but on the off days Peter did walk in on us, or we didn't clean the shower out as best we should have, he would sometimes call us fairies, fags, or ponces. It was just a joke, we knew it, and I think in someways it made him feel like he was still a part of the group. He and Lily were the only ones that knew, Lily was my door, and Peter was the one that got to take the mickey out of us.

**A/N: **So what are you thinking? Sorry it wasn't very rough sex, but was it still good?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **This so isn't mine, and that becomes obvious when you read this chapter

**A/N: **I cannot apologize enough for the fact that I didn't post at all yesterday, I got stuck and now I'm only on chapter 26 and you are about to read chapter 20. Then my brain decided that we need to work on a new plot bunny. I'm going to need lots and lots of reviews so that I can figure out where I'm going with this story, or well so I can get the encouragement to finish it. I know where it's going.

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Christmas 1977**_

"I love you," I heard whispered in my ear on what I was considering early Christmas morning. I hummed, hoping the voice would leave me alone. "I love you," it said again, even closer to my ear, and this time in a sing-song voice. I hummed the words back, and nuzzled closer to my pillow. "I love you," it said again, this time insistently.

"I love you too," the voice backed away, " now shut-up and let me sleep."

"Horny," it whispered, going back to my ear.

"Tell Remus, Sirius, I'm sleeping," I said as I pulled my corner of the blanket over my head. "By the way, how'd you get in the middle again?"

"Remus is in the kitchen, I'm not in the middle." He said. I could feel that he was knelling beside me on our bed in our apartment. Of course we had seen Mum and Dad everyday, as Mum still insisted that we joined them for dinner every night. Today we would go to the party around two.

"Why is Remus in the kitchen?" I asked, my voice still laced with sleep.

"I think he's cooking, I'm not sure." I could just imagine Sirius with his confused look, staring at the door, and shaking his head.

"REMUS!" I shouted.

"What?" A voice asked from the door way.

"I don't want to die," I cried as I pulled the blanket down and looked at my other lover. "I love you," I added at the look on his face. He was holding a tray of what looked like eggs and sausage and toast.

"I'm gonna force feed it to you," he said as he walked to the bed and put the tray down in the middle of the bed. Sirius and I eyed it warily.

"It's not moving," Sirius pointed out as he took one of the forks and poked at an egg.

"It's not discolored," I added as I pushed one of the pieces of toast. Remus rolled his eyes, grabbed the toast I had been playing with, tackled me and forced the toast to my lips. "No," I cried trying to squirm away from him. "No, no it's poison, you'll make me eat it, and then I shall die. You would have killed me, and it would be all your fault."

"When I kill you," Remus responded, still trying to force feed me the toast, "it won't be because I poisoned you."

"Oh, I want in," Sirius said before he dog piled on top of Remus, who was laying on my side as he pushed the toast to my lips.

"Oh get off," I called when the combined weight pushed into my rib uncomfortably. Remus took the moment that my mouth was open to push the toast into my mouth, and I bit down. I chewed cautiously for a moment, before my eyes widened in surprise. "This is...Bloody fucking fantastic," I shouted before pulling the toast out of his hand and finishing it off. "What did you do? I'm mean it's toast, toast is not supposed to be heavenly."

"Cinnamon, something I used to do as a kid." He answered. "When my mum and dad would go to work, I'd sneak down the stairs and use nutella and cinnamon on my toast. That's why I had us buy some when we went grocery shopping. Had a plan and everything." He answered smugly when Sirius took a bit, chewed and tipped his head back in pleasure. "You know, were the only one's that are supposed to bring that look to your face, don't you Pads?"

"You are the one that has brought this look to my face," Sirius answered when he swallowed his bite. "You are a fucking amazing cook, or I'm fucking an amazing cook. How did you keep this a secret this summer?"

"I had other things I wanted to do this summer." Remus replied with a shrug.

"You have other things you want to do now, but still you made us breakfast." Sirius answered. If the toast, toast for God's sake, was this amazing, I had to know how the eggs were. I took one of the plates, and started eating. I don't know what he did to the eggs, but they were just as good as the toast, and the sausage was to die for.

"All hail Moony, king of the kitchen," I said when we had finished our food.

"That is it," Sirius said as he put his plate back on the table. "You shall never get a job, even if you want one. Prongs and I shall bring home the bacon, and you shall cook it for us everyday."

"Oh thanks, that's just what I wanted to be. A housewife." Remus said as he took the tray, with our empty plates, back to the kitchen. I followed him, and when he went to do the dishes, stopped him and did them myself.

"You won't be a housewife, we're equals here. We all bring home the bacon, we all help make it. Even if that means you make it, I'll do the dishes, and Sirius can clean up the stove." I said as I tossed a rag at Sirius who had also followed us. He grumbled a little, but did as I had said to. Remus smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my shoulder before backing away to do the same to Sirius.

"What's that for?" Sirius asked when he tossed the rag back into my water.

"You two," Remus said with that smile, the one that I had labeled his "superman" smile. It had been a while since I had done something to get that look from either of them, and I think that just made it even better to me. "I would have thought that I had to clean up after you two had eaten it, but you come in here and do your part. I don't know if I've told you this, but I wasn't locked in my room growing up. I was kind of their like, slave. Locked in my room so they didn't have to see me, but as soon as they wanted something, like me to make breakfast, or clean, or something, they'd let me out. It's nice, being equals. I didn't have that before you two." My hands were still stuck in the water cleaning a pan he had used, but Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and kissed his head for me.

"Yeah, I wasn't a slave, but as soon as my family found out I was a Gryffindor I think they considered it." Sirius said. "Did they ever hit you Moony?" Remus shook his head. "Good, I don't think we need another one of us to have come from a family like that. You know, I think he's pretty amazing." Sirius said as he looked at me. I smiled but my look made him know I wanted an explanation for that comment. "We've been wounded, unloved, and we've got some pretty big scars because of it. You're here, you've always been here, showing us that we aren't what those scars tell us we are. It's amazing, you're willingly volunteering to fight off those scars. Are you sure your cut out for it?"

"No," I answered truthfully. I didn't know if I was cut out for the job of showing them just how amazing they really were. "But I'll give it my best try, and hopefully your scars will heal."

"They already are," Remus sighed before motioning me towards them. I wiped my hands before walking to them, wrapping my arms around their waists, and pulling them so our foreheads met together.

I don't know how a day can go from such a sweet, intimate moment, to what it ended like. I've heard people say things can change in a minute, and I guess they're right. One second we were best friends, just friends. In the blink of an eye Remus said something, and we were so much more than just friends. In the span of a nap, we were three lovers that didn't have a care in the world, when we woke up we were liars to the law and the world around us. In the course of a day, they were two broken boys that were asking me to put them back together, we turned around and we were three broken people needing to keep the others together.

Lily had been invited to the party, and once she was done with her family's activities had joined us. My parents knew about the boys and I, but the rest of the family did not. So we acted like we did when we were at school, until we could find a moment alone. Lily would busy herself with getting to know my mum when we disappeared for a moment. A lot of my family was pleased with my choice of girlfriend, most wondering how I had gotten a girl like that. I would laugh, and reply, "persistence," before winking at her, which caused her to laugh as well.

We were having a great night, until the doors of the Entrance Hall to Potter Manor were thrown open and several robed figures trailed into the room. One of them was a tall man, about the same age as my father, with dark hair and dark eyes, and long fingers. His cold, high-pitched laughter echoed through the whole of the house, and everyone's attention went to face the intruders.

"Harry," the dark haired man said when he saw my father. "My old friend, how are you these days? Heard you were having a bit of a party without me."

"Old friend?" My father asked. "Tom, forgive me if I'm wrong, but we were not friends in school, and we most definitely aren't now. Only friends are invited to my parties."

"Harry," The mans slick voice said again. "Haven't you heard, the name is no longer Tom. I did away with the mudblood's name a long time ago. They call me Lord Voldermort now."

"I know," My father said. I had never seen him stand so proudly. "Actually they call you "he-who-must-not-be-named," or "you-know-who." I find this ridiculous."

"I find it respectful." Tom, Voldemort bit back.

"I find that there is no need to respect you, Tom." My father interrupted. "You are a heartless man, something I knew from the beginning."

"My lord," one of the hooded figures said, and I realized I recognized the voice. My eyes danced to where Sirius was standing beside me and I knew he recognized it as well. His cousin, Bellatrix Black, or I believe it had turned to Lestrange the year before. "They are all dressed like muggles." She pointed out.

"Yes Bella, I see that." He said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She had crazy hair, that fit her personality perfectly. She was a psychotic bitch. "It's a shame, they have such little respect for their selves that they willfully choose to dress like those that belong under them." A loud sniff was heard coming from one of the other hooded figures. "What is it Fenrir?" Voldermort snapped. At the sound of the name I pulled Remus behind me, and Sirius snapped to my side as we formed a wall between our lover and the famous werewolf.

"I can handle it James," Remus snapped.

"Shut up," I commanded, and he fell silent.

"Remus, my boy," Fenrir said as his face turned to where we were hiding our lover.

"He's not your boy," I shouted.

"Don't even look at him you scum." Sirius added before letting out an "oof" as Remus tried to push us aside.

"Will you let him talk to your father like that." Fenrir asked.

"You're not my father," Remus shouted as he tried to push me. "Move James."

"No," I snapped.

"Shut up," Both Voldermort and my father shouted. Voldermort to his gossiping goons, and my father at my lovers and I. They shared a look full of loathing at having said the same thing at the same time.

"Get out of my house Tom," My father ordered.

"I don't think so," Voldermort said before pulling out his wand quickly, brandishing it at my father, and uttering "avada kedevara." Red light shot out of Voldermort's wand and hit my father in the chest. My father fell backwards, and all hell broke loose. Pops started going off all around as muggle-clad witches and wizards started disapperiating. Some took out their wands from jean pockets and started fighting the advancing death eaters. I know I had shouted and tried to get to Voldermort, but six hands took hold of me and started dragging me through the house.

"James," Lily's voice said as she knelt in front of me. I looked up, the tears already spilling. As soon as we had gotten into my room, I had slumped against the wall. Sirius and Remus were on either side of me, wrapping their arms around my waist, their heads resting on my shoulders.

"Say something love," Sirius begged.

"Please baby, please say something." Remus begged from my other side.

"My father just died," I said the same thing that had been echoing in my head as they dragged me through the house. Sirius and Remus nodded, and Lily reached out to wipe away my tears. "My father just die," I repeated, this time in a stronger voice. "And we're hiding out in my room why? Why aren't we fighting?" The look on their faces when they looked up at my comment, showed me something. I loved three of the strongest people in the world. It could have been their lives that had made them that way, it probably was. They had lost too much, or in Sirius' case never been given it, love, and when they found it they would die for it. Together the four of us stood, and with our wands in hand, began to walk towards the Entrance Hall. I don't know if any of us had ever actually taken the lead, or if we knew where we were headed. Eventually we saw him though, the man that had killed my father.

"Stupefy," we all shouted at the same time. He turned and quickly blocked it.

"I've gotten the Mister Potter, just finished the Misses Potter, and now the son comes to me willingly." He laughed. I felt my stomach churn at the comment about my mother. He really had just said I was an orphan. His face distorted into a look of disgust. "With his lovers, three?" We froze, how was it possible he could know? "No, he doesn't love you does he mudblood? Friendship, almost more disgusting. He wants the blood-traitor and the half-breed, that's who he loves. Filthy. Shame really Potter, you could have been my right hand man."

"I wouldn't want to be your right hand man." I said with my own look of disgust.

"You just killed his parents, how stupid could you be?" Lily shouted, and we all knew it was a mistake the moment she finished.

"Crucio," Voldermort shouted as he pointed his wand at Lily. "How dare the mudblood speak to me in such a way." He said as he trotted over to her. She was screaming in pain, knelling on the ground beside Remus, and Voldermort turned her face to look up at him. "I said could have been," His lips almost twitched into a grin. "One of the newest members of my flock causes you more pain knowing he belongs to me then if Potter was to join me doesn't he? Severus, he is such a good potions master, very useful."

"No, no," she continued to repeat. "Sev isn't, Sev isn't." I knew the tears filling her eyes were not from the pain of the crucio.

"Oh but he is," Voldermort laughed, before walking away from her. "Think about my offer Potter, Black always welcome as well. Lupin, your father would be so proud if you did."

"He's not my father, he may be a sire, he bit me. He is not my father." Remus growled.

"Either way, he'd be proud." Voldermort said.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he's proud or not. You, and him, can both rot in hell for all I care. Even that might be to good for you." Remus continued. Voldermort snarled, even though I think he was trying to smile, before he snapped his fingers and left with his little posse.

"Mum," I cried as I went to find where her body laid. I found it not far from my father's. Others had been hurt, but they were apperiating to St. Mungos. I rushed to the side of my mother's body, and pulled her into my arms as the tears of both their losses and the stress of the night mixed together. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head lay against my back. "Remus," I cried and it nodded. It wasn't that I had asked a question, I knew who was trying to hold me together. "My parents are dead."

"I know," he cried with me.

"They loved you, you and Sirius." I said still holding my mother in my arms. I felt more then saw Sirius knell beside us.

"We loved them, they were the only ones we ever saw as our real parents." Sirius said as he pushed my mother's lids down. I cried more because it actually did look as though she was sleeping, even though I knew the truth. I knew it happened, but I didn't actually register the fact that Lily told me she was leaving, and that I should owl if I needed anything.

"When does it stop?" I asked.

"What stop love," Sirius asked as he ran a hand through my messy black hair.

"Life, getting more and more complicated." I answered.

"I guess," Remus started before kissing my shoulder again. "Never, especially when you choose a complicated lifestyle."

**A/N: **So this chapter started off as one of my favorites, and then I had to write Voldermort, and found that I can't paint that character at all. Agree with me, my Voldie sucks huh? Again, the more reviews I get the more I'll be encouraged to return to this story. Btw, I'm about five chapters into my other story, do you all think I should post that as well, or wait until I've finished this one. My decisions rest in your hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I'm doubting J.K. Rowling's mother ever told her she was loosing her computer if she didn't start writing her own stuff, so since that is why I haven't posted in a while, I can't be her. Not that my mother could or actually ever would take my computer from me, I did start writing something that is completely mine to shut her up, and it's really intriguing so I've been spending any time I could doing that.

**A/N: **Not only am I writing my own thing, but I also have a new FanFic going (Remus/James) if that pairing interests any one. All I can say for this chapter is, one more excuse for not posting is this chapter is not a fun one, please don't hate me.

_**Chapter 21**_

_**January 1978**_

But I didn't choose a complicated lifestyle, I had somehow convinced myself of this thought. That it had been forced on me, and that I was never given the choice to befriend Sirius and Remus, that I hadn't chosen them to be mine, they just were. That I hadn't really been given the choice of what to do that night, my friend that I would gladly give up my life for was in need, and once the need had been sated I was always willing to satisfy it when it came back. I had actually convinced myself that because I was breaking the law, that I had "fallen in love", and yes I used air quotes when I said it now, with two males I had to give up my parents. I had myself convinced that the loss of my mum and dad was able to be blamed on Sirius and Remus.

And that was why I had spent the moment we had gotten back to school with Lily. I didn't even speak to Remus and Sirius in the corridors, or in the Great Hall. I didn't sit with them in class, and I had become a lot more affectionate with Lily. Telling her that I loved her in the middle of the corridors, and the classrooms. Making a show of it when I dragged her into a broom closet for a quick snog. Sure she tried to talk to me, to get me to explain what was going on, but I convinced her there were other things she wanted to do instead. Oh, and then when the day was through, and I knew Sirius and Remus were asleep, I still crawled into bed with them and whispered the truth before falling asleep. I always made sure I was awake before they were, and if I needed more of a lie in, then I crawled into my old bed for it.

I saw it when they looked at me that I was hurting them, but I was hurting myself. My parents had died and I allowed myself to be convinced that because of this I was allowed to hurt someone myself. I knew it was wrong, and the part of me that knew what love was, that knew that I loved my pups, beat me up inside everyday. I thought that snogging Lily senseless was the answer to getting that voice to shut up. I thought that not talking to Sirius and Remus, that treating Sirius like any other player on my team, would make that voice shut up. The truth was that it only shut up when I was laying with my arms wrapped around my pups.

Then the day came that I couldn't blame my mistakes on anyone but the true culprit, myself. I was the one that had that day planned from beginning to end. I was the one that knew it was wrong, though so did she, but really I was the one that shouldn't have even gone there. It was Lily's birthday, it was also a Hogsmeade weekend, and I had the whole day planned. We were going to have breakfast together in the Great Hall, go see whatever shops she wanted in Hogsmeade, have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, maybe finish some shopping, and then I was going to show her a room only the Marauders knew about.

I had the Room of Requirement set up perfectly after a few times of walking back and forth in front of it, and lead her inside just after dinner. I had made her keep her eyes closed, and as I shut the door I told her to open them. There was a fire and a couch with some cookies, oatmeal-raisin because I knew they were her favorite, on the coffee table. In the corner was a bed, with rose petals all over the place.

"James," Lily said as she turned to look at me with the same look she had been wearing for the past month when I knew she was about to say something about the pups. I pulled her towards me, but she put a hand on my chest to stop me from kissing her. "No, I don't know what is going on with you, I don't know what has been going on all month but this is wrong. It's not that I don't want you to have my virginity, it's just...You already have someone's virginity, and isn't his enough?"

"His?" I asked acting disgusted. "Lily, baby," the voice in my head that is usually on a constant chant of "Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus," decided at that moment to scream, "THAT ISN"T REMUS!" As though I had no business calling anyone baby but Remus. "I messed around with a guy, alright two of them, but do you actually think that meant something to me?" Even as I asked the question, my stomach twisted into knots. "I'm not a poof," yes I am, and damn proud of it, "I just needed to get my priorities sorted out, and I should thank you for being so patient with me as I did that. The loss of my parents just made me realize what I really needed in this world, you. I just want you." Liar, liar, liar.

In order to get the voice in my head to shut up, I pulled Lily towards me and kissed her enough that her senses were gone. Girls were nice, girls were soft, girls had curves. Like the one at the crook of their neck, that I kissed after I had trailed my lips across her jaw. Like the perfect swell of their breasts that I brushed my hand against when I had removed her shirt. Like the smooth bump of their hips that I ran my hand across after I had tugged her pants down.

Yes, girls were nice, girls were soft, and girls had curves. I refused at that moment to think about how much nicer boys were, how they were hard in all of the right ways, and they had these lines in their bodies that drove me crazy. I was a bisexual, I could appreciate the feel of both bodies. It was just that smooth and soft didn't have the same exact effect on me as slick and hard.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed, not crying. I was not crying as I thought about the fact that I had just had sex with Lily. I was most definitely not crying when I compared being in a wet, tight... you get my point, to being inside of Sirius or Remus for that matter. I was definitely not crying when I thought about the fact that Lily wouldn't even cup my cheeks let alone put her finger in me to complete the cycle. Nor was I even thinking about the fact that I had eaten her, and she said something about sucking me was demoralizing and what not. It wasn't that it wasn't good, it was. It just wasn't them. And no, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't crying, I wasn't, I just wanted to.

My face was resting in my hands when I heard the chuckles, because they hated when I said giggles, that I used to be the cause of. I knew from the way they were laughing that they were probably locked together at the lips and Sirius was rubbing parts of Remus I longed to be able to brush with my fingertips against. When I heard another sound coming from Sirius, I knew that Remus had done his tongue thing right on Sirius' neck, and it made me want them. It was my fault, I had convinced myself of that bullshit. I had left them in the dirt, and I had slept with Lily. It was my fault I didn't get to have them.

"Oh," I heard Remus say sharply. I wasn't looking up. "So you're just going to sleep in your own bed tonight, not pretend like you didn't sleep with us." I looked up at this.

"Look at him," Sirius snarled, "acting like he doesn't even know what we're talking about. Thinks we are actually asleep when he crawls in with us. Maybe next time we should do what I've been telling you to do for the past week."

"What?" Remus asked looking away from him. "You couldn't sleep if he didn't sleep with us anyways, so I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"Maybe for the first night or two, eventually I'd get used to it." Sirius argued.

"I slept with Lily," I said, and I don't even know why I did. It could have been that I just wanted them to stop arguing. It just slipped out. Their heads spun back to face me so quickly they had to have gotten whip lash.

"Well look whose figuring it out." Sirius said in mock pride. "Today yeah?" I nodded. "See, you don't wait to tell us something almost a year later, or months later, you tell the first day. Good boy."

"Except," Remus argued. "He's only telling us because he regrets it. If he had enjoyed it, he would have continued doing it, behind our backs."

"Oh, probably not," Sirius corrected. "He'd probably have no issue doing it in front of us. I mean he snogs her senseless and tells her he loves her in front of us, why not add that as well."

"I wouldn't do that to you," I said in the same small voice I had used when I told them I had slept with Lily.

"This conversation might be about you Potter," Remus snapped, and I recoiled at the use of my last name, "but we are not talking to you."

"Yeah, A," Sirius added pointing at his self, "B," he continued pointing at Remus, "C," he pointed at me, "you're way out of it."

"How about I skip D, and E's my way in." I dead-panned.

"F," Remus continued, "skip a bunch of letters, U."

"I just wanted you to know," I said. "It's not like I was going to try and sleep in your bed tonight, I so don't deserve it. I'm not even going to tell you I love you, because even though I do, you won't believe me. You have no reason to. I'd say I'm sorry, but it would probably just be a waist of breathe. So, you know, now I'm going to bed." I pulled my curtain closed, and slipped under my covers. I heard their curtain close and nothing more.

"God Potter," Lily said as I walked into the common room the next morning. She slammed her hands against my chest, and added, "you're such an arsehole." With that she stormed away.

For the next week that was my life. Lily tossing me dirty looks and refusing to talk to me. Sirius and Remus not even looking at me, and definitely not talking to me. I deserved it, I wasn't sure what Lily's problem was. She was free to go when ever she decided she wanted to. If me not kissing her, or me kissing her even though she knew I was sleeping with Sirius and Remus wasn't too much for her, then she could stay. If me telling her that I loved her, though she knew it was not the same way I loved Remus and Sirius wasn't too much for her, then she could stay. If I was sleeping with her, but she knew that I really only wanted to be with Remus and Sirius wasn't too much for her, then she could stay. The moment it got to be too much for her, she was free to leave.

There's this thing about being popular at Hogwarts, even if your friends are good at keeping the truth, the other students come up with theories. The more theories there are, the worse your reputation gets slung through the mud. When your supposed girlfriend, and your two best mates are pissed at you, it gives the theories fuel. So for the next week I would get shot looks, even though no one knew why they were mad at me, and get asked questions, that I refused to answer. I found a copy of Said the Lion with my picture and an article about why the people I cared for most in the world were mad at me. It was ridiculous, included something about a hornsnack or something.

Then one day in early February I had gone outside, just to escape the looks that haunted me wherever I went. I had gone down to the lake, the same spot Sirius, Remus, and I had found during the spring where we could be alone and yet we didn't have to be locked up inside our dorm. There were rocks on the back, and even though it was the middle of winter, I was still skipping them.

"You realize that the lake is frozen, right?" I heard Peter's voice call to me after I had been outside for a while.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see if I can break the ice if I hit it hard enough." I said in a dead voice.

"How's that working?" He asked, and my lip twitched for a minute.

"It's not." I answered, a little bit of life coming back to my voice. "Don't you hate me?" I asked, looking back at him for a moment while I found another rock.

"No," He replied. "That's the thing about being your brother, I'm not allowed to hate you. I can press your face into your own shit if I want to, and I can make the whole world think your a jackass, but I can't hate you. And see, the fact that you have been sleeping alone for the past week, something you haven't done in almost a year and a half, that pushes your face into your shit more. Then your girlfriend, or at least supposedly your girlfriend, won't even talk to you in class, so everyone hates you even more. That only leaves me with one other option."

"What's that," I asked, again reached to gather a rock.

"Supportive," He answered with a shrug, "so, how are you Prongs?"

"The men I love won't even look at me, and my girlfriend won't talk to me, I'm dandy." I dead-panned.

"Why, why'd you do it?" He asked, and I turned to look at the sky. We would probably get snow that night.

"I was horny," I answered truthfully. He made a little sound, but I beat him to what he was going to say. "I know, it's not a good enough reason."

"Why haven't you talked to them for a month? You wouldn't have had a reason to be horny if you did?" Peter pointed out to me. I took a deep breathe, and turned to face him.

"I had somehow convinced myself that I had no choice in whether I wanted to be with them or not. I've told you, when I first met them, something in me knew they were mine. They belonged to me, and when Remus told us he wanted us, or you know demonstrated it, I again felt like something in me was forcing me to show him he was mine. I feel like I don't know who I am unless I am Prongs, and I have my Moony and my Padfoot. We're inseparable, we find ourselves in the other. I don't know if it's healthy." I explained. Peter was silent while he listened.

"I want you to do something for me, and then I'm going to explain something to you. Think you can handle that?" I nodded. "Kay, close your eyes," I looked at him strangely but did as he asked. "Clear you mind, take a few deep breathes. Stop laughing, okay. You're on a cliff, you only have one rope. On the edges of the cliff are Lily, and Sirius and Remus, you only have time to save one set. Take a deep breathe, okay exhale, now tell me who you save."

"Sirius and Remus," I said after pausing. We'd done the same kind of thing before, but we always had to answer the first option that popped into our minds. He was showing me that even with the pause, I would answer the same way.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed, you're in Hawaii. Who do you take on the romantic getaway?" Again I paused, took a deep breathe, and exhaled.

"Sirius and Remus." I answered, I had a choice but it wasn't necessary. I knew who I wanted.

"Now, last one." Peter promised. "You're told you can never have sex again, but you can grow old with either Lily, or Sirius and Remus, who do you grow old with?" Again, I breathed in and out.

"Sirius and Remus, we'd still be able to get ourselves in trouble." I said as I opened my eyes. They were who I would save from dieing, they were who I'd take on a romantic getaway, they were who I wanted to live with.

"So you see now, you have a choice, you just don't need it." Peter explained. "Now, that thing I was going to explain. You know my family, my mum, brother, sister, dad and I are all really close right?" I nodded, the Pettigrews were inseparable. "Well in my fourth year, dad left. They were separated for nearly a year, and my dad did all the things he never really got to do, because they got married right out of school yeah? I see it like he cheated on mum, so does she, but we've forgiven him. He told her before he left that he didn't feel like Drew Pettigrew, like his identity was Drew and Ramona Pettigrew. When he came back he said that he still felt that way, but he found out after twenty years of marriage, it should feel like he isn't just Drew Pettigrew, because he isn't, they are Drew and Ramona Pettigrew."

"So what you're saying is..." I started, but was interrupted when two figures walked around the tree.

"We are the Marauders, and we are yours, and the three of us belong together. We can't change it, that's just the way it is." Remus took the words right out of my mouth. "It's not that you don't have a choice, you just don't need it." I laughed at how well he had always been at reading my mind.

"I'm so sorry loves," I said when I sobered a second later. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads. I wasn't quite forgiven, but I was going to be allowed back in their bed.

**A/N: **I know, I know. How dare I let him sleep with anyone other then Remus and Sirius? I say, blame him, he's the one that had convinced himself of some pretty messed up stuff. Tell me what you're thinking, and if you want to read my other fic it's called Lost, it's a romance between just Remus and James.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is a published author several times over, I'm a struggling author whose daddy may be giving them the greatest gift ever for Christmas.

**A/N: **I hope everyone is enjoying there holidays. That is really all I can say before this chapter, I'm not really sure how I feel about it.

_**Chapter 22**_

_**February 1978**_

You know how they say, "She's my best friend, break her heart and I'll break your face," well Lily might not have said it quiet the same way, but it was the same message. I had hurt Remus, which was unacceptable, believe me I felt the same way, and Lily had shown me just how unacceptable it was. As soon as Remus forgave me, no it took little bit, but Lily came around as well. I was the unhappy one, well to a point. Remus and Lily had discussed it and decided that I need to keep sleeping with her so that people, more importantly, Mr. Bradshaw didn't wonder about the authenticity of our relationship. So on the few days that a snogging session with Lily had lead too far, I was forgiven. I told them every time, or at least I told Remus because Sirius didn't want to know. He just wanted to remind me that sex with her was no where near as good as sex with him.

February was the month that I had told them with my words, and had showed them with my actions, that I loved them. February was the month that that golden ball had enveloped us, and joined our souls together. February is the month of love, as Valentine's Day falls in this month. No, we hadn't joined our souls on that day, and I was glad for this. February was the last month we were allowed to be happy, not that we weren't still happy when we were together. It's just after March things started getting too complicated, I was forced to choose between living a lie or sending my lovers to Azkaban, because we weren't old enough to make this decision. I had told Remus and Sirius the world could go fuck itself, I didn't know that it would fuck us over if we let it know.

"And how are you four?" Mr. Bradshaw asked as we sat in Dumbledore's office. He had found us in the hall, and this time just lead us up here without asking stupid questions. Of course I had shaken his hand like the adult I could pretend to be, as did Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Lily was the kindest to him, and I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed, but her probably attributed it to the fact that she is a kind person.

"What do you really want to know?" I asked sharply. "That Sirius, Remus, and I are just friends, I think we covered that last time. That Lily and I are dating, again that's been covered. How about the fact that Lily and I are sleeping together? It's not like you would have a problem butting into my personal life, would you?"

"Mr. Potter," Bradshaw said sharply. "I do not need to know the intimate details of your relationship with Miss Evans, though thank-you for telling me it is progressing at a normal speed. I am assigned your case, and as such I shall be checking in on you every two months. I just need to know how you are doing."

"For how long?" I asked, and felt Lily's hand reach for mine. Only she had the "right" in front of this man to comfort me.

"Until you are nineteen, and then we will have to reevaluate your case. After you boys turn nineteen, you are allowed to have whatever kind of relationship you wish, except for a polygamous one." Bradshaw explained. Great, so I'm going to be stuck with some caseworker for the rest of my life.

"How do I make you leave?" I asked tipping my head to the side.

"I would say that the day you get married is the day the case file is put away, that is to say if you marry a woman." He said, indicating Lily.

"Well of course I would have to marry a woman. Can't really marry a man now can I?" I asked with a look that I hope displayed how stupid I thought he was. So, okay, I was stuck with this man until I turned nineteen, or I got married, whichever came first. Remus was damned sure I was turning nineteen before I got married, there was no way in hell he was pushing me to that level. "We done? We're all good, Remus and Sirius are still single, and I have a quidditch match to get to."

"Oh really," Bradshaw's eyes lighted up at that.

"Sure, you can come," I answered his unspoken question. "Just don't tell people who you are, there's a scout here from the Tornadoes, and if I win, I'm offered a position next year."

"Oh, well congratulations, and of course I'll keep my mouth shut." He said as we stood up. "Tell them I was just in the mood for a nice friendly game of Hogwarts quidditch." Sirius and I both laughed.

"We're playing Slytherin," I explained. Bradshaw's face broke into a wide grin.

"Ah, of course, not so friendly." We all agreed that it would be anything but friendly, and continued our walk to the pitch.

Most of the time, Remus went with us down to the lockers, but with Bradshaw there and Lily already having headed towards the bleachers, we thought it wouldn't help us if he went with us this time. So we went down by ourselves, and I gave a pep talk that got my team pumped, and we went to play a game of quidditch. As I had said, it wasn't a friendly game. Sirius and Regulus must have forgotten about the other twelve players on the field as they participated in a game of ping-pong with a bludger. The chasers and I were no better then the Slytherins, as we all tackled without really caring who had the quaffle or not. I'm not sure the keepers did much of anything as, as soon as someone had the quaffle they were tackled. I think the closest any of us actually got to the goal posts was halfway down one half of the field. In the end it really all rested on the Seekers who nearly missed the snitch when they got into a fist fight. Thankfully my Seeker did pull through, and the game was won at 150-0.

"Well that was and interesting match Mr. Potter," one of the scouts from the Tornadoes congratulated after I had broken away from the fans long enough to have a chat with them.

"I was a Gryffindor too," the other scout said as he patted my shoulder proudly, "best match I've seen in a long time."

"I would have to say, I was rather pleased with how well your team worked together, except for Black, but I think there was some family rivalry there." The first scout said. I nodded at this, "yes, I would not suggest getting in the middle of brothers with bludgers and bats." The second scout and I laughed. "Well, if you'll accept the offer, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your acceptance as a member of Tutshill Tornadoes." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Of course I'll accept, it's an honor," I said as I placed my hand in his and shook his hand. The second scout also took my hand and shook it.

"Well, then," he said as he let my hand go, "we'll see you in October." I nodded, and they began their trek back to Hogsmeade.

"Ah," I heard a shout, and turned just in time to get tackled to the ground by a cloud of red. I laughed as she kissed my face and hugged my neck to the point where I had to stop laughing, as I could barely breathe. Finally she backed away, and Sirius and Remus helped me off of the ground.

"Is he gone?" I asked casting a look around the pitch. I'm not sure who answered in the positive, but it didn't matter. As I grabbed the front of my pups shirts and pulled them towards me and all three pairs of our lips met in a hungry kiss. When we had to back away for air, I saw Lily's eyes had a glazed over look. "You alright?"

"Uh-huh," she answered before shaking herself. "That was hot," she said after a little while. Remus and I laughed, and Sirius threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You could always join us love, it would be fun." He offered as he waggled his eyebrows at her. She pushed his arm away from her, and shook her head.

"I don't think so," she answered. "We've" she motioned between us, "had sex twice, and I'm not even fully comfortable with that." Sirius looked at her questioningly. "I'm a girl, I'm self-conscious, leave me alone."

"What the hell do you have to be self-conscious about?" Sirius asked still with a confused look on his face. "From where I'm standing your one of the nicest specimen of girl I've ever seen, and I think my other bisexual lover would agree. Hell my completely gay lover would agree." He looked back at us for confirmation, and we nodded. She was blushing, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she received the compliment.

"No I'm not," She said shaking her head.

"Yes you are," Sirius argued.

"No I'm not, I'm..." she trailed off trying to think of something she could say that made her less then what she actually was.

"Bloody damn perfect?" I offered as I rested my elbow on Remus shoulder.

"Yeah, she's pretty fucking perfect," Sirius agreed.

"Yep, damn beautiful she is." Remus added.

"You three are just saying that so I'll sleep with you," Lily cut in, and we all laughed.

"Love, you already are sleeping with me." I reminded her with a wink. Under other circumstances Sirius would probably be pissed with that comment, but under these ones he laughed again.

"If I said I'd have a four way with you would you stop?" Lily asked. Sirius and I shared a look before shaking our heads and laughing. Remus had started to walk towards Lily, and came to a stop behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his head moving so that his lips hovered next to her ear. The look in his eyes was so full of lust, and she was blushing even harder now, and I felt myself twitch as I looked at my...well in this case two lovers.

"You don't want that," Remus said huskily, in a voice that sounded like a whisper to me and Sirius. I felt Sirius sober as he looked at them. "You're not ready for that." Remus' eyes flicked towards me. "James," he said still low so that he could keep his lips next to her ear and not hurt it, "what's mine is yours."

"What's mine is yours," I answered back.

"You think that's a good idea," Sirius asked low enough that only I heard him. "You think she'd be okay with him? You know how he gets."

"Lily," She looked at me. She had been trying to get out of Remus' hold. "The moment you get uncomfortable, you tell me okay?"

"I'm already uncomfortable." She pointed out, going back to trying to get out of Remus' hold.

"Are you uncomfortable, or are you nervous?" I asked, knowing the answer. She stopped moving, and allowed herself to calm down so she could decide the answer herself.

"I'm nervous," She finally answered. Remus started rubbing circles on her waist with his thumbs.

"Relax," Remus breathed. She took a deep breathe, and did as he said. "Good, now do you want to do me a favor?" She nodded. I tossed him a warning look. "You liked it when James kissed Sirius and I yeah?" She nodded again. "Do you want to see him do it again?" Another nod. "Tell him," Remus ordered. It was in a soft voice, one that said she could refuse. He never used that voice on us, but that was probably because we wouldn't refuse even if given the option.

"James," she called to me, and I locked eyes with her. "Kiss him." she pleaded, and I pulled Sirius to me for a quick, chaste kiss. "No," she said her voice gaining some strength, "snog him," she almost growled her order. I pulled Sirius back to me tightly, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other locking him in place as I slipped my hand into his back pocket. Sirius' arms locked around my neck, and pulled me even tighter, as our tongues danced together.

"Can I see Lily," Remus asked after a little while of Sirius and I kissing each other. "Can I see what watching the man we share kiss my other lover has done to you?"

"What?" She asked in a voice I knew was the one that told me she wanted me.

"Can I feel how wet he's gotten you?" Remus explained. "It's okay love, he gets me hard in an instant. Sometimes just hearing his name makes me want him. I could have been involved in a lecture, taking notes like the diligent little student I am, and as soon as I hear, "Mr. Potter," I want him."

"Remus, what are you doing?" I heard Lily ask. While Remus explained how he could easily start wanting me, I kissed Sirius harder. Showing him, maybe showing them, what that thought did to me.

"Tell me to stop if you want me to." Remus offered, and even though I couldn't see what he was doing I had some ideas. Some ideas that got proven true when I heard Lily's breathe hitch. "But I don't think you want me to."

"Are you touching her clit?" I asked as I pulled away from Sirius for a moment.

"Yes," Remus growled. "Has he done this for you? Just this, nothing more?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"She really likes it when you rub her nipples at the same time." I told him.

"Like this," He asked, and I turned to watch as the hand not buried in her pants started to move slowly up her body. "Sirius," Remus called, and Sirius turned to look at my lovers, one of which belonged to him as well. "Come here," Remus ordered, Lily's look of pleasure changed when she heard the different tone, the tone no one believed my sweet Remus capable of. Sirius broke away from me and did as Remus had said. "You do it," he offered as he took his hand away from her shirt.

"Lily," Sirius asked before he did as Remus said. She opened her eyes to look at Sirius. "Can I look at you?" I had to laugh at the look she gave him. Remus had told her to tell him to stop, Sirius was asking for permission. She thought the roles had been reversed, but she nodded. Slowly he started to undo her shirt while Remus continued doing whatever his fingers were doing. While Sirius got rid of Lily's shirt Remus' free hand tugged her pants down as far as he could. When her shirt was open Sirius started cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs against her. I saw the shirt hanging on her, and the pants only pulled down so far, and hurried to aid them.

I knelt beside Sirius', and untied Lily's shoes, slipping them off. When I had to move her leg up so I could get it off I heard her gasp at the new angle it gave Remus. Once the shoe were gone, I finished tugging the pants off, as well as the socks. Reaching up, I grabbed the wrists of her shirt and pulled it down her arms. I looked up just in time to watch Sirius slip a hand in between Remus and Lily, and undo her bra before slipping it down her arms. I saw Remus' look, the one he usually wore before he growled something along the lines of "Finish it," and rolled her panties down her legs as well. I had had her twice, and this third time I would share her with the two men I shared everything with.

"Lily," I said, asking if she was okay. The sigh I got in reply told me she was just fine. "Remus," I said looking up at him, brown eyes locked with hazel, and he smiled that devilish smile I didn't even know he was capable of until I had been screwing him for a few months.

"Together," he said, and I nodded back. As his finger rubbed her clit, and Sirius' hands were busy with her breast, I kept my position knelling at their feet, and started sliding my finger in and out of her. I groaned when I felt how wet we had gotten her, a group effort like we did everything else we ever did right. As we worked her, a perfect rhythm we could only have created together, she moaned for us. Sometimes I would hear her call for me. Others for the boy she could open her eyes and see, Sirius. Still there were sometimes when she would call for Remus.

The way that she said his name, a way I had heard both Sirius and I say it, was what really got me. It was as though she was never mine, not that I cared either way. As though she always belonged to him, and it wasn't me they were sharing. It was him we were sharing, but she knew that he didn't want her like he wanted me. So she had settled, she hadn't wanted me, she had wanted him. I had him, and I was what she was settling for. When he called back to her I figured it out. She had known, even before we had been together, she knew that Remus wanted Sirius and I. When he finally had what he wanted, this was his repayment for not being able to want her back. He had given me to her, but only to share. Then we had lead her to that point, and she called for Remus louder then she had ever called for me.

**A/N:** So, yeah, what do you think? Again I'm not really sure how I feel about it, I kinda wanted to do this, and kinda didn't, and then my brain took over, and it happened. What do you think?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I'm still not J.K. Rowling, and though I got most of the things I wanted for Christmas, no one gave me any of the boys. Oh, well. I hope you all had a good holiday season.

**A/N: **I won't apologize for how long it's been since I last updated, it was the Holiday and we all know how hectic that can get. I've come to a decision about that last chapter, it was weird. This next chapter I hope you all like a lot better.

_**Chapter 23**_

_**March 1978**_

Sometimes I wondered if he would be able to make turtles sexy. He'd probably write something like, the hard shells knocked against each other as their necks stretched. Maybe, probably, I don't know. What I do know is that he could make adventurers, quidditch players, and even the Head Boy and a Prefect sexy. So this Head Boy did think a Prefect was sexy, but this time Sirius had put it into words, and that made it ten times better...

_ The castle was dark, it was always dark that late at night. The prefect, with a lion and a "p" engraved on his shining golden badge that rested on his black robes, walked stealthily through the castle. His partner had left him so she could cover the other side of the castle, and they could hopefully be done with their task quickly. He hadn't wanted to go patrol that night, and his bed partners made it even harder for him to leave then it would have been anyways. He had tried to remember the potions table of elements, and had succeeded in curbing the hard on that his lovers had left him with, if only a little. He still needed to get this done with quickly, that way he could get it taken care of completely and properly._

_ As he turned a corner in the corridors, he heard a scuffle coming from one of the classrooms. He groaned, this was not what he needed right now. He needed a night when the students had actually decided to all be good for a night, so he could go and be anything but. He pushed the door open slowly, he wanted to catch the students doing whatever they were doing so he could take away just the right amount of points. Of course with his hard on aching like it was, he was going to take away five extra just for the hell of it._

_ "I'm not sucking you," he heard a familiar voice say as he opened the door. "You're sucking me." _

_ "No," the second voice rang out. He watched as this boy, the one with his own lion and a "H" engraved into a golden badge resting on his black robes, crossed his arms as they argued. "I sucked you last time, now you're sucking me."_

_ "No you didn't," the first boy had argued back. This one had no badges on his robes, and he was more proud of this fact then either his prefect or his head boy were of their badges. "I distinctly remember me sucking you last time."_

_ "No," The Head Boy argued again. "I sucked you, you sucked him." He corrected. The other boy cocked his head to the side as he took this in._

_ "Who did he suck?" he asked after a little while._

_ "No one, stupid, little, selfish arsehole, he got off, you got off, and you know what you two left me with?" He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers as if to say, "rosie and her five sisters." The prefect was slightly offended about being called a "stupid, little, selfish arsehole," and thus decided to show how unselfish he really was._

_ "Oh for Pete's sake," the prefect groaned as he walked into the room better and let the door shut behind him. Maybe if his partner did what she normally did they would be free to do as much as they wanted, as long as they wanted in the little classroom. The Head Boy and their other lover turned to watch the prefect as he walked closer to the Head Boy. "If you two are going to fight about it," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of the Head Boy, and quickly undid his belt and pants. Drawing him out of the pants, the prefect began to lick the Head Boy. _

_ "Ah," the Head Boy sighed when finally someone took pity on him. "Gods Moons, you're so fucking good at that." He said as he stroked the prefects sandy-brown hair. "Better then you," he said as he looked into the gray eyes of the boy he had been arguing with. _

_ "Really," the gray eyed boy growled. "You think he's better then me do you Prongs?"_

_ "Ah," the Head Boy sighed again when the prefect swirled his tongue at the tip of his head. "Fuck, so much better." The gray eyed boy walked up to Moons, grasped his shoulder, and pulled him away. They weren't sure who whimpered louder, the Head Boy or the Prefect. "Padfoot, why'd you do that?" The Head Boy asked with his whimper. Padfoot grinned up at the Prongs, and dropping to his knees, took the Head Boy into his mouth in one fell swoop of his head. "Oh, that's why." Prongs sighed before his head rolled back and he placed his hand in the shaggy black hair of his another lover._

_ "I was working there," Moons growled as he watched Padfoot's head bob up and down against their lover. Padfoot moaned, and the vibrations against him, made the Head Boy need to take in a deep, shuttering breath. "But if you insist," Moons growled, and he looked back at Prongs. "Why don't you fuck his face like you want to Prongs?"_

_ "Do you think I should Moony?" Prongs asked as he tightened his hold on Padfoot's shaggy hair. _

_ "Oh yeah," Moony answered. "Practically begging for it he is. Arguing about who was going to suck who, and as soon as I come in to help you out, he gets all jealous. He wants you to fuck him hard so you have to shoot down his throat. He's such a little cocksucker, loves it so fucking much you know." Prongs hated it when they talked like that, but as soon as he felt Padfoot moan against him he forgot about his morals._

_ Once Moony had given his answer Prongs grasped Padfoot's head, forcing him to keep still as he rammed in and out of Padfoot's mouth, forcing him to take the Head Boy down his throat. Over and over again he moved in and out of the wet mouth, up and down the throat. Moony watched with a dirty grin on his face. Whatever progress he had thought he had made on getting rid of his hard on before walking into that dusty classroom had been shot to hell as soon as he heard the sounds of delight coming from his lovers' lips. Soon Prongs had thrown his head back in pleasure, shouting out to the lover that had sucked him, as he shot down his throat. Prongs slumped against the wall when he was finished, and Padfoot spun to see Moony fidgeting with his pants as he tried to find a comfortable position. _

_ "What are you thinking?" Moony asked as he looked back at Padfoot, a drop of Prong's come hanging off of his lips._

_ "I'm a good little cocksucker right?" Padfoot growled as he moved towards the spot he had tossed Moony to get him out of his way._

_ "Yeah, good little cocksucker, love taking us down your throat don't you?" Moony growled back figuring he knew what Padfoot was doing and leanied back on his elbows so he'd have an easy time of it._

_ "Yeah, I love it, and I'm the fucking best at it aren't I?" Padfoot asked as he undid Moony's belt and pants, and pulled Moony out of his pants._

_ "Damn right you are, so what the fuck are you waiting for?" Moony answered before sharing a look with Padfoot. Padfoot ducked his head, grasped Moony's hips so he couldn't buck as much, and started to lick up and down the sides. "Ah," Moony sighed, "that's better." He waited a little while before growling, "Padfoot." His lover knew what he needed, and so ducked his head down taking Moony into his mouth and continuing until he was deep in Padfott's throat. Moony moaned at the feel as Padfoot swallowed._

_ "Why aren't you fucking him, huh?" Prongs asked as he moved away from the wall, coming to stand just behind Padfoot._

_ "Bit of a difficult angle," Moony answered. It came out rough, he was in no shape to be caring on a conversation._

_ "You could always guide him, you're strong enough." Prongs suggested._

_ "I don't want to hurt him" Moony explained before moaning at a particular tongue movement the lover between his legs did._

_ "You wouldn't, and he'd probably like it." Prongs argued "Our good little pup, always ready to please." He added before looking down at the ass sticking in the air, and licking his lips._

_ "Don't you even think about it." Moony growled, knowing just what Prongs was considering. Prongs looked up at Moony's face, questioning the comment. "You already got off, this is my turn." _

_ "Oh, so I'm not allowed to back for seconds then?" Prongs snapped._

_ "No, not until we've gotten off." Moony answered. "If you're bored, you could always give him a hand. Make him come fast, that way I could feel him calling for you around me. Probably be enough for me to get off too." Prongs dropped to his knees behind Padfoot, and cupped the bulge in his pants. Padfoot moaned, causing Moony to do the same. "Yeah Prongs, he likes that." _

_ Prongs maneuvered Padfoot's pants so that his hand could slip down to his lover's ache. As he curled his hand around Padfoot, Moony moaned. At the same speed Padfoot was sucking Moony, Prongs jerked him. If he moved his head up, he did the same with his hand. If he moved his head down, he did the same with his hand. If Moony made a sound that made Prongs think Padfoot had flicked his tongue against Moony's head, Prongs flicked his thumb against Padfoot's. Soon Padfoot was doing as Moony had said he would, screaming for Prongs as Moony held Padfoot's head around himself. Moony was also right in assuming it would be just what he needed to get his self off as well. _

_ "I still want my seconds," Prongs growled when Padfoot rested his head against Moony's thigh._

_ "Give me a second," Padfoot growled._

_ "Why?" Moony asked, and Padfoot opened his eyes enough that he could see Moony was already growing hard again._

_ "Fucking werewolf stamina," Padfoot sighed as he tried to remind his cock how to work._

_ "You love it," Moony laughed, and Padfoot agreed by kissing the side. "You better be ready if you're going to be doing that." Moony warned, and Prongs gave Padfoot little room to say if he was ready or not. It was no matter, Moony was getting up out of his spot, and Prongs forced Padfoot to lie down in the spot Moony had just vacated. Together the two boys that were ready for another go ripped Padfoot's pants down, before doing the same to their selves. Casting the lube charm quickly, Prongs gentle slid into Padfoot, something that still amazed Padfoot. Even when he was as horny as he was, Prongs was always gentle. When he was in as far as he could go, Moony slid into Prongs, pressing him even deeper. _

_ Together Prongs and Moony rocked in and out of Padfoot as they waited for the pleasure to become enough that he was once again ready for seconds as well. Padfoot didn't care if he got up and off again as well, if they did. He could understand Prongs, a little bit of a wait and Padfoot was ready to go again, especially if he had just watched his two lovers together. It was Moony he just couldn't understand. Yes, Moony was right, he loved the fucking werewolf stamina, he just wondered how the boy never really got tired. Unlike Prongs though, these were thoughts he left to consider until after he had listened to his lovers pound into each other and him, and came screaming for each other. Which didn't take to long, just enough time to make him hard enough that they could jerk him to the mark with their selves. As always, the boys crashed down onto him and he kissed them before they rolled off of him, one on either side. Eventually they would have to get up and go to their dorm, but until then he would lie there holding his prefect and his Head Boy. Cause even if the school, or a girl or two considered them their own, he knew the truth. They had always been, and would always be, his._

"We are you know?" I asked as we lay in our bed one March night listening to Sirius tell us a story. "Yours," I added when he looked at me confused.

"I know Prongs," he said. "Look, you shared her, I'm not jealous anymore. You shared her with us, but you'd never share us with her."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" I asked looking at Remus.

"Why didn't I ever tell you what?" Remus asked turning to look at me as well.

"That Lily Evans is in love with you." Sirius replied, taking the words straight out of my mouth.

"I didn't find it important." He tried to keep a straight face as he said it, but it soon split into a grin, as we laughed. That was my line when something happened with her that I didn't want them to know. "No, but really. She's in love with me, or was, I hope she's not anymore. She told me, one night on patrol. I told her I was gay, and that wasn't just some line. I told her, I'm in love too, with Padfoot and Prongs. She knew who that was, and she seemed to let it go. I didn't even know until last month that she hadn't. I think you two felt it was intense, good, but I don't know if you know what it meant to me and her. It was kind of like closure, and yeah I guess in a way we're sharing you, but she's now accepting that it can't be me you're sharing with her."

"What do you two think I should do?" I asked after Sirius and I had let Remus explanation wash over us. "Bradshaw says that if I get married the Ministry will leave me alone, but I don't want to. I'm already married."

"I think, we need to go to finish our N.E.W.T.S, you need to spend a season with the Tornadoes, and then when we turn nineteen, and your season ends, we need to reevaluate the situation." Remus answered.

"Yes, I agree." Sirius said. "I also believe, we should go to sleep." Remus and I laughed, but still curled up together as we drifted off to the dreamworld.

I couldn't believe that Remus and I were eighteen now. Sirius had been eighteen since October, that had sunk in. I still remembered the day three, four, scared little eleven-year-olds walked up the aisle in the Great Hall, watching the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky above, and listening for our names to be called. I could still see Sirius' face as he all but begged not to be a Slytherin, Remus' look of surprise when the hat put him in a house other then Ravenclaw, Peter's look of confusion when he wasn't placed in Hufflepuff, and the shake of their heads when I just shrugged at being put in Gryffindor, as though there could even be another.

I couldn't believe that I was married, at least under the Law of Magic, even if the law of the books refused to recognize the union. I couldn't believe I had actually just tried having a conversation about marriage with my best mates. I wondered for a moment what would have happened if Lily and I had gotten together in another way, would I still be lying in my bed this month and thinking about getting married. How about having children, did Lily and I even want children. Bradshaw had said that he was pleased our relationship was progressing at a normal speed, so maybe we were supposed to have a child or two.

Was I really eighteen thinking about marriage and children? Yes, I was. I just had to wonder, where had the time gone? Where had the past year gone alone, or nearly the last two? I stopped at that, had we really been together for a year and a half? September, October, November, December, January, February, March. Seven months. We had been together for over a year and a half. Lily and I a year. We had one more year before our case got changed, and then Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I had to think about me getting married to stop the cases all together. I sincerely hoped that I would be able to just let Lily go, let her live her own life, a real life. I knew that I would do whatever Remus asked of me though, and if that meant marrying Lily, I would do it.

If I got married to Lily what would that mean for me and my husbands? Would that mean they lived in our flat, and we forgot about these last two years? Would that mean the four of us would get a house together? Would I have nights that I got to spend with them once a week, guys night? Would I have to sacrifice the life I dreamed of with them so that I had a life with Lily instead? With that thought in my head, I rolled over, and pulled Remus closer to me. I never wanted to give him up, or Sirius for that matter, I thought as my hand searched for his between him and Remus.

**A/N: **I love Sirius' story chapters, what do you guys think? I've got a lot more stories going at the moment, but today I am going to force myself to finish the chapter that has been sitting in stand-by for the past few weeks. If I get two chapters done in the next few days, then I'll post another one by Wednesday. Oh, and Happy New Year!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling doesn't break her promises to us, I do, shamefully. So of course these characters belong to the much more reliable author.

**A/N:** Sorry, so sorry that I didn't get you guys the chapters I promised you last week. Hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me, and if you can't I shall bribe you with Chapters 24-30.

_**Chapter 24**_

_**April 1978**_

"What's your plan for when we graduate Pads," I asked one April night while the four of us were sitting around talking, and ssh, don't tell anyone, but smoking a joint of gillyweed. Yes, we were eighteen year old boys in the middle of the 70s, we fucked and we got fucked up. They would come to say, "If you remember the 70s you were doing something wrong."  
"Oh, I have the perfect plan," Sirius said as he reached for the joint. I passed it to him and waited for him to continue. "I'm going to mooch off of this sexy quidditch player I know." Remus and Peter laughed, and my eyebrows shot up to my hair line.

"Damn well better be talking about me," I warned. "And, I don't think so. You're getting a job."

"No, you have the good job, and you come home to me, and I reward you handsomely for bringing me home goodies everyday." He argued as he passed the joint to Remus. At first Remus had always eyed them warily before passing them onto Peter. That had been in fourth year. Then he had eyed them warily and took a quick drag before passing them to Peter. That had been fifth year. Then he had eyed them warily and took longer drags before passing them to Peter. That had been sixth year. Now, he didn't eye them and he took long drags before grudgingly passing them to Peter.

"What about you Worm," I asked, not wanting to get into the handsome rewards I would be getting in front of the innocent ears. "Any plans?"

"Yeah, dad wants me to help him out in the shop for a little while, and then we'll see from there." He answered as he finished passing the joint around the circle. I took a long drag and handed it back to Sirius. "What about you Moony, what are your plans?" Peter asked for me.

"He's going to stay at home, and allow us to bring home lots of goodies, and reward us handsomely for them." I answered for Remus, who looked up at that as he took the joint from Sirius. I wasn't backing down from my stance.

"Great," Remus growled, "we're back to this then." He took a longer drag then necessary from the joint before passing it to Peter.

"No listen," I said taking the joint from Peter and passing it straight on to Sirius. Sirius smiled thankfully to me, and watched as I stood up. "I'm not making you be a housewife, or whatever shit you think you want to call it. I'm being completely selfish here. I know what's going to happen, you're going to try and get a job, and maybe you do, maybe you don't. They find out what you are, and you get fired, and you get hurt. You come home, hurt, and it rips me to shreds. I don't want to see you like that, I don't even want to take the chance." I said, softening my words by brushing his hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. He brought the joint up to his lips between us, and made a show of sucking on it. I laughed as I went back to where I had been sitting.

"Don't you have any faith in me?" He asked. I stood up again and walked to the window, the joint had just been finished anyway.

"It's not that I don't have faith in you," I answered as I rested my shoulder against the window sill. "I don't have any faith in them. You could do whatever you wanted, you're the smartest, kindest, most talented person I know. They won't give you have a chance when they find out what you are. I hate that Moony, I want you to have the world. They won't let you." We had all stripped ourselves of our shirts before we started passing the joint around, and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder before resting his chin on my shoulder. "I don't want to watch you get hurt."

"I'm used to it, kind of my life." He said before I felt a pair of hands lock on my waist, knowing Sirius had joined us.

"I think Prongs is trying to say, it shouldn't have to be." Sirius replied. I felt his breathe dance across my ear, and knew that his chin was resting on Remus' shoulder so that both of their heads were on my same side.

"Three jobs Moony, if I let you try three different jobs, will you stop and let me take care of you?" I negotiated. I felt Remus breathe deeply against me. He didn't want to agree, but at the same time he knew how badly the idea of him getting hurt would kill me.

"Fine," he finally agreed and we sat for a moment in silence the three of us staring at the sky. I knew I was staring at the half moon, willing it to stay like that. Remus was probably staring at it as well, more likely calculating how many days were left until the full. Sirius was looking for his name sake, but it was still a little too early for that one to be out. "But I'm the only one that gets to stay at home and reward you two handsomely for bringing me home goodies." He said, and both of our heads snapped to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes, and let us go, walking back to where we all had been sitting in the first place.

"What happened to you being an auror?" I asked as I followed him. His bark of a laugh echoed through our room, but it was dark. Almost as though I had said something about his family.

"Please, you see people from the DMLE when they hear my last name." Sirius pointed out. "Bradshaw, Moody, none of them would willingly get a cup o' tea with me, let alone give me a job."

"They can't keep you out just because of your name." Remus explained. "That would be illegal, I do illegal everyday, I know illegal." Sirius laughed, stood up, and pulled something out of his desk draw. Walking back to us, he handed it to me and Remus, I read over Remus shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_ Though your qualifications for the auror program are in top shape, I regretfully have to inform you that we cannot accept your application at this time. It has come to our understanding that there is a case in which you are involved in another branch of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. New recruits are not allowed to be under investigation when they join our program. We would be honored if you were to reapply as soon as this matter has been cleared up._

_Respectfully,_

_A.G. Flit_

"Damnit," I growled as I slammed my fist into my bedpost. I think Peter squeaked, but he composed himself too quickly for me to notice. I pulled my hand back, and as it started to throb, Remus grabbed it and began to rub it. I breathed as his touch alone made it stop hurting. "Bradshaw said that if I get married the case drops. I could ask Lily to marry me." Remus pressed his thumb into where the pain was the worst, and I ripped my hand away from him. "Ow," I said as I turned back to look at him. His face was stony.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh, or hit him." Sirius said as he gave me his best, "are you stupid," look. "Really, you think being an auror is more important to me than being with you. Are you daft?"

"Alright, okay," I sighed and consented my defeat. That wasn't happening. "What about, healer. You liked the sound of that, Healer Black?"

"No," he shook his head at the idea. "I don't have good enough potion grades. Can't do that." I nodded, and both Remus and I tried to think about other things our lover could do for a career. "But," he said after a little while, snapping us out of our thoughts. "Now, I haven't heard anything back, but I'm still pretty confident I'll get it. I applied for an internship with The Weekly Rag Journal." He said with a smile crossed between shy and smug. Something I would swear only Sirius Black could pull off.

"That's a creative writing magazine." I said with a proud smile. If he could get paid for doing what he loved, just like I was going to be doing, that would be awesome.

"Yep, I had to give them a sample of my poetry and a short story. Chose some of my best stuff I think, well not my best stuff," he said with a wink and we laughed. Yes, he was going to apply for an internship using Ray, Sam, and Jim. "Still, I loved that poem, and I'm pretty confident in the story too. Remus are you okay?" He asked, and we all turned to look at our werewolf. He looked like he was a rocket about to explode. Peter hopped out of his chair and started running towards the door.

"Run for your lives," he called, "he's going to squeal like a girl!" He didn't squeal, but he did jump up and down, once, twice, before leaping his self at Sirius and tumbling them to the ground.

"That," he said as he kissed Sirius' forehead, "is," he kissed Sirius' cheek, "totally," he kissed Sirius' other cheek, "awesome." he said missing Sirius' lips, and getting his chin.

"Obviously it wasn't too awesome, or I'd have gotten a proper kiss." Sirius grumbled as he looked at me. Remus didn't make him wait long, before he grabbed Sirius' face in his hands and started kissing him hungrily. By the time Remus finally backed away, Sirius was dazed. I took my chance to get down next to them, and keep that look on Sirius' face by dancing my tongue into his open mouth.

A few days later Sirius and Remus were sitting across from me, our feet touching under the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Lily was sitting beside me, one of my arms slung over her shoulder as I ate breakfast. Sirius and I were discussing the pros and cons of a certain move I had wanted the beaters to practice for the last match. When the owls came flocking to deliver the mail. I hadn't received anything for months. Sure I still had most of my family, the death eaters and Tom, I thought it best to call him that in my father's memory, had attacked only wanting my parents and me. Still I hadn't received anything since I had lost them, and that was because my true family was now sitting across from me. Remus never received anything either, but an owl landed in front of Sirius.

Looking at it questioningly, he removed the envelope from the owl's talon, and read who it was from. His face broke out again in that shy but smug smile that brought a proud one to my face every time I saw it. He opened it, and read the letter quickly. The shy left his smile, and he jumped up as he "whooped."

"So you got it then?" I asked once he had quieted down. He grinned at me, almost more happy then I had ever seen him. Almost, there were a few times Remus and I had made him just if not more happy. As he grinned he nodded at me eagerly.

"Got what?" Lily asked, as Remus hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Remus said as he let Sirius go. I knew he wanted to show Sirius just how proud he was by kissing him like he had done the night Sirius had told us about his internship. Instead he substituted with messing up his hair in a brotherly fashion.

"Again, got what?" Lily asked.

"An internship with the Weekly Rag Journal." I answered for him proudly.

"The creative writing magazine?" Lily asked, all three of us nodded. "Congratulations, Sirius that's wonderful."

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked as he playfully glared at me.

"Sirius, I spend a good few hours with her everyday." I reminded him. "Do you think all we do is snog and shag?" Sirius actually acted as though he had to think about his answer, before shaking his head. "She knows, but she's keeping your secret."

"What's this?" Remus asked as he lifted a paper that had fallen from the envelope. "Oh, they sent you back your poem. Let's see now." Remus cleared his throat before reading...

_Is This It_

_a poem _

_by_

_Sirius Black_

_The Barb, artist of words, not me_

_Tell you how I feel, don't understand_

_Hold you at night, not in the day_

_Words over used, I can say_

_Best friend, lover, world, everything_

_Meaning, are they even enough_

_The Barb, shaper of syllables, not me_

_Show you what you mean, not sure_

_Share your dreams, not your wold_

_Things weren't taught, need to hear_

_What's mine is yours, give you the world_

_I have nothing, am I enough_

_Tell you what I mean_

_Show you how I feel_

_Joke to hear you laugh_

_Change to see you smile_

_Happiness wrapped in you_

_Ask me I shall do_

_Is this it, those words I say_

_Every morning, Every night_

_You're perfect, you're flawed_

_Doesn't matter, you are mine_

_Is this it, Is this love?_

We all sat in silence when Remus had finished the poem. Lily was smiling, and Remus and I were as well. Difference was that Lily was just smiling, reflecting on the words that my lover, my brilliant lover was able to shape into beautiful poetry. Remus and I were plotting the best escape out of the Great Hall without causing too much distraction, or just the right amount of distraction to be able to leave quickly. That was when I remembered the wonderful little object I always kept in my pocket. Maybe not for situations like this, but when the need arose, they were very useful.

"Plug your nose," I warned as I grabbed the object out of my pocket, quickly lit it, and tossed it towards the center of the Great Hall. As a loud pop was heard, followed by a dirty cloud spreading out around the Great Hall. Once the stench started to effect the other students, they began to cough. As they coughed Sirius, Remus, and I escaped. So I was the Head Boy, I couldn't care less at that moment. When things needed to be done, they needed to be done.

I knew I wouldn't be able to make it up to the seventh floor, let alone our bedroom. So when Remus pulled us into an alcove, I was very thankful to him. Remus attacked Sirius' lips first, so I went around them and attacked his neck. Remus' hands went for Sirius tie, and I pulled his robe off of him. Remus undid a button, I did the next. We continued working together until Sirius was naked before us. His body as bare to us as his heart was in his poem. Remus and I quickly shared a look before we continued to show our lover our appreciation for his words. Remus licked and sucked Sirius from the front, I licked and blew him from the back. Remus pleasuring his cock, and I his ass.

"Oh my God," Sirius shouted. Remus backed away long enough to cast a silencio charm on the tapestry, before returning to his work. "Ugh," I smiled as I trailed my tongue up the crevice of Sirius' ass. He had gotten his self trained to the point that we could blow him and he could still talk for most of it, but this way, double worship, left him incoherent. So as Remus and I pleasured him from both sides we reveled in the only sounds he was able to make being moans, groans, and whimpers. Not that we didn't love hearing him speak, because we most definitely did. We just loved knowing we could bring him to this level, where all he was able to do was make us hear how good it was. Not being able to tell us. Then he was telling us, as we brought him as far as he could go, and he screamed our names as he shot down Remus' throat.

It was just like that day when everything had changed. The last time I had heard him shout like that, and my name echoed in the cavern. This time the combined pleasure I got when I heard Sirius call for Remus mixed with him calling for me echoing over and over. Remus and I clutched at Sirius, not being able to do anything else as our names echoed from the cavern into our ears and shot to our cocks. We had learned nearly a year ago that listening to Sirius' voice was enough to make us come, and again it did just that to us. We both shouted for him as our mouths moved away from him, and we felt ourselves release.

"Am I really that good of a poet?" Sirius asked after we had leaned against the wall to regain ourselves for a while.

"Fuck yeah you are." I answered with a tired laugh.

"Don't go to sleep Prongs," Remus warned. "Remember what happened last time you went to sleep in an alcove."

"I remember," I sighed. I smiled when I thought about what had brought about that incident, more the similarities of that day and this. It had been something Sirius had written that gave me the need to do him as soon as I possible could, and as he came my name had echoed in an alcove. "So class?" I asked, really hoping they would rather skip and go have another round in our bed.

"Class," Remus answered not giving me any room to argue. Sirius and I grumbled, but followed diligently. And yes, we followed because we were still so horny that we needed to watch his ass while we walked. Neither of us cared that he barely had an ass, we knew it well enough to know where that little dimple was, and where that scar was. We could imagine it, and stare at it greedily. I just really hoped nobody else noticed me staring at it greedily, not that I would care. He would though.

**A/N: **So, I hate to toot my own horn, but that poem...mine. I actually was sitting in class trying to figure out what I wanted done with this chapter, having gotten to the poetry reading part, just not having a poem. I asked myself, "what is Sirius feeling at this moment?" Then I just...wrote. Had my mom read it, and another one I wrote in class, this one is much better. What did you all think?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...I wish I was J.K., and even if I couldn't get that one granted, I wish I could have just one of these boys. Not gonna happen either.

**A/N: **I'm still begging for your forgiveness by giving you chapters 24-30 at an hour that most sane people are in bed at. Oh, and you all should try and play the game with the boys.

_**Chapter 25**_

_**May 1978**_

"Come with me," Remus said one late May day. Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I had been sitting in the common room studying for our upcoming N.E.W.T.S. I couldn't believe that in three days time I would be sitting in my first of my last tests in this school. In less then two weeks we would be saying good-bye to the place that had been our home for seven years. We'd be starting our lives, even if most of the time I wasn't sure what that meant. "No Lily, Peter, you stay." Remus said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Lily giggled nervously, and Peter pretended to shudder. Sirius and I hopped out of our seats excitedly.

When we got to our room Remus grabbed me, kissed me, and lead me so that my back laid against our bed. Once I was where he wanted me, he did the same to Sirius. Our eyebrows shot up when he knelt on the bed between us. We'd been in this position before, well Sirius had been in this position before, Remus and I had switched. Sirius and I had to wonder what our lover was doing that had drug us away from such an important study session, not that we minded.

"I was bored," Remus said simply. "I was thinking that we might be able to find a more fun way to study for our N.E.W.T.S." Sirius and I shared a look at that. He was going to use sex to study. What had we done wrong? "It'll be fun, it'll be like a game. Well it will be a game, possible more torturous for you then for me, but still fun." He looked so excited, that we had no choice but to relent. They had let me use sex as it was supposed to be used, as a way to show our feelings for each other. Sirius had used it to help him create stories. It was Remus right to use it as he wished as well. He had us shed our clothes for him before we started playing, and then lay back on the bed like we had.

"Kay, what is Nettington's first law of transfiguration?" He asked as his hands cupped us on either side of him.

"Unless commanded by the proper incantation, an object will stay in it's original form." Sirius answered quickly, and Remus rewarded him by trailing his fingertips along the underside of Sirius. I whimpered wanting him to do the same for me.

"You have to answer the question Prongs," Remus said with his devilish smile. That wasn't fair. "Tell me his second one." Remus commanded..

"F=sc," I answered.

"Explain," Remus said in his professor's tone. That boy didn't even know what that tone did to me. Or maybe he did when he rewarded my answer of the equation with a soft rub.

"_F_ is the force of the incantation, _s_ is the original object's shape, and _c_ is the desired change. _F_ is determined by the relation of the _s_ and the _c_. Is the _s_ and/or _c_ animate or inanimate, and how big are they? This will tell you how powerful a spell you will need to use to transform _s_ into _c_." How I was able to remember that while I was in desperate need of his hand around my cock I will never know. Thankfully he was very nice to me and gave me a nice long rub, but maybe he wasn't that nice as he didn't let me come.

"Okay," He said as he let me go. "Which ever of you gets this first I'll let come. Wait till the count of three." He had to make this clear as we both knew what his next question had to be. "One...two...three, go."

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Sirius and I both shouted, thinking if we were louder that we would get it out first. This was not the case, as I won the shouting war, but he finished the law before I was able to. Remus kissed me in reward for trying before he stroked Sirius to his completion.

"Now, whoever can answer all three of my next questions, I'll suck." Remus offered, and I quickly turned my pout into a wide smile. Sirius may have gotten to come first, but I was the one that was going to get sucked. So much better anyways. "I want to make the suits of armor perform a certain task, which charm do I use?"

"Piertotum Locomotor," I answered. I paused just long enough for Sirius to calm his breathing long enough for him to think, but I still answered first.

"Give me a reason for which I would use the supersensory charm?" Remus asked. His hand had found my favorite spot for it again as he asked his questions. We both knew that Sirius needed a little while to compose his self after coming, and because of that I would be getting sucked. He had rewarded my answer to his first question with a stroke, as he asked his second one.

"To see what is behind me in a battle." I answered. I had taken a moment to think about it, there were lots of different answers as to why I would use this particular spell. When Remus started to move his hand away, believing that is what I needed to think, I spit out the thought soaring around my head at that second.

"I want to have a reunion with friends from Hogwarts in five years, but I don't want muggles to walk in on us. Which charm am I going to use, the incantation?" He added the last part when he saw I was going to just answer "muggle repelling charm." I nodded before remembering the incantation.

"Repello Muggletum," I answered, and finished the comment with a sigh when Remus' sweet mouth, that could do and say so many dirty things, took me into it. I think his strokes had gotten me pretty close to ready as he only had to take me down his throat and let me out a few times, letting his tongue flick against my tip whenever he did this, before I was coming for him.

"Now," he said as he laid between us, his back on the sheets and his cock sticking up proudly before us. I licked my lips at the sight. "You two are going to take turns telling me the laws of the Animgi, and whoever isn't telling me a law, is going to be licking my cock." Sirius and I knelt so that we could have easy access to the delicious morsel. I moved quicker then Sirius, and he was stuck telling the first law as I ran my tongue along Remus' sides.

"Normal transfiguration of a human to an animal results in the human mind changing to the animal's as well, this is the large difference between the advancement of the animagus and normal human-animal transfiguration." I laughed at the pride in his voice as he said the last part. Sure we had learned human-animal transfiguration over the years, but it was simple compared to what we did every month. We were very proud of our abilities.

"Unlike human-animal transfiguration, the animagus shifts back into it's clothes when it returns to human form." I said as Sirius ducked his head to flick his tongue against Remus' tip. He was only able to do that, and make a quick trace of the ridge just below Remus' head before it was his turn to say the next law.

"The power is added to the fact it is wandless magic," Sirius said as I kissed Remus' tip. He said it so quickly that, that was all I was able to do. I threw him a look that made Remus laugh as I remembered what the next law was.

"It is possible to force an animagus back to it's human form," I said as quickly as I could. Sirius growled when he barely had time to wrap his lips around Remus' tip, and exhale a breathe. Remus shuddered at this one, and Sirius' smirked proudly.

"The animal retains characteristics of the human form," Sirius said as I trailed my tongue up from Remus' base to his tip. I was going to do the other side, but Sirius didn't give me enough time.

"Explain," Remus ordered as I backed away and let Sirius have his turn.

"Padfoot has Sirius' gray eyes," I said, and moved back to trace the ridge myself. Sirius growled, thinking that I had to add my law as I had only added to his. Remus tapped Sirius head, and with a whimper he backed away. I mumbled, "bad as a dog with a bone."

"Animagi may communicate with other animals," Sirius said. I smiled and moved to draw Remus into my mouth. This was the best law in my book for Sirius to have, because he loved talking about it. "Which is really cool, because I'm mean how do we do it? It's not like we get the mind of the animal that's form we take, we still retain our human one. So how do we do it, how is it possible to communicate with the animals without an animal mind, but the moment we are no long in that form we have can't."

"Sirius," Remus growled as he put a hand on Sirius' neck and forced him back to his cock. "I'll find your answer later, finish." He ordered, and Sirius happily did as commanded as I backed away.

"Animagi must," I stopped to snort at this law. The only one that wasn't a theory law, but an actual in the books law. "Yeah right, register with the Ministry of Magic their animagus' shape, and individual markings." Once I had a laugh at the other law my pups and I always broke, well I guess Remus didn't really break this one, I bent to help Sirius bring our lover to his climax.

"Are we done playing your game," Sirius asked as Remus took a minute to compose his self. Remus shook his head as he started to get hard for us again. Sometimes Remus had this way of wearing us out and still needing to go again. Thankfully this was not one of those times, Sirius and I were both hard for him again, and excited when we saw that he wasn't done.

"No," he answered before casting the lubing charm on him and Sirius. That was all the cue Sirius and I needed to know where we were supposed to go next. Sirius moved to knell at Remus' entrance, and I moved to knell behind him. Once we were where we belonged, and Sirius and I had moved in and out a few times, Remus started the next round. "You only get to increase the speed when I say to." We nodded at this direction. "This round is potions," we groaned at that, bit of a buzz kill. "Eggs that are used in love potions, as a cure for ague, and must be froze or they will ignite are called?"

"Ashwinder," I answered as Sirius and I pulled out.

"Good," Remus answered. "Do you want to increase the speed James?" I nodded. "Go ahead." I did so and he asked his next question. "The stone from the stomach of a goat that protects from most poisons is known as the what?"

"Bezoar," Sirius answered quickly. I hadn't even had a chance to get my mouth open, though that could have been because I was closing it from a moan. "Give me a hard one Moony."

"Fine, set your pace Sirius." Remus congratulated. Both Remus and I looked at him like he was crazy when he slowed down. "The acne curing properties of the yellowish, petrol smelling pus from what plant were discovered by Sacharissa Tugwood?"

"Bubotuber," I answered with a roll of my eyes as I increased our pace. Sirius had asked for a hard one.

"Right," Remus said in between a moan, "but did I say you could increase the pace?"

"I got it right," I argued, but still allowed Sirius to slow us down.

"Yes, you got an easy one right." Remus reminded me. I glowered at him, but that just made him laugh. "The roots of this flower are chopped and used in the Shrinking Solution?"

"Daisy," Sirius answered, and when Remus signaled he could increased our speed a little more. I growled in his ear, and when Remus tried to get him to move faster to he just shook his head.

"I can always just make you," Remus growled, and again Sirius shook his head. "Fine, The Latin for the Eastern United States native plant, that when picked at full moon is used in the Polyjuice Potion, is _Isanthus brachiatus, _what is it commonly referred to?"

"Fluxweed," I answered after a moment.

"Thank God," I laughed when Remus whispered this and let me increase our speed by a lot. "A purgative used to protect livestock from evil spells, the powdered form is used for invisibility, and also in the Drought of Peace?"

"Hellebore," Sirius answered, and miracle of miracles led us into an even faster tempo.

"Used in Confusing and Befuddlement Droughts with the desire of causing hot-headedness and recklessness, what is this southern Europe native plant?" Remus asked next.

"Lovage," Sirius answered before I could. Remus and I both laughed, the most hot-headed and reckless person we knew was able to answer that one quickly, fitting.

"Found in a variety of colors, this stone has magical effects that can help a person gain emotional balance?" Remus continued. We were making sounds as we moved together that signaled that we were going to come soon.

"Moonstone," I gasped as I moved into Sirius, pushing him quicker and harder into Remus.

"Powdered leave of this yarrow cause sneezing?" Remus asked before moaning.

"Sneezewort," Sirius groaned.

"Aconite and monkswood are also names of this poisonous plant?" Remus asked. Sirius and I knew this one. This plant had the power to kill our lover, we knew this one.

"Wolfsbane," we growled as we came deep inside of each other. Remus called for us as he came his self. As our limbs went weak we collapsed onto Remus. When we caught our breathe, we drew each other into kisses, and Remus held us to him as we rested.

"What did you think of my game?" Remus asked a little later.

"Best study season we've had in a long time," Sirius answered.

"Yes," I agreed, "but I never want to come with "wolfsbane" on my lips again. Doesn't taste nearly as good as your names do." We laughed at this, and I snuggled into Sirius' back.

"Off," He said a second later, and I made a noise that told him I didn't thinks so. "Please, I have to pee." He begged, and I laughed as I rolled off of him. He hurried to the restroom, and Remus turned to look at me. Pillowing his head with one of his hands.

"What made you want to do this?" I said. It had been fun, but still I wondered.

"I was bored," he shrugged.

"We were studying," I pointed out in that tone that said, "you like studying my little geek."

"Yes, and it got boring." He bit back with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you sure you're Remus Lupin?" I asked before he rolled on top of me.

"Do I look like Remus Lupin?" He asked, and I stared at him for a second trying to find something that proved he was not who I believed him to be.

"You look like him." I finally answered.

"Do I sound like Remus Lupin?" He growled in my ear. I nodded as I let out a shuddering breathe. "Do I feel like Remus Lupin?" He asked as he pressed his ache into my leg.

"Oh my God," I groaned as my eyes opened. They must have fallen shut after he growled in my ear. "You have to be him, no one else can get it up that fast. Do you ever get tired?" He thought about it for a second, and pressed his ache into my leg again, before shaking his head. "How do you do it?"

"Werewolf," he answered simply. I laughed. Yes he acted like he was ashamed of it, and he was, but there were definitely some benefits he loved about it. Sometimes he would suck us both, and then have us suck him before we moved inside of him like we had done that evening. Sometimes he would suck us both, and then have one of us suck him, the other one suck him, and then have us move together in some combination after wards. Other times when we were finished and he still could keep going one of us would wrap our hands around him and help him out. This time I just let him keep pressing his self into my leg until he came between us. "Sorry, got you all sticky." I laughed again before pulling him into a kiss.

"Ah, his leg, my stomach," Sirius said before casting a cleaning charm on all of us. "Move over," he said as he walked to the bed. "I want in." We laughed as we made a spot for him to lay beside us, Remus practically on top off us both as we curled into each others sides.

**A/N: **Sorry if anybody thinks Remus being able to get hard fast after coming is a bit cliché, I like this cliché. Also, if anybody is wondering, except for Nettington's laws, which is a name I only sort of pulled out of my head, I got all of these answers from HP lexicon. I wish more people would look at that sight when writing fanfics, especially the animagus page. I mean really, if you needed a wand to preform it, how would Sirius have been able to get out? Sorry, pet peeve. What did you all think?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to the great mind of J.K. Rowling, she just lets me take her characters out of the toy box and mess with their lives.

**A/N: **Still trying to earn your love again with chapters 24-30.

_**Chapter 26**_

_**June 1978**_

It had been the blink of an eye it felt like, and yet at the same time I couldn't really remember my life before I had come to this castle. This was home for so many of us, Sirius and Remus maybe more then anybody else, but now we were preparing to leave it. This was the sanctuary that had kept us safe from the war that waged around us, or at least as safe as it could. This was the place where we learned not only how to control what we were, but also where we discovered who we were. Now it was time to say good-bye, to go out and face the real world, and we just had to hope that we had learned all we needed to in these hallowed halls.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts," Remus started as he sat between my legs on a hill that let us see out over the castle and the grounds. Most of the other seventh year students were busy with their parents after our ceremony. Lily and Peter's parents had left moments before, and they had come to join Sirius, Remus, and I. I was sitting between Sirius' legs with his arms wrapped so that he could hold both Remus and I, and my arms were wrapped around Remus. My chin rested on Remus' shoulder, and Sirius' rested on mine. Peter was leaning against the tree behind us, and Lily sat so her back pressed against my leg.

"Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," we all joined him.

Teach us something, please.

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

We laughed at the end, my forehead taking the place my chin had resided on Remus' shoulder, and Sirius' head pressed against my back. Lily shook her head, and I couldn't see what Peter was doing. Then as our laughter died, we sobered again, realizing that really it was over. Hogwarts had taught us all it could, our heads were as full as it could get them, even if that wasn't very full. It had done it's best, and we had done what we could to get what it had to offer us, and now it was over. I felt Sirius kiss the back of my head, knowing he knew I was thinking again.

"I just," Lily sighed, and we turned to look at her. "I can't believe it's over." We nodded our agreement before we turned to look back over the grounds. There was the spot behind the tree by the lake we had claimed as ours in our first year. Some of our best ideas had come from that spot, like the map. We could see the Shrieking Shack, and the forest where we had spent some of the best nights of our lives. The place just under the Gryffindor Tower where we used to have snowball fights during the coldest days of the winter. Places where we pulled our pranks and bullied Snivellus, places where I used to waist my life asking Lily out. Places where my pups and I would escape and be together just so we could get out of our room "Let's do something." Lily said breaking us out of our reveries again.

"Hogsmeade," Sirius offered.

"No not like that," Lily shook her head. "There was this thing my mum and I used to do when I was little, called a rose and a thorn. I had to tell her two things that I did that day that I really enjoyed, and then something that wasn't that great. So let's go around saying two of our best memories from the last seven years, and something we had to learn from." She explained, we looked at her like she was crazy, but agreed. "I'll go first, the first time I walked into the Great Hall and saw the enchanted ceiling and was sorted into Gryffindor, was one of my best memories." She looked at Remus.

"The night I told these two that I was gay and instead of not wanting anything to do with me, they gave me two of the best years of my life, so far." Remus answered and I kissed the back of his head.

"Christmas of last year, when we gave each other our chains." I said as I pulled at Remus'.

"Day after the full moon in October of Sixth year," Sirius said, and Remus and I knew what he was talking about. "It was the first time we said we loved each other," he explained for Lily and Peter.

"The first time I got bullied," Peter said for his turn. "Not really the bullying itself, but what these three did afterward. They found the third year that had been picking on me, and even though he was thirteen and they were only eleven, they dragged him into a bathroom. Sirius put a dungbomb in the toilet, and they gave the guy a swirly. It was the first time people saw that I had friends that had my back, and realized I wasn't a smart person to mess with." My pups and I laughed at the memory. Lily shook her head at our First Year antics.

"The day I got my O.W.L results, I had achieved an O in every class." Lily started the next round off proudly.

"The day that I found out they had become animagi for me," Remus answered. "That was the first time I started to have an idea of what Prongs meant when he kept saying he loved me."

"The first time we did a prank," I continued. "Sirius laughed for his first time, and Remus almost smiled. Yeah Peter was happy to, but Pete you had a good life." I explained, hoping he'd understand why I had enjoyed it more because of my pups reactions then his.

"No," Peter said. "I agreed with you, that was a good day. I was happy because it looked like we were going to be able to make these two happy. Course you went and made them a whole lot happier then I'll even try." We shared another laugh at this.

"When Moony forgave me for my mistakes in Fifth Year," Sirius answered, and Remus pulled out of my arms to kiss him. His head had been hanging, and Remus had to lift it before he could press their lips together. We both knew that even if we had forgiven Sirius for his actions that year, he hadn't.

"My worst memory is the day that Sev first called me a mudblood." Lily's voice had grown quiet at this round. Remus and I both reached out a hand to comfort her. Severus Snape had once been her best friend, and now he was as good as her enemy.

"My worst memory is something I choose not to speak of, because it is forgiven, and in the past, and the only one that still holds onto it needs to let it go." Remus continued the thorn round. Sirius pressed his forehead to my shoulder, and Remus' hand reached back to lock in our lover's hair. I turned as best I could to press a kiss to his temple. Lily had turned to look at Remus questioningly, but when she saw the scene she just smiled. She didn't know what had happened, and she never would, but she did understand that it was something that we had to deal with.

"January," was my only answer for this round, and I found that maybe Remus wasn't only talking about Sirius' actions in our Fifth year, because he looked at me with the same look of forgiveness he had given Sirius moments before. Sirius brushed his lips against the back of my head.

"Well my worst memory was when a certain annoying red-head couldn't keep he nose out from behind a tapestry, and her loud mouth went and announced my business to the rest of the world." Sirius said this as he glared playfully at Lily. She turned around and smiled apologetically.

"Um," Peter paused. "I don't know, I mean yeah Remus' worst memory, and James worst memories were some of the worst times the four of us ever went through, but they're taken and not really my memories. I don't think I have one, I've been kind of...I don't know, blessed. I have great friends, and no real worst memories because of that." Lily and Remus smiled at his answer.

"Lame," I mumbled.

"Ponce," Sirius added. We turned to see that Peter was raising his brow at Sirius' comment. I don't know when that boy will realize, he is not in the best position to be using that insult anymore.

"Fine, how about this, " Ah, fuck, Remus, Sirius, God, James, Moony, Padfoot," Peter finally answered in his best attempt of a sex pleased voice. Lily and Remus blushed, and my eyes grew wide.

"Made such an impression on you that you remember exactly what we said that day," Sirius growled triumphantly.

"More like got burned into my ears so that every time I see your closed curtains I hear those words echoing in my mind." Peter argued. "Yeah, that would be my worst memory ever." We shared another laugh at this, or maybe it was his sharp nod.

"Who was your favorite person you met in the last five years?" Lily asked when we sobered. "Mine was Slughorn." I rolled my eyes at this, of course her favorite had been the potions master.

"Dumbledore," Remus answered, "wouldn't have been allowed to come here if it wasn't for him." I pulled him tightly to me, trying to convey how glad I was that he was allowed to come to our school.

"The Prewitt Brothers," I answered with a bit of god-like worship in my tone. Those two men had taught us so much.

"McGoogles," Sirius said happily. "Best damn witch that ever walked these halls, if I do say so myself." He said a bit biased. If I worshiped the Prewitt Brothers, then Sirius worshiped our transfiguration professor. She was one of the few women that were able to stand up to Sirius and stand their ground when they did so. Sirius had a charm that everyone was drawn to, and the few that were able to resist him he chased more. He wouldn't have said he chased the professor, but he loved trying to press her buttons.

"Snivellus," Peter answered. We all turned to him in confusion or shock, or a nice mixture of the two. "Not because I like him as a person," Peter explained with an evil grin. "He provided us with a nice amount of entertainment." My pups and I laughed at this, Lily glared at us.

"I would ask who your least favorite person to meet over the last few years was," Lily started, "but I have a feeling that I'm going to get..."

"Snivellus," All four of us boys shouted in her ear. She moved forward a little and covered her ears.

"That," she said as she started to lower her hands. "Mine was Lucius Malfoy, I think he is responsible for the way that Severus turned out to be." After thinking about it for a minute, we nodded that this could be true.

"Lily," Sirius said after we had lapsed back into silence for a moment. "Peter," Remus was sitting in my arms so that we could share a look that only the three of us could read the true meaning of. "Do you two want to go see what the House-elves made for dinner?" He suggested before brushing his lips against my neck.

"Do you want us to go see what the house-elves made for dinner?" Lily asked, but she didn't need an answer when she saw Sirius sucking on the pulse point of my neck, and Remus and I had caught each other into a kiss. I don't know if she and Peter left seconds afterward or not, I do know they left, and on that hill was just my pups and I.

We had had a lot of good memories, lots of laughs and adventures. We had had a few bad memories, things that we would want to correct, but could only be forgiven for. We had learned things, some of those things were taught to us from books and lectures. Most of those things were taught to us by taking chances, or making mistakes.

"I wish I would have told you two sooner," Remus said as he broke away from me. Sirius moved so that he no longer sat behind me, and pulled Remus into a kiss that told him to forget the past and what could have been, and just focus on the here and now. As Sirius kissed him, he lead Remus to the ground, and I came behind them to help Sirius get the clothes off of our lover. Sirius made room so that while he kissed Remus, I could press kisses down his body.

When Remus was bare before us, they turned and as a united front pushed me into the grass. Remus took the spot of kissing me, while Sirius removed my clothes. Then Remus and I moved together and did the same for Sirius, me kissing Sirius, as Remus removed his clothes. When we were all bare on that hill looking out over the grounds we moved again so that Remus could move into me and Sirius could move into him.

"I didn't tell them my real rose," I said as Remus and Sirius started to move out of me. They looked at me quizzically. "I mean yes the two I said were great memories, but my favorite memory was when my soul got joined to yours. I love you two, and I want to spend forever with you."

"That was mine too," Remus replied. "James Harold Potter, I love you." He said as he brushed his hand against my jaw. "Sirius Orion Black," he said as he turned to lock eyes with Sirius. "I love you."

"Remus John Lupin," Sirius sighed, "I love you." He pressed a chaste kiss to Remus' lips before turning to me. "James Harold Potter, I love you." His hand gripped for mine, and I gave it to him.

"Sirius Orion Black," I said as I squeezed his hand, "I love you." I looked for Remus' hand, and once it was in mine said, "Remus John Lupin, I love you." Remus' other hand gripped my waist, and Sirius' free arm wrapped around Remus. Our bodies were in a line, but our arms formed a circle around us. It was another of those moments where schools, doors, laws, nothing existed but us. Only the movements of our bodies against each other. Only the sounds that only we could elicit from the others.

I don't know who did it first, but eventually we weren't looking at each other as we moved, but the castle we had called home for seven years. They say home is where the heart is, and if my heart belongs to Sirius and Remus then wherever they are is home. We had made seven years of memories together, but I prayed we had many more to come. I couldn't wait to get back to our flat and start building a life together. So Remus wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life yet, but it actually had me excited to be the one taking care of them. There were things we'd still have to put up with, namely Bradshaw and the ministry, but a year would go by quickly and we were free to do whatever we wanted.

"Stop," I heard Sirius call, and he pulled me away from my thoughts. "Why must you always do that?" I laughed as I found they were looking at me again. "Do I have to pound harder in order to get you to just focus on me?" My eyebrow twitched at the threat, and they did just that. With the faster movement it wasn't long before the three of us were coming and calling for each other. As soon as our bodies went limp, they crashed to me, and I caught them into a kiss. Then they rolled, and Remus tugged on us.

"Werewolf," I warned. "I'm done." He laughed and pulled us to him again. We moved so that I was laying on him, and Sirius was on my back. I sighed, loving the feel of being enveloped between them. Their warmth being the only thing I felt, even though it was long past night fall, and the trees were swaying.

"Spend forever with me James," Remus asked, and I nodded under his chin. "Spend forever with me Sirius," he asked again and I felt Sirius' nod against my back.

There was nothing I wanted more then to keep that promise to Remus. I had made mistakes over the past year, but I would do anything to not let making that promise fall into one of that category. I was so in love with them that the idea of not spending forever with them broke my heart. Sometimes when I looked at Lily that is what I saw, not being allowed to spend forever in the arms of the only two people I could ever love that much. I may have loved Lily, but she was not the one I needed for my whole life. She was the one I used to hide my secrets from the rest of the world. Remus and Sirius were the ones that my life revolved around, everything I did, I did for them.

**A/N:** So, cool little tidbit about the United States of America's First Family, the Rose and Thorn thing is actually something that Barack and Michelle Obama have their daughters do every night. They told Barbara Walters about it, so every time she interviews them, she has them do it to. I love it, and am trying to start a tradition that on birthdays and stuff my family does it. They're lame, but I can control my characters enough to make them do it. What did you think?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **It's not a normal time, so I'm too tired to point out the obvious again.

**A/N: **I will sacrifice sleep to post these chapters for you.

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Summer 1978**_

For a month and a half we celebrated our graduation by spending the summer like we had the year before. Sleeping as late as we wanted, taking Padfoot to the park, going to the cinema or some other nightlife activity, tangling together until we fell asleep, and repeating the process. One night we had been walking home when we saw a motorbike for sell, and Sirius bought it. Remus did some research for him over the next few weeks, and they charmed it to fly and turn invisible.

Then came the first day of Sirius' internship, and he woke up hours earlier then he had in weeks, moths, probably years. Remus had been curled around me, but turned over when he felt the bed tip. I whimpered, rolled over to curl around Remus, and joined him in his search for our lover. I heard a low chuckle before I heard Sirius' whisper of "I love you," and a pause. I figured the pause was Sirius kissing Remus' head, because he did this to me after whispering the same in my ear. As he went to get ready for his first day of work, we slipped back into the dreamworld.

This was the morning routine for the next two months. Sirius would get ready and leave Remus and I to sleep in during the morning. Sometimes over the next month I would spend the afternoons with Lily, Remus spent these days looking for his first job. Other days both of us would spend the day with Lily, until we went to meet Sirius for dinner. Once a week the three of us would eat out, the other days of the week Remus cooked for us.

One day Lily said she and Alice wanted their gay friend to go shopping with them. Alice and her fiance Frank were also members of the Order of the Phoenix, just like the five of us. Most, if not all of the Order members, knew that Remus was a werewolf. So when I gave Remus some money so he could enjoy his afternoon, Alice thought nothing of it. I spent most of that day in front of the television until the time came that Sirius, Remus, and I always met for dinner.

I consented it to the fact I had been bored that day to me being the first to the restaurant. I hadn't been their long before Sirius joined me, casting a quick look around the restaurant and kissed me hello. When he sat in the booth across from me I asked him about his day. We were there for a good ten minutes before he started telling me about the shenanigans of one of his mail clerk friends, and Remus finally joined us. He did the same thing as Sirius had, casting a look around the room before quickly kissing us.

"Hello love," Sirius said as Remus slid into the booth beside me, "How was your day?"

"Amazing," Remus answered excitedly. The waitress took our drink order before we continued. "I've decided what I want to do with my life."

"Really," Sirius and I asked. Remus' excitement became contagious.

"Yeah," Remus answered, before calming a bit. "So you remember that allowance of sorts you game me a few days ago?" He asked with his shy smile. I had to wonder why he was bringing in the big guns.

"You mean the fifty galleons I gave you this afternoon?" I asked. He nodded, keeping that smile on his face. "Remus, how much of that money do you still have?"

"None of it," he said in his "little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar," voice as he looked at the table. Sirius and I's eyebrows shot into our hair as the waitress placed our glasses in front of us. We all composed ourselves well enough to order.

"I would ask," I started when the waitress walked away. My calm voice told them Remus was sitting in the calm before the storm. "How the hell do you spend 50 galleons in four hours?" I shouted. Sirius tossed an apologetic look to the patrons that looked at us after my outburst. "But instead, I'll ask, and what do you want to do with your life baby?" I asked as I tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He looked at me with a smile, he knew I was still very upset, but trying my damnedest to be supportive.

"Well you know how Sirius would be a struggling writer if it wasn't for you?" I nodded, but Sirius shot him a look. I couldn't tell if it was a "leave me out of this" look or a "no I wouldn't" one. "How would you feel about having to take care of a starving artist as well?" He asked with a grin.

"Is that what you want to do?" I asked, hoping he knew that I would support him in everything he tried to do. "Your art? That's what you want to do for your life?"

"Yeah," he answered with another smile, this one happy about finding something he was good at and could be accepted for. "While we were walking the girls and I ran across this gallery that was just starting up. They have a few artists that they're going to be showcasing, but they were looking for a few more. I showed them my necklace, and the manager said she wanted to see more. So the girls and I went shopping for everything I'm going to need. An easel, canvases, paintbrushes, a shit load of sketchpads, quills, a few different kinds of paints, and clays. Seriously considered getting a kiln, but I didn't have the money for that." He explained, his smile growing as he talked about his adventure that day.

"Where the hell would you put a kiln?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows finding his hair line. Remus thought about it for a moment.

"That was another reason why I didn't get one, but it doesn't matter the gallery has one in the back it said I could use." Remus answered. "So you two are okay with this?"

"Are we okay with it?" I asked looking at him like I might be worried for his sanity. "You are my favorite artist by a long shot, and the only piece you ever gave me, do I ever go anywhere without it?" I asked touching my icon through my shirt. Sirius laughed as he grabbed his chain. Remus shook his head.

"You know, this is cool." Sirius said. We both looked at him asking him to explain. "I'm working for one of the best creative writing journals in the British Wizarding World. James is about to start his first practice season as a professional quidditch player. Then here you come with your idea of wanting to be an artist, and the possibility of having a gallery that your name is under. My loves, I think we may have just started taking the first steps to having our happily ever after."

A few weeks passed, and Lily started her healer training, leaving me and Remus more time together. Though most of the time he was busy painting or sculpting, and I was stuck watching him. Not that that wasn't fun, he painted without his shirt on, and his pajama bottoms always had a way of resting just a tad too low on his hips. I could easily see every muscle that he used as he created his pieces of art. The not fun part of that being my only entertainment for hours, was the fact that watching him made me want him, and when he was painting he was too busy to want me back. Though sometimes I was able to entice him away from his projects.

"James," He said on one of the days where I was failing to entice him away from his latest project. "I am two seconds away from finishing, and I need to go make dinner. Lily and Sirius will be here soon. Leave me be." I pouted but walked to the couch, huffing as I sat down. Sirius had said he wanted to pick Lily up after work so she could join us for dinner. Remus and Lily had their past and their friendship, Sirius was starting to become like a brother to her. Yes, believe me, I know how fucked up my life is.

"Moony, want you," I continued to pout even though really I knew I was going to get no where. He tossed me one more look, and I smiled, his glare just increased, before he finished his project, and went to the kitchen. On his way he grabbed a shirt, because one didn't walk around without a shirt when they knew a lady would be in the house. I love my Moony, my Remus, my sweet rule-abiding lover, with the dirty mouth when I got him all riled up in our bed.

We had just finished eating our dinner, and Lily and Remus had moved to take the plates into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I shrugged when Sirius sent me a look wondering who it could be, and got out of my seat to look through the peep hole. I groaned when I saw who it was.

"Bradshaw," I mouthed to Sirius, who quickly raced to make the spare bedroom looked lived in before cleaning up our bedroom a little. I opened the door, and Lily came to stand by my side so we could greet the intruder, I mean guest, as a loving, and happy couple. After I had taken his coat and hat from him, I led him to have a seat in the chair Sirius had claimed as his. I sat in the chair across from him that I had claimed as mine, and Lily sat on the arm rest, my arm snaking around her waist. Sirius came back a moment later, and shook our guest's hand before taking a seat on the couch. Remus followed suit, apologizing for his wet hands as he had just washed the dishes. "What can we do for you Mr. Bradshaw?"

"First off, how are you four?" He asked as he pulled out some papers from his briefcase. We all replied with the typical "fine" and "good." "Great to hear that," Bradshaw said as he flipped for the proper page he wanted. "Right, well as you know my job is to make sure that Mr. Potter's relationship is progressing at a normal pace." We nodded that, yes, we had this figured out. "I have recently received report that Mr. Frank Longbottom, a student that was in your year, as well as your House, correct?" We nodded again. "Proposed to his girlfriend Alice Prewitt, who was not only also in your year and House, but is also a good friend of Miss Evans, correct?" Lily nodded. "As these are two of your friends, and have been together for about the same amount of time as Mr. Potter and Miss Evans have been, the ministry has asked me to compare the speed of your relationship with the speed of Mr. Longbottom and Miss Prewitt's."

"Wait," Lily said after Bradshaw's explanation. "Are you saying that you want to know why James hasn't, and when he plans on, proposing to me?"

"Yes," Bradshaw replied with a short nod.

"How about this, even though I love Alice, and Frank, they are both way more traditional then I am. How about this, that maybe he hasn't proposed to me because he realizes I want some time to figure out who I am." Lily explained, she was getting mad. Sirius and Remus saw this too, and sat farther back in the couch.

"Can you not figure out who you are with him?" Bradshaw countered.

"Sure, lots of people do that, but this is a different age and time. I do not need a man to take care of me. I have a perfectly good job, and I will be making a name for myself in that field. James knows who I am, and respects my wishes, and understands that I wish to create my career before I create my family. Isn't that right James?" She turned to look at me, and I nodded quickly. "Even his friends respect that, don't you?" She asked Sirius and Remus. Remus nodded.

"Why would I want him to take care of you? Who would take care of me?" Sirius asked as he agreed.

"You take care of Mr. Black?" Bradshaw asked in confusion.

"I have a good job, and he has an internship, and Remus is trying to become an artists." I explained. "I feel that it is my job as their friend to keep them from, you know, starving. Of course, I wasn't under the impression that this wasn't allowed under the law either?" I shot daggers into Bradshaw, begging him to tell me that I was wrong in my assumptions.

"Mr. Potter," Bradshaw growled. "I know you think I am a monster sent from the ministry to keep tabs on your life. In all honesty I could careless who you are in a relationship with, or how many people were in that relationship. Do you think this is how I want to spend a Thursday night? Getting out of my office late, just so I can come talk to a bunch of barely adults. Really I would much rather be at home with my wife and children, then with you." We were all silent for a moment, the four of us just staring at Bradshaw. "What?" He growled again.

"You have a family?" Remus was the first one to question.

"You have a wife?" Sirius asked next.

"You have kids?" Lily continued.

"Forgive me Mr. Bradshaw, it's just you always struck me as the bookish type that didn't really have time for anything other then work." I explained dumbfounded. Bradshaw rolled his eyes.

"I mean no offense Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, but you always struck me as the bookish type that didn't really have time for anything other then your studies." Bradshaw said in the same dumbfounded tone I had used with him. Sirius burst into laughter at the comment.

"I'm an artist," Remus cried before he laughed, and Lily just smiled apologetically at me before laughing herself.

"Touche," I commented, tipping an imaginary hat at the man. He had earned a healthy dose of respect from me in that moment.

Honestly that is exactly what I had thought. He was the bookish type that had nothing better to do with his life but his work, and his work was to make my life miserable. He was just another employee of the Ministry that thought it was their right to control my life. I hadn't thought of him having a wife or a child. I hadn't ever thought about the fact that he didn't want to be popping in and out of my life, questioning how far or what direction Lily and I were taking at that moment. He had a job to do, and even if he didn't want to, he still had to. All he wanted to do was put food on his family's table.

All I wanted to do was put food on my family's table, well and get to keep my family. Sure I loved the way I was going to be able to do that for them, but maybe there had been a time when Bradshaw hadn't always been an investigator for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I wasn't naive enough to think that I was really going to get to spend my whole life playing quidditch. There would come a time when that was over, and I would still need to find a way to put food on my family's table. When he gave me a run for my money Bradshaw earned a new dose of respect from me. When I took a moment to think about our similarities, he earned another one.

We were just two men, one older, one younger, but we had the same main goals in life. It was the first time I really realized that all men were the same, basically. Sure Bradshaw had a wife and children, and I had two lovers. Still his family, and my family, needed the same things. Sirius had asked earlier that day if we could go shopping on Saturday because he found a pair of shoes that he was dying to check out. I could just imagine Bradshaw having a little son that was growing like a weed, and it felt like every time he turned around he needed a new pair of shoes. Remus' art supplies was starting to take over the living room, and there was a studio not far from his gallery that I was trying to rent for him. I could just see Bradshaw having a little girl that was already asking for the latest doll house for Christmas. Yes, we were just two men, doing what we had to in order to keep our families healthy, happy, and safe.

I hadn't ever really taken a moment to think about it, but I was the head of the crazy, messed up pack sitting in my living room after Bradshaw had left. Sure I did things that Remus asked of me, but that was because I had to keep him out of the public's eye. Sirius rarely let anyone try and be his boss, but he willingly gave me the leadership role in his life. Lily had her own life that she was free to live, and if she wanted she could walk away from this, but she had asked me into that place in her life. This was my family, and I would always do what was necessary to take care of them.

**A/N: **So...what are you thinking? The last few paragraphs there, how do you feel after reading them?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Yep somehow too much caffiene and not enough sleep turned me into J.K. Rowling, ha, don't I wish. Nope this all belongs to her, though I wonder after some of us authors get done if she wants to claim them.

**A/N: **So close, so very close to having all the chapters ready to post for you all. Hope you have liked them, and hope you will continue to like them. Oh, and this is the chapter that you can blame for me not posting for weeks. I was stuck on the first three sentences.

_**Chapter 28**_

_**October 1978**_

"Lupin," I shouted one day about a week before practice was due to start. I had woken up before Remus, and went to watch something on the television while he rested. During a commercial break my eyes drifted over to the corner where he kept his art supplies, and I decided to try and organize his station. I didn't know what had happened to him, but sometime after school he had lost the organization that he had used to propel him through his studies. I had been moving a few of his paints around when I found a black velvet box hiding under a scrapped piece of canvas. "Lupin," I shouted again as I walked towards our bedroom.

He was sprawled out on our large bed, one arm draped across Sirius' spot and the other over my own. The comforter had been kicked to the end of the bed, and only the thin sheet was twisted around him. His entire back was bare, and one of his legs was kicked out from under the sheet. The clothe twisted its way up his other leg, showing some of his strong calf and hip, and hiding other parts. The corner of the sheet was spread over the slight curve of his ass, making sure that the part of his leg and his backside were the only thing covered. The sight eased some of my anger, and gave me a new idea on how to deal with this situation.

Carefully I crawled onto the bed, swinging my leg so that I straddled his hips. Leaning forward I put the black box in front of him on the headboard, careful not to touch him or let the box make enough noise to wake him. With the box in front of him, and thus out of my hands, I pressed them onto the pillow his head was resting on, one on either side of him. Moving down even more, still sure to not touch him, I hovered my lips just above the shell of his ear. "Remus," I growled, making sure the agitation I felt from finding that thing in his supplies and my need were coating my lover, my husband's name.

"Go 'way, sleeping," He mumbled, before twisting just his head so that his other ear was revealed to me, and the first one I had whispered into was pressed against the pillow.

"Would you like to explain, what the fuck that thing is?" I growled again. His eye opened minutely, and I motioned with my chin towards the box. He twisted again so that he could see the box, and made sure I heard his sharp exhale as he did so.

"I'm already married to you James, so can I go back to sleep now?" Remus said as he returned his head to it's second to original position, and allowed his eyes to slip close again.

"Oh no," I scolded, "you don't get to be funny. That is an engagement ring." I stated it, but he confirmed with a sloppy, sleepy nod. "What the fuck is an engagement ring doing in my house? I will not, will not get married to her Remus John Lupin...King." His eyes went wide at the use of his parents name, and he tried to flip over to face me better. I just moved my hands from the pillow to his arms and moved my legs closer to hold him in place.

"James," Remus growled himself as he tried to get out of my hold. We both knew he could easily throw me off if he wanted, so I figured he liked our position as much as I did. "If you ever want Bradshaw out of our life, then you will do what you must."

"Remus, if I marry her..." I trailed off, not being able to even force the words out. He looked at me questioningly through the corner of his eye, he knew what I had left off. _If I marry her, then this will have to end. I won't be able to build my life with the men I love, because I'll be having to fake one with her. _I shook my head, and got back to the subject at hand. "I'm going to show you why you really don't want me to marry her." I said with a smirk, I knew must have looked purely evil, as one of my hands let go of him. I ripped the sheet off of him completely, and pulled the index finger into my mouth, slowly making sure that it was soaking before I went to trace the line between his now revealed cheeks.

He moaned, and then said, "You can't show me why I don't want you too, James, because you have to. It's the only way." His words had come out short and breathy, as my finger continued to trace him back and forth. The fact that he was still able to talk in such a setting showed that I had more work to do, so with a quick suck and bite on his pulse point, I moved my mouth down to the crack of his ass. "Oh shit," He moaned again as he felt my tongue this time tracing him. I was just about to slip my tongue into him, when we heard the door open and shut.

"Hello loves of my life, ones that I breathe for, and my beating heart longs for." I laughed at Sirius' greeting, the sound reverberating against the soft flesh of Remus' crack.

"We're in the bedroom Pads," I called, and my breathe fluttered over the soft skin that I had been teasing.

"Lazy bums," Sirius scolded, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. "Still in bed, it's noon." I checked the clock on the nightstand beside his bed and saw that he was right. I had to laugh at the face Remus made when he realized he was planning on sleeping a lot later then that. "Now this is a sight I could get used to coming home to," Sirius said as he came into the room, and automatically started taking his shirt off.

"We're not playing here Siri," I explained with a growl as I looked at Remus, he had twisted enough that he could stare right back at me. "I was cleaning up Mr. Artist's station, and I ran across that little darling." I pointed at the box, and turned to see what my other lover's reaction would be. "I didn't buy it, and I'm pretty sure you didn't buy it, so that only leaves one other possibility."

"Remus John Lupin," Sirius growled, and Remus turned so he faced him. "What the fuck is that thing doing in my home?" He stared at the box like it was a vile piece of trash that had the power to destroy life as we knew it. "He's ours, not hers. I don't give a rats ass what the rest of the world thinks, he's mine and I will not be giving him up as easily as you think we will be." As Sirius ranted, he too lost his pants and climbed onto the bed.

"I think I know what you were planning on doing James, but I don't think that's going to get our point across." I eyed him questioningly as he pushed me so that he was in between Remus and I. "Flip over Lupin," he growled, and Remus did as he was told. "I want you to watch us while we get you there, remember why you only have ever let us touch you, remember that you're ours." He said before tapping his wand against Remus and then his self with the spell we had long ago memorized.

"Why do you both want me to remember things that I have not forgotten?" Remus asked as he lifted his legs so that Sirius could slid into him. Once Sirius was in, I pushed us in deeper.

"Go slow James, I want him whimpering for us." Sirius ordered, and I did as he said. Slowly, slowly pulling out of him, and softly, softly pushing back in. He echoed my movements, and since Remus was by now well used to feeling us moving into him, he moved himself trying hard to get us to move faster. Sirius grabbed Remus' hips, and held them so that he could set the pace, and Remus couldn't entice Sirius with his body to move faster.

Remus let us move a little bit longer, watching us as we showed him why he didn't want to lose this. This was everything, not the sex, though that was amazing, always had been. No, he didn't want to lose our bond. He didn't want to share our bond, he didn't want to share me anymore. That was what I was trying to convince him of. We were grown men, adults that had the right to make our own decisions. No one could tell the Law of Magic it was wrong, it was the most powerful force in the universe. Once we turned nineteen we had the right to do as we wanted.

When his body couldn't take it any longer, Remus' hand started to move away from where it was gripping into Sirius' hip. My hand was just above it, and our fingers had locked as we moved our lover in between us, or maybe that should be as our lover moved in between us. He had almost made it to his goal, when Sirius' head, that had been resting against my shoulder, raised to see why Remus had let him go. Sirius' hand darted out even quicker, and pulled Remus' back to it's original position. Sirius threw me a dark look, and together we moved to tease Remus to that place of sweet oblivion. I could tell by the pace that Sirius was insisting not only our bodies, but also our hands, set out on, Remus would be the first to come. This was our goal, to show him how well he had done in choosing his mates long before they had ever chosen him back.

"You two don't understand," Remus said after a while. Sirius was going to be late getting back to work, I could just tell without looking at the clock. We had just had a very slow round of sex, but now was when the true fight was going to start. "You have no idea what it's like to know that you have to do a job that doesn't involve a lot of people just so you can keep it. You don't know what it's like to have to move to house after house, or to have parents that locked you away like you were a contagious disease." Sirius seemed to be about to protest. "You're parents sucked Padfoot, but you were still free to roam your own house. You weren't treated like a slave." Sirius relented at that, and slumped into the bed again.

"I wish things were different, and that the Ministry didn't care that we are three men in a relationship together. I wish I wasn't a werewolf so I didn't have to worry about ruining your guys' reputation if we fought this. I have been wishing for twelve years many things, that my parents would love me again, that I wasn't a werewolf, that I was as beautiful as you two are. None of my wishes have ever come true, except for the one that allowed me to be with you two. That in itself is too good to be true, and it is going to be taken from me as well. I would just rather know that you are going to be happy when this has to end." He said twisting so that his eyes locked with mine. I frowned, didn't he understand that I was only going to be happy if this never ended? It couldn't end anyways, we were bonded, the chains around our necks proved that.

"Do you know what would happen if you were to become famous during this coming season, and we tried to fight it?" He asked, still looking at me. Sirius sat up behind him so that he could look down at both of us. "The tabloids would have a heyday James. "James Potter and his Werewolf Lover," they would say, and that would just be the beginning. Eventually they would come up with stories of you being a werewolf yourself. It's just better this way, if you have a fiance hanging off your arm that eventually turns into a wife. You show the world that you are a family man, and we figure out how to have our times together. I don't know if anyone would buy my pieces if they were to find out about me. Sirius might not have any problems, but at the same time he might. You've taken up with a werewolf James, and in this world, outside of the walls of Hogwarts, no one is going to take kindly to that."

There was no denying it, he was right of course, he was Remus John Fucking Lupin, he was always right. I had started down this road with Lily to keep him out of the public eye, and here I was trying to fight going any farther with her. Maybe I was being selfish, maybe Remus was being selfish, it really didn't matter. I had promised to protect him from this world, and sometimes I had to sacrifice my happiness in order to provide him with his. I could have stayed in that bed with them forever, never thinking about Bradshaw, Lily, the Ministry, or full moons. It wouldn't change anything, I couldn't get the world to stop turning, and one family was not going to change a world's fear and hatred for werewolves. Even if the law said that it was alright for us, the tabloids would still dig into my love's personal life, and his secret would be out. Sirius and I would be shunned along with our lover.

If Sirius was shunned he would never get published, and Remus' happiness wasn't the only one that I was concerned for. Where Remus had wishes that he believed were unattainable, Sirius had dreams that he knew with the proper amount of work could be. His novel about the adventurers Sam, Ray, and Jim was finished, and he had told me that he had ran into a publisher that wanted to read the story. He thought it might not be wise to get that one published with all of the legal drama going on in our lives, but he could always get published under a pen name, and that might help. A pen name would also separate him from his family more, proving that he didn't need their blood, riches, or name in order to make it in this world.

I had to do, what I had to do, to give the men I loved the world they wanted. I had achieved my dreams, as would be proven the next week. Sirius was close to achieving his own, as would be seen when he signed a contract or however things were done in his career path. Remus wanted to be an artist, he wanted to sell his pieces, but that wasn't his dream His dream was to be happy, and I had given him this, but now I was putting him in danger of loosing that by being selfish. I was putting him at risk of getting exposed. I had worked too damn hard to make sure that never happened, so I would do as he was asking me.

I reached behind Remus and grabbed the black box, and opening it to see a very small, yet elegant ring of white gold and diamonds. Sirius looked at it as well, though while I was trying to imagine it on Lily's hand and could feel a slight happiness from the image, Sirius was not having the same joy in the idea. I didn't even have to look at him to know that while I contemplated doing as Remus was asking of me, I was breaking my other lover's heart. There had been times, very few, but still there, when I had wondered if I could have chosen just one of them to be with.

Where Sirius was playful, Remus was serious, both elements that were important in a person's live. Where Sirius was ready for action, Remus needed to think things through before coming up with a game plan. Where Sirius crafted stories, Remus painted pictures, each adding to the beauty of our world in their own way. Where Sirius needed me to fill him, Remus filled me. I could never have decided on just one or the other, because we were three pieces of a whole. We had always been three pieces of one whole. Needing each other, bouncing off of each other, using each other to become better people ourselves.

"We have to protect him," Sirius said after I had stared at the ring for a few minutes. I nodded, and they both knew I was agreeing with more than just Sirius' statement. Checking the time, and groaning, a sound that barely masked his heartbreak at my decision, he rolled off of the bed. Remus and I sat up, our own heartbreak at my decision evident in our faces, though maybe not as badly as Sirius'. Sirius didn't have any say in the matter, at least not enough to stop it. Remus and I had the power, and poor Sirius always had to just go where we showed him to go. I had wondered many times why Lily didn't just walk away, I had never done that with Sirius until that moment. Did he really love us that much to refuse to leave. "Do it in September," he suggested. "Get married when you have a long enough break from Quidditch to have a nice honeymoon." I was amazed his voice didn't crack on the word, my own heart was twisting.

"Why?" I asked, the sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob. "We got together in September, I wouldn't want to mess up our month with that."

"I know, but that's why you should." Sirius said as he pulled on his shirt, and started for the door. He was just about to walk out when he turned back to look at us and said, "the best things come in three."

**A/N: **As I reread this I figure out why this chapter was so damn hard for me to write, I'm too emotionally attached to these three, and I'm sad. If they were real, they would hate me. You are real, do you hate me?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **No, little sleep and caffeine do not mix together and create people into J.K. Rowling, even if that person really wishes they could wake up as that great author. These all belong to her.

**A/N: **Two more chapters to go before I'm done for the night, morning. I know you all hate me after that last one, please don't hate me even more.

_**Chapter 29**_

_**November 1978**_

I had been with the team for a month already, and still I had not attempted to fulfill my promise to Remus. The team was very close, which helped them to work as a single unit, as though each of them knew where the other one was going to be before the person with the quaffle did. At first I had been fearful of being seen as the outsider, as the rookie that was trying to fill the place of a person each of them cared for. This fear had lasted all of two minutes, because the team showed me that they wanted me to be included in their unit. They did not see me as someone trying to take a position that could not be filled, but instead as one that was stepping into a new role all together.

The teammate I was closest to was Fletch, a beater with brown hair and blue eyes. He was four or five years my senior, and when he had heard that I was getting married soon, started giving me advice. He had been married for two years himself, and had told me an interesting story of how indecisive brides-to-be could be. His wife had gone through three different wedding themes before landing on quidditch, which meant that her and her husband would marry on brooms. The guests had sat in the bleachers on a cold January morning, as they had watched the ceremony. The reception was then laid out on the ground of the pitch. Fletch had enjoyed it, and was glad that he had found someone that not only loved him, but also the things he did.

The fact that I had yet to propose had not been mentioned to my new friend, nor had it been mentioned to Remus or Sirius. I could not speak of it with Sirius, because every time Lily's name was brought up, the pain was evident on his face. It broke my heart, and Lily herself was beginning to become confused as to what was happening, she and Sirius had become good friends and yet he was shutting her out. She knew it had to do with the fact he hated sharing me with her, and the few times that we had been together showed her that I couldn't do this for much longer either. Remus was another matter, I did not want to disappoint him. I knew he said that I didn't have to do this, but I was having a hard time believing him. He couldn't handle being forced into the world he had painted in my mind so expertly. I would protect him, I just had to gather the courage to do so.

So, one day, about a month into my first year with the Tornados, Lily and I were enjoying a quiet dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. I hated the fact that I could take Lily to place like that restaurant, but I was only allowed to be with my loves in the safety of our home. When I took my pups out, I had to make sure that no one was watching before I could reach across the table for their hand. I despised the freedom I had with Lily, though maybe it was more jealousy then detestation. Lily was casting a wary eye around our settings, and I remembered the look in her eye. It was the same one she had worn the first night that we had been together in the most intimate of ways. I wished that I could adhere to her silent protests, but I knew that I had to do what was best for my Moony.

"Lily," I started after we had eaten our dinner. She had had an elegant plate of Chicken Parmesan, compared to my ordinary spaghetti and meatballs. We had shared a bottle of wine, and talked as we normally did. As though we were nothing more or less then two good friends that loved each other very much. Though still, no matter how many times I had been with her, and I was now at a place where I enjoyed it, I could never admit to being in love with her. My heart was not mine to give away, and even if I was to get a positive answer that night, those that owned it would never hand it over.

"I know that you told Bradshaw that you wanted to wait for a couple of years to get married." I said after a long pause, in which I had to goad my chest into not tightening up as it was doing. "But, he has also said that the Ministry will not leave Sirius, Remus, and I be until one of us is married. We know we have been playing with fate for a long time, and you are possibly the only woman that would help us as you are. If we play with it for much longer, I do not know what they will do to us." I paused, and waited for her to have some reaction. She didn't.

"Lily, you have every right to walk away right now." I reminded her. I don't know how many times I had told her that she deserved better, and it was true, and the longer she stayed just proved that. She was a beautiful woman, red-hair and green eyes, and a smile that lit up the world. She had the world at her fingertips, a training that would take her far, and a build and personality that would help her find the greatest man in the world to love her, to fall in love with her. "You deserve more than I could ever give you. You deserve a man that wants to crawl into bed with you every night. One that, and I am so sorry for having to admit this, that doesn't imagine another when he is with you, but instead wants you and only you. You deserve a man that would do anything to give you the world, not one that needs you in order to give the world to others."

"James, I love you, and I have loved Remus." Lily interrupted me. "You give me the things I need, and when I accept your offer, I know you will continue to do that. You give me a purpose, a true purpose. On some levels I agree with you that I am being used, but I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted your offer in Sixth Year. Honestly we've been doing this for so long, I have to wonder if I would know what to do if I walked away. I don't know how it will work, because I would never wish to take you that far away from Sirius and Remus. They love you more than I could ever dream of loving you, and that is because they are your soul mates.

"When I first caught you three, I wondered how it could be possible that you could have two soul mates. Then I got to watch you three over this last year or so, and I remembered something important. You three are not normal, and you have always been three parts of a whole. When Remus realized how he felt for you two, I knew it was just a matter of time before a puzzle was completed. That's what it is with you three, a puzzle of a beautiful picture that snapped together easily." She trailed off here, and I realized that it was finally my time.

"Lily," I said as I dropped to my knee beside her. I knew I had to do at least this right, because it was one of the things I could give her that she wanted. "I can't make any of the promises that are traditionally made in this setting, because I have already made them. I still think you should get out of this before it's too late, but if you're willing to stay...Then Lily Marie Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I thought this was the best way to do it, because I was already married. Sure I had never really proposed before, but I wasn't asking a question I didn't have a right under the Law I was willing to live under. That thought was just another of the many that showed me how messed up my life was. I was willingly living under the law of the books in moments where I did the typical couple things with Lily. I was just refusing to abide by that same law when I was in the privacy of my own home.

"Yes," Lily answered nearly immediately after I had asked my question. The other patrons at the restaurant were clapping and wolf-whistling, and so we shared a theatrical kiss for their benefit. When we pulled away from each other we laughed. Other couples would have kissed each other in the happiness of the moment, we were kissing so that we could put on a show. Lily and I should move to Hollywood and become actors, we were professionals at work. I guess a year and a half of the same game will do that to a person.

"We'll have to have a muggle wedding," Lily said. I had paid for the meal, and we had started out walking towards her flat. It was just a few blocks away from the restaurant, and the walk would calm us down. That was my excuse for deciding against just appariating to her complex. "My parents know I'm a witch, but the rest of my family doesn't. We're pretty close to them all, and they'll be thoroughly disappointed if they aren't invited."

"That's fine Lily," I said with a shrug. I had done the proposing, and really didn't want to think about anything else. If it was up to me I'd give her the reigns to the whole thing, and just be where she told me I was needed on the day of question. I wanted to be fair to her though, so I would show the proper amount of enthusiasm for the day that was supposed to be the best day of my life. It wouldn't be though, because it would just be a pretend anniversary. My true anniversary fell in February, though I don't think either Remus, Sirius, or myself actually knew the actual date. To mark the first one though, we had sneaked out of Hogwarts and spent a day in Hogsmeade instead of going to class.

"I was thinking September," She continued as we neared the next block that separated her flat from the restaurant. "That will give us plenty of time to plan everything, but it will also fall in a time where you aren't busy with your Quidditch. You're already pretty involved in the practice season, and then scrimmages start in February, followed by your matches in March till August. I was talking to Mandy, that's Fletch's wife, at that last practice I was at. She told me that they don't get a lot of down time during the actual season, so that rules a wedding out for those months. It's already well into November, and three months is too short a time to plan something my mother would accept for my wedding. I hope you don't mind that it'll have to be big."

"No Lily, we'll it do your way." I muttered, and smiled apologetically at the look she threw me at my comment. "I wish I could be more excited, I really do." I assured her. "It's just, I don't think anything we could plan is going to be as amazing as a golden ball with a bunch of other lights binding our souls together." She chuckled at this. I had finally told her just before we left Hogwarts that Remus, Sirius, and I were married under the Law of Magic. I think it was a lot more than she let on, but sometimes she would show how upset the injustice of the whole situation made her feel. The day I had told her about my pups and I's very own little ceremony, she showed her reaction to the "stupid, bigot Ministry, and their stupid, bigot rules," quite animatedly.

She talked about different things that had to do with wedding plans, and I listened with half an ear. I felt like something inside of me had been bent, as though it was well on it's way to being broken. The fact that it was in the center of my chest gave me an idea of what it could be, but it was impossible. The bond couldn't be broken, at least that was what Remus had said after he had researched the golden ball. We were stuck together forever is what it said, and we were all supposed to be thrilled with that. There could be nothing better then getting to spend forever with my pups.

I was just about to appareate after I had walked into the alley not far from Lily's complex when the pain became nearly unbearable. I slumped against the wall and rubbed my chest hopping that eventually it would stop hurting so much. When I had eased the pain, with a helping dose of thoughts of my Moony and my Padfoot racing through my mind, I heard a low chuckle in the alley. I turned my head, and saw him. He was still as good-looking as he had been on the night my parents had died, but the evilness that rolled off of him had only increased. He walked up to me, standing a breathe away and ran a paler hand across my face. His eyes seemed to be changing in color as well, turning to a shade that was nearly red.

"Hello James," he said in a low voice that I knew was supposed to sound seductive. The thing that caught me was that it sent chills down my back, and I don't think they were all from disgust. My hand moved to my pocket, in a frantic search for my wand, but his own caught mine and pinned them against my hips. "No, no," he chided in a sickly-sweet voice. "We're not here to duel. If we were I would have brought more of my followers. We're just going to chat."

"I don't want to chat with you," I said shakily, "Tom," I added with the largest amount of fierceness that I could find in myself at that moment. He snarled at the use of his name.

"You know that the last man that dared called me that died." He didn't ask me if I knew this fact. His tone was that of a disgusted reminder, and I had to control myself from lashing out at him. "I won't kill you, not yet," he assured. His face was still much to close to mine, and the way his nearly red eyes were looking at me twisted my stomach into very tight knots. "If I wanted you dead James," I hated how he was using my first name, the way he said it in this dark alley, was in the tone of a lover. This man was not one of my lovers, he was a killer, a murderer that had stolen my parents away from me. "I would have done it the same night I killed your parents."

"No," I growled, "you just want to give me the same offer that you did that night. Well guess what?" I didn't give him a chance to guess. "You're disgusting, vile, evil, and you killed my parents." I shouted the last four words. "I would rather die than join you." I said before I did a very grave mistake. I spit in his face, and made sure my target was one of his reddening eyes. He roared back, moving almost as though a cobra that was about to strike, before his hand that had been cupping my cheek so softly moments before, slapped across the same cheek hard. My head rolled to the side from the impact, and slammed hard into the wall I was pressed against.

"I will only give you one more shot Potter," he growled as he let me go. "After that, the fourth time we meet you will not be so lucky." With that he walked out of the alley, and I appearated home. Thinking about my lovers lying in our bed waiting for me. The next time I opened my eyes, I saw nearly the scene I had envisioned. Sirius was laying on his stomach across the bed, a notebook in front of him as his pen raced across the pages. Remus was propped against the headboard, his sketchpad resting on his bent knees, and his hand making soft tracks across his page. They looked up when they heard the pop of my entrance.

"She dump you?" Sirius asked when he saw the angry red mark against my face. I shook my head, and raised my hand to the spot where it had slammed against the wall. When I pulled it down, I was relieved to see that I wasn't bleeding.

"No," I said, more to test out the shakiness of my voice then to answer his question. They both continued to eye me with concern. "I ran into Tom Riddle before I came home." At this they were both out of the bed, at my side, and pressing me into the sheets. "He asked me to join him, tried to seduce me if I can be considered and expert in the art." I said with a smirk that was supposed to be sexy, neither of them were amused. "I told him no, spat in his face, he slapped me. He hits really hard."

**A/N: **Okay, so we have evil murdering psycho Voldie, Voldie. Then we have, let me see if I can entice you with offers of pretty favors, Voldie, Voldie. What are you guys thinking about my Voldie, Voldie? I'll stop now. Now, how many of you hate me for that proposal?


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **No, I wish I was her, I wish I had all the money she's gotten from these characters, but I'm not, and I don't.

**A/N: **Last chapter, are you all still with me? Not actually the last chapter, just the last one I'm posting for a few days. I only have 7-8 more, and if I can do those tomorrow...today, then I'll post them, and we'll be done. Kinda, I think I'm going to leave it on a note where you're all be like...MORE!

_**Chapter 30**_

_**December 1978**_

My head was crooked to the right, as my eyes continually blinked at the thing in front of me. Sirius was standing to my left, and his head was leaning in the other direction. I couldn't tell if he was just staring wide-eyed at the object, or blinking like I was. We were both dressed in black dress robes as we waited for the gallery to open, and Remus' work be displayed. We had checked out several of his pictures already, most of them amazingly beautiful. The one in front of us was not. It seemed to have been divided in two with a diagonal angle, one triangle was painted blue and the other green. Overlapping the two triangles was a large red square.

"So what do you think?" Remus asked happily as he came to stand beside his picture. I lifted my head into an up right position, before rubbing the back of my neck. I wasn't sure how long I had stared at the painting, but it was longer than my head enjoyed being in the position.

"Um, baby," I said cautiously, glad that only the other two artists being displayed that night and their groups were at the gallery. They were in a different section, so for the time I was allowed to call him such names. "What is it?"

"What do you mean, what is it?" Remus asked with a laugh. "I told you," he said as he pointed to the white card hanging on the wall next to his painting. "It's a red square on a blue and green canvas." I made a jerky motion of understanding, that only served in increasing the confused look on his face.

"Yes, but baby can you explain why you put this piece into your show?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say. When I called it a piece I wasn't positive if I was asking about a piece of art or a piece of shit. It looked like something a child had done at free time. I didn't want to hurt him, but it really sucked. It was no where near his greatest of pieces, though I still believed I wore that around my neck.

"Love," Sirius said gaining our attention. "I love you, and think you are an amazing artist, but this." He gestured wildly at the picture. "I mean, my god, I could do that, and we've seen my skills in the art department." I closed my eyes, and grimaced at Sirius' lack of tact. When I opened my eyes, Remus' look of confusion had been replaced with outrage, and he glared daggers into our lover. He turned to me practically ordering me with his look alone to defend him, I visibly shrunk away trying to not get myself into this shit pile.

"Fuck you," he spat as he walked to where the gallery director was calling for him. Sirius turned to me, and I glared at him, hoping that my expression made it obvious how not happy I was with him. I hadn't even gotten an answer to my question.

We looked at more and more pieces, some of them Remus', some of them the other two artists. The gallery was in a loft space, with the second floor being a place for other pieces as well as the offices. Remus' things were all set up in the front of the ground floor, so that they were the first things patrons saw when they walked in. An artist that was more into sculptures than painting had taken control of the second floor, so that the patrons saw paintings as they wound through the first floor. I thought Remus' were by far the better, but I also had a feeling this was my biased opinion roaring it's ugly head.

An hour or so into the party, Lily arrived. Remus had given her an invitation a while ago, it had to have been a week or two before the engagement, because Lily hadn't come over since that night. I think it hurt Sirius that this fact made him happy, he had started to really enjoy Lily's company, but he couldn't when he was afraid that he was going to be loosing me. Sirius and I were wandering through the gallery on our way back to Remus' section, sometimes he would join us to observe the other two artists' work, but he stayed mainly with his own. This way when patrons had a question they could ask him directly.

"Remus," Lily gushed, "this piece is amazing. I love the way you show that the green and the blue could look just fine together, but when you add the red it gives it a whole knew dimension. You can almost see that the blue and red could also look good alone, as could the green and red. It's almost symbolic in a way." Sirius and I shared a look that showed we were questioning the woman's sanity, though when I thought on it, she seemed to be making a point.

The blue, green, and red could all be beautiful individually, that was shown all over the world. The red of blood, the green of grass, the blue of the sky, neither needing anything else to add to it, but when given it increased the beauty. Blue waters running through green meadows filled many fantasies,

red streaks staining a blue sky showed that it would soon be night, and red roses with green stems were regarded as one of the most romantic gestures when given to someone you loved.

It was symbolic, but in a way that only those that knew our secret would catch. Sirius was going to go places, and he didn't need me to take him there. If the shine in the patrons' faces as they looked at Remus work was indication, he too had a bright future to look forward to. Fletch, even though he was a beater, said that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world saw that I was as good as the rest of my team. We were great on our own, but when we were together we were unstoppable.

"I've thought about your painting a little bit more love," Sirius said when we were in a circle that allowed only Remus, Lily, and I to hear what he was saying. "I think this is your most beautiful piece, because unlike the others with a clear scene that we are supposed to read from, this one has a hidden meaning that you have to think about."

"You're only saying that because you heard what I was saying," Lily argued with a teasing smile. Sirius laughed at having being caught, and though Lily seemed to shine under the warmth Sirius showed her, I knew something was still off. I looked up at Remus who had looked over at me, and knew that he had seen it too. Soon we were going to need to sit down and talk about our plan, or Sirius was going to go insane with the pain.

The three of us had waited an hour after the showing had ended, Remus having needed to talk with the directors. It had been a hit for him, that was for sure, and he had a proud strut in his walk when he came back from talking to the director. I figured it was because he felt like he was finally going to be able to contribute in taking care of the home we three shared. I had heard him and Sirius talking a few nights before about feeling like they were never giving enough to me, when I gave them everything. I kept a roof over our heads, I kept food on our table, and I taught them how to love. I had shaken my head at their comments, they gave me everything they could, and what was more it was everything I wanted. They gave me them.

We were walking down the darkened street of Diagon Alley on our way to the proper appariation spot. One of my arms was looped around Sirius' shoulder, holding him tightly to me. The other was wrapped around Remus waist, holding him close as well. Both of their arms were slipped around my waist, and since I couldn't feel their hands on me, I figured they were grabbing onto each other. No one else was on the street, and so we reveled in the ability to technically be in public, and still enjoy each others embrace.

As we walked past an alley between two shops, Remus stopped dead, and the strength of our hold on each other brought Sirius and I to a halt as well. I was just about to ask Remus what was wrong, when he let go of me and held up a hand to stop me from speaking. His head twitched, in a way that reminded me of a dog's ear when he heard something that he found curious. The twitches in his eyebrows and lips kept up the image, and then as a low growl exited his throat, his hand snatched up his wand. Sirius and I wasted no time in following his lead, and were quite glad we did when four dark figures walked out of the alley.

"Remus, son, put that away." One of the voices ordered, and a chill ran down my spin when I realized I recognized it. Remus stepped away from us, towards Fenrir and his gang, and Fenrir mimicked the motion. The low growl that was echoing from Remus forced me and Sirius to take a step back, and the Death Eaters followed our lead. Remus and Fenrir faced each other, their wands pointed towards the other, and slowly they started to pace in a circle, their eyes never once leaving the other.

"I am not your son," Remus barked, and I knew right then I was going to see something I had only once read of. Fenrir had tried once before, if we didn't count the time he bit Remus, to assert dominance over Remus, and had failed. This time they would fight, and one would come out victorious, while the other lay dead, or nearly so.

I felt my breathe hitch, then speed up, and then hitch, as though my body had to remember how to keep a steady beat and it was failing in the simplest of tasks. Sirius and I had let go of each other, but our hands clasped together tightly as we watched our lover prepare for his battle. I heard words, softly muttered from Sirius, and had to focus on hearing what he was saying. I was surprised by the soft whispers that were coming from him. Lily went to church every Sunday, and Remus went when he felt like it, though he did read his Bible at least once a week. I went on holidays, never read my Bible, and only talked to the Big Man when I felt it necessary. Sirius, Sirius didn't go at all, he didn't own a Bible, and he never prayed. He was now, and that fact had me soon adding whispers to his soft mutters.

I don't know how long Fenrir and Remus stared at each other, pacing in their circle, before they were threw with it. Remus stopped, brandishing his wand and shouting out a hex, that Fenrir dodged as he shot his own jinx. Streaks of light filled the air between them as Latin words rose up from each of them. They would dodged, spin, twist, turn, ditch, duck, juke, parry, and sidestep each curse that was thrown. As Sirius and I's whispered pleads rose to the heavens, our eyes bounced back and forth between the warring werewolfs. Eventually Remus landed a perfectly executed "Expelliarmus," that sent Fenrir's wand flying against a sharp wall.

Fenrir didn't turn around so that he could find his weapon, but instead lunged at Remus and knocked his wand out of his hand. It rolled to where the Death Eaters were standing, and one of them stepped on it hard, making sure it was crushed. Remus' growl was back, and he grasped Fenrir, twisting their bodies so he could press the other man against the wall. With one hand pressing against the older werewolf's neck, effectively holding him in place, Remus curled the other into a fist and pounded it into Fenrir's face. Fenrir kicked and clawed at Remus, but the continual daze he was being pushed into with each punch made his attempts at escape futile at best. When Remus' arm tired of the constant string of collisions, he allowed Fenrir's dazed body to slip down the wall, and crumple to his side.

He was just about to land a nice kick into Fenrir's side, when the werewolf grabbed Remus' leg, and tripped him to fall onto his back. Fenrir scrambled to his knees, and straddled Remus, pinning his hips down as he grabbed his arms, and pinned them with one hand above Remus' head. With his free hand, Fenrir mimicked Remus' actions when he had his enemy pressed against the wall, and Sirius and I cringed as we listened the the constant collisions that pounded into our lover's face. Remus wiggled underneath the larger man, even as his face was jerked into the sidewalk over and over again. Eventually, miraculously, Remus loosened one of his arms from Fenrir's grasp, and punched his attacker in the face with an echoing snap. Fenrir was forced back, and Remus had enough time to pull out from under the dazed man, before he was attacked again.

They were both on their knees this time, and truly looked like the animals they were trying to mimic. Remus caught one of Fenrir's arm with his hands, and they fought for control of the limb as Fenrir tried to punch Remus in the gut, and Remus tried to keep that from happening. Fenrir's other arm was wrapped around Remus to hold him in place, as Remus' arm looped around Fenrir's shoulder to do the same thing. With their arms currently out of commission, they used their heads. Fenrir tried to get close enough to sink his teeth into Remus' neck, and Remus used his to block each attack. A loud smack echoed after each collision of the sides of their heads. Eventually though, Fenrir was able to move faster than Remus, and sunk his teeth into his mark. Remus cried out at the sharp teeth, and Fenrir shook his head against the soft flesh, increasing the tear. Remus went slack against his attacker, and Fenrir raised as the dominate. With an evil smirk underneath a matching glint in his eyes, Fenrir lead his goons away from the scene.

"No God, God no," Sirius whispers grew into a shout as he raced towards our lover. Fenrir had been in his human form, it wasn't possible for there to be that much blood. The large gash in our lover's throat said that my thought was wrong, and quickly were pulled him into our arms, racing to the appariation spot. As soon as it was allowed, we appareated to St. Mungos. As I cradled Remus to me, his blood soaking my shirt, Sirius ran for help. "Please," he said when he found a mediwitch, a Healer, and a receptionist speaking with each other. "Please, he's been attacked by Fenrir Greyback."

The name shook the medics out of their conversation, and they turned to see me holding the light body. The mediwitch grabbed a gurney that was resting in the hall, as the Healer raced over to where I was holding my bleeding lover. When the mediwitch, and another one that had heard Sirius' claim, dragged the gurney to the Healer, he took Remus out of my arms. They laid my pup onto the stretcher, and started to race him down the hall, the mediwitches controlling the carts' direction as the Healer tried to stop the bleeding. I tried to go with them, as did Sirius, but two other mediwitches held us back. When we submitted to the not truly spoken order to stay back, we grabbed each other into a hug, our tears of fear falling down our face.

A mediwitch came and asked us if there was anybody we should call, family members that might know his medical history. I had to bit back my retort that I was the family that knew his medical history, instead I grabbed the forms from the mediwitch and started filling them out. Sirius walked around for a bit as I filled out the papers. When he came back, he had two cups of coffee in his hands, and Lily and Dumbledore on his heels. I had just handed the forms back, and Lily pulled me into a comforting embrace. As she pulled away she noticed that my stained shirt had leaked onto her, and performed one of the most powerful cleaning spell on them. It worked well on hers, but still Remus' blood clang to me.

This was not supposed to happen, he had just made so much money from doing what he loved to do. This night was supposed to be about him finding his place in this world, his life being celebrated by people that might not even care if they found out about his condition. He wasn't supposed to run into the man that had the starring role in the darkest moment of his past, the one that had caused him to need to fear fighting for the things that he wanted. He had been so close to winning that fight, so close to showing Greyback who was in charge of his life. He was not supposed to have ended up in the hospital, with his jugular nearly ripped out by a man that had been at that moment a human.

**A/N: **So, what you thinking? I'll try and get at least two chapters done tomorrow, today, and then I'll post them after class. Only 7-8 chapters left, and then it's all over.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the mastermind, and all of the characters belong to her.

**A/N: **So, how many of you are worried about Remus? I mean he just had his jugular ripped by Fenrir Greyback, I hate that wolf.

_**Chapter 31**_

_**December 1978**_

I was sitting in the chair to the right of the bed the healers had put Remus in while Sirius was sitting on its left edge. My hands were handing in front of me, longing to reach out to touch my pale, too, too pale lover. The Healers had said he would be fine, he would be fine, but as I listened to the too slow, too, too slow beep of the machines that monitored his vitals, I feared. I feared that I was going to loose him, and I knew I could never loose him. Sirius had his body positioned so that if anyone looked in they wouldn't see him holding our husband's hand, he would just look like a concerned friend. The ache that was spreading through my chest told me that this wasn't just some friend, and I knew when Sirius reached to rub his own chest, that he was feeling it to.

"I want to kill Fenrir," I whispered when I saw the twitches in Remus' face that were usually assosiated with a nightmare. He was in a coma, the force he had used in his efforts to keep Fenrir's teeth away from his neck had given him a slight swelling in the brain. The healer's said that it was fixed, he was still in the state because his body needed time to adjust to the healing, not because it wasn't healed.

"I've wanted to kill Fenrir for a very long time," Sirius replied. I looked at him in shock. We'd been in the room for a few hour, and I had attempted to draw him into several conversations. My attempts had reached deaf ears, I was not using the word dead in this place. "If it wasn't for Fenrir we wouldn't need to hide, he'd fight. Fenrir took his childhood, nearly took his education, and now he's taking us...you from us." He slipped back into silence, but I didn't stop watching him. The muscle's in his jaw twitched as he fought to not say something, "I know I can't ask you James." He finally relented and looked away from us both.

"You can ask me," I argued, my voice chocking on emotions I had been fighting for a month.

"It won't change a damn thing," Sirius snarled, "You're marrying her, and that' that."

"I haven't asked you if you want to be my best man yet," I mumbled not knowing anything else to say. Sirius turned back to look at me so quickly, and his eyes flashed with too many emotions to list. I knew that was the wrong thing to say, but it was too late. The only thing I could do was flick my wand so that we could have some privacy as he started to yell.

"How the fuck can you ask me that?" He started. "I mean, first off you should know that of course both of us will do what we have to, but really! You're asking me to be okay with giving you to her, well I'm not, and I don't want the job. I'll take it because it is what I need to do to keep him safe." He pointed a long finger at our injured love. "Doesn't mean I want to, your mine, you were mine first. So is he, you were his first, and he was mine first, and we were yours first! To ask me that in our flat would have upset me, but you dared to do it here? Our lover, our husband, our MATE, is lying on a bed in a comma, and neither one of us believed that healer. That sound," he pointed to the beeping machine beside me, "is coming too slowly. I know Remus' heartbeat better than that machine, or that healer. His heart doesn't beat that slow when he is sleeping, when he is recovering from a full moon. That doesn't sound good to me, and it only serves to increase my fears. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him, and you think it's okay to ask me if I want to be your best man? No, I bloody well don't! You shouldn't need to have one!"

"I don't want to marry her," I said slowly. "I don't want a wedding in a church, with tulips and blue daisies. I don't want flowers picked because they represent friendship, which is something she's doing so you two understand why there is going to be a wedding in the first place. Only he would catch that anyway!" I said, keeping my voice a lot lower than his shouts had been in, and rolling my eyes at the last part. It was true, she had done research to find out what flowers represented friendship instead of love, which only made me feel guilty. She should be allowed to plan a wedding that was because of love not because of friendship, and I should be allowed to have a commitment ceremony that took place in a forest like Remus wanted.

None of us were getting what we wanted nor deserved, and I wondered if the ministry even cared about the happiness that it was holding back from us. I wondered how many other couples were in this world hiding behind closed doors and false pretenses. I wondered if any of them said, "fuck you world," and dragged each other into sweet kisses across candle lit dinners, in restaurants. If some of them were fighting against what the rest of the world said and believed, and were putting rings on each others fingers to show the world they were taken. I wondered if some of them were going into pubs and clubs and holding each other, and fighting back when the world sent people to stop them. I hoped they were, I hoped that there were people out there showing the world that it could not always control us, and that we were going to be something it had to get used to.

"James," Lily said as she stuck her head into the still silenced hospital room. She smiled weakly at Sirius when he turned to look at who interrupted our fight, and he looked away quickly. I closed my eyes as I breathed in a deep breathe, walking towards her I had to pass him, and I leaned down to kiss his cheek. He turned even farther away, and I bit back the emotions the small gesture drew out of me.

"Love you Siri," I sighed, and he made a noise that was a little to unbelieving for my ears to handle. "Yeah Lils," I asked when we were outside of Remus' room. She jutted her chin in the direction behind me, and I turned around to see two people I had met once I thought, and though it had been a long time, I knew them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled, manners be damned. These two didn't even know what the word meant. Locking your son in his room as though he was some animal was not manners. Using him as a slave as though he were a second class citizen was not manners. Lily put her hand on my arm in a gesture begging me to calm down, but I shook her off. "What are you doing here?" I demanded again when there silent looks had gone on long enough.

"We are his parents, and as such have more right to be here than you." Mr. King replied, and I had to wonder if somehow they knew what we were to each other.

"I don't think so," I growled. "I'm his family, we're his family. You are nothing but darkness from his past. Do you really think the strain of seeing you is what he needs right now?"

"James," Lily quietly reprimanded. I knew my voice was beginning to carry, but until one of the mediwitches looked between me and another patient, I didn't listen. I didn't care if I was being uncivil to these monsters, I did care if I was effecting any of those trying to recover. If I could hinder their progress it wasn't a stretch to believe I could hinder my lover's recuperation.

"We haven't seen him since he graduated," Mrs. King started.

"You didn't see him at his graduation," I corrected. "You haven't seen him since the summer before Sixth year, and don't act like you wanted to. He's told us everything, about being locked in his room, about having to be your slave. He is so much better than you ever allowed yourselves to see. I know why you let him go to school, so don't you dare act like you want to see him. I don't know why you are here, but you can leave, now." I barked the order, and spun away, praying they would listen, but not believing they would. "We've got company," I told Sirius in a sharp voice as I walked through the doors. I had barely sit down when Lily lead Mr. and Mrs. King inside Remus room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he stood up. Mr. King looked too much like Remus for him to even try and deny the boy. "What the fuck are they doing here?" Sirius asked spinning to look at me and pointing a finger at our lover's parents. "Why are they here?" He turned to Lily after I gave him a short shake of my head to indicate that I had no idea as the the answer of his question.

"We are his parents," Mrs. King answered, almost sweetly. I had to hold back a laugh when Sirius' eyes narrowed at the same time mine did. "We may not have been the best parents," she continued, "but we are his."

"Get out," Sirius growled, knowing that they wouldn't be listening. He knew me well enough to know that I would have told them to leave, and obviously they hadn't.

"Can we have a moment alone with him?" Mr. King asked, turning to Lily for the answer. Sirius and I were not having that. We jumped out of the places where we had taken seats, and marched so that we could tower over them. Something I could do with Mrs. King, but not exactly and easy task for Sirius with Mr. King. Remus was a good two inches, if not more, taller than we were now, some growing he had done after school had gotten out. This was just another thing that made him resemble his father.

"No you can't have a moment alone with him," Sirius started our argument.

"First off, he's in a coma, he can't hear you," I continued.

"Secondly, you'll only serve to upset him." Sirius added.

"We've both told you to leave, now I suggest you do so." I finished, I think Sirius had the same temptation I did, to jinx the pants off of these two idiots that didn't know what God had blessed them with. I knew what he had given me, and I would fight not only for my wolf's happiness, but for his protection as well. I had so wished to jump into that fight for him, to have it be my neck that Fenrir had ripped apart. He would have never allowed me to do that, but keeping his sperm-donor and carrier away from him, that I could do.

A cough from behind us, had Sirius and I spinning on our heels quicker then our anger had in the last twenty minutes. Remus' eyes were fluttering open, and in a flash we were knelling beside his bed chanting for him to wake up. I don't think either of us actually noticed that our hands automatically grabbed for his, as our other ones brushed across his face and forehead as we tried to sooth him to wakefulness. If Mrs. King's comment earlier hadn't been her telling me she knew what Remus, Sirius, and I were to each other, than our actions were proof enough to explain. The words that were flowing from our lips were definitely not those of concerned best friends. Especially since every few seconds we'd mutter something along the lines of "Come on love, come back to us," or, "you can do it baby, just open your eyes."

"Hey," He finally sighed as his chocolate eyes locked with my hazel. I exhaled the breathe I hadn't been aware I had time to hold, so thankful was I that finally he was awake. It had only been a few hours, but they were the worse few hours of my life. The night I had lost my parents I hadn't had time to be scared, I had gone from confused to pissed in the span of seconds. This night was fear, fear, and oh God please don't take him from me, heart gripping fear. He smiled when I echoed his greeting, and turned his head to the other side of the bed. As his eyes locked with Sirius' he sighed, "Hi."

"Hi," Sirius echoed, as he moved to kiss our lover's forehead. I wanted to feel my wolf's lips against mine, but I thought that would be too much for his parents. The kiss on his forehead they may make up excuses so that they could explain it away. They would never want it let out that their son was not only a werewolf, but was a gay werewolf in a polygamous relationship. No, the kiss on his forehead so that we could show him how happy we were he had woken up, perfectly okay, was not something they would be spreading anytime soon.

"What happened?" Remus asked as I moved up to take over the spot Sirius had vacated, making sure to breathe in his scent as my lips brushed over his forehead.

"What do remember?" Sirius asked, searching for how much we would have to divulge.

"I remember a wolf fight," Remus mumbled sleepily. "I remembered I challenged Greyback, but I don't remember who won." Sirius and I shared an uneasy look.

"Well baby," I started, "He was able to lead those other bastards out of Diagon Alley, and you're hooked up in a hospital," I explained as I brushed his knuckles against my lips. I knew I was pushing the Kings' limits, but I didn't really care. My relief in seeing my lover awake took over any logical thought.

"Remus," Lily said stepping to the foot of his bed and clearing her throat for our attention. Remus looked at her with a weak smile, and greeted her with his gravely voice. "Hi yourself, I'm very glad you're awake." She said returning the smile, though hers seemed to be a bit brighter, not as drowsy. "You have some visitors," She continued, and motioned for his so called parents to join her. Mine and Sirius' eyes narrowed at the movement, wishing they would just go as we'd asked them before they upset our lover.

"What," Remus gasped weakly when he saw who had come to see him. His glare was more piercing then mine and Sirius' had been. "What are you doing here?" I moved to stand so that I could force them from the room, but Remus clutched my hand tightly. It was still weakly compared to what he could do, but I got the message. I wasn't going anywhere that wasn't right by his side. "Didn't you get it? When I didn't come home for Christmas of Sixth Year? I'm done with you people, I won't be your second-class citizen slave anymore. I have people that have shown me what true, unconditional love is, and I don't need you in my life. How did you even know anyhow?" That was a question I hadn't actually thought to ask.

"When the mediwitches went to file the paper work your friend," Mrs. King said, the last word sounding forced, "filled out, they found a file already set up for you. Our contact information was in it, and they owled us." I had filled out that paper work hours ago, and I knew that meant the mediwitches had filed it hours ago. The look in Remus' eye as he studied my face told me that he knew what I was thinking.

"That would have gotten back to you hours ago," Remus stated my assumption in a smooth voice. "What were you doing in between the time you got the owl and showed up here? Debating the pros and cons of visiting your sick son?" He snapped the last two as though he scoffed at the very notion that they would think of him with the last word's title.

"No," Mrs. King rushed to assure him, but his raised eyebrow and disbelief and his father's nervous glancing around the room, showed her that no one was believing her. "Yes, I wanted to come see you, but your father." Remus scoffed at his mother's hast to throw someone else under the bus with her.

"You what dad?" Remus spat the last word. It broke my heart that he couldn't use the titles of the bonds in his family with anything less than venom lacing them. "You didn't want to show the Prophet that you were concerned with a vicious man-killing beast? Well don't worry, you don't have to. You can leave, and please don't come looking for a relationship or whatever. We're done, we have been for years." With the Kings hanging their heads in shame at their son's words, Sirius kissed Remus hand as he moved to stand up. Having extracted himself from our lover, Sirius nearly dragged his parent's out of the room.

**A/N: **Oh, Remus' parents just had to show up didn't they. Pathetic worthless bastards, how dare they treat sweet, kind, innocent Remus as though he was dirt. What do you guys think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not J.K. Rowling, wish I was, not, been over this, darn.

**A/N: **So, how many of you are hating me? Oh that many, I hope this chapter makes up for some of it.

_**Chapter 32**_

_**January 1979**_

We were getting on his nerves, with each day that passed with us trying to watch his every movement. With us refusing to let him do the simple errands that he had enjoyed, because it made him feel like he was contributing. With each meal that we cooked, and each lunch we spent at home instead of with our friends from work. He enjoyed the latter for a while, until he saw how much time it cut into the things that he spent doing during the week. The thing that truly annoyed him though wasn't the things we refused to let him do, but instead the things we refused to do to him.

The Healers kept him for two days for observation before he was sent home. For the first week he took it easy, and we started getting into the habits that would eventually begin to drive him mad. The next week had been Christmas and the full moon, thankfully not on the same day. Christmas had been fun, and we spent it just the three of us enjoying each others company as we watched traditional classic movies while we messed around with our new presents. The full moon had ripped open his still healing wound.

I had asked the Healer why it hadn't finished healing after two weeks. His answer had been something about the fact it would have killed Remus if he had been anything less than what he truly was. So the night of the full moon, Padfoot and I had spent licking the wound when it bled, and listening to the pained wolf's whimpers. The next day we had to take him to St. Mungos to see if they could make it any better.

We had just finished dinner on the day that our habits finally drove him over the brink, and Sirius and I hurried out of our seats to collect the dishes. "Stop," Remus shouted, and we followed the order. "Sit down," he growled through clenched teeth, and again we did as he said. He cleaned off the table, and did the dishes as we sat. Sirius and I shared worried looks across the table wondering what he was going to do, and watched as he moved around the kitchen. The few times that I was able to glance at his face I noticed that he was trying to control his emotions. Eventually he came back and sat down between us.

He looked at me and then slowly turned his eyes to Sirius who was staring at the clean, for once, bandage taped to Remus' neck. "Sirius," Remus growled as his hand lifted to the bandange. "I am fine," he said as he pulled away the white gauze. "See," he indicated the finally healed mark that was now a imprint of a ring of teeth that had shifted in his skin. It would be one of the ones he tried to cover. "James," he said turning back to me, "I am not a little child that does not know how to care for itself, you do not have to watch my every move." I smiled guiltily at the statement, and we mumbled our apologies.

"That is," Remus said still looking at me, I looked back up at him and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Unless you happen to like watching my every move."

"Oh I love watching you baby," I growled as I leaned on the table and stared at him with my dark look that was full of lust. "I just wouldn't want to hurt you," I continued.

"You won't," Remus assured. "Go to the bedroom, I'll be there in a moment." He ordered, and with excited glances at each other, Sirius and I raced to follow the command. We jumped onto the bed, and knelt near the edge so we had a better view of the door. We waited, and when a minute was nearly over we both began to pout as we kept our vigil. When two minutes were nearly up, I decided what one of my favorite sites in the world was. Remus Lupin, standing in the threshold of our bedroom, naked and hard, with ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream, and...we had cherries?

"Do I have to do everything," he asked as he walked to the bed with the supplies he had brought. "Get your kits off," he ordered with a laugh, and again we hurried to obey his commands, before the three of us climbed onto our bed. He pulled me to him for a long kiss that didn't last nearly as long as it should have. A moan I was making turned into a whimper when he broke away and pulled Sirius to him, which turned my sound back into a moan at the most erotic scene I knew. As he kissed Sirius, he directed our lover to lay down between us.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sirius asked, excitement underlining his wary question. Remus did not answer, only smiled almost evilly as his hand reached for the whipped cream. I watched him with my own amused look as he took the bottle and sprayed a dollop onto Sirius chest, before leaning down and licking it clean. He put the whipped cream back down, and grabbed the chocolate sauce next, and trailed his long tongue down from Sirius' chest to his belly button. I don't know who moaned louder out of us three as Remus cleaned the chocolate off of Sirius. Next came the cherry, that he placed right on Sirius' belly button.

"Get it," Remus challenged as he stared at me. I laughed and went to reach for it, knowing even as my hand neared the cherry that it would be slapped away. "Not like that, with your mouth, like I did." Remus said with a roll of his eyes. I smirked at him, but leaned down to get the cherry with my teeth. Before I plucked it off of Sirius' belly I twirled my tongue around it, and reveled in the soft whimper that he made. I moaned as I chewed the cherry, enjoying not only the candy flavor of maraschino cherries, but also the addition of the uniqueness that is my Padfoot. As he watched me get the cherry, Remus had dipped the spoon he had brought with him into the ice cream and was licking the spoon clean. He handed me the spoon when it was done, and then leaned down to suck on the tip of Sirius, who uttered a funny nose when he felt the warmth that usually was Remus' mouth was tinged with the cold of the ice cream. It was a funny sound, but still one that displayed his pleasure. "Did you like that?" Remus finally asked.

"Oh God," Sirius groaned. "Please use me as your ice cream bowl." Remus and I laughed at that, but were eager to do as he plead.

"You'll have to do it quick, or it'll melt all over the place." Remus explained. I raised a brow to question what he was talking about, and didn't have to wait long to figure it out. Remus drew a line from one of Sirius' nipples to the other with the whipped cream, and from the whipped cream to his belly button with the chocolate, and put the cherry back. "Tell me if this is too cold," Remus said to Sirius, as he scooped up a little bit of the ice cream and placed it just under Sirius' belly button. "Too cold," Remus asked as Sirius' hissed, Sirius shook his head. "It's banana splits, with a twist." Remus explained, "Now hurry, or you're cleaning the sheets." I laughed and raced to clean up the mess Remus had made on our lover's body, making sure to include a long lick up the vein on the underside of Sirius' cock in my trail.

Remus lined up the ingredients for our desert in front of me, and directed me to do the same for him as he had done for me. I didn't draw lines like he did, instead using the whipped cream to draw a "J" and the chocolate to draw an "R". They both had laughed when our chocoholic's initial had been used with the brown addictive. When everything was laid out, Remus raced to see if he could beat my time in how quickly I had cleaned Sirius up. I enjoyed watching my sandy-brown lover's head moving down my darker one's body, but I loved the sounds Sirius made as Remus and I drew him to that sweet oblivion even more. Remus asked Sirius after several rounds of our little game if he wanted us to continued, or if he'd rather one of us just suck him. At that time he had wanted to continue, but eventually I took pity on him and brought him to that place with nothing but my mouth.

I don't think any of us actually touched each other with our hands while we licked the sweet creams and sauce off of each other. Our hands were either on the bottles or containers holding our desired torture devices, or they had the task of keeping us supported as we moved down each others bodies. That was alright though, I found out as Sirius and Remus turned their attentions on me after Sirius' breathe had returned to him. The coldness of the frozen ice cream, which wasn't so frozen anymore, mixed with the heat of their tongues drove me insane, and I wondered if I should have taken mercy on Sirius. I knew that if they just continued doing what they were doing to me that they would have me coming for them. Sirius realized this as well, and made sure to keep going until they had me on the edge of my cliff. He only had to wrap his soft lips around me, and then I was raising my hips and shooting my load down his throat. As eagerly as he always did, he took every ounce I gave him, and probably would have taken more if there had been any.

Remus had directed our moves, maybe not the patterns that we drew for him to clean, but he made sure we were playing his game right. When I had regained my strength, Sirius and I threw each other a look, and while we were formulating a plan, Remus laid down for us. We smiled down at him wolfishly, and he gave us a quick warning growl to get started. He twitched more under our tongues then we believed we had twitched for him, and several times as he begged for us to make him come, I had to remind him that this was his idea. He whimpered at that, but would fall not into quiet, but soft moans as he waited for us to continue. I believed that we were being more diligent, to put it nicely, as we played with his body then he had been with ours. The whole time I kept thinking that payback was a bitch, and then he was sitting at that edge. To get him over it, Sirius and I both licked his sides before dragging our tongues across him and meeting together in a hungry kiss. He cussed, calling for us, as he bucked upward and we felt a sticky substance coat our necks. He settled for a second, and then moved to clean him off of us. The knowledge that it was his essence that he was licking off of us had was the final straw in making us hard for him again.

Remus laid back down, pulling Sirius to knell in between his legs, and grabbed his wand. He cast the charms onto him and Sirius, and in a second I was behind Sirius ready for the two of us to move together and show our lover how his dessert had gotten to us. We had been together enough times by now that we could easily slid into home quickly, but we loved taking it slow so we could feel every inch slipping in and out of the one below us. I loved being the bottom so that I could watch my beautiful pups bring me to a place that only they had the power to take me, a place that when I was with anyone else I had to imagine them to get to. I love when Remus was the bottom though, because Sirius and I were so much alike that it was almost magical in the way we could match each others pace perfectly.

As my head rolled forward after having fallen back during one of my spasms of pleasure I saw that the maraschino cherries, and the ice cream bucket were empty. The whipped cream though, and the chocolate sauce, I was not so sure off. When Sirius' and I's forward movement brought me close enough to the whipped cream I grabbed it, and tested it's fullness by spraying some into my mouth. I saw that my action had caused Remus eyes to go wide, and I brought Sirius' neck back so that I could pour some into his mouth. Remus grunted at the scene, and when we came back closer to him, I reached across the lover between us and sprayed some into his eager mouth. Sirius took the opportunity to grab the chocolate sauce, and before he poured any into his mouth, he offered it to Remus. Watching Remus' Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed his favorite substance made me need to pound into him faster.

We continued with these actions as our bodies found a quicker rhythm, but not so quick that we were done long before we were ready. Remus would growl or whimper for us to move faster every time one of us poured the concoction in our hands into each others mouths, and we would need to pick it up every time we saw the expression of delight when he was given the chocolate. I think this last one was because we needed to assure ourselves that the lover below us found our movements inside of him to be even more pleasurable than his addiction. Too soon though the last of our treats were gone, and Remus grabbed them out of our hands. Knowing our neat freak as we did, we thought he would lay them beside the ice cream bucket and cherries' jar. Instead what he did turned us on even more, because it was a sign of what we alone did to him. He took the bottles from us, and chucked them at the wall behind us so that they fell onto the carpet that he would grumble about having to clean the next day. That motion did it for us, and we vigorously pumped ourselves deeper into him as hard as we could. The new pace had us all calling out for each other in moments, and Sirius and I collapsed onto Remus' chest.

"Did you enjoy that," Remus growled into our ears as we regained ourselves upon his chest. I loved this part about Remus being the bottom the most, snuggling into Sirius' back as Remus' arms wrapped us together in the cocoon of his strength. For the past month we had been acting like he was a fragile victim of a vicious attack. Forgetting that we had fallen in love with someone that we worried about keeping safe, when in reality it was he that had the ability to protect us.

"I never want to leave this," I muttered into Sirius' shoulder, before kissing the skin there. Sirius let out a shaky breathe, that sounded more like a sob than a shutter. "I love you so much, and I never want to give you up." I said again, when I heard the sound again I knew it was my first instinct. "You're my world, and I will do what I must to protect you." Maybe this time I was being cruel, because I knew he was going to let out another breathe that would choke my heart with an ache.

"Sirius," Remus said as he cupped our lover's face, and turned it towards him. "Have I ever lied to you?" I saw Sirius shake his head in the negative. "If I told you I was thinking of a way that he can look married, and that we will still be together for always, would you believe me?" I felt everything in Sirius freeze as he thought of his answer, and felt him as he slowly nodded his answer. "I will, I promise you, and you," Remus added cupping my face and dragging it to look at him. "I promise that I will figure out a way that you will always be ours my Prongs, my Padfoot. I will not give you up."

I did not know how he would keep this promise to Padfoot, and that really was the only one I was concerned with him keeping his promise to. I knew I would have to settle for second best if Moony failed in this task, but at least I would still have Lily at the end. It was nothing compared to having my lovers, my husbands, my mates beside me during the day, lying in my arms at night, around me as we made love. It was not going to be enough, but I could learn how to live with it. It was Padfoot and Moony that I wondered what would happen to if Moony did fail to keep this one promise to Padfoot. I hated to think it, but I was not sure that Padfoot would have the strength in him to forgive Moony of forcing one of the two things he allowed himself to be selfish with away. I hoped that they could still have a good life together, even if I was not allowed to be a part of it.

**A/N: **This was one of my favorite chapters before it got deleted, hope you all liked the second try, even though I don't know if it was as good. Did it make up for some of the last chapters?


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns these characters, she just lets me pull them out of the toy box when I feel like it.

**A/N: **So, after many chapters of angst, I gave you a chapter that was a lot more playful. Did that last one make up for the ones before it?

_**Chapter 33 **_

_**February 1979**_

"There's no way I'm doing that to them," Sirius and I heard a voice that we knew better than our own sometimes echo out of the headmaster's office at the Order of the Pheonix Headquarters. After our latest meeting, in which Sirius and I had received orders for yet another stake out of some forest, Dumbledore had asked to speak with Remus privately. Remus had thrown us a questioning glance, but we had shrugged as though to say we didn't know what he wanted. It was true, he hadn't spoken to us about anything concerning our lover. "How could you even ask me that?"

"You are the only one that can do this," We heard Dumbledore's voice answer as we pressed our ear against the door. "Only you can take on this responsibility. Do you not see the importance of it?"

"I see the importance Albus," We shared a shocked look at this. Dumbledore had told everyone many times to call him by his first name, but so many of us refused. It would feel strange for us to call our former headmaster by his proper name, as though we were now not only his students, but his equals. The fact that Remus had used it in this conversation made us wonder what was going on. We knew him better than anyone, maybe even himself, maybe not. We knew that the lower his voice got the more he had to fight to keep a hold of the wolf that rested inside of him.

"I would willingly do it as well, but I will not keep secrets from them. Secrets rip people apart, and I won't be ripped from them. Not to mention, this is not the best time for you to be asking something like this of me. I do not have a plan to keep my promise to Sirius, and I fear I may lose James." Sirius eyes widened as he looked at me, and I turned my head so that I didn't have to see the look of pain that marred his beautiful features. "I will not leave them until James has been forced away from us first."

"This cannot wait until October," Dumbledore's light voiced stated. After hearing him in meetings like this before, I was starting to figure out that this was his arguing voice. "Please Remus, I do not wish to remind you that you have an obligation to the Order, and to me." My jaw dropped as I heard this, and at Remus next words I knew his had as well.

"I'm sorry Professor," he said in such a calm, smooth voice one would have to truly know him to know he had just been hurt. Sirius knew it, and his look changed from one of hurt himself to one that begged to be at our lover's side. "I was not aware that it became a debt when a headmaster helped out a child in need. I wish I knew how to pay that back, but if what you are asking of me is the only way, I must stay in this debt for longer then. The debt I owe you can be paid off I'm sure, but it is not as costly as what you are asking me to give up in it's stead."

"Mr. Lupin, must I remind you that those things that you fear you would have to give up, you only received because of the debt you owe me." Dumbledore said coolly, but the words were too manipulative for my taste, and Sirius and I barged in. Remus was pacing the room, or had been until he stopped somewhere after Dumbledore's last comment, and Sirius and I throwing the door open. He looked at us in a way that wanted to reprimand us for eavesdropping, but also thank us for the same task. Dumbledore was sitting at the desk, his hands steepled in front of him.

"So sorry to interrupt," I apologized in a voice that had both of the men that were in the room first shaking their heads, Remus a lot more evident then Dumbledore. I wasn't sorry for interrupting, and they both knew it. "It just sounded like someone was saying that my lover had some kind of debt he had to pay, and that he had gotten me through that debt." I said nonchalantly, even as I pierced daggers into Dumbledore for daring to say such things.

"Yeah," Sirius continued as we both walked to stand beside our lover. "Sounded like whatever price that debt cost my lover wasn't fond of paying, but blackmail seemed to be the negotiator." Remus was grinning by the time we were standing beside him, all three of us turning to face the headmaster. Sirius on Remus' right, me on his left, and all of us with our arms crossed as we towered over the old man. There had been a time when I had thought they saw me as their superman, and maybe there were moments when they still did. At that second though, it felt like the three of us were making a much more powerful team then a man that wore red underwear on the outside of his outfit. "Do you want to tell us how our lover was supposed to pay off his supposed debt?"

"He wants me," Remus answered for the old man, "to go to the werewolves, and convince them to fight with us. I'd have to be gone for several weeks, if not a month or two." That wasn't happening, not only would Sirius and I go insane, my matches were starting soon. "I'd be required to go alone." Not happening, he could be attacked and then who would help him. "Not to mention, he wanted it to be a top secret mission, something only he and I knew of." That was definitely not happening, we didn't keep any secrets from each other, especially ones that put our lives in danger.

"He only wanted you and him to know of a mission that could put you at great risk?" Sirius asked, none of our eyes had left the headmaster as we spoke. "That seems, and I'd hate to call Albus Dumbledore this, but foolhardy. How would we know if you had been hurt, how long would he wait until he sent out a team to find you?"

"In war there are necissary risks." Dumbledore said, interrupting Sirius' chain of thought. That comment was the most foolish thing we assumed that the professor had ever done in his life.

"Remus' life," Sirius growled, "is not something to be gambled with. It may not have any value to you Albus, but to James and I, there is nothing with greater value. Would you gamble with Aberforth's life?" Dumbledore answered with the smallest of head shakes. "No, and he is just your brother, do you know what it is like have the life of your lover gambled with?" Dumbledore did not answer, he just looked through us as though we weren't there.

"We will gladly accept this task together," I said, "as long as there is a way we can keep our jobs, and still do it." I offered. Dumbledore sighed deeply, and shook his head as to say that that wasn't possible. "Then we are sorry sir, but we must refuse."

"Remus," Dumbledore called as we were about to turn and head out the door of his office. "I implore you to remember that this war is greater than you and your friends." Okay, maybe that was the worst thing he could ever have said in his life. Remus turned around, and stalked to the desk so that when he leaned in he seemed to be only inches from Dumbledore's face.

"My friends," Remus growled. "You think this is as simple as friendship? If they were simply my friends then I would take this mission, because there would be nothing greater to stop me. This war may be important, but I know what is truly important in my life. We are not saying that we would not do it, my husbands and I are saying that we will do it as we do everything. We do it together, or you find a werewolf that does not have a mate wanting him back home at dinner time. We are the most loyal creatures in our world Albus, and that," he pointed a long finger at Sirius and I, "is where my loyalties lie. Not with you, not with the Order, but with my lovers, my husbands, my mates." With that we did storm out of the office, wondering if we would be returning. Of course we would, we just needed a few days to cool down.

"I can't believe he is that manipulative," Sirius said as he threw himself into his chair after we had walked into our flat. "I mean, to tell you that you only have us because he let you go to school? That's ridiculous, ludicrous, prepostoursous. I mean, my God, we're wizards, don't we have some obligation to believe in fate? Fate is what brought us together, and it would have done it with or without Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." I laughed as I handed him a beer, and then gave one to Remus who was sprawled out on the couch.

"But you knew he could be manipulative," Remus said in a voice that was stating a reminder, not asking a question. We turned to look at him confused. "I've told you the story of how he convinced my parents to let me go to school. He didn't say anything about me getting a better life from having an education, they wouldn't have given a rat's ass about that. He pointed out how much freedom they would have for nearly ten months of the year if they didn't have to worry about their werewolf of a son. When that almost failed to convince them, he threatened to tell the authorities of the neglect I was living in. He knows how to play people to get what he wants, just like a certain other great wizards."

"I can't believe you just compared Dumbledore to Voldermort." I laughed. "Though it's fitting, he's the only one Tom fears, and the only one that can fight him in a duel and possibly win." Remus and Sirius nodded that it was fitting, the two great enemies should have things in common as well as their differences. Though I couldn't see Dumbledore trying to seduce someone to join his side, though Tom's age probably was a contributing factor in his ability to use that tactic successfully.

"You okay love," Sirius asked looking at Remus curiously. I stared at him as well, and saw that he looked shaken. "You are under no obligation to do what he asked of you." Sirius reminded. Remus nodded, but I could tell that he still wasn't completely believing of what Sirius had just said. I stood up and moved behind the arm of the couch his head was resting on, and started to rub his shoulders. His eyes closed when I rubbed a spot that felt particularly close to heaven, and had to hold back my chuckles as Sirius moved so that he was straddling our lover. When Remus opened his eyes, Sirius flashed him his trademark smirk, before leaning down to capture Remus' lips with his own. Remus moaned when my ministrations mixed with Sirius' to leave him in a haze of pleasure. Eventually Sirius backed away, and as he trailed kisses down Remus' neck, I brought my own lips to capture Remus' again.

"Love," Sirius asked after a few minutes, and we broke away from each other so we could look at him. Somehow he had managed to get all of Remus clothes off, and was know hovering over our wolf's cock. "How do you want me to help you with this?" He smiled at the head tilt Remus gave him to show he needed more of an explanation. "Like this," Sirius continued as he wrapped his hand around Remus and slowly stroked him. "Like this," he continued by dragging his tongue up one side, across the tip, and back down. "Or would you like me to fuck you until you come screaming for me?" He finished by dragging his finger across Remus' crease.

"How about you fuck me, and while you're doing that I suck Prongs, while he's sucking me?" Sirius and I's eyes widened in anticipation of the new position, but neither of us waited a long time before getting ourselves out of the unnecessary fabric that are clothes. While Sirius prepped Remus for his entrance, I climbed over the arm of the couch, and kissed my way down Remus' body until my lips were poised right over his cock. As soon as my ache was hovering in front of his face, Remus wasted no time in dragging it down to his waiting mouth.

I don't know what was the best part of this position. It could have been the feel of Remus warm mouth drawing me to my edge. It could have been the moans that I drug out of him echoing around me as he brought me to that sweet oblivion. It could have been the words and sounds I heard drifting down to my ears as I listened to Sirius use Remus to get himself there. It could have been that every time I opened my eyes I could see Sirius plunging in or pulling out of Remus. Every time he would pull in it felt like he was helping me take Remus deeper, which caused Remus to moan louder, and sent a shock through me. I tried to match the pace in which I was pulling Remus to his edge with the pace that Sirius was nearing his own.

"God you two better be fucking ready," Sirius grunted. "Because when I come, you are coming with me." I don't know how Remus signaled that we were ready, but I did it by giving the lover moving next to my head a thumbs up. Sirius laughed, but it was quickly cut off into a moan as he plunged deeper and deeper into Remus. He sped up his thrust as quickly as he could and after, one, two, three, he came screaming for the lover we were both pleasing. Remus came in my throat at the same time, and his sound of release echoed around me, making me come for him. Sirius' hand jumped into my hair and held me so that I had to take everything Remus gave me, even as my head so badly wanted to fall back in pleasure.

As Sirius slipped out of Remus, I rested my head against his thigh for a moment. It had to only be a moment, because it didn't take much longer than that for my breathe drifting across him to have him ready to go again. I laughed and climbed off of him, and Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus to stroke him back over his edge. We laughed at his stamina, and he let out a shaky breathe of thanks when Sirius was done. When he was finished he climbed off of the couch and he and Sirius headed for the bedroom. Order of the Phoenix meetings were always at night, and when we managed to get back it was always late. Sirius and I both had to be at work early in the morning, and so we shoveled off to bed.

I watched them go, memorizing their naked bodies even more than I already had. Cataloging a new scar that had appeared from the last full moon that was resting across Remus' hip, and licking my lips at the smoothness that was Sirius. He was letting his shaggy hair grow out, and it almost reached his shoulders now, he said something about a proper biker's look. I didn't care if he looked like a biker or a marine, he would always be beautiful to me. The age of the hippie was almost over, but I couldn't remember Remus ever having accepted the style of long hair. His had always been cropped neatly around his ears, and even his new title of artist hadn't changed that.

I sighed when they reached the bedroom, and pulled each other into a long, hard kiss in which Sirius pushed Remus up against the wall. The sigh was a mix of what that sight did to me, as well as what that sight reminded me off. We had almost sat down and had a conversation, which would possible be the first time since we had had ice cream sex, a month ago. We hadn't discussed a plan to figure out how I was going to look married to Lily, but still be with them. I didn't want it to be as simple as getting with them one or two nights a week, I wanted them in my bed every night. Sirius had heard Remus say that he didn't have a plan, and even though I was working on it, I hadn't come up with one either. We had to talk, but every time we came close, we'd end up shagging instead.

"Hey, you coming to bed, or you just going to stand there watching us?" Sirius called when he broke away from Remus. I smirked, and ran at him, knocking him onto the bed when I jumped on him. Remus laughed at us as I dragged Sirius into a long, hard kiss where he was the one pinned. I never said I wasn't the one that sometimes initiated the shagging, just that we did it more than we talked.

**A/N: **Uh-oh, sounds like there might be trouble in our boys' paradise. The thing with the werewolves, I know it's a theory done a lot, but it's a good one don't you think? If, and I say if as though it weren't canon, Sirius and Remus were together then the idea about the werewolves missions would have been a reasonable idea for what happened before James and Lily died. What do you think the best theory for why they could have lost that much trust is?


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, all J.K.'s.

**A/N: **So, obviously we're getting deeper and deeper into the dark part of this story, what with there being trouble in paradise and what not. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one's end.

_**Chapter 34**_

_**March 1979**_

"Happy birthday," I whispered in Remus ear as I woke up to head off to work. We had a plan for that night, but my artist, my wolf, my love was not allowed to know about it. Lily had already asked him to hang out that afternoon, promising to have him back before dinner. He had been wary at first. To was his nineteenth birthday, and though it may not typically be one of the big ones, it was the day we had looked forward to for two years. After my own birthday at the end of this month, we would technically have the right to tell the ministry to kiss our asses. Not that we would, the headlines he had "quoted" in October still ran through my head, and I knew I had to continue on this path. Still, it was a good day. It was the day that my artist, my wolf, my love had been born.

"Don't go to work," he mumbled as his arms latched onto both Sirius, who was also waking up, and myself. We laughed, looked at the time, looked at each other, looked at our lover, and looked at each other. "Please," he whimpered, and my heart squeezed at the sound. I would give him anything he asked for, I had proven this, but I didn't think I could give him this. I wanted to, I wanted to stay in bed with him all day.

"I could probably get away with being a little late," Sirius said as he pressed on Remus' side, motioning for him to turn over. He did as our mutt asked, and that was it, I was done for, I'd be late, and I'd take the laps that my couch would order me to run. See, there are few sights that I think are as beautiful as my lovers' bodies lined up next to each other, naked and hard, the proof that they want me as badly as I always want them standing in front of me. When Remus flipped over, he pushed the covers away from our bodies, and that was the sight that I saw. So even if we were required to run laps, and actually run them, if we were late, I figured it was a price I could pay as long as I got to worship those bodies.

I was late, and I had spent the first hour of practice running, but the adrenaline that pumped through me after my early morning love making session gave me the strength to do it. As I was running I wondered if I should set our alarm for earlier, and make love to them before work every day. I had never had that much energy at practice, a fact that Fletch commented upon. I shrugged it off when he asked me what had put me in such a good mood, but the smile that broke out on my face every time I thought about it was unavoidable. Whenever I would mess up in practice, or when we had to do an exercise I wasn't very fond of, the memories of the morning would come back to me, and nothing would seem to have the power to get me down.

"Sirius get the cake," I shouted after the timer had stopped buzzing. I had never baked a cake before, and I had knots in my stomach saying that my lover's birthday party was a bad time to start. I was busy hanging up a banner, glad that Alice was there to watch over the cooking details. Sirius and I were doing the actual work, but we needed the supervision. Peter and Frank were also there to help hang the decorations. Peter was actually blowing up the balloons that were going to fill our flat. While Frank and I were putting a banner up that said "Happy Birthday Remus" on the wall behind the couch. Sirius came flying out of the bedroom that he had been cleaning, and pulled the cake out.

"Should we just use a charm to frost it?" Sirius asked when the cake was sitting on the counter.

"No," I answered, tacking the banner into the wall. "We have to let it cool first, and he says that magic makes food taste funky." I reminded him of a conversation we had had a few months back, Remus was teaching us how to cook now. We were awful at it, and I blamed the pure-blood status thing on that. We were useless without our wands, and really there were people out there that thought we were the best because of this fact. I wished I could challenge Tom to live in the muggle world for a week, he'd end up dead.

An hour later the cake was frosted, the meal was set out buffet style, and the guests were hiding behind the balloons. We didn't have a lot of furniture in our flat. That was why Sirius came up with the idea of buying way more balloons then should be legal, and charming the dining room and kitchen so that they stayed away from the food. We heard Lily and Remus talking outside the door about the movie they had gone to see while Sirius, Alice, Frank, Peter, and I prepared the party. There were a few chuckles, mainly from the Weasley's little ones, really our flat was not big enough for this many people, as the door slid open. The two youngest ones, the twins Fred and George, were shushed by the next one up, Percy, and after sticking their tongues out at him, fell quiet. Remus flipped the light on, and Lily stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, as we all shouted, "Surprise!" Remus stumbled backwards in his shock, before laughing. The look he shot us, made Sirius and I wonder what in God's green Earth possessed us to do such a stupid thing as invite over a bunch of people that didn't know we were lovers.

"Happy Birthday Moony," I said as he walked inside the flat, and Sirius and I pulled him into hugs we hoped looked more brotherly then they were. Peter quirked his eyebrow and smirked at us, and we wondered if we had succeeded in our goal. We backed away from Remus as others came up to wish him many more, and Peter chuckled at our fear of being caught. "It's good that you were able to get away from the store Pete," I said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Means the world to him, I'm sure."

"I think you mean the world to him," Pete argued, and I just shook my head at the comment. Sirius ruffled Peter's hair in a big brother sort of fashion as he agreed with my comment. Peter smiled shyly at the attention, and nodded as though to say he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Hey Birthday Boy," I called, and Remus turned around from where he was listening to Fred and George ramble about the event that had taken place that day to get them into trouble. We all had a fondness for the twins, probably because we could see ourselves in the little two-year-olds. They were going to be great pranksters one day. "Want to get over here so we can eat?" I asked as I waved one of the plastic plates in the air. He nodded and walked over to the table. Once again he gave me a look that made me want to forget who was all there and pull him into my arms for a birthday kiss. Thankfully we had dealt with those this morning, or I don't think I would have been able to wait. As he started down the table that we had magically put all the food we had made, and others had brought, the rest of our guests followed after him.

Soon we were all lounging around the balloon filled room, that Dumbledore had to magick so that we all actually fit, eating and laughing. I thought it was a little funny that Frank, Alice, Lily, Peter, Sirius, and I were sitting on or around the couch chatting. The Weasleys were separated into their own group in the corner, and McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and a few others were sitting at the table. Or well, the fully human ones were sitting at the table, Hagrid was standing beside it. Dumbledore had also magicked the roof to appear higher than it actually was. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were spread out all over our flat, and though we all seemed to be involved in our own conversations, we all joined into the others as well.

Sirius had thought about having some games available for the party, but I thought it was too many people in too tight a space for that. He agreed after I explained, and so all we had for the party was food and conversation. Not that our wolf would mind, Remus loved bonding with the people we regarded as our family. Frank and Alice had eventually worked out that something was a little peculiar about Sirius, Remus, and I's relationship, and we had told them. So when my hand brushed over Remus' knee they just laughed at the look he gave the rest of the room, just like Lily and Peter had done. With their chuckles, and the rest of the rooms' obliviousness, I squeezed his knee before moving back to the food I still had on my plate.

"Mr. James," Percy asked as he came to stand next to my knee. I smiled at the little one, as the rest of my group quieted down. "Sir, when are we having the cake?" He asked in the shy eagerness that only young tots can pull off. The rest of my group laughed, but I couldn't tell if that was at the cuteness of the little boy, or the surprised expression on Remus' face.

"You bought a cake?" He asked happily.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We," I motioned between Sirius and myself, "made you a cake, chocolate, with chocolate frosting." I smiled, and raised my brow in an expression I hoped conveyed how excited I was for doing this for him. He gulped.

"I love you," he said, and chuckles already started through the room from the worried way he said it. "But, I don't want to die." My expression changed from excited to one that showed I was not amused.

"I'm going to force feed it to you." I said before tackling him, and Sirius held him down so that I could tickle him into submission. Fred and George saw us horse-playing, and all of the little ones quickly climbed onto the couch to help us torture the birthday boy. The older adults laughed at our antics, as the younger ones screamed as they hurried to get away. Sirius, and the two oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie held Remus down, as Fred, George, Percy, and I attacked our prey. Eventually he called out for mercy, and reminded us that there was cake, so we let him go.

"Happy Birthday to you," we sand as Sirius and I carried the large cake towards the coffee table that Remus was sitting behind. "Happy Birthday to you," the rest of the guests joined us in our song. "Happy Birthday dear Remus," we continued as we sat the cake down on the table. "Happy Birthday to you," as we finished the traditional lyrics of the song, and in one big breathe Remus leaned forward and blew out all nineteen of the candles. It was so very hard for us to keep the looks of lovers' adoration out of our eyes, but with a few clues from Peter and Lily, the rest continued to think our looks were nothing more then brotherly pride.

"It was nice of everyone to come," Remus said as he locked the door behind the last of our guests. We still had a third of the very large, very good if I do say so myself, cake. He sat down, I'd say between us, but it was more like on top of us as his legs dropped over Sirius, and his back used my legs as support. I handed him one of the forks in my hands to him, as Sirius reached over the birthday boy to cut the cake into three pieces and handed a plate to us. "Whoever taught you two how to cook must be a god in the kitchen." Remus mumbled as his eyes closed in bliss from eating the dessert.

"He's more like the god of the bedroom and the kitchen," Sirius corrected. "Though when he brings the kitchen to the bedroom, that is the best." I chuckled my agreement, thinking about the night when we had brought ice cream into our bedroom. Remus laughed at Sirius' comment, and dipping his finger into the frosting of his slice of cake, swiped it across Sirius' cheek. I laughed, though at the motion or the face Sirius made when he felt the chocolate trail running down his face I did not know.

"Oh," Remus said at the face, "what are you going to do about it?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Make you clean it up that's what," Sirius answered taking Remus' cake from him, and putting both of their plates on the table. I lifted my plate over my head as Sirius grabbed Remus, and pulled him to the ground where he could straddle our wolf better. He put his face next to Remus, the streak of chocolate the closest to Remus' lips, and order, "lick it." Remus didn't have to be told twice, leaning forwards he snaked his tongue across the path, cleaning it as best he could. Sirius kept up their game by dipping his own finger into one of the slices, and tracing it down Remus' nose. Leaning down he trailed his tongue from the tip of Remus' nose to the bridge where the chocolate trail stopped.

I laughed with them as I watched, Sirius dirty Remus with frosting, and make our wolf clean him. When Sirius let him have some freedom of movement, Remus started fighting back with his own chocolate mess that he took pleasure of cleaning. Eventually there was barely any frosting left though, but that wasn't stopping Sirius. He started tearing pieces of the cake off, and as he undid a button on Remus' shirt, he'd suck the piece of chocolate he had placed in the previous button's place. When he still had more than half of his cake left, and Remus' shirt off, he took torn up pieces and started marking patterns across our wolf's chest, and then leaned down to suck them off of him again. When he was finished with his cake, Remus changed their positions and did the same thing to him. I think Sirius moaned more than Remus had.

It was when they were finished, and I still had most of my cake left that I began to worry. The two most beautiful men I knew, were standing shirtless in my living room staring at me like I was a delectable morsel. I smiled back, and handing Remus my plate, laid down between them. They put the cake down next to me, and while Remus played the frosting game on my face, Sirius took chunks of the cake and played the chest one. I thought Sirius had moaned louder, but when I felt his lips and Remus' tongue against my skin at the same time, I'm pretty sure I made more sounds then either of them had, and they were louder.

We talked that night about everyday things, still things we hadn't talked about in weeks, but nothing deeper than "how's work." I was pretty sure that we wouldn't have even talked about that if we didn't have Frank and Lily pressuring us into talking. That thought helped my heartbreak, by adding to it. These were not only the people I loved sharing a bed with, but they were also my best friends, and outsiders had to force us to talk to each other. We had no plan, and even after months of trying to find one, it hadn't come. We were going to lose each other, and that was why we were finding new ways to show each other how much we loved them. Don't get me wrong, I loved being with them like that, I just wanted to know what they were thinking as well.

Over the next three weeks things just got worse as I had to start going to other teams' pitches for my matches. The team would stay in inns not far from our opponents pitches for two nights, that way we could get a feel for the pitch the day before the match, and play the day of. The first week had been awful, I don't think I slept at all as I longed to hold my lovers in my arms as I drifted into the dreamworld. The next week was better, and the next even better, as my body got used to the idea of not being with them every night. I hated that, I didn't want my body to get used to not holding them at all. If I could get used to it for a match what was to stop me from getting used to it so I could sleep with Lily?

The fourth week though I had a match at home, which was amazing. We played the Holyhead Harpies, an all female team. Those bitches...I mean witches, could play. I was impressed, and when I chanced to look at my lover who had once been my teammate, I could see that he was as well. A shout from Remus had got me out of the stupor that I had allowed myself to slip into when Sirius' and I's eyes caught with each others. I nearly lost to the Harpies, but somehow my team pulled together and we kicked their asses. After the match Lily came to join me and the team on the field, and Remus and Sirius broke my heart by going home long before I was allowed.

**A/N: **I giveth (as in the happy) and I snatch it away. Here have some more heartbreaking angst. Oh dear, will our boys be able to fix their messed up lives?


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **In too much of a rush to write anything other then, belongs to J.K . Rowling.

**A/N:** You think you've seen angst? You think you've seen heartbreak? You've seen nothing yet. (That is for this story.)

_**Chapter 35**_

_**April 1979**_

_The air whipped Remus' sandy-brown hair into his face, and Sirius laughed as he reached across our half circle to smooth it back behind his ear. Remus' brown eyes were glowing in happiness that I haven't been allowed to see in much too long, probably not since that day everything crashed around our feet. Sirius was slow about bringing his hand back, dragging his fingers across Remus' jaw, and with a chuckle Remus turned his head swiftly to kiss the digits as they trailed his skin. Sirius groaned as he let his fingertips linger on the pink skin of our lover's mouth, before the preacher's cough made him drop his hand. _

_ "I love you," Remus mouthed before reaching across our circle for the dropped hand, receiving both of Sirius' as he did so._

_ "I love you too," Sirius mouthed back as he squeezed Remus' hands, I looked down at my own empty palms and wondered why they had not taken mine. My heart clenched when I realized that I wasn't standing in a half circle between them, but behind Sirius. My heart broke when I looked at my hands and realized that I already had a gold band on my hand, but the bulge in my pocket told me that I had another ring there. I turned and saw that Lily was standing behind Remus, her eyes soft with a sadness as they locked with mine. _

_ "Friends," The preacher started as he addressed the crowd. "Sirius and Remus have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their commitment to one another. Sirius and Remus were best friends since they were young, and through happiness and sadness, laughter and tears, pain and joy, that friendship has grown into the strongest bond of all, the bond of love. The bond of love is what we all search for throughout our lives, and so very few of us are every allowed to find it as true as Sirius and Remus have. There have been times through their friendship that this bond could have been broken, thrown to the wayside for other things. _

_ "Sirius and Remus have had to fight to keep this bond so that it could grow into the love that we see radiating off of them today. Sirius and Remus, you must always remember that it is not always easy to love, for the simplest of arguments can turn into anger, and anger is a vicious force. It thrives on tearing happiness from those it is trying to control. Anger spreads by pointing out the flaws of those that we cherish, and it is a hard force to fight. You have encountered this force before, and you have come out the other side of the fight victorious. Those victories have lead you to stand here together, ready to pledge your lives to each other. Sirius and Remus, always remember the good times that you have shared, for it is these moments that anger cannot rid you of. It is these moments that have won you the battles against that force before, and will do so again." _

_ I tried not to visible cringe every time the preacher addressed only Remus and Sirius. It was an easier task as the preacher's speech went on, and eventually I was agreeing with the rest of those gathered to celebrate Sirius and Remus. I saw the happiness on their faces, and I knew that it was because of choices I had made, hard as they may be, I had given this to them. I had moved away, stepped down, and when I did that, they were able to live a normal life. So when the preacher said, "At this time Sirius and Remus will exchange the vows they have written for each other,"I smiled as I eagerly waited to hear what they wanted to say to each other._

_ "Remus John Lupin," Sirius started, "I tried to think of what I wanted to tell you on this day, __but as you know I'm not really good at it. Something eventually did come to me, though they are not my words, they are true. __I love you, you are my best friend. You stood beside me when I watched my dreams fall apart. You put me back together, and because of you I dare to dream again. I have seen you at your weakest and at your strongest. I have been the shoulder you cried on. I will continue to be that shoulder. I will continue to be the rock that has given you shelter. Many people spend years searching for the one that will bring them their joy. Some find it late in life, others in their teens, I am one of the few that gets to say, I found my love when I was still a child. Some say I cannot feel the way I do about you, and that is why for several years we broke the law every time we showed each other how we feel for the other. Thankfully this is no longer the case, sadly not because the law has been done away with, but because we are now old enough to say what we want. We were Marauders, and we did not care about this law. We only cared about how we felt for each other, and even four years since the day you told me how you felt, the words we spoke a month later ring true. I, Sirius Orion Black, am madly in love with you, Remus John Lupin."_

_ I don't know who sobbed louder. It could have been Remus, with the happiness overwhelming him as he listened to Sirius' words. It could have been me, because though Remus knew where those words Sirius had spoken to him came from, so did I. They were not from a poem or a speech that he had read, and they were not something his skills in writing came up with. He underestimated his romantic writing skills when he said he couldn't put to paper how he felt, and I had to wonder if he just wished to use the words I had once spoken to him and to the lover we had once shared. _

_ "Sirius Orion Black," Remus said as he got control of the happiness that bubbled inside of him. "You are much more than my best friend, and my lover. You are my mate, which a powerful thing. Too many times husbands, wives, and lovers, have the ability to allow anger and resentment to cloud their judgment, and walk away. Too many times lovers find they cannot fight for the things they love, and so they give up, and find an easier life to live. My love, this will not be easy, you know me well enough to know I can be stubborn, I can be quiet, I can be sick, I can snippy. I know you well enough to know you can be stubborn, you can be loud, you can be rambunctious, and you can fly off the handle. I also know that you can be surprising, you can be joyful, you can be playful, and you can love me better than anyone else ever has. You know that I can be smart, I can be helpful, I can be funny, and I can only love you as best as I can, and yet for some reason you always seem to think that is enough. My love, my mate, I will never leave you, I love you more than life itself."_

_ I tried not to let my tears run as I listened to Remus' vows. I tried not to shut my eyes to fight them back so that their audience could see my struggle. I saw Sirius' twitch though when he heard my sharp exhale, and knew that when I had put that band on Lily's finger, I had hurt them as much as I was hurting right now. This wasn't supposed to be this way. Sirius had spoken of that night when Remus had told us how he felt, he had spoken of that morning when we said we loved each other for the first time. Remus had called me out in his vows, shamed me for walking away from them, as though it was my choice. As though they hadn't kicked me out of their lives long before I was forced to walk away so they could have a life._

_ "It was a beautiful ceremony," Lily said as she hugged Sirius and Remus. I had to fight the churning of my stomach as the many people watching the couple as my wife hugged them, and I knew I had to give them a handshake of congratulations. When Sirius' hand slipped into mine, I still had the same intense reaction to pull his to me and snog him until he was senseless, and then move on to his husband. I may have walked away, but that band between the three of us was still there, they were still mine._

_ "You're still mine," I growled quietly when I found a chance at the reception to talk to the two of them quietly. "I don't care what these ceremonies mean, you Sirius Orion Black, and you Remus John Lupin, you're mine.'"_

_ "Yes," Sirius whispered, his voice was meant to come out as a growl but it was more husky then menacing. "We're still yours, and you are still ours. Those vows you made to us are broken though, you left."_

_ "As though I had a damn choice in the matter?" I shot back, thankful that we had slipped onto the patio away from everyone else. "Do you know how many times I used to think about dragging you two off to some other country, not giving a fuck about the Tornadoes?" _

_ "You left," Remus sighed, and the sadness in his voice broke my heart again. "You wanted to make us happy, and we told you to do it, and you left. You could have fought me again, you could have said "we're nineteen, and we're not getting married, and they can shove there laws up their asses." You didn't do that, you didn't fight again. You saw that the girl you said was going to be your wife when you were "just a child" was waiting for you at an alter, and you ran to it."_

_ "Moony," I moved to argue my case again._

_ "Face it James, you'd left us as soon as the quidditch season started. You felt how the fans adored you, you saw how they all felt about your sweet little fiance, and you left. You found an easier life." Remus continued before I could get past my sigh. "You're still ours, and we're still yours, but your our past, as we are yours. We started a new life today James, one that you are only in as the best friend. Go back to your wife, go back to your child." _

_ The word "child" struck me, I had a child with Lily. That made my decision, I could not leave Lily to raise our child by herself. I had thought about it during that ceremony, and that party to celebrate that ceremony. I had thought about packing my bag and going back, walking away from the easy so I could fight for the hard again. I could leave Lily, it might be an awful thing to do, but it was something I could do. I could not leave my child, that was an unforgivable thing, and something I would never do. So, with a sharp nod so that I didn't do any of the other things I was thinking about doing, I did as Remus told me to, I headed back to my wife._

_ "Wait James," Sirius called to me, and I spun back around. Closing my eyes as I did so, as to hold back my tears. "Remember that we will always love you, we wouldn't have this if it wasn't for you." _

_ "You taught us how to love James, and for that we will always be grateful." Remus continued, and then he pulled me to them so that we could share one of our mind altering three-way snogs. "You are our first love James, that is something no one can take from us." He said as he and Sirius pulled away long before I was ready for them to. _

_ "You will always be the only ones I was ever in love with my pups," I sighed, and with that I walked back into the room where the party was taking place. The speeches had long been over, and for that I was thankful, because I didn't think I could say something without spilling that the rumors that had been spread when we were in Hogwarts was true. Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin, and I, James Potter, had once been involved in a polygamous, homosexual relationship. _

"Potter, if you don't wake up NOW, you'll be late for the match!" I heard a voice shout through my door at the inn the team was staying at that night. I groaned and muttered something along the lines of being down in a minute. My dream had me waking up with a headache, and if I wasn't mistaken, a soaked face from the tears I had allowed to slip in the night. I felt horrible for the jealousy that had risen in me after I thought back on it, but at the same time I wished I really could give them that happiness. Now I had to decide if walking away, maybe even before I got married wouldn't be better for them.

Sirius wouldn't let me though, he would drag me into our bed every time he saw me doing anything that looked remotely like leaving. Remus would probably suggest that I do whatever I think is best, but then I would have to figure out what that was. It was moments like these that I wished I could get that time-turner, bring us back to the moment where the shit hit the fan, and stop Lily from walking into that alcove. It wasn't fair, was starting to sound redundant in my head, as though I had thought it enough to never want to hear those words ever again. It didn't take the truth out of them, it wasn't fair that the world only let a guy and girl be together. I wanted to know why it had such issues with other types of lovers trying to give the world to each other.

"Potter, are you ready, we have a match!" The first voice I hadn't really recoginized, I knew it was one of my teammates, a fellow chaser if I was correct, but I couldn't truly register. This second voice I knew a lot better, Fletch and I had lunch together after every practice. Hell I was getting so comfortable with him that I had almost once told him about my secret relationship. I didn't actually think he would tell anyone, especially the ministry.

"Fletch," I said on our way to the field from the inn. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, cursing the fact that I sounded like a little boy talking to his big brother.

"Sure kid," Fletch said as he clapped his large hand on my shoulder. He always called me kid, and maybe it was because he treated me like a big brother might treat a younger sibling that I felt as comfortable with him as I did.

"I don't know if you know about the case that is following me around." I started, chancing a glance at the man's face. He was built, obviously strong, which was good since he was a beater.

"About the polygamous, same-sex relationship?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, we all know about the case. Some caseworker, Bradshaw I think his name was, came to talk to us about you and the way you react when your friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin come to practice. I told him the truth, you don't react since I have never met these guys." Fletch chuckled, and I smiled weakly. Once again having to fight an ache back, I hated the fact that they hadn't stayed after the game when we had a match at home. We had had another home match the last week as well, and still they had not stayed to congratulate my team.

"What would you say if I told you it was true?" I asked, looking at my feet as I mumbled my question. I felt the hand on my shoulder jerk me to a stop, and turning I saw Fletch looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"What about the red-head?" He asked.

"My door," I shrugged, "That's what we call her."

"You're marrying her." Fletch said as though I had obviously forgotten. I wish I could forget that I was marrying someone that was not the loves of my life.

"I know," I sighed as I turned to start walking back to the pitch.

"But...why?" He said as he started to follow me, his longer legs had him back at my side in minutes.

"Why what?" I asked, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Why hid it?" Fletch continued. "You love them, I just saw your face light up in a way it should, but didn't, with the red-head. You're nineteen, legally old enough to do whatever you want, and unless you plan on marrying the both of them, you're not doing anything illegal."

"How do you think the rest of the world would take it if the press got a hold of this story?" I asked remembering the headlines that Remus had put into my head before I asked Lily to marry me. Fletch smiled sadly at me, and nodded understanding why I had to do what I was doing. It was nice someone understood, because after my dream, I was even less certain of why I wasn't fighting for them.

**A/N: **Poor James, his life sucks. What do you all think?


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not J.K. Rowling, damn wish, but no.

**A/N: **So what are you all thinking? Liking it, hating it? Want me to burn for putting them through this?

_**Chapter 36**_

_**May 1979**_

My eyes opened wide in fear as I stared at the team that was walking across my pitch. They were all huge, all nine of them, which included the two alternates. I figured out who the beaters were by the fact that they were the largest of them all. The keeper looked like he could sit in one of the hoops, and filling the whole thing, nothing could get passed him. The seeker was the smallest one on the team, but even he looked like he could lift Fletch with his pinky, and that was saying something. They all wore the robes of the same gray and white, a bird's head was embellished on the front with the words "Falmouth Falcons."

On my way to the locker room, Remus walked around the pitch and stopped me from going inside. He indicated for me to follow him around the back of the locker room, and with a confused expression on my face I followed. As soon as we were in a place where no one else was able to see us, he threw me against the wall and snogged me senseless. My eyes were rolling towards the back of my head, and a moan was so very close to escaping me when he pulled away. I gave him the best look I could to ask him what that was for. He smiled smugly at me then said, "just in case I don't get another chance. See you after the game?" He said before kissing my cheek. I growled at this, but he laughed and walked away.

"Ready for this Potter?" Fletch asked as we waited behind the gate for the game to start, I gulped but nodded in the positive. He laughed, not believing me as much as I would have liked for him to. There had been only a few moments over the past few months that I had been reminded of how short a time it had been since I was just a student at Hogwarts. We had only had one player in all four of the Houses that looked like the Falcons, and he had been too dumb to have been accepted onto a professional team. There wasn't a whole lot of time to fret about being too young to die though, as the gates opened and we mounted our brooms soaring to meet our visitors.

As soon as the snitch was released, my nervous fear turned into an "I'm going to die" fear. The large falcon chasers rushed for the quaffle, but I foolishly tried to get to it first. Two of them left the quaffle to the other one as they pulled up beside me, and squeezed their brooms together. Their shoulders pressed into me, and I felt like I was going to pop like an ugly zit they had found on the face of the sky we played in. Fletch saw that they had caught me, the other one flying fast enough to stay away from my partners, and aimed a quaffle in their direction. Our other beater was busy sending the second bludger towards the Falcon chaser with the quaffle. When Fletch's bludger nearly knocked one of my attackers off his broom, they let me go. I soared through the air, using the agility my smaller size provided me; to zigzag across the pitch fast enough to help catch the quaffle when our beater's bludger knocked it out of the Falcon chaser's hands.

We continued in this style for hours. Two of the Falcon chasers attacking the Tornado chaser closest to the quaffle, while the third hurried to catch it as it fell. Fletch would help out the victim by sending a bludger at the attackers, while his partner sent the other bludger at the chaser with the quaffle. The two Tornado chasers that were not being attacked tried to catch the quaffle before they became the one under attack. The Falcon keeper actually could float in front of one of the hoops and effectively block it without doing anything else, and he was good at figuring out which hoop the Tornado chaser was going to aim for. It took us a while to figure out how to trick him. Something we had to do in order to score, because he could bloke the hoops, but he couldn't move to the different hoops faster than we could throw the ball. Our keeper had been knocked unconscious the first time the Falcons scored. The Falcon that had scored had tossed the quaffle at his head, and had so much force that it made him fly backwards through the hoop. The refs had to stop his decent before something really bad happened to him.

We were a hundred and twenty points behind the Falcons by the time the snitch was visible again. This was okay since we had a very agile seeker, and just like the rest of the team, theirs wasn't. When the rest of the Falcons realized that their seeker was not going to succeed in catching the snitch they sent out a war chant, "let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads." My teammates and I shared worried looks at this, and the Falcons charged after us. The Falcon beaters charged after the bludgers, while the chasers started for my partners and me. The keeper sat on his broom, watching what his favorite part of a match obviously was. Fletch and his partner started after the bludgers as well, trying to guard them from the Falcon beaters. Miraculously we all managed to keep our skulls intact while our seeker grabbed the snitch as quickly as he could.

We all landed with a cry of victory, avoiding looking at the Falcons that looked even more murderous then they had in the air. While the fans cheered and packed up to go back to their homes, our friends and families came down to congratulate us. I looked around hoping and praying that my pups would come with Lily, but I knew even before I saw Lily's apologetic smile that they wouldn't be coming. I sighed, but enough was enough. I told the coach that there was something I needed to do, and with his blessing Lily and I apparated away. While Lily just went back to her place though, I went straight home.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I shouted as I banged the door open. I heard a squek that I knew came from Sirius, and I almost laughed. If my frustration hadn't turned to anger when I saw them leaving the pitch, I would have laughed. "Why don't you two ever stick around? I get that I have to show the press I'm a family man in the making, but can't my best friends," I spat the word as though the basic label left a nasty taste in my mouth. "Can't my best friends stick around as well? Fletch's best friend shows up to more than just our home games, and he always has a comment our two for the press."

"Yes, but does Fletch's best friend need to get home so that he can make Fletch dinner?" Remus asked holding up a can of tomato sauce to show that what he had just asked was an indication of what he was doing.

"Don't fucking start with me Lupin," I growled, looking at the can as though it was the one that was causing the problems. Remus put the can on the cabinet and looked at me in outrage, as though I didn't have a right to be mad. "Fletch's wife, all of the teams spouses, cook their dinner." I snarled, Sirius raised his brow at this statement. "After," I snapped the word, "they take pictures and answer questions for the press, Black."

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't stick around to watch you make pretend googoo eyes at your fiance." Sirius said, not sounding the least bit sorry. It was true that the crime he had just charged me with was actually something I was required to do for the press, so my anger curled back a bit. I wouldn't have wanted to stick around watching them show looks of love on someone that wasn't me and the other pup if the situation had been switched. Even if when I looked at their eyes when they were in the midst of their charade I could tell that it was fake.

"Okay, I can see why you don't want to be there." I apologized for my behavior, but that didn't mean I was done. "I just feel like you two are pushing me away, that the closer we get to September that the more you only want to have sex with me. I feel like your fuck buddy, not your husband, and it's breaking my heart. I hate that I have more of a relationship with Lily then I do with my mates." I nearly whispered as I sat down on the chair beside me.

"You don't want to have sex?" Sirius asked. I couldn't tell if he was confused or concerned. I smiled, figuring it was the latter.

"No, I love making love to you," I emphasized the words that held the most meaning. "I just want to be let back into your lives, I feel like you're slipping away, and I can't get you back. I can't get you back unless you pull me back in. I love you two so much, you're my life, but we're slipping through each others grasps."

"Oh God," Sirius said after a we sat in silence for a moment. I had looked down at my shoes, my hands hanging over my knees as I processed what was happening. It felt like it was possible for there to be two ways we could go after this, and I refused to walk down one of those paths. "James, if you're feeling like this, why don't you teach us how to fix it?" The tone of his voice when he asked this had both Remus and I's heads snapping to look at him. It was almost as though he was mocking the promises we had made each other, that I would teach them about love. "I'm sorry," he muttered just as quietly as I had been talking for the past few minutes as he realized what he had done.

"That wasn't funny," Remus said shaking his head, "that wasn't funny. Our vows, you made a mockery of our vows." His voice was quiet too, but now with the hurt that he had felt in the one snide comment. "If you don't think they mean anything more than some joke, maybe Prongs is right, this should end."

"I never said that." I shouted jumping out of my chair. "I said we're slipping, but I never said we should." Remus and Sirius turned back to look at me now, tears were resting in their eyes, which they both would fight. I knew that I also had them in my own, but they wouldn't spill. This wasn't sadness that was supposed to be in control, it was anger, and frustration.

"Maybe it would be easier," Remus said softly. "We can stop pretending, stop acting like this isn't going to end. Just let it be finished. We had a good run, but we've always known it can't last. Maybe we were foolish to think that we could continue after the day we got caught." His voice was breaking, but with the amount of control he had, only Sirius and I could tell. He knew we could see through his calm facade, and so looked down, before turning his head towards the wall at his left. That was when the sob he couldn't fight broke loose.

"Look at me," I ordered. With a second sob, he slowly turned back so that my hazel eyes could lock with his chocolate ones. "Do you believe a damn word you just said?" I asked by now standing in a circle with him and Sirius. My hand reached out to tug on Sirius' belt loop so that I could drag him to me, and my other one slid down the side of Remus' cheek. He turned into my hand, and kissing my palm he shook his head in the negative. "I love you, and even when the world thinks I'm married to her, I will not give you up." I let go of Sirius' belt loop, and wrapped that arm around his waist. "Either of you, I won't give you up. I don't know how were going to do this, but I won't." I actually added a little bit of a foot stomp into my tamper, and earned a smile from their saddened faces. "And I think it's time for the next lesson about love.

"We are married, mated, bonded, however you want to say it we're connected. That doesn't mean that we are three lives living in the same space, sharing things but going about our business as though it doesn't concern the others. We have a life together, we don't have lives together. We have one life flowing through the three of us, connecting us with a bond that we cannot allow to weaken. Yet we are, we are acting like we are just three people orbiting the same space that like to fuck each other." They laughed at this. "I want to share everything with you, from your paintings, to your writings, to everything but your toothbrush. I don't want to just be in you, or have you in me, or suck you, or stroke you. I want to worship you, because you are the greatest things in my life, and I adore you.

"Remus why do you even have that thing?" I asked breaking loose from them, and motioning towards his easel. I was not asking about the easel, that was obvious and I would be made if he ever got rid of it. I was not asking about the canvas that sat on the easel, because I knew that was his latest project. I meant the sheet that covered the canvas so that Sirius and I could not see what the latest project was. "I loved being allowed to see what you were working on. I love going to your shows and seeing your finished project, but I loved even more watching you work through the steps of creating your latest piece. I loved being one of the few you trusted to see each stage, from a few lines to a drawing to a few colors to a masterpiece."

"And you," I turned to Sirius, "when was the last time you told us a story? I loved laying in bed having your voice wash over me, and I know Remus did as well. My God Sirius, sometimes, sometimes you could get so into it that you wouldn't even realize what was happening to me, and I would come, having listened only to your voice. I miss that, that was you sharing your greatest joys with me. I know all I can do is have you guys watch my games, but even that is sharing my life. The things I enjoy I want to show you guys, the things that hurt me I want to show you guys. That's love, sharing everything with the one you want to spend forever with."

Sirius and Remus listened to my speech, even when I wasn't positive I was making sense. I stopped, and stared at their neutral expression, praying that I had saved this. I hadn't acted like a superman for them in a long time, but as my words penetrated them that old look came back. I still wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but if it would earn me that look I loved so much, I would figure out how the three of us would spend forever together. Remus was the first one too me, and he drew me into a kiss that rivaled that of this morning, but this time he did let me latch onto him and moan into his mouth, and he returned the favor. He handed me to Sirius, who left me when I started to need breathe, supposedly. I was too busy thinking about soft lips and forceful tongues to care about something as trivial as breathing. Sirius let me go, and Remus, who had been watching us, turned to walk to his easel. He smiled broadly at us, and we smiled back, as he gripped the sheet and tugged it off of his canvas. He tossed it, not onto the floor, but into the garbage bin that he kept in his station.

"Sirius," Remus said as he took up his brush and palette, "tell me a story." I don't know whose face broke into a wider grin, mine? Sirius? Remus? It didn't really matter, I'd fought for them, and I'd won. I threw myself onto the couch, thinking that Sirius would sit down as well. Remus turned so that he could start working on his painting, and Sirius started to tell us a fairytale about a messy-haired knight that fought a dragon so that he could save his princes that were trapped in a tower. He stood, and walked around, while he told his story. Sometimes he would just lean against the counter that divided our kitchen from our living room, Remus would paint soft strokes as he listened to these parts of the story. Other times he would be a bit more lively, like the time he hoped onto our dining room table, and pretended to act out the scene where he had to fight the dragon. Remus' movements mimicked those of Sirius, as though his brush was the sword and the canvas the dragon, though I knew these movements would only add to the beauty of whatever he was making. This was how I wished we could spend forever, happy and laughing. I guess Sirius put it best when he concluded his story, I was wishing for our "happily ever after."

**A/N: **Too bad that wasn't the end right? That kind of would be the perfect line for the end of a story, except for the whole thing about a wedding in September, and this only being May. What are you guys thinking? I'm posting this, but I'm going to be a bit busy for the next few days. If you want more, I want reviews.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling had time limits that she had to meet, I have the shameful right to break my promises when I get stuck. I am not her, and I am very, very sorry.

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this written. I have been tossing ideas around in my head for weeks now as to what to write in this chapter, knowing that it needed to be a Sirius' Story. I went to watch the UFC fights tonight, and while Forrest Green was beating up Rich Franklin, my brother kind of gave me an idea. He said, "I just figured out why you like UFC so much. You like watching the guys crawl all over each other." I disturb him by telling him about the stories I write, so he knows I'm a Yaoi fan. After the two second long conversation, I was hit with the inspiration I've needed for weeks. I am so very sorry it took me this long to find it, but now that I have...

_**Chapter 37**_

_**June 1979**_

_Whoosh, snap. These were the sounds that echoed through the stadium as the dark-haired men jabbed, striked, kicked, and punched the other. Gray eyes looked over the body their owner was defending himself against, watching for the opening that would carry them towards the ground. The body the gray eyes were a part of wanted to attack, but at the same time it didn't want to fight the other body. It wanted to take the other body to the ground for the sole purpose of pressing against it. It had been too long since it had felt the other body moving under it, over it, beside it. Too long since they had been connected with anything other then their fist and their feet. _

_ The owner of the gray eyes wasn't the one that brought the fighters to the ground, but it didn't really care. The body moved as it looked for the opportunity to gain the dominant position, and while it searched for the position of control it fought against its own self. A part of it wanted to play submissive, didn't care if it had control, only cared about feeling that other body moving against itself. Gray eyes locked with hazel as arms and legs fumbled and flopped as the two fighters tried to gain or keep control. A shiver ran down both bodies when they realized who they were fighting. The fighters had known who they were fighting, knew the past they shared, but when they felt the skin of the other body sliding against their own their bodies reacted in an old way._

_ It had been two years since the one in control had moved across the world to train. He had begged the man under him to come with him, but the gray-eyed man couldn't move like that. They both had families to think about, and so they were put in a position that would eventually lead to this fight. Their wives were in the audience cheering, not realizing that as their husbands wrestled each other feelings that they had never felt for the women were striking up in their bodies. They seemed to pause, but the audience figured the gray-eyed man was trying to figure out his strategy as the hazel-eyed man kept his control. In reality, the reality that only they and one other man would understand, they were trying to explain two years without uttering a word._

_ Somehow the gray-eyed man communicated that he would take the fall as long as he could truly talk with his opponent. With the subtlest of nods, they moved so that the hazel-eyed man had the gray-eyed man in a choke hold. After struggling for a little while, the gray-eyed man tapped out. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, and the men put on the show that was needed for the winner to be declared. They would never be able to explain how they did it, but they kept their need from showing in their movements as they led their teams to the dressing rooms. He would never be able to explain it, but somehow the gray-eyed man slipped past both of their teams, and into the hazel-eyed man's dressing room._

_ "Sirius," the hazel-eyed man breathed as soon as he heard the door shut. He didn't know if __their was anything he could say, and Sirius silently agreed that at that moment there wasn't. They had been separated too long, and without a moments hesitation they moved forward until their lips connected in a scorching kiss. Hands fell into familiar patterns as they clutched the body they had been fighting minutes before closer to their own. Tongues danced to a tune they had learned the steps of long ago, but hadn't been able to move to in years. _

_ A second snap of the door closing broke them apart, but instead of trying to explain what they had been doing they smiled. In front of them was their third, a man with sandy-brown hair and scars that littered his body from too many fights of another kind. He hadn't known what to do when the hazel-eyed man had left him and Sirius, and so he had left Sirius as well. The three of them were in a triar, a three-way pair, and without one the whole relationship felt empty. "Remus," Sirius sighed as he held out his hand for the smaller man to join them. With a shaky smile, a look that they had once banished from his face, he moved into their open embrass. _

_ "God James," Remus sighed as he pressed his forehead against the hazel-eyed man's, "why did you leave us?" The question was asked shakily, and James had to tighten his hold in order to keep Remus in his arms. Sirius wanted to know the answer to that question as well, but he needed to feel Remus against him even more. He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, and moved to stand in between Remus and James' bodies. James' hands locked at the small of Remus' waist, holding both of his lovers in his arms. Their was no answer he could give them, not one that was any different then the reasons he had given them two years ago. So instead he stayed silent as he pulled them to the ground. _

_ They moved so that each body touched the two others it had been separated from for two years. Two long hard years where it had to act like it wanted this woman or that one. In the case of James and Sirius, the woman their bodies had felt for the past two years had been their wives, and only their wives. A part of them said that it was wrong enough to be with the woman they legal shared a life with, to go after others would have been more disgraceful then the action of cheating was already. In the case of Remus, he connected his body with any woman that would let him over the last two years, but never had it been right. It wasn't like when he was connected to Sirius and James._

_ They touched each other softly, at first talking about anything that wasn't a reminder that they hadn't been together in two years. Their hands resting against stomachs or other innocently clothed parts of their bodies. Somehow James' hand had sneaked under Remus' shirt, and started to draw small circles against his skin. Eventually those small circles grew until James' fingers were slipping underneath Remus' waistband. Remus' moved, innocently enough, but it drew Sirius' attention. It had been a long time since he had been touched by either of these men, and just as long since he had seen these men touch each other. It had always been the latter that had entertained him even more. _

_ He moved to kiss Remus while James stopped teasing and opened the third man's pants. Sirius pulled the black shirt over Remus while James got rid of the pants that separated the two fighters from seeing their favorite fan. Remus' moans that echoed as Sirius and James took care in worshiping the body enticed the two fighters to draw out even more. "James," Sirius sighed, his warm breath ghosting over one of Remus' nipples. James looked up from where he had been sucking a mark high into Remus' thigh. "Suck him," Sirius ordered in a raspy voice that caused both of his lovers to shiver with want. _

_ "Tell me how," James suggested. "Better yet, tell him how I used to do it. You remember don't you?" He asked before drawing Sirius into a rough kiss that made Remus moan with even more want then the minstrations they were putting his body through had. _

_ "I remember," Sirius agreed when James let him free. "I remember how you loved running your fingertips down the underside of our cocks, tracing the vein. Do you remember that Remus?" Sirius asked the whithering man as James did as he had directed. Remus nodded, and Sirius continued using James in his slow, pleasure-filled torture. "I remember how you'd trail your tongue from our hip to the base of our cocks, before licking up our sides. When you got to our heads you'd always twirl your tongue around, circling us before trailing back down the other side. You'd make sure we were nearly soaking from your tongue, and then when we were begging for it..." He trailed off until Remus was __begging for them to continue. He swore James was taking more time with this part then he had used to, and that he was whithering more then he ever had. "When we were begging for it you put that sweet mouth of your around us, and took us as far back as you possible could, as slowly as you possibly could."_

_ Remus remembered James' "slowly as possible" being a hell of a lot faster then it was now, and he was tempted to push James' mouth down his cock faster. "I remember how Remus was always a little impatient," Sirius said as though he could read Remus' thoughts, and wrapped his hands around the man's wrists to keep him from going through with his temptation. "I remember how your tongue would drag up and down the underside of our cocks as you moved your head up and down us. Your hand would wrap around the base, and then you'd move it up at the same slow tempo as your mouth moved down. Your hand would meet your lips in the middle of your downward motion, and as your head moved back up your hand went in the opposite direction. You were always so very slow when you were pleasuring us, as though you wanted to torture us with it." _

_ James followed each direction to the t, and Remus tightened his hands around Sirius' wrists as he whithered below them. He started begging for James' to move faster, and Sirius granted his wish by saying, "when we'd start really begging for it, you'd give us what we needed." Remus was tempted to thank Sirius, but as James' moved faster he found himself unable to do anything but make unintelligent sounds. This was something he actually did remember, their ability to render him incoherent, only they had ever held that kind of power over him. "When you'd get us to that place where only you could understand the signs our bodies were telling you, you'd suck us hard and we'd scream..." _

_ He waited until he heard that sound of ultimate pleasure rip from Remus, "and you'd swallow everything we gave you as we came." Remus followed the latter direction, and James the former. When he realized he had directed them into this state, Sirius mumbled their names as his own juices flowed into the shorts he still wore from the ring. When James realized what was happening to his other lover, he joined them in falling over that edge._

"Holy shit," Remus sighed as he realized that Sirius had done it to him again. "Fucking bastard," he muttered when Sirius looked down at him with a mockingly confused expression. Sirius knew what he had done to our wolf, and grinned cockily with that knowledge. I kissed Remus in a silent explanation that I'd felt the need too, but something had kept it from happening for me. I knew just what that something was too, the idea of my character leaving cut too close to home.

"I didn't like that one Sirius," I said as I moved away from the lover in between me and the storyteller. Remus wrapped an arm around me as he fought to keep the similarities of the story away from the me, the man that he gave everything I needed to. Sirius leaned over Remus, and caught my lips in a hungry kiss. He knew the old saying, "write what you know," and at that moment my separation from them was something he knew well. It was something we all knew too well, something we feared and yet knew it was coming faster then we had the power to stop.

Sirius crawled over Remus, and peppered my body with open mouthed kisses until he had the sheets moved so that they only covered our werewolf. "Tell me Remus, tell me how I should help him." Sirius suggested, and I shuttered under him at the reminder of his story. This would have been how it would have continued if he hadn't realized that he had already made Remus' come. Since that first time two summers ago, I wonder if it was actually considered three now that we were in the last June we would get to spend in our flat together. Since that first time he had made me come with nothing more then his voice, Sirius had made it his goal to use his stories to get us to call out for him. Remus hadn't called for him, but I had the feeling it had happened so fast he hadn't had time.

"Oh Sirius, I don't know." Remus said, his tone saying that he actually wasn't sure how to direct such an endeavor, his expression saying he didn't know which way to go about it. He moved so that his lips were right next to my ear, and continued whispering just loud enough that Sirius could hear everything he was saying. "He tortured me in that story," I would like to point out that I was not actually in control of our characters actions, Sirius was. With Remus' breathe in my ear, and Sirius' moving in hot spurts across my very hard member I didn't really have the ability to voice my objection. "Moving so very slowly," he drew out his words, and I choked on a whimper that came out more like a sob.

"Then again, he wasn't the one in control of the actions was he?" He asked, his eyes turning to look at the man hovering over my cock, while his voice continued to drift across my face. "You were, and that was just a story. That kind of torture in real life would just be cruel." I silently thanked him and God that it sounded like he wasn't going to be as downright mean as Sirius had been in his story. "I want to see you suck him fast and hard Sirius," He finally ordered as he sat up to watch us. His own member was standing up again, and while he watched Sirius get me off, he got hisself off. Sirius and I both watched our lover draw himself to completion like that, and would both agree that it was what made us come as fast as we did together.

We laid in the silence of our bedroom, a place we had shared the summer after we got together, the Christmas we lost the only set of parents any of us really ever had, and the past year. I don't know if they were thinking of, but I know that I was thinking about all of our ups and downs since that September night that we had tortured the truth out of Remus. I thought about how I realized that the feelings I had for them would always be stronger then the ones I had for the red-head I had chased for too many years. I through about how I hurt them by acting like the feelings I had for the red-head were more then they ever really were, and how I couldn't stop hurting us by giving the red-head something I couldn't give them. How unfair it was that I was allowed to stand in front of our friends and family and declare lies of undying love for the red-head, but I couldn't make the same vows I had too them in front of the people we cared for most in the world.

"How do we stop this?" I finally asked after we had laid their for minutes. I had heard Remus breathing start to move into a steady rhythm, and knew that they were about to fall asleep. We had avoided talking about the wedding for too many months, avoided talking about the fact that none of us had a plan. We had fixed our relationship as best we could, and finally were chatting about everything but that. Sirius was sharing his stories again, and Remus was showing us what he was working on. They had even started cracking jokes with reporters about me at my matches, and took it a step up and were at even my away matches. Lily was a little afraid that people would catch on since she and Peter couldn't make those, but when a friend of Fletch told them they were a better friend then he was she calmed down. We may have been sharing a life again, but until we fixed this we would only have a few short months to spend together to share that life.

Sirius had moved back to his side of the bed while we laid in silence thinking about whatever we all were thinking about. When I asked my question we slipped into silence for another couple of moments, before he stood up and walked to my side of the bed. Remus and I both looked at him in confusion as he pushed me until I was practically laying on top of Remus. He laid down beside me, and wrapped his arm around me tightly. "If I never let you go, then she can never marry you." He said in way of explaining his nice, but strange, actions. I chuckled sadly, and moved so that I could curl around him just as tightly as he was curled around me. Remus joined in my chuckles, and wrapped his body around me as well. If only for that moment, we tried to pretend like it was that easy. That in the silence of our bedroom, in the stillness of the night we really did have the ability to block out the cruel reality of the world. We had tried that once before, and we knew that it wouldn't work. Still, it was better to pretend like it would, then it was to face the reality that we were running out of time.

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this out. Send me many flames about how I need to learn to use better time management, or send me many praises about how you liked the chapter and that it was better to take my time so that I could get it just right. Really, I just want to hear from you guys, I've missed you all.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not J.K. Rowling, even though I sure could use the money she has made off of us.

**A/N:** Three more chapters, including this one, and it's taken me so long to get to here, I'm not stopping until I'm finished.

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Summer 1979**_

We had just been out with Lily and Peter, celebrating the end of my first season as a professional Quidditch player. The Tornadoes had played well, but in our first match of the playoffs our Seeker hadn't been able to watch the snitch, the other teams Seeker, and a bludger all at the same time. With the two Seekers neck and neck, the other team's Beater sent a bludger soaring through the air, and knocked our team's Seeker out of the way. We'd lost, but we had had a good year, and the next one we'd do even better. I was not in the mood to think about the next year's playoff. Hell I wasn't in the mood to think about October, because we had to get through September in order to get to October. I was secretly hoping that the world would end, or just swallow me so that no one else was effected, but I didn't have to do something that would end up killing me.

Lily was an amazing woman, something I had realized years ago, and continued to remind her of. Whenever we were at a bar, and I saw the looks of jealousy one other men's faces as I pretended to be in love with her, I remembered how unfair the life I had asked her into was. She must have really loved me, because to give up her opportunities this early for someone that could only give her what she needed, never what she wanted, was an incredible feat. Sometimes men would have the respect to ask me if they could dance with "my girl," and I would agree.

"Look at her," Remus said as Lily went off with one of the few men that had asked her to dance. We were sitting at the bar, and I did as he ordered, which meant I had to tear my eyes away from Sirius, who was making fun of Peter's poor attempts at asking a woman to dance. Lily's eyes shined as the man told her a joke, and spun her gracefully around the dance floor. "Seems to me a girl like that would know better then to get a ball and chain just yet." He nudged my arm in a manner of two joking friends, but I understood what he was saying. "You're trying to show her that there is more to life then what she's signed up for."

"I'll be greatly heartbroken, but I'll understand if she wants out." I answered. He laughed, keeping up with our charade. The nod he gave me when his laugh had died away told me he understood my coded answer. "She still has time to get out, to have a life that doesn't play second to your fiddle." We shared one of our looks, and my heart clenched at the realization that our life was about to become nothing more then coded messaages and secret looks. I wanted to break our silent agreement, maybe it wasn't a silent agreement, and in that crowded bar say the words that would put a stop to this whole game. It would be so easy too, because I was well used to uttering the words "I love you," in the peace of our home, I could do it in the chaos of that bar.

A woman, that was fairly intoxicated, decided that I shouldn't say those words though, and strolled up to ask Remus for a dance. He smiled in that gentlemanly way that made my heart beat just a little faster, even when it was directed at someone that wasn't me, and walked her towards the dance floor. My jaw spasmed with jealousy, and when I turned away to look at Sirius and Peter I noticed that Sirius was fighting the same emotion I was. I thought it was a little sad that the woman I was supposed to be marrying I could feel happiness for when she was asked to dance, and know that it was all in fun. The man that I shared a bed with every night, even if those nights were numbered, was asked to dance by a woman I knew he had no interest in, and I wanted the woman's hair to burn off. I am a man, a very manly man, and would never say I wanted to claw some woman's eyes out.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sirius sighed. "What do you think is going to change when you get married?" I looked at him, wondering if he was just this bad at playing with our code, or if he actually thought this was a normal question for a best man to ask the groom a month before the wedding. His face said their was more behind that question, which meant it was supposed to be one of our codes. I had to think about how he had just worded his question before I could figure out what the hidden part was, when I realized that his question was completely reasonable for one best friend to ask another. The coded part was, "do you think Remus will want me after you're gone."

"Nothing," I answered, feeling the lie. Everything was going to change after I married Lily, but the coded answer was the important part. "Yes, he'll still want you. You two will get married, and I'll play best man just like you are doing for me." His face twisted in an expression that clearly stated that he wanted me to be his best man about as much as he wanted to be mine. We shared a laugh, though neither one of us could figure out what we were laughing at. While we were having our conversation, Peter had gone to ask another woman for a dance, using some of Sirius' helpful hints. Sirius was definitely a bisexual man, because Remus had a lot more luck with women then Sirius did. I don't know how my mutt hadn't ever lost his piggishness, but the evidence that it was still there came when the woman Peter was talking to splashed a glass in his face.

We drank and danced for a few more hours, but eventually Lily and Peter had to go to their respective homes. Sirius, Remus, and I thought about hanging out at the bar for a few more hours, but we all were getting a little tired. Remus was working double time in order to prepare for his next exhibit, his third since he'd decided he wanted to be an artist. Sirius had gotten off of work, changed quickly, and then we had gone to the bar to met up with Lily and Peter. I wasn't really tired from any actual work, more the stress of the upcoming nuptuals combined with coming off of the adrenaline rush I had been living in since March. We still wanted to be out and about for a little while, and decided that walking home from the pub in Diagon Alley was a good idea.

I loved walking with them when there was no one else around, because I could press whichever one I was craving up against a wall, and snog them senseless without any judging eyes to see. We had been walking for a few minutes when a desperate need for Remus drove me to press him against a window, and draw him into a hungry kiss. Sirius must have liked what he saw in the window, the reflection I mean, because while Remus' tongue danced with mine, Sirius' trailed up and down my neck. Hands moved against bodies, and hips rubbed against hips, while we pressed each other more and more into that window. Shivers traveled down spines, and moans escaped lips as we fought to be the one that brought each other the most pleasure. I wonder if we were selfish knowing that if was more a turn on to know that the others were feeling pleasure, or if it was selflessness that made us want to bring the others that pleasure.

We were getting ourselves very excited, when we heard one of the many words we didn't approve of hearing. This was a new one, but was still just as enraging as words like "faggot" and "mudblood" and "half-breed," I really hate that last one. "Oh, are you a filthy plyg, Son?" We heard a scarily familiar voice ask, and Sirius and I felt Remus freeze underneath us. The growl had us moving backwards quickly, to give our werewolf the room he needed to finish what he had started over half a year ago. Sirius' eyes latched onto the broken ring of a bit mark that would never go away that Remus' shirt hid well, most of the time. After our little activity, the undone buttons had made his blue shirt fall so that the mark was clearly visible. "Nasty scar you got there," Fenrir said with an evil grin, "how'd you get it?"

"Damn well know how I got it." Remus growled, and I felt Sirius tense behind me. He knew, just as well as I did, that Remus was sick of Fenrir popping out of the shadows when he was least wanted or expected. This would be the fourth time that Fenrir had popped out of the shadows, and two out of the three he had left Remus with a mark that would never go away. We figured that the many other marks that littered our lover's body made up for the one time that he hadn't been left with a mark. This time it was Remus' turn to leave Fenrir with a mark that showed him that Remus wasn't only the better man, becase that much was obvious, but that Remus was the better wolf.

"Fenrir," A voice that was even more familiar, and even more scary then Fenrir's called from the shadows. A figure in a black cloak stepped out of where the voice had come from, and long, pale hands moved to lift the hood away from the face. Sirius stumbled, and my jaw dropped when we saw what Tom Riddle had turned into. I would never call Voldermort by his given name ever again, because that was the name of a human. This bald, pale-skinned, red-eyed thing, with a face that could only be decribed as snake-like, wasn't a human, it couldn't be. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to play with your food?" It asked as it placed a hand on Fenrir's shoulder, and smiled in what may have once been a charming way at Remus.

"Get the hell away from him." I ordered when I saw this creature looking at my lover. I wondered if I had made a mistake, but didn't truly care when it turned away from Remus and to me. Sirius tensed even more behind me, but it was time we tried to take care of this creature while Remus fought his own demon. I had once wondered what the face of evil would look like, and as red eyes flashed with something, that red eyes wouldn't be able to truly convey, I decided I had figured it out. The face of evil was snake-like, and anything but human.

"James," Voldermort sighed, and the clench in my stomach assured me that this was still what used to be Tom Riddle. This was still the one that killed my parents, even if saying that this was the man that killed my parents may have been an inaccurate description. "How are you?" It asked in that cool, charming way that it always tried to talk to me in. The sick feeling I got when I met with him was back too. "I heard throught the grapevine that you're getting ready to marry a mudblood. Do these two know?" It tried to smile.

Sirius, wonderful, beautiful man that I love with everything I am, decide that that would be the appropriate time to shift awkwardly. Voldermort's eyes glanced at him, and the attempt at what may pass at a smile grew. There were many similarities between this thing, and Tom Riddle, and the coldness in its expression was one of them. Tom may have been a somewhat charming individual, but he was still a cold man. "They do, they know you're getting married to a filthy little mudblood, and yet they still kiss you in the darkness of the night." A sound that could have passed for a chilling laugh echoed across the street. "Though I guess that is the only place they could kiss you isn't it James? You know I always wondered what this love shit was, and I guess you three have answered it. It's a weakness that makes you give up your power for a life of shame and filth."

It took me a second, but I realized what he had just said. What I did with my lovers was shameful, he hinted. What I did with my lovers was filthy, he insinuated. Sirius must have gathered what this creature was saying, because before I had the chance to reach for my wand, he had cast a hex at the cloaked figure. I was moving towards my wand quickly, but not quick enough. Voldermort had grabbed his, blocked Sirius' hex, and sent his own spell towards my lover. Sirius had yanked me out of the way, cast a "protego" and followed with another of his own spells. I froze as I watched Sirius become something I knew he was, but never had completely understood.

I'm a Potter, and that is a fairly influential wizarding family. We have power that comes from our history, but we are not a powerful family. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is powerful, and most of that power is dark. Black magic has been used through so many generations of that family that some of it has been tied into their blood. Power runs through all wizards and witches, and sometimes there are powerful witches and wizards that are muggle-borns. The more generations of wizarding blood in your family history the more power runs through your own blood. I am from a powerful house, it's just the Potters really are no more powerful then the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Shacklebolts. Even Dumbledore didn't really have any more power then I do when he was my age, the power he has now is something he had to mold and shape. The Blacks, thats power, but it's not a power that Sirius usually messes with.

As he cast spell after spell, and dodged Voldermort's own hexes, I knew he was rellying on that power. Sirius has always been beautiful, as though he were a prince that stepped right out of a fairytale and into my life. I believe that I will never think of a prince battling a dragon the same way after I watched Sirius fight Voldermort. It was like the darkness of this creature that had once been Tom Riddle, and the Black power that was rippling through Sirius at that moment had combined to cast this whole new aura on my lover. He was more beautiful in the minutes that he helped me defy Voldermort for the third time in my very short, young life then I had ever remembered seeing him before. Voldermort had a hard time accepting it, but he wasn't going to get past the young Black heir in order to get me.

"Join me Sirius," He offered as he paused the fight. "You have great power, and I can help you become the ruler of this world with that power. I can teach you how to make sure you have everything you want, and can keep everything you have." He tried to promise. Sirius is one of those people that believes pausing a fight to have a little chat is the most annoying thing anyone could attempt to do. So with a dark look tossed at the creature that once was Tom Riddle, he started sending more hexes and spells. Voldermort didn't wait long in dodging and trying to take back the offense, though I don't think he kept that very long in the first place. "Think about it Sirius, think about getting to walk down the street with your lovers in your arms and no one being able to say a word against you."

"Think about this, you ugly, weak goon," Sirius growled annoyed. "If I was to join you, I would lose my lovers in a blink of an eye. You call me weak for feeling love, and so do the people that gave me the power I have to keep fighting you like this. I am stronger then any of you will ever be though, because while you fight to prove yourself of your power, I fight for something much better. I fight for a purpose, a reason. I fight you so that when the one with the power to take you out finally does so, I can go home to these two beautiful men, and live in the peace you refuse to allow us." I don't know what Sirius had done to tick Voldermort off so thoroughly, but with a growl of his own Voldermort spun around, and with his cloak billowing behind him, he left.

"I am not your son, you disgusting, evil little man." I heard my other lover shout. We both turned to see Remus standing over the cowaring form of Fenrir Greyback. Both of them were bloody and bruised, but it was obvious that Remus had at least proven he was Fenrir's equal. "I'll bear your marks, and your curse until it kills me, but I am not you. I am nothing like you. I have a family, and you have nothing. I have knowledge of magic, and you have nothing. I am a king compared to you, and you are nothing. You are nothing, and I refuse to let you keep thinking you have control in my life. I am good, and fair, and just, and you are evil. I will not take a life, even if it as pathetic as yours. I have the right to do so since you cursed me, but I wont. Now leave, before I change my mind." Listening to the growl in Remus' voice, I knew that he had definitely proven himself just as powerful as the older werewolf. Fenrir realized this too, and with a whimper worthy of the injured dog he is, he scattered.

**A/N: **Damn James, your men are powerful. What did you all think? I love to hear your comments.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I don't thin J.K. Rowling really cares about when the Super Bowl is, but I do. Happy Super Bowl Sunday everyone.

**A/N:** I wasn't going to stop until I was finished, but my computer had other plans. So after having this chapter running around in my head for half a day, I wrote it out all quick like. One more to go.

_**Chapter 39**_

_**September 1979**_

I wished that this was how every break between the season and practice could be, but I knew that in two weeks time it would be over. I wished that I could wake up after sleeping as late as my body would let me, find a cup of coffee that had been kept warm with a spell on my nightstand. I wished that I could take that cup of coffee down the hall of our small flat, and prop my shoulder against the wall where the hall and the living room connected. I wished that I could sip my coffee with a smile as I watched the muscles of Remus' body ripple as he worked. I wished that every late morning between the end of the actual season and the practice one I could spend in the manner that I spent that one with Remus. I knew my days to watch him paint in nothing but the pajama pants that matched my own were numbered.

"Hey," he greeted me when he realized I was finally awake. I smiled back my reply, and continued to just watch him. Sometimes it amazed me that I hadn't been the one that had the crush I was trying to keep secret from him, because there were still days when he could make me feel like a schoolboy watching his idol. "I made some breakfast too," he said casting a look at my coffee cup. "Stuck it in the microwave for when you woke up. I have to finish this piece, last of the number the gallery said I had to have for the show. I hate that you're not going to be there."

He mumbled the last sentence, but I heard it nonetheless. He was trying to turn around, and a touch of red clouded over his cheeks when he realized what he had just said. I moved quickly, putting my cup on the endtable, and closing the distance between us. For the past week Sirius and Remus had been keeping their unspoken agreement to not mention anything having to do with my wedding or marriage. The last sentence of his little explanation had been almost too natural for him to say, and that had caused it to just slip past the "honeymoon statement checker" his filter must have built. His show was in three weeks, I'd be on my honeymoon.

"Am I an idiot Prongs," he asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled his back against my chest. I brushed my lips against his shoulder before propping my chin on top of it. He was painting an outdoor scene, that looked a lot like a garden with a gazebo in it. There were people in it, three posssible men in gray suits, and one in a black, stood inside of the gazebo. There were white chairs lined up in the garden, and figures in bright colors sat in almost every chair. In one of the chairs in the front sat a woman with flowing red hair, and when I realized what he was painting it took my breathe away. I kissed his jaw in a silent way of telling him how much I wanted this scene to be what I would celebrate in two weeks.

"No baby," I finaly answered him. "You were just a little boy that didn't get a say in the way his life would turn out. You were just a student that had only been shown love by two others since the world decided you needed to be something then you were originally made to be. You're just a man that doesn't want the whole world to look at you so closely, and I'm the one that has to protect you. I'm the one that will always protect you," I promised as I turned him around in my arms, and drew him so that our chests were pressed together. "I'm the one that will love you until the very last breathe is taken from him. I'm the one that will whisper your name with that very breathe." I sealed my promises by pressing my lips against his softly.

He wasn't having that though, and his hand reached up to pull me to him tighter. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I moaned at the contact giving him the access he needed to explore my mouth. He led my tongue in a dance we had perfected over the past three years, and I started to lead him to the couch. I sat down, pulling him to straddle my lap, making sure that we didn't lose the contact as we pressed our bodies even closer together. I moaned as he started to trail kisses away from my lips, up my jaw, towards my ear where he did that thing with his tongue that made me shudder. My hands started to trace the lines that marred his back as they traveled towards his hips, as I searched for the waistband of his black pajama bottoms. "Moony," I sighed when I finally found my goal, "need you."

"Need you too Prongs," he sighed back, and lifted his hips so that I could slide the cloth that separated him from me down his legs. I don't know how we did it, but somehow we managed to get both of our barriers off of our bodies. His lips reactached to mine as me moved so that I laid on my back on the couch, and his hand slide down my body until he found the place where he would connect us. I moaned as his fingers played a tune against my body that he had perfected long ago, and shuddered under him when he slipped inside of me. It had been a while since we had, had the time to be together just the two of us. We loved it when Padfoot joined us, but sometimes it needed to just be two. Sometimes there were moments when I needed to be with Moony, or when I needed to be with Padfoot, or when Padfoot and Moony needed each other. I always felt complete when I was with either of my lovers, but that time I also felt my heartbreaking when I realized that this would be the last time I was allowed to be with my Moony.

A few days later Remus was out doing things for his show, and I was hanging out in the kitchen. I heard the door open and close, and turned around to see Sirius walking in with a look that made my breathe hitch. We looked at each other for a moment, knowing that at that moment we had a mountain of things we needed to say. We had no idea where to start, and substituted by moving into each others arms, drawing the other man into a hungry kiss. I knew what was happening as he dragged me to the floor, but just like when I was with Moony, I refused to think about this being my last time with my Padfoot.

"Prongs," he sighed as he kissed my bare chest. My own fingers were working their way in between our bodies to undo his buttons. I had to encourage him to lay on his side, and focus on my neck before I could finally get rid of that first barrier. His hands moved to my waistband the moment his arms were free of the shirt, and he tugged them down swiftly as I wrestled with his belt buckle. I whimpered with the unfairness of the situation as he started to stroke me slowly, rendering me unable to get rid of the last barriers between us. When I was whithering in the way he had always liked me to, he stopped touching me and finished the task I have been unable to complete.

"God, you're so beautiful." I told him as I pulled him back to me. His body pressed mine into the cold tile of our kitchen floor, but the heat that his body struck up in my own canceled out the chill. His lips found mine again as our hands moved to touch every inch of the man above or below our body, with the goal of making those sounds we loved to hear escape from them. I was the only one that Sirius had ever allowed to dominate him, and that usually meant I was on top of him while we rutted against each other. This time he was above me, and I realized that he needed to be the dominate this time. He needed to feel like he had the control of something when everything was slipping out of his hands too fast for him to do anything about it.

"I love you Prongs," he said as he slipped one finger inside of me. I had never been touched by him like this, only by Remus. My body was used to Remus' fingers, but it reacted to Sirius' with a jolt as his thick, beater fingers slipped in and out of me. Remus was long and thin, in everything. Sirius was long and thick in everything, and if I had thought my body reacted to him when he slipped a finger in me, it was nothing to when he slipped into me. He kissed my jaw and neck until I was used to the sudden size, when I started searching for his lips with my own he knew I was okay with this.

"God," he sighed as he moved in and out slowly, locking his fingers with my own. "In our next life we're doing things differently." He declared. I sighed as he pressed against that spot that Remus had used to send me to new hieghts over the years, and raised my brow in question to his odd statement. "Remus kept you nice and tight for me, so fucking tight." He growled. "Wish I'd been in you more then just this time, want to have you more then this. Want to keep you, want to keep you, want to keep you." He said pushing in and out of me with each new declaration. "Want to," he continued by pushing into me. "Keep you," he growled as he pulled out until just his head was connecting us. He repeated his mantra, speeding up the words and his thrusts.

He drew me into a hungry kiss as his body sped to that point where talking became difficult as more and more moans broke any comments apart. His tongue thrusting against my own at the same speed he pressed in and out of my body kept up his mantra. He wanted to keep me, he wanted to keep me, he didn't want to lose me, he didn't want to give me to her, he didn't want to stand beside me when I made promises to her. I moved to meet each of his thrusts, tangling my tongue with his own, and tried to convey that I didn't want this either. I wanted to make love to him everynight for the rest of our lives, to hold him and our Moony as we slept.

"I love you Padfoot," I whispered in his ear as I tangled around him while we came off of our highs. He sniffed, and pressed his face into my neck, and I knew that he was fighting the tears that had threatened to fall for the past year. My hand stroked up and down his back in an attempt to sooth him, but as my own throat swelled on a sob I wondered if I was helping him at all. A week, I had a week until I had to give them up, and I wasn't sure I had the strength to do it. I wasn't sure I had the strength to do what I promised I would to keep our Moony safe.

I tried to be selfless for them, but in reality when it came to them I knew that I was selfish. They were mine, they had always been mine. They had been mine when we were eleven-year-old boys preparing to go on our first true adventure. They were mine when their were girls that hung off of both of them, and talked about them being the ones my loves would marry. They were mine when the rest of the world said I had no right to them, and they would be mine when my name belonged to another.

A week later, Peter, Frank, Kingsley, Arthur, Elphias, and several other men we were friends with had joined Sirius and Remus in dragging me to a club. Not just any club mind you, no this had to be one of those clubs where women danced on table tops and stages with barely anything on. Where men ordered drinks, and slapped their waitresses asses as though that was an acceptable practice. Peter, Frank, Kingsley, and Arthur were in various stages of excitement as the women put on a show for us. Elphias laughed, but shook his head at the way the younger men were reacting to the practically naked women. I was pretending to watch, but was actually glaring holes into Sirius' head whenever the women moved enough that I could see him.

"How are you enjoying your Stag Party, Prongsie?" Sirius asked when I excused myself to get a drink. I glared at him even more, knowing that I was getting my point across. I turned him so that he could look at one of the women dancing around our Moony too provacatevely for either of our tastes. Remus looked entertained, but I could tell that was more from the fact that the woman was getting annoyed that she was causing no reaction from him. He looked at us and winked, and with a quick look around the club, I pulled Sirius to me in a hungry kiss. If we had been closer we would have heard Remus' groan, and the woman finally let him alone when she got what she had been searching for.

"I told you I didn't want to celebrate this." I reminded him. "I told you that this wasn't a happy occasion, that it wasn't one last night before I got my ball and chain. I already have a ball and chain, two of them that I am very happy with. I don't want the new one, and I don't want to spend my last night with you and Remus at a strip club of all places." I replied, pulling back enough that my little lecture ghosted over his face.

"Did you just call me a ball and chain?" Sirius asked with a put upon expression. I smirked, knowing that of all the things to compare him too this had to be the worst. "I am not a damper on your freedom Mister Prongs, I am the one that knows all the right buttons to press to get you to feel the freest." He growled huskily in my ear, making sure his hand brushed the front side of my pants in attempts to make his meaning clear. I groaned, trying to hold back the show of my reaction to him. The dark chuckle that rang in my ear told me I had failed in my attempts, and that to him it was all to clear what he was doing to me.

"I think Mister Padfoot," Another dark, familiar voice whispered into my other ear, "that we should listen to Mister Prongs' wishes." Remus' lips pressed against my jugular after he made his suggestion, as though he was buying time until Sirius made a move. Sirius' move was made by pressing his own lips against the column of my neck. I couldn't believe that they were actually, well by that time, tonguing my neck and rolling their hips against my own in the middle of a semi-packed strip club. Then again, with all of the practically naked women walking around none of the straight men that were there were looking at us. My own party wasn't in the mood to give a damn where the soon-to-be groom and his two best friends had run off too. With Peter there though, he was probably buying us the time we needed to enjoy each other.

"For the love of God, take me home." I begged as Sirius' tongue started doing that thing he liked to do to my ear, and Remus started sucking on my pulse point. I could feel Sirius' need rubbing against mine, and Remus was using the crease of my ass to create the friction he wanted. There was entirely too many people around for what they were doing to me. There was entirely too many clothes for what they were doing to me. There was no where near enough skin for what they were doing to me.

"Take you where?" Remus asked into my neck.

"Home," I whimpered, pleading for them to listen to my request.

"Whose?" Sirius asked, his breathe drifting across my by now fairly sensetive ear.

"Mine," I replied with a little question in my voice. Sirius nipped my earlobe a little to hard, and I knew that was the wrong answer. "Yours," I tried again, the question still there. Remus bit harder at my neck, and I knew that was the wrong answer. That only left one more. "Ours," I sighed, shuddering in their arms, but there was no question remaining in my voice. They shuddered against me, and I knew the reminder that we shared a home, we shared a life had effected them the same way it had effected me Sirius was the one that wrapped us in his arms tighter, and apparated us into our bedroom.

The moment we had control of our senses, or they had control of their senses and mine as well, Remus pulled me back towards our bed, and Sirius helped him lead me backwards. Remus' fingers started getting rid of my shirt, and Sirius' were undoing my pants. Whenever I even made move to help them they smacked my hands away, telling me that they were the ones in control that night. Yeah, they were the ones in control of when I got to finally see them, when I finally got to feel them, when I got to come, how many times I was allowed to come. Remus didn't let me come until he had already done so twice, and Sirius waited until I had come before he finally got rid of all the barriers that separated him from me and Moony.

**A/N:** So sad, one more chapter to go. Tell me what you have thought of it so far, please.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I am still not J.K. Rowling, and all of the characters belong to her.

**A/N: **It's over, finally. I hope you have all enjoyed it

_**Chapter 40**_

_**September 1979**_

I woke to kisses softly pressing against my lips. When my eyes flttered open I saw that it was still dark outside. Sirius rested his forehead against mine. We were lying on or side, my arm was wrapped around him, my hand resting between his shoulder blades. His hand was gripping my hip, and if it wasn't for the fact he'd woken me in the middle of the night, I'd think something was wrong by the way his nails dug into my skin.

"Don't do this James," Sirius asked. He was trying so hard not to let his voice break, even though I could see that his hear was.

"Oh Sirius,," I said as I moved my hand to cup his cheek. "You know I don't want to right?" It was hard to see it in the dark, but I felt him nod under my hand.

"You have to." Sirius said. "We have to keep him safe." I nodded myself. We fell silent until a sob echoed through the dark room.

"Don't cry Pads," I said as I moved my thumb to brush the tear from his face.

"I'm not crying," He said. It was unnecessary though, I had already felt that his face was dry. We shared a look when we heard the sob again. "Moons?" Sirius called.

"Don't do this James." Remus pleaded behind a broken voice. I rolled out of Sirius' embrace so I could pull Remus into mine.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Remus?" I asked as I moved so that I was hovering above him. My ache resting against his one arm on either side of his head. "I will do anything yo ask or tell me to do."

"I'm not asking or telling," Remus said as his hands found my waist. "I'm begging. Forgive me for what I've asked of you these last few years, and don't do this."

"Oh Remus," I sighed before I drew him into a kiss. "You asked me to do this to keep you safe, that is my job. I have nothing to forgive you of. I'm the one that needs yo to forgive me of the things I have done." Maybe unfaithful was the wrong word to describe my behavior. Still there had never been a need for me to be with Lily as often as I had been over the last few years. Maybe I was trying to be fair to her. Why shold she be forced to do without just because her boyfriend, her fiance had another place to go? There were sometimes, like our first, that she had tried to show me why it wasn't something we needed to do.

"You only ever did as I asked of you," Remus said brushing my comment aside as I had done with his. Again I drew hime into another kiss, the best we had had in a longtime. I don't think I had ever allowed myself to examine it mch, but there was a gap in between Rems and I. Sirius and I had one too, this one from Siris refusal to confront me about Remus' requests. I could only assume that Remus and Siris had the same gap. Without that gap it was as though we had a new found freedom, a freedom we hadn't had in over two years. "We should spend the whole day in bed." I thre my head back in a laugh.

"Alright," Siris growled as he rolled next to us, "I want in." We laughed as pushed myself off of Remus. Siris crawled in between the space I had created with my arm, and took the spot he did whenever we had come inside of Remus. Once were were situated Remus drew Sirius into a kiss that looked as good as the one Remus and I had shared. Sirius broke away to catch a breathe before he drew me to him. Again we shared the best kiss we had, had in a longtime, and I knew that the gap between us had been filled.

We just laid there for as long as we could swapping kisses. There was a time when Remus got sick of watching, and the three of us came together in the same kiss. None of s were allowing the others to think abot what the day was supposed dto b. It had been a while since I'd thought it, but we were back in the world that only the three of us existed. There were no three-tier white and black cocolate wedding cakes. There were not tuxes and cufflinks that needed to be put on by noon so the there of s cold be in a sanctuary by twelve-fifteen. No doors, no laws, not traditional, no accepted. There was just us, and the moans only we could elicite from each other.

I don't know what time Siris woke us p, and I don't know how many hors we laid just enjoying the feel of each other. I do know that when I woke up it was dark, and when I finally, truly broke away from them the sun was rising. I turned my head, and almost needed to turn it back into the kiss. My eyes had fallend on the black tux Sirius had bought so he could be my best man. Remus and I's were hanging in the close. Rems and Sirius looked to see what had cought my attention. Siris moved to draw us back to him as well, and Remus accepted s for a little while. I whimpered when he moved away, he smiled before pushing us off of him, and getting out of the bed. He went to the closed, and pulled down his and Sirius' duffel bags.

"Pack," he said as he tossed one of the bags at Sirius. Sirius and I just looked at him in confusion. "Siris has a week break, you're supposed to be gone for the next two, my show isn't until after the day Sirius is supposed to be back at work. We could do with a vacation." He explained. Sirius still ke[t the questioning look on his face as he went to comply with Remus' order. I laughed as I watched them move, my own bag packed for the trip I was supposed to be about to go on. I had been the one that had suggested running when we first got caught, and here they were finally agreeing to it.

"Where are we going Remus?" I asked as I got out of our bed. Ah, I would get to continue calling it our bed. This was our bed, and that was our closet, and this was our room. That was our hallway, and our living room, and our dining room, and our kitchen. That was our bathroom, and our toothbrush holder, and our shower. Our shower where I would take my husbands, and have my wicked way with them whenever I damn well pleased. This was my family, and my life, and it didn't matter who said what, because the Law of Magic said it was right.

That thought made me turn around and stare at my two lovers, my husbands as they packed for whatever trip they were planning on us taking. We had no idea where we would be going, but honestly I didn't care. At that moment there were more important things to do then worry about men named Bradshaw showing up at the shame wedding. More important things to worry about then going into hiding before we had to go back to our lives, and figure out how to keep our lives while keeping each other. Those were all things that could wait, because at that moment all that mattered was getting those blue and red pieces of cloth off of my lovers bodies, and getting them into that shower I had just had a fantasy about.

I walked towards Remus, who had his back turned to me as he looked over the clothes we three had packed into our closet. The door of the closet was a mirror, that we had used many times while we made love to each other. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pulled his body to mine, dragging my fingertips down his body as I searched for his waistband. He sighed at the contact, and I saw in the mirror that Sirius looked up at the sound. I smirked at my mutt before I pressed my lips to our wolf's pulse point. Remus had looked like he was going to object, but when I started sucking in the beat that his heart was pumping he lost intrest in whatever he had thought abot doing before I got a hold of him. Sirius and I had locked eyes in the mirror, and he sent me silent messages of how best to touch our lover.

I didn't listen to any of his suggestions, because he thought I was trying to get Remus into the bed. I knew that was not my goal, I wanted them naked and wet, in our shower. He growled a little when I refused to listen to his orders, but was getting to turned on by the look of Remus and I pressed together to care. When my hand hitched around Remus' waistband they both waited for my next move. The arms that had been wrapped around Remus' waist moved to hitch onto the other side of his waistband, and in a quick move I pulled his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them as I moved back up his body, pressing the softest touches I possible could to his legs and backside as I could. I wrapped my hand around him, and stroked him a few times just to give Sirius an even greater need for us.

"Get them off Sirius," I ordered as I started dragging Remus with me towards the door. They shared a look in the mirror of amused confusion, though neither one fought my commands. Sirius yanked his own pants off, as he hurried to fallow us to where I was taking Remus. Remus twisted to look at me in even more confusion as he found that I had led him to the bathroom, and Sirius brow raised at the new location. I growled low in my throat, as though I had any power over the wolf and mutt. I just kept pressing them until, Remus had no where else to go but step into the shower. Sirius moaned as he realized what was going through my mind, and quickly attacked me in efforts to get my pants off too. I glared at him for having gotten ahead of my plan. I wanted to watch them get wet and continue following my orders. Oh well, I still had a plan.

"Get in Sirius." He nodded in a gentlemanly manner, before doing as he had been told. I turned the water on, and moved out of their reach when they tried to pull me in with them. They glared at me, but with a smug smile I just shook my head at them. When the water was at the temperature I knew they liked, I caught them by surprise by pointing the head at them. Little water pellets started to run down their bodies, and I had an intense urge to follow them with my tongue. "Try and lick him dry Remus," I said instead as I propped my back against the wall. Remus moved to follow my order, which of course he wouldn't be able to do, but God it was sexy to watch my wolf lick my mutt like that.

"Touch him Sirius," I continued my orders. Sirius sent my a look crossed between playful and a glare, but complied. His hand wrapped around Remus while Remus' tongue pushed around the water pellets on his shoulder. "Press him against the wall, and touch him Sirius." I said, wanting a better view of what he was doing to Remus. "Don't make it too easy on him Rem," I told my wolf when he seemed to be moving towards the wall before Sirius had even pressed his hand against him. I wanted to see Sirius dominating Remus, and I wanted Remus to enjoy every minute of it.

"Slow Sirius, nice and slow." I ordered when he looked like he was searching to much for the end result. Remus sent me a pitiful look full of a plead for the speed. I shook my head in a smug manner, I loved knowing that I had this control over them. "Do you want to watch me Remus? Want me to touch myself while he touches you?" I heard a shacky breath escaped Remus after I asked my question. While Sirius stroked Remus in a slow pattern, I kept the same speed against my own cock. "Faster Sirius," I said when I needed it. Remus' eyes darkened as he realized I was pretending it was Sirius' hands wrapped around us both.

"Give him what he needs Remus, make him come with us." I finished my orders. After a few quick movements of Remus' hand against him, Sirius shuddered while he came on Remus. Remus came for Sirius at the same time, and listening to them shout for each other had me shooting my own load. Sirius slumped against Remus, who tipped his head back against the bathroom wall as they tried to regain their breathes. I stuck my hand underneath the water to clean myself off, watching the picture in front of me with a small smile. The smug look had been taken away by the boneless feeling that accompanied me coming for them into my own hand. Still, a part of me rejoiced in the fact that I had this power over them. An even bigger part rejoiced that I had the right to use that power over them everyday for the rest of our lives.

Once we had our comporsure back, we moved to redue the packing I had distracted them from. We talked about where we were going to go, with Sirius suggesting everything from America to Japan. Remus shot down the ideas, but eventually combined a group of Sirius' ideas into one. I had to repack when they deccided that backpacking across the continent was the best way to go about things. I really wasn't about to complain, it had been what I had suggested Lily and I do in the first place. Really we weren't going to be able to do it all in a week, but hitting Greece, Italy, France, and Spain seemed like a doable plan. Lily was going to the South of France, and I hoped that she still planned on taking that trip.

We were just about to walk out the door, realizing that I was an hour late for my wedding, when an owl tapped on the window. Sirius and Remus shared a panicked look, praying that it wasn't from Bradshaw. I knew the owl though, and was kind of amazed that they didn't. Lily had sent us a letter, and knowing her like I did I knew it wasn't a howler. Reading the letter I smiled, because I had been right. It wasn't a howler.

_Dear James,_

_I love you, I have since our Seventh Year at Hogwarts, and I will probably until the day I die. I will look for another, as I have always known I would one day have to do. I promise that it will not be Severus. I wish for you to know that I am proud of you. I am proud that you have decided to stand up for them, for the life that you should be allowed with the men you love. I am a little upset that you waited until we had spent more money then should be legal on a ceremony that would not even last an hour, and a party that most will be too drunk by the end of too even remember. Yet you still know what you want, as you always have, and now you are going to fight for it. I will always be here to help you in any manner that you need. You, Sirius, and Remus have been, are still, and always will be my best friends._

_Because of this I still wish to name Sirius Black as the godfather of your child. Yes James, your child. I am pregnant, just found out last week, and was going to tell you when we got to the hotel room. I will keep you informed, and you damn well better be at every appointment with the healers I have, am I clear? We can work out the custody, or whatever the plan is after I get back from our honeymoon. Hell yes, I am still taking that trip, everything has been paid for, and I know it wasn't where you really wanted to go. When we first got together you promised you would be the best boyfriend you could for me. You must know that you kept that promise. I knew it nearly killed you to, but you always did. I think that is what made me fall in love with you. Anyways, I hope that you have fun wherever it is Remus takes you and Sirius to escape the hell that is about to rain loose on you. I know I will, and I'll be praying for you like I always have. I'll see you when you boys get back, and remember I will fight with you._

_All my love,_

_Lily Evans (It's a good thing I have always liked my last name)_

My jaw dropped as I read over it. "Holy Shit Prongs, we're gonna be dads." I heard Sirius exclaim through a fuzzy brain. I liked how he had worded that, we were gonna be dads. What's mine is theirs, and what's theirs is mine, because no matter what the rest of the world mights say what we have, It's Love Too.

**A/N:** And the End...Yeah while I work on my other projects, and then there will be a sequel. Have to see what the guys do when they go to fight the law right?

**Added January 6, 2013: **I have started working on the sequel to this hopeful trilogy. I also started working on my own short novel. It will be available on Amazon starting January 15, 2013. Entitled The Chronicles of Blackmoor, a short trailer is available on youtube. Easily found under the same name.

I truly could not have done such a thing without having the experience with this story and the encouragement given by my first readers. Thank-you my friends, I love you all.


End file.
